


THE CLAIMING

by KnightWaters



Series: THE CHOSEN [1]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Accidents, Adult Content, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bad Wolf, Beast - Freeform, Black Mountain, Brady's Pub, Claiming Bites, Dark, Death, Drama, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Forced Relationship, Holiday, Human, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Mating, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Possessive Behavior, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romance, Secrets, Slow Burn, Small Towns, Somnophilia, Spur, Stalking, Suspense, Werewolf Courting, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:54:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 57
Words: 107,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24173167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightWaters/pseuds/KnightWaters
Summary: {MATURE +18} "I am not like your other partners Ava.""Why me?" I groan, attempting to wriggle my way out from under his massive body. Pausing I look into his steely blue eyes and am captured by their intensity."You were made for beasts like me."*****************************************My trip to Black Mountain was supposed to be a time for relaxation and give me an opportunity to heal from the painful memories of the past and to finally move on. But now, this once-majestic place from my childhood is quickly becoming a nightmare. How can I ever be free when I am claimed?[WARNING BOOK CONTAINS MATURE CONTENT]
Series: THE CHOSEN [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1744699
Comments: 192
Kudos: 350





	1. AUTHORS NOTE & CHARACTER GUIDE

Welcome to all my potential new readers, I thought I would leave a quick note to let you know that if you are looking for a clean, heartfelt romance, then this is not the book for you… My stories will have dark themes and massive plot twists, that will frustrate you, but also keep you on your toes.

Like all stories unless you are reading fanfiction (which I love). It takes time to set the scene, to be introduced to new characters, and to learn about their visual appearance, their likes, dislikes, habits, both healthy and sometimes unhealthy… So, the first few chapters maybe a little vanilla, and even slightly repetitive, but I assure you, if you keep at it, the little gems will appear as you delve deeper into the plot…

Things will not be as them seem in my stories, so do not get too attached to a certain mindset, the good guys or girls do not always get what they want – they get what they need….

HAPPY READING!!

P.S. I have created a Pinterest board on the book and will provide links at the end of each chapter to the storyboards applicable :)

**I thought I would also add a quick note about my characters and provide you with my 'FAN CASTING'. Personally I prefer to have a visual idea of what a person looks like when I am reading, so I hope this also is of benefit to you all...**

**STORY COVER**

**MAIN CHARACTERS:**

AVA LOUISE HUGHES

LIAM BRADY

THE STRANGER - _MORE TO FOLLOW IN FUTURE CHAPTERS_

ERIN MITCHELL

**MAIN LOCATIONS:**

THE CABIN

BRADY'S BAR

THE SPUR


	2. AUTHORS NOTE & CHARACTER GUIDE

"Hey man, are you sure you haven't seen my lighter?"

Chuckling, Jase watches Evan, his tall frame bent over as he searches the tent for the second time, flicking the lid of the missing zippo open and closed, lighting his joint, "Nope, maybe check your bag again."

Taking a long drag, the sweet smoke relaxing his muscles, his mind starts to drift into a euphoric haze, his thoughts slowing as he leans back admiring the night sky. _**So fucking gullible.**_

"You sure man, I am positive that you had it last, didn't you use it just," pausing, Evan's eyes focusing on the lit joint dangling from Jase's lips. "FUCK man," he spits, fists balling at his side, "why are you always such a complete ass?" 

Chuckling to himself, Jase continues to stare at the stars, smoke plumbing from his nostrils as he takes another drag.

"Seriously Jase, you really are a fucking dick," Evan growls, making his way over to the fire, boots sticking in the mud, and snatching the lighter out of Jase's outstretched palm.

"Maybe it's because you are such a fucking gullible pussy." Jase drawls, lowering his head and blowing smoke in Evan's face.

"Seriously Jase, we have 3 more nights of laying low before our guy is ready to move us, I would appreciate you not fucking this up as well." Evan sneers, running a hand through his dirt tangled hair.

Zipping up his red ski jacket, the night chill settling in, Jase rolls his eyes, a lazy smile forming on his cracked lips, "Ev, man, it swear to you, it was not my fault, she wanted it." Stretching out his long legs, his cock beginning to swell in the memory of that night, he sighs, "how was I supposed to know that she was already taken, there was no mark on her, to me she was free game, and FUCK, you saw her, the way she danced, that body. Fuck I didn't even know she was one of us."

Glaring, Evan scoffs, "Jase you can't be serious, everyone knew she was one of the **_claimed_ ,** you just let your dick do the talking as usual. Now we are both out here, hiding until we can get the Hell out of this fucking place."

Taking another drag, Jase runs a dirty hand over his pants, his clothes beginning to smell from overuse. "Ev man, even you didn't know that she was who she is, I mean, fuck, we hadn't seen her since she was a fucking kid, how was I supposed to know who she was."

"Maybe you should have asked her before you tried to stick your dick in her," Evan retorts, anger showing on his face as he glares into the fire.

"Well no-one told YOU to come with me," Jase groans, frustrated at Evan and his constant whining, his attitude threatening to dampen his buzz.

"No, but I was WITH you when it happened, and in their eyes, I am just as bad." Evan lights a smoke, scratching his face, a frown forming, "I am going to take a leak, try not to fuck anything else up whilst I'm gone."

"Whatever man," Jase sighs again, watching as Evan disappears into surrounding woods, thick with blue spruce and eastern white pine trees. Turning back to the flames, he grabs a stick and pokes the flames, trying to increase the warmth coming from their small campfire.

Mind drifting back to that night, her smell, her stormy eyes, the way she felt when she squirmed underneath him, he groans.

It has been 2 weeks since HIS fuckup and they have been laying low ever since. She was not supposed to get hurt, it was just meant to be a little fun, but now because she went into her cycle, they are stuck out here, hiding from the others, until they can meet up with their transport and get the fuck out of Dodge.

One false move right now could alert the ranch of their location, and that would be bad, very BAD.

Taking a can from the cooler and cracking open a beer, Jase takes a long swig, the slightly warm liquid soothing his throat. Having run out of supplies to keep things chilled, both men have been relying on nature to get by. Checking his watch, and seeing the time, he notices that Ev has been gone for 10 minutes now, _it should not take that long to take a leak._

Standing up, and stretching, using his hand to adjusting his semi-hard cock, Jase heads in the same direction.

Boots getting stuck in the mud, Jase slides on the wet ground, cursing as he straightens. "Ev, how long does it take to piss, are you playing with it or something?" he yells, trying to avoid having to move further out and stumble across Ev mid pump.

Hearing a groan, Jase hesitates, craning his neck and ears pierced. "Seriously Ev, you better not be jacking off."

Taking a few more steps, he sees movement in the distance, another groan filling the night. Inching closer, looking down, he sees Evan crawling on the ground, his mouth open, dark liquid pooling out, and a massive dark shape straddling his back.

"Jase" Evan's gasps, more fluid pouring out as he speaks, "run!"

**_FUCK, FUCK, they've found us!_ **

Turning on his boot, heart pounding furiously in his chest, the fear killing his buzz. Jase bolts, running back towards the camp and heading for the tent where his gun is located. **_FUCK! Not enough time to shift._**

Breaking through the foliage and reaching their small campsite, Jase moves towards the tent, the green and grey fabric glowing in the firelight. Stopping at the canvas flap and reaching for the zip, his body jolts when a sharp sensation pierces his flesh, the shock causing his body to lock. Swallowing deep and trying to breathe, Jase opens his mouth blood bubbling up from his throat. Looking down, eyes begging to blur from the pain, he sees his jacket, the fabric torn, a red claw tipped hand coming out of his chest right where his heart should be...

.................................................................................................................

"Is it done?"

Raising the phone to his mouth he replies, "It's done!"

"Clean up?"

"tomorrow." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greeting reader - I hope chapter 1 has made you wonder more about the story about to unfold... Remember, this story is going to have twists and mysteries so make sure you pay attention - happy reading


	3. ROADTRIP

**_She works hard for the money._  
So hard for it, honey.  
She works hard for the money.  
So you better treat her right.**

Singing to myself, I tilt my head to the side as I do a final check of my outfit in the mirror. The tan leather boots, black skinny jeans, white blouse, and red tartan jacked is the perfect ensemble for traveling, and also compliments my light skin and wild dark blonde hair.

Checking my Fitbit, and confirming that I am still on time, I do a final check of my house, making sure that the windows and doors are locked, the oven and any light switches are off and my plant is thoroughly watered and now potentially drowned. Satisfied that everything is in order, I move through the front door, locking it behind me, and make my way to the front porch. Biting my bottom lip and checking the time again I smile, my upcoming adventure making my giddy with excitement. I just need to make a quick stop at the office to drop off some files, then it's only another 3 hours and 30 minutes until I hit the main town.

Walking down the white wooden steps, I go over everything I need in my head before jumping into my car.

Luggage packed, front door locked, phone, wallet, keys in my bag, hot coffee in the cup holder, and glasses on. **_CHECK!_**

Sighing, my body tingling with nervous energy, I press the ignition and place my car into drive. Waiting for my heating to kick in, I allow my thought to drift to my destination. It has been so long since I have been back to the Spur, and to the cabin, the place from my childhood, and also a place that holds both good and bad memories. 

Checking my mirrors, and making sure I am clear, I release the brake and make my way into town.

.................................................................................................................

Tapping my hands on the steering wheel of my silver Ford Edge, I drive into the parking garage of Protech Industries and pull into my usual spot.

Dusting invisible dirt off my jacket, I take the elevator up to the 5th-floor of our large building complex, and make my way to Erin's office, placing the files she requested of the L'obscurité acquisition on top of her desk.

"Morning." I greet, a massive smile plastered on my face.

"Ava, bitch," Erin's husky voice fills the room as she stands. "Congratulations on a job well done, the whole office is buzzing, and thanks for bringing these in." She exclaims pointing her red-tipped, manicured fingers toward the pile and grinning. "Anyway tell me, what are your plans when you arrive and do not leave anything out."

Blowing a raspberry at my work colleague and best friend, I shrug.

"Erin you know my plans, we have spoken about this, like several times," I chuckle, watching as she places a hand on her hip and pouts. Humoring her I deliver the same response I gave her last 5 or 6 times, "I plan to get to the cabin and sleep, then maybe eat and sleep some more, oh, and did I mention to you that I plan to sleep?"

"I guess, I assume you will need to sleep, you know, in-between getting down and dirty with the local delicacy," Erin suggests raising her dark eyebrows comically. "I mean, that is what I would be doing if I was off to a romantic cabin in the woods, surrounded by handsome, rugged, mountain men, that are looking for just the right woman to sweep them off their feet."

I choke out a laugh at her response, most people would think to correct Erin and tell her that it is the man's job to sweep a woman off their feet. But I have known her for far too long to know that she meant exactly what she said. Erin is no damsel and when she sees something she likes, she goes for it.

"You never know," she continues, "you might meet a tall, dark, and massively hung stranger that will knock your socks off, amongst other things!"

Sighing, I shake my head at her. Men are so not in the forefront of my mind, all I want to do is arrive, pay my respects and turn off reality for a while, maybe have a few wines in the process.

This trip was planned as a celebration present for myself ever since my company won the Hansen contract. 

It was perfect timing actually when I received the email 8 months ago from one of my customers, who also happens to be old friends of the family, offering me the use of their cabin, and it was available anytime I wanted.

Now, 6 months down the track, the Hansen project complete, making a lot of people richer, and only a few days away from the anniversary, this is the perfect time to go.

"I mean, Ava, you are smoking hot, you are like 28, single, successful and have some pretty decent assets," Erin emphasizes, pointing to her own well-endowed chest, her voice dropping to a lower octave. "You just need to get laid, a nice cock or 2 will do that for you, and then the relaxation will come naturally."

I can not help but roll my eyes. "Look Erin, firstly the cabin is remote, NOT romantic, and secondly, if I do happen to meet a nice local, I will not rule anything out, but no promises."

"Good, I swear, the only person to visit your vagina in the past few years, has been the Grim Reaper, checking to see if it was still alive or ready for collection."

I laugh again, she is not the far off the mark, if it was not for my little tool chest, I would also wonder if my special place below still had a heartbeat. Thankfully, I can confirm that it is very alive and well, it is just not that interested in any other third party right now.

"It will be good for you Ava, take the edge off a little. It is not as if you have to bring them back home with you. Just enjoy your time and don't turn down an opportunity if it presents itself." Erin continues, her steel-black eyes pleading.

"Okay mum, I won't," placing my hand over my heart to emphasize, "I promise, but only if YOU promise to keep my office safe from the vultures."

"Done, now I expect regular updates from you, young lady."

Shaking my head, my curls flying about, I sigh, "Fine, I will message you once I arrive, but don't get all grumpy if I forget to message you when I need to go to the bathroom."

"Ma'am, yes ma'am," she salutes, before checking her diamond-encrusted, stainless steel, Tiffany watch for the time. A gift from one of her many admirers, "anywho, ciao bitch, get your ass out of here, otherwise you won't arrive until after dark, and DO NOT forget to message!"

"I won't mum. Love you." I chuckle moving towards her.

Pulling her in for an embrace, her arms wrapping around me, giving me an extra hard squeeze. "I will miss you girl," Erin whispers before releasing me.

"Likewise." 

Not one for pleasantries, Erin turns back to her desk to retrieve her phone which is vibrating silently, "gotta tack this."

Nodding, I blow her a kiss and leave the office, my boots clicking on the marble tiles as I walk to the elevator. 

.................................................................................................................

Taking the exit off the motorway to the town of Black Mountain, I tune the radio to a local station, the crackling voice of a female broadcaster coming through.

**_"No updates on the missing men but we remain positive that they will be found safely and returned to their loved ones soon."_ **

Switching over to another station I stop on The Weekends, _Blinding Lights_ , and make my way into town.

I am hit with a wave of nostalgia as I move through the main street, unchanged with time and looking the same way it did the last time I was here. Smiling to myself I take in the same brightly-colored weatherboard shops, positioned between brick and stone buildings and showcasing their ornate black and cast iron signs.

Finding an empty car space, I pull in and placing my vehicle in park, and step out. _Food time!_

Heading to the local butchers, which still has its bright red and white awning out front, I take in the mountain air which is crisp with an undertone of a wood fire, making me tingle with delight. _I have always loved the outdoors, the smell of fire, of nature._

5 stores later and a car full of fresh produce, I manage to stumble across a quaint little café/bakery called Nan's, just off the main drag and must be a new addition to this already picturesque town. Sitting out the front and placed on the cobblestone path, is a little kids chalkboard displaying the message, **_'Despresso; the feeling you get when you've run out of coffee... Get your fix here'_**

Chuckling and ready for my caffeine refill, I open the door nearly bumping into a man with dark brown hair as he exits, the smell freshly cut grass hitting me. Looking up at the tall figure I apologize before moving aside and letting him pass. Seeing him smile in response, dimples forming in his cheeks, my tummy does a little flip. Breaking eye contact I move inside and am immediately hit with the aromas of fresh pastries making my tummy rumble.

"What can I get you, love?" A middle-aged woman in a black apron, displaying "NORA" on her name-tag asks, a slight Irish lilt to her voice, as I make my way over to the black antique-looking register. _Erin would love this place._

"Hi," I greet, moving closer, "large Latte, and whatever I can smell, to go please."

Laughing, her hazel eyes twinkling, "Now that would be the almond croissants, just came out of the oven."

Placing freshly ground beans into the machine Nora continues. "You here for the Halloween festival love, or just passing through?"

"Um," I pause, seeing no harm in sharing my plans, I am most likely going to be back here before I go home, "I am here for the next two weeks actually, staying at a friend's cabin about 15 mins up the Spur. I don't know anything about a festival though."

"Oh, that wouldn't be Olivia and Paul's place? They did mention a lovely young lady would be visiting, oh and the festival is this weekend, the whole town gets involved, it is actually quite a lovely event." Nora adds, passing over my coffee and pastry, "In the meantime love," she continues, "might I suggest, that if you are looking for a bite to eat after hours I would recommend Brady's. It is just on the corner over there, they make a mean burger and are reasonably priced too."

Remembering the old pub that I used to visit with my parents, I nod, handing over cash.

"Just be careful though love, the roads up the Spur can be tricky to navigate at night, the last thing a young lady like yourself needs to be is stranded out there," she warns.

"Will do, thanks". I reply taking my coffee and brown paper bag of yummies, before exiting, once again hit by the mountain air.

Making my way back towards my car, and thinking over her words, I blink several times and take a deep breath. _I know first-hand the dangers of the Spur, I have got 10 years of nightmares and the scars to show just how BAD those roads can get._


	4. THE CABIN

Sipping on my coffee, I slowly navigate my car along the winding roads towards the Spur. Even though it has been a long time since I traveled these roads, just seeing the towering pine trees littered with douglas-fir, quaking aspen, and the odd occasional red maple, their leaves providing a kaleidoscope of fall colors, I feel like I am coming home.

Following the directions provided by Google maps, I take the next exit and turn onto a long narrow road, its width only big enough to support a single car, before the road falls away to reveal the valley far below. Swallowing, and placing both my hands onto the wheel, I navigate the rest of the way with additional caution until I reach the entrance to the cabin.

The image before me is just how I remember it; the long stone driveway, curving into a circular parking area, the wide wooden porch, surrounded by more white pine trees and other native vegetation. Then the cabin itself, an A-frame dream with rustic wooden panels, broken up by large windows and finished off with a bright red door.

There are logs neatly piled up in-front and resting behind the wire and wood porch rails, ready to be used in the fireplace that I know is waiting just inside. And directly above the porch, overlooking the entrance is a balcony, where I can see comfortable-looking outdoor chairs positioned on the wooden floor just before a large double glass sliding door that I know leads into a loft-style bedroom.

Turning off the ignition, and stepping out of the car, I walk the 4 steps up to the porch and bend down lifting the welcome mat, locating the key to the front door which is in the exact place Olivia said it would be when we last spoke.

My parents had been friends with both Olivia and Paul, since before I was born, and used to come up to the Spur to visit each year to stay at their cozy 1 bedroom. We did this for as long as I can remember until I was turned 13 and then just once more time after I turned 18.

The cabin itself, was our family oasis, a home away from home, and a place that we would come and stay at yearly, to get away from the city and also visit Paul and Olivia who live in a much bigger lodge somewhere on the Spur.

Too excited to wait any longer, and dying to see if the inside looks the same, I leave everything in the car and unlock the bright red front door, stepping over the threshold once it is open. Blinking twice I sigh, at the sight before me, a tingle of excitement running down my spine as I look over the same open plan living space, consisting of a moderate size lounge, kitchen area before my eyes immediately latch onto the large stone fireplace surrounded by the comfortably worn leather couches that I used to sit as a kid on and drink hot chocolate.

I can see that there have been upgrades to the decor since I was last here, but the feel is exactly as I remember it. Placing the key on the marble kitchen benchtop, I run up the wooden staircase to the master bedroom and bathroom.

Stopping at the landing, I giggle when I look over the room. Taking up what feels like more than half the space of the loft-style bedroom, is an oversized king bed made entirely out of recycled logs and covered with a cream and red patchwork quilt and fluffy pillows, this is definitely a new feature.

Complimenting the room is a matching mirrored dresser, nightstands, and cushioned rocking chair overlooking the large double doors leading out to the balcony.

Turning to the wooden barn door at the other side of the room and opening it, I squeal when it reveals the master bathroom complete with a copper tub.

The massive bath, resting against another large window used to be my ocean where I would play mermaids with my dolls.

Moving further into the bathroom, I reach behind the back and open the glass panels on the window. Inhaling, I take in the smells of nature, breathing in the much-needed peace and expelling the tension and negativity until I am almost dizzy.

_Time to unpack_

......................................................................................................................

It is 5:30 pm when I finally take a seat in front of the roaring fireplace, basking in its warmth, a crisp glass of Riesling in hand.

Sipping on my drink, the subtle bubbles fizzing on my tongue, I allow myself to relax, waiting for the memories that always came around this time of the year to flow.

Even though it was a long time ago, being back on the Spur, not far from where it happened, I just know that it is going to make this year even more painful than those before. But I need this closure, I need to be able to face these memories head-on.

My mind drifts, the scene unfolding causing my body to tense as I recall the crash, my mother's cries, and my dad, trying desperately to reach me in the back seat as the car flipped.

A freak accident, the authorities called it, the fallen tree had come out of nowhere and it was a miracle for anyone to survive let alone with only minor fractures, bruising, and two tiny puncture wounds. The doctors even to this day are unsure how I managed to survive being thrown from the vehicle at that speed and to be found in the condition I was in. I should have been killed alongside them, but by some force of nature, I was fine. The only sign that I have, that reminds me that I was even part of the accident is the two little scars on the side of my neck where the two small holes were made.

But to me, the damage is still there, internal, broken, a part of me now missing.

If my parents were still alive, they would tell me that I am being silly to dwell on things that cannot be changed, that their, _Doe-eyed_ princess is a strong and smart girl and should not let the past stop me from achieving greatness.

And in a way it hasn't, after the accident, I threw myself into my studies and then into my career, which is why I am one of the youngest account execs at my office.

Thanks to the inheritance I also have a beautifully renovated 2-bedroom 2-bathroom townhouse only 15 minutes from the city. Not to mention a large "slush" fund if ever needed.

But this is all material, and deep down, I am lonely. This is why I needed to get away – I need to deal with this so I can finally move on and maybe find someone of my own to start a family with.

Groaning at that thought, I stand up, finish my glass, and head to the car.


	5. BRADY'S

The country music and the smell of deep-fried food are the first things to reach me as I walk through the rear entry to Brady's Bar.

Locating an empty booth, I make my way over, taking off my jacket and grabbing the menu.

Deciding on a burger and waiting to be served I take the time to look around.

The pub itself has not changed in the past 10 years, with its stained plaster walls showing exposed brick. Framed vintage band posters, mounted haphazardly.

At the front entrance of the building, there is still the small elevated stage for Thursday karaoke evening in the left corner and to the right, a long oak bar, which would have hosted multiple locals throughout the years.

Placing my order with a passing waitress and having the CC and Dry delivered to my table, I focus my attention on a group of men playing pool and admire the view of a well sculptured back. Shifting my gaze, I focus on a pair of long solid legs clad in blue jeans, resting just below a firm ass, then move onto broad shoulders covered in checked flannel, a rooster cap sitting backward allowing for a small amount of dirty blond hair to curl at its edges.

_Damn! Mountain Men!_

At that thought, I remember that I need to check in with Erin, and only 5 minutes from my Siri reminder. Chuckling to myself, knowing exactly what she would say if she was here, I send her a quick text.

**_Arrived safe, you can call off the watchdogs, also hottie at 3oclock. No Promises... A 7:12 PM_ **

Immediately I receive her reply.

**_Took you long enough, and here I was thinking you had forgotten your BFF, that or you must be dead!... E 7:13 PM_ **

Before I can even reply, my phone pings again.

**_Tell me more about hottie!! Does he have a big dick?... E 7:13 PM_ **

Laughing and trying not to spit my drink across the table, _typical Erin, always thinking with her vagina_. I grab a napkin, wiping the escaped liquid at the side of my mouth and type back.

**_I have only just spotted him, how the hell would I know, also he could BE a massive dick!!! A 7:14 PM_ **

We continue our text Ping-Pong until my meal arrives accompanied by another CC and dry.

Putting my phone down I take a bite of the succulent meat and cheese monstrosity and groan _, just how I remember it._ 3 quarters of the way through I notice that rooster cap and his fellow mountain men have ended their game and are heading towards the bar.

Before reaching that destination, rooster turns direction and heads directly to my booth, placing himself in the seat opposite.

Making himself comfortable, elbows on the table, hand on chin, and smirking, he gives me a long appraising look.

"What's a pretty girl like you doing eating alone in a place like this? Haven't seen you around here before and I certainly would have remembered if I had."

Taking a fry from my plate he continues, voice gruff and with a slight southern twang, "You know, me and the boys have a bet as to which one of us will be leaving here tonight with your tight ass in hand and I thought to myself; _Well Russell why not just cut to the chase and ask her._ And so here I am asking."

_Is this guy serious? Oh Erin BIG DICK indeed._

Leaning back in my chair I cross my arms over my chest, "You know it is the polite thing to do to ask a girl her name before you declare your intentions to take her home."

Russell's handsome face, a young lumberjack version of Matthew McConaughey, smiles knowingly. "Now you got a point, but see here," his eyes drifting to where my arms rest, "I think that with you dressed up in that tight little white blouse, pouty lips and drinking on your own, that you are here looking for a good time. And darling, whatever your name is, I am here to provide that service."

Slightly slurring the word _service_ , I notice for the first time that Russel's blue eyes are red and bloodshot and his breath reeks of one too many drinks for my liking.

_This is going to get messy quickly if I don't put a stop to it._

Grabbing my jacket and bag, I stand preparing to go to the bar, fix my bill, and leave. "As lovely as that offer sounds, I will have to pass."

_There is nothing worse than a drunk alpha hole..._

Moving to make my way over to the bar, he grabs my elbow pulling me into his lap and caging me with his arms. Breathing his sour breath on the back of my neck I grimace as he grinds his already present erection into my ass and coos, "now see here, that's not a very nice response, and I am already worked up here," alluding to hard object below. "I suggest you rethink that answer and we can enjoy the rest of our evenin together."

"Let go," I grit out, trying to get up, "I said no and I would appreciate it if you backed off and let me go."

Tightening his hold and pushing me further into his groin he slurs, tisking at my response. "Darling, that is still not the correct answer, now I."

"Russel, get your bloody hands off the lass before I call the sheriff on your ass for harassment!" A strong brogue accent cuts him off mid-sentence, causing Russel to relax his grip. Taking the opportunity, I quickly remove myself from his embrace, standing away from him and turn to see the man from the bakery step between us.

"Sorry lass, names Liam, this is my bar, and this fella and his friends were just leaving." He directs towards Russel, his tone unfriendly.

I don't remember a Liam owning the bar, but he must of the son or a relation of the old owners, that or he kept the name out of tradition.

Standing up, slightly swaying, Russel feigns ignorance putting his hands up, "No harm here Brady, I was just talking to the girl."

"And now you and the boys are leaving!" Liam deadpans having another member of his staff, a tall, burly red head, assist with ushering them out the door.

"Till next time, pretty lady," Russel shouts stumbling and laughing as he steps outside, causing me to sigh with relief.

"Come, take a seat at the bar, have another drink and you can leave once those idiots are gone." Liam offers, turning towards me and pointing towards an empty stool, the smell of grass hitting me again.

Thinking that is an excellent idea and not wanting to be alone just yet, I accept his invitation and make my way to one of the empty seats in front of the bar and take my purse out.

"On the house, CC and Dry right," Liam offers walking back behind the bar, "I can't have you thinking too bad of the place because of some locals that can't hold their liquor." He continues, winking at me as he pours my drink.

_Pity I didn't see him when I first entered the bar - I'll text Erin about Mountain Man number 2 later._

"Yes thanks, that would be lovely." I smile facing him, "Is that normal behavior?"

"Russel? Unfortunately yes, used to be quite the thing in town, still thinks he is, pity he has zero manners, but there are some girls that like that kind of thing." He replies passing over my drink.

"Well, I am certainly NOT one of them."

"Yes, I gathered that when you went to leave."

Placing his rag on the bar, wiping up a wet spot he continues putting on his best 'Russel' accent, "So if you don't mind me asking, what is a pretty girl like you doing in a place like this?"

Laughing I take the time to appraise the man in front of me, early 30's, strong face, dark eyes, and thick lashes.

  


_Attractive men must be a thing._

"Two weeks of rest and relaxation."

Dimples appearing behind his trimmed beard, he smiles. "Well, that gives me two weeks to get to know you better," Liam replies, reverting back to his normal voice. "Let's start with formal introductions, shall we? I am Liam Alexander Brady, 33, single, never married, no kids, that I know of, and I have a dog called Spot."

"Spot, what man names their dog spot?"

"A real man, obviously." He grins, fanning his hands in front of his face and rolling his eyes.

_Jeeze, the strong brogue and the rolling of the 'r' in real, was doing things to my lady parts._

"Nice to meet you Liam Alexander Brady, a real man with a dog called Spot."

"I am Ava Louise Hughes, 28, single, also never married. No kids, and I definitely know that, and no animals. I do have a pet plant that I call _Droopy_ , but that's because I keep forgetting to water him."

"Well it is lovely to make your acquaintance Ava, and if it helps, I am an expert in Botany and can give you some tips to avoid a potential manslaughter charge. I can see it now, beautiful girl convicted of plant neglect."

Laughing, I slowly sip at my drink, knowing that I need to pace myself to make sure I stay below the limit. Enjoying the light banter with the sexy barman, I decide to call it a night half an hour later and push myself up from the stool bidding farewell, promising to return in two nights' time for a "proper" conversation with Liam on his night off.

"Drive safe lass, those roads can be dangerous at night and I would not want you to stand me up on our date."

Shaking my head, and moving towards the exit, I grin. "I never said it was a date."

Raising his hand over his heart and looking wounded, he mock shouts, "Ava lass, do not wound the pride of an Irish man."

Pretending not to hear, I blow him a kiss and walk out the rear door and enter into the chilly night air. 


	6. THE ACCIDENT

Brady's rear parking lot is exceptionally dark at night. The limited lighting and close proximity to the forest beyond cause my skin to break out in little goosebumps as I shiver against the wind.

Wishing for a warmer jacket, I quickly move to my car which is thankfully parked close to the exit. Smoke plumes emanate from my nostrils as I fumble for my keys, dropping them at least once in my haste to open the driver's side door.

In the distance, howls from what must be wild animals can be heard on the wind, but I am too cold right now to give it too much thought.

Pulling open the door, I dive into the driver's seat, closing it swiftly behind me in an attempt to lock out the chill. Rubbing my hands together, I press the ignition and count to 10 as the heating kicks in. The weather has turned so quickly, with the day still holding onto the warmth of fall, but the evening quickly alluding to the oncoming of winter. Black Mountain is known for its cold climate, but thankfully it is still a few weeks if not months until snow tires are required.

Putting my car into reverse and backing out, my mind drifts to Liam. _Damn, he is a fine specimen and quite charming too,_ but it is his dark eyes, warm like melted chocolate, that make my insides tingle. 

Making my way back onto the winding roads of the Spur and taking the time to navigate the difficult terrain, I wonder if maybe Erin's is right and maybe a hookup is just what the doctor ordered.

After driving for several minutes, knowing that the turn off to the Cabin is only minutes away, I take the next corner a little sharper than anticipated and have to slam on my breaks as a black shape darts onto the road ahead. Breathing heavily to calm my panic, and keeping my grip on the leather steering wheel steady, I try to avoid the car from swerving in the mass as the rear tires skid. Hearing a thud, I cringe, knowing that even though I managed to stop a head-on collision, I have still managed to clip the object on the front right guard.

Bringing my car to a complete stop, heart pounding, I turn off the engine and get out... _Oh God, how did I miss that, I thought I was being careful, how many drinks have I had?_

Praying that whatever I managed to hit is okay, I grab my phone and turn on the light app, aiming it towards where the collision occurred.

Seeing nothing in the immediate vicinity other than an empty road, I make my way to the foliage on the side of the asphalt.

"Bloody animals," I grumble in frustration when I cannot locate whatever it was that I hit, but deep down know that I am to blame.

Hearing a grown to my left, I jump and move towards the sound, my ears pricked and waiting for it to come again. Thankfully, less than 15 seconds later of unsuccessful searching, I hear it again, now just off to my right. Turning the beam further in that direction, the light manages to land on a foot, a human foot. _Shit, shit double fucking shit!_ Running over to the piece of anatomy, I look down. The foot, the very naked foot is attached to a very naked body lying face down. _What the fuck? What is a naked person doing out on the road? Where are their clothes? Are they still alive? How do I move a dead body? Please, please let them be alive._

Thoughts racing through my brain, I reach out to them, fear and panic lacing my voice. "Oh my God, fuck, are you okay?" Kneeling I check for a pulse, their skin freakishly hot, and I swear I can feel a little electric pulse pass through us on the contact.

Finding a steady rhythm, and NOT following basic first aid, I turn them over to get a better look, sighing with relief when I notice that a very manly ribcage is slowly moving up and down.

Climbing closer and trying not to look further south, I raise my phone again and shine the light to his face, to see if he is conscious and jolt when the beam meets with his eyes, which are wide open. Immediately lowering the beam, I lift my hand to wipe some of the debris off his face. "I'm so sorry,' I apologize, by words coming out in quick pants, "my name is Ava, can you hear me?"

Not waiting for a response I check my phone for a signal, no bars. "Damn no reception, FUCK!" Weighing up my options I notice the man trying to sit up.

Biting my bottom lip, I show him the screen of my phone, trying a validate my statement. "I can't get a signal," seeing him nod in acknowledgment, I ask, "do you think you can move enough for me to get you into my car?"

Grumbling he nods again, pushing his massive body into a kneeling then standing position, swaying from side to side.

Moving to wrap my arms around his waist in support I look up, my head only reaching his chest. _This man must be like 6f4 or something. He is absolutely huge. What the hell is a very naked, very tall man doing out in the middle of nowhere? FUCK!_ I repeat to myself, my mind coming up with 1000 ideas, but none of them plausible.

When his body is stable, I direct his enormous mass towards the passenger side and let him rest against the rear panel so I can open the door. Once free, I gently pull him towards the opening so he can slide in, then head back and check for any personal belonging. 

Finding nothing I return to my car, climbing into the driver's seat, and start the ignition. Car engine revving lightly, I turn to him, his eyes closed and a hand resting against one of his ribs. Swallowing deeply, my throat dry and scratchy, I rest a rand on his exposed chest, trying to get his attention. "I am going to get you to a hospital, hang on, okay?"

"No hospital" He mumbles in reply, head dropping forward onto his chest.

"Are you sure, you look pretty banged up, I mean it will not take me long to drive back into town." 

"NO Hospital!" He growls this time, causing me to flinch.

"Okay big fella," I try to soothe, thinking quickly and turning the car in the direction of the cabin. If he won't let me take him to the hospital, the least I can do is take him back to my place until I know he is going to be okay. "I have a place not too far from here, we'll go there and get a look at your injuries. If that's OK?" I tell him, as the car moves forward.

A grumbled _humph_ is his only response, which I take as an affirmative, as I continue down the road. Thankfully the entrance to the cabin is just around the bend.

Turning off the road and taking the vehicle down the long driveway, I keep sneaking glances at my passenger, who is still slouched over but thankfully still breathing. _Thank you, baby Jesus!_

Stopping the vehicle just out front of the porch steps, I take off my seatbelt, moving quickly so I can help him out. Before I can get out of my seat, my passenger is already up and opening the door, his monstrous frame, stumbling out. 

Grabbing my bag and rushing over to him, I put my hand on his broad back, "here, let me help you up the stairs," I offer, guiding him to the porch.

Getting up the 4 little steps is easy enough, now I just have to get the key out and open the door.

Propping him on the railing, I search my bag locating them, turning the lock. Warmth greets me as the door swings open. Reaching back I assist the stranger to take the final steps inside before shutting the door. "Do you think you have the strength to get up there?" I ask, pointing to the second level.

The man, raising his tangled mane grunts again and shuffles towards the staircase, pulling himself up one at a time.

After painstaking seconds of watching him and only two stairs achieved, I join him, tucking my left arm around his middle and slinging his right arm over my shoulder, his face now resting in my hair, as we head to the second landing. 

Feeling his body, firmly up against mine, he inhales. _Is he sniffing my hair?_ _Do I smell bad?_ I get my answer when I feel him shudder against me, his arms tightening around me and pulling my closer. _Obviously not._

Reaching the final step, I lead him into my bedroom and straight to the bed. His body still using mine for support, I pull back the covers before helping him onto the mattress and laying him down on his back. When I can see that he is secure and will not fall off, I turn and move to the bathroom to grab a clean washcloth and water.

Soft snores hit my ears when I return. _Passed out cold._ Edging towards his massive body, I begin cleaning off the dirt.

Surprisingly, other than a few bruises to his rib cage, there does not seem to be any significant damage to his upper torso. Moving the washcloth lower, my eyes trailing my movements south, I can't help but blush at the thing below his waist, resting gently against his upper thigh.

The comments I know Erin would be making right now about the size, shape, and well _WOW_ makes me quickly avert my eyes to inspect his legs. _I did not know that could be that thick and big when not aroused._

My eyes fixated on his lower half, I notice that his legs are long and sculptured, tanned, like his chest, this man must be carved out of stone with how ripped he is.

Confirming that his lower half is also okay I move to his face, brushing aside his long, tangled, dark hair and gently place the washcloth on his forehead to remove the grime.

My hand gently stroking the cloth against his skin, I cannot help but admire his face, long curling eyelashes, perfectly proportioned nose, solid jaw with a sprinkling of growth and thick plump lips.

_Definitely something in the water – Mountain Men indeed._

Satisfied that there are no life-threatening wounds I place the washcloth on the bedside table and take a seat next to him on the bed.

Removing my jacket and kicking off my shoes, I sit back, my head suddenly heavy, the shock beginning to wear off. Exhausted as the adrenaline recedes, I wriggle my body down lying my head on the pillow next to him and close my eyes.

I'll just rest them for a second, just until he wakes...

................................................................................................................

_Cocooned, encased in warmth, the smell of pine and spiced musk flowing through my senses. Floating in an endless abyss, safe, protected._

_Heat, such amazing solid heat, running up my back._

_Firmness surrounding, arousal._

_Sensual pressure on my neck._

_PAIN, excruciating, mind-numbing – blackness._


	7. MORNING AFTER

I wipe my eyes, slowly adjusting to the light of the morning sun, streaming through the bedroom window, and drag my body into a sitting position. 

Looking down, I sigh, sometime during the night I must have shed my clothes and am now only in my underwear. Thoughts cloudy, I try to focus, turning my head to the left side of the bed, I notice the empty sheets.

_Empty!_

_**EMPTY!!!** _

Jumping out of the bed, I land on the wooden floorboards with a thud, the cold wood causing my joints to groan as I gain my balance. Looking around the room, I manage to locate my discarded clothing, folded neatly on the rocking chair, and begin shoving them on. My eyes, the entire time, searching the room for my absent stranger. 

_Bathroom?_ I think, hoping that he is just using the toilet.

Heading in the direction of the barn door, trying and failing not to stumble whilst pulling my pants on, I pull it aside and peer inside. 

_Nothing, Shit, Shit, Shitty McShit!_ Tugging on my crinkled blouse and pulling it over my bra I rush to the top of the landing, looking down, _still nothing._

Bounding down the stairs, taking them two at a time, I open the front door, and still, no sign of my stranger... 

Checking everywhere I can think of, all areas now searched, I grab my bag and check to see that all my personal items are still inside. 

Phone, wallet, keys – located. 

_Nothing missing, cash, and cards accounted for._ _It is like it never happened, how many drinks did I have?_

Moving outside and tugging on boots, I head to my car to survey the damage, looking for something to justify that last night DID happen. 

Reaching the front panel, I bend down and check, locating a small dent and traces of what looks like dark rust. 

"Fuck, shit, shit, double shit, where the fuck did you go?" 

_It happened, it really happened!_

I hit someone with my car, brought them home, put them in my bed then... I thought last night was bizarre, but having this vanish act occur, certainly takes the cake. 

Turning around and returning to the porch, I notice something furry and red lying to the side of the welcome mat. 

_I must have missed it when I came outside_. 

Moving closer I gag as the furry object changes into a torso of what once was a rabbit, and the red...

Vomiting off the side of the rail, head spinning, I take several deep breaths trying to collect myself. 

_Missing naked man, headless rabbit, WTF! Where is my God dammed tranquility_! 

Calming, I steel myself, walk inside to the kitchen, locate a pair of tongs and a garbage bag and return outside to quickly dispose of the poor bunny, placing its carcass and utensil in the trash. 

Returning back to the cabin, my stomach and head a mess, I wash my hands in the bathroom basin, making sure to thoroughly scrub off any potential animal residue, and look at my reflection in the mirror. 

My hair is matted, curls no longer smooth. My brown eyes, red around the edges, and my skin pale. 

Washing last night off my face, I move back into the bedroom, close the curtains, remove my clothes, and dive straight into bed. Burying myself under the covers, I notice the slight smell of pine and spice filling my nostrils, the scent surprisingly soothing as I close my eyes. 

....................................................................................

It is mid-afternoon when I reemerge to the world of the living, feeling a little achy, possibly the result of oversleeping. 

Dragging myself out of the overly comfortable bed, I take myself to the bathroom and shower, brushing my teeth and letting the hot water soothe my lower back. 

Cracking my neck, I notice that my lower muscles are swollen, tender, similar to PMT. I had my period last week so it must be stress. 

Exiting the water and wrapping my body in an oversized fluffy brown towel, I finger comb my hair, tying it into a messy bun, and dab on some light moisturizer to my face and neck before leaving. 

Locating a comfortable pair of yoga pants and a baggy sweater I tug them on over my fresh underwear and slip my feet into soft grey woolen uggs, a gift from Erin on her trip to Australia last spring. 

Making my way down to the living area, I open a bottle of wine and relight the fire, grabbing a few additional logs from the porch. 

Turning on the TV, I position myself on the end of leather modular stretching out and covering my legs with a soft grey blanket. 

"Bodies found in the Hemlock ravine north of Black Mountain are believed to be those of the missing men. It is still too early to determine the cause of the accident but authorities are confident that they will have more information in the coming days." A blond woman in the thick brown winter coat reports from outside of Brady's Pub. 

The scene now shifts to a newsroom where a man with salt and pepper hair is looking directly into the screen, "Thanks Jillian, now over to Bruce who has the latest in the upcoming college draft..... 

Turning the sound down, I grab my computer, powering it on. 

Typing: 'current news stories on Black Mountain' into the search engine, and looking to see if there is anything about my visitor from last night. 

Stories of missing locals Jase O'Connell and Evan McCarthy appear, clicking on one of the articles I find a photo of the two men, in their late twenties, neither of them my visitor, but both are strong/fit-looking, smiling at the camera, the one to the left sporting a bright red jacket whilst the one on the right was only wearing a white T-shirt. 

The caption below reading: 'Image was taken 14.10.19'. 

_2 weeks ago._

Continuing to search other articles I manage to find multiple stories of animal killings, community markets, and the upcoming Halloween festival this weekend, but nothing on my stranger.

Continuing to search but not finding anything relating to my mystery guest, I decide to close my PC and grab my phone, 3 missed texts from Erin... 

**_Bitch, how was your first night on the prowl – how was mountain man?... E 10:26 am_ **

**_I assume with your lack of response that you are still in bed with said man. I WANT DETAILS!... E 11:45 am_ **

**_BAH, what type of friend are you to leave a girl hanging???? AVA???.. E 1:36pm_ **

Not knowing how to explain last night, I keep my response brief. 

**_No, go with Mountain man 1, Moutain man 2 seems ok, meeting him tomorrow night for dinner, no details as yet will text more tomorrow... A 5:45 pm_ **

Placing my phone on the charger, I make my way into the kitchen to figure out dinner. 

..............................................................................................

My stomach presently satisfied after a meal of cottage pie, leftovers in the fridge, and an empty bottle of wine later, I drag myself to the magnificent tub, turning on the brass taps and running the water, adding a few bath salts, the scent of vanilla and lavender and hoping that they will help with my lower back.

Removing my clothes, I move to the vanity choosing to apply a clay mask. 

Using my fingers to extend the mixture to my neck I wince as I touch a tender spot at the junction between neck and shoulder. 

Turning in the mirror I investigate the source of the pain and notice red swelling where my scars are, towards the back of my neck, almost like a bite. 

_Oh God, there better not be spiders under my pillow!_

Moving to the bed, I cautiously wrap my hand around the end of the quilt and breathe deeply. Once it is secured in my grip, I quickly pull it aside, stepping back to avoid any hidden dangers lurking below. 

Empty, nothing but rumpled bedsheets and a slight red stain between both pillows. 

_I'll have to wash them tomorrow, thank God for the washer dryer in the little outhouse at the back of the cabin_. 

Returning to the bathroom, I move to the tub which is now 3/4 full and enter. The temperature is perfect, my muscles relaxing at the heat, causing a low moan to come from my throat. Leaning back so the water now rests just above my chest, I turn to the window, which is still open from the day before, and take in the night. 

Marveled at the beauty beyond, I take in the clear sky, displaying a canvas of stars, with the moon its centerpiece shining brightly above.

Closing my eyes, I take in the sounds of nature, a symphony to my ears.

Smiling to myself, I take it all in, this is not something you can experience this in the city. Moving my legs in the water, I allow the music of the outside to flow through me, the gentle noises causing my eyes to droop, my mind becoming one with the creatures outside. 

Everything is clearer, from the crickets chirping, their sound a mating call. The owls hooting declaring their claim to a particular territory and the wolves howling. _What the F..._

Sitting up in the tub, I grab the nearest cloth and wash off my mask. 

_Wolves how the hell do I know the sounds are from wolves?_

Heart beating, stepping out of the bath, I securely tie on a robe that was hanging on a hook next to the barn door and head downstairs locking the front door. 

I may love the sounds of nature but being as isolated as I am, the thought of nature being that close is not something I am that comfortable with. 

Feeling a little more secure, I grab my phone off the charger noticing several more texts and images from Erin and return upstairs, climbing under the covers the pine smell still there and start replying.


	8. DINNER DATE

It is 10:00 am when I finally lift my head off the pillow, the crisp white cotton damp from my drool. Groaning, I push the remainder of my body into a sitting position and stretch, my mind still fighting the pull of sleep as I blink several times trying to recall my dream from last night. 

Memories hazy, I struggle to hold on to anything tangible, the only reason why I know I had dreamt of something or someone is the warmth I feel between my legs. Squeezing my thighs together, the pressure sending a little spark of pleasure to my core, I sigh and stand, tiptoeing along the wooden floorboards to the chair where my robe and slippers are sitting waiting for me. Wrapping the soft fabric around my body and placing my naked feet in the wool skin uggs, I make my way downstairs, raising my hand to my throat which is a little swollen and tender, the skin feeling warm to the touch.

Swallowing to relieve the ache, I go over my plans for the day, which are to wash the linen, read a few chapters of one of my books and bathe, leaving plenty of time before driving to Brady's at 6:30 pm.

Opening the fridge to grab milk for my coffee, I notice that the leftover cottage pie from last night is no longer on the first shelf.

_I only had 1 bottle of wine, right?_

Moving to the sink to run water for the pot, I find the small white bowl which contained the missing pie, now sitting rinsed and stacked and ready to be placed in the dishwasher.

_Did I sleep eat?_

Placing the now full pot on the burner, I try to recall my movements from last night after I responded to Erin.

I can remember closing my eyes and then I pretty much passed out, dreams hazy, just the sensation of being warm, then waking up.

As a child, I did on several occasions sleepwalk, when I was in strange places, maybe I was just having one of those episodes?

_Yep, that must be the most likely answer._

......................................................................................................

Early evening, the sun now moving towards the horizon, the linen is washed and back on the bed, house cleaned, and my hair has been dried into long curls that are hanging in soft waves down my back with gentle makeup applied to my face to highlight my features.

Standing in front of the mirror, I take the time to admire my outfit, I have decided on a floral blue and green dress resting just above the knee, matching black tights, belt and boots, and a long white coat. I do not want to give Liam the impression that I am easy, but a girl also likes to look good.

Smiling at myself one last time, I move towards the bath and close the bathroom window, before exiting and making my way downstairs.

Locating my bag from the counter, I turn off the lights, leaving the only the porch lamps on, and close the front door locking it behind me.

The drive back down the spur is smoother than the past 2 evenings and I am grateful that my confidence with navigating the steep terrain has gotten stronger.

Indicating, I pull my car into the rear parking lot at Brady's. Taking a deep breath, my heart rate lightly increasing at the anticipation of seeing Liam, I pull my coat tighter around myself and head to the entrance.

...................................................................................................

I smile when I see that Liam is seated in a booth waving for me to join as I walk in. Dressed in a fitted black shirt showing off his broad shoulders and muscular arms, I cannot help but admire the man in front of me.

_Damn girl, he is fine!_

Looking around the bar, I notice that the crowd is thinner tonight, with no one on the pool tables and only a smattering of locals are sitting around the bar on their leather stools.

"You made it." He grins as I take my seat.

"You had your doubts?"

"Never!" Passing me a menu he adds, a dimple appearing in his cheek, "I recommend the steak, brought in fresh today by one of the local farmers and a real treat."

"I would love me a bit of steak." I joke, putting on a poor attempt of a western accent.

Nodding, his grin widening, Liam stands and heads to the bar, relaying our order to the cook, then looking back to me, "CC & Dry?" He shouts.

"Yes please."

Whilst Liam is behind the bar, busily preparing our drinks, my eyes land on one of the television sets mounted above the bar, the report from before with the blonde news anchor is playing, relaying the events of the two bodies found deep in the forests of the Spur.

"Horrible news that is," Liam sighs, shaking his head and placing our drinks on the table.

"Did you know the guys?" I ask my gaze moving from the screen to his face.

"Aye, they were local to the town, so yeah, I did know them." He replies, a frown forming on his handsome face.

"Oh, I am sorry for your loss." placing my hand on his. I give it a gentle squeeze.

Turning his palm, he encases my smaller hand in his, offering me a sad smile, "do not be love," he sighs again, the warmth from his hand sending little thrills down my body, "those lads had a habit of getting into trouble, they did not like being a team player if you get what I mean."

Nodding, I bite the inside of my cheek, "yeah, I have to admit, I am a bit of a nomad myself," my mind picturing Erin who is my only real friend. "I kinda stick to myself as well, so not really a team player, but I do try to stay out of trouble."

Moving his thumb to stroke my skin he grins, his dark eyes flashing with mirth, "maybe you just have not found the right team to play with."

Laughing, I remove my hand and sit back, the cool leather soothing my lower back which has started to ache. "Do you know what happened?" I ask taking a sip of my drink.

Eyebrows crinkling Liam hums, the grin vanishing from his face. "They do not know the full details yet, my guess is they slipped and fell, but with the condition of the bodies or what was left of them, it is hard to tell the true cause."

"The animals must have had a field day, there isn't much left of them." he continues, running a hand through his light stubble, then looking at me, he blinks a few times, "sorry lass, too much information," he finishes sheepishly. 

"It's fine Liam, I am not squeamish," I reassure him as our meals arrive.

"Still it is not the kind of conversation I want to be having with a stunning lass." 

_He is so flirting, little corny, but hey it is nice to actually have a conversation with a guy before he tries to send me a dick pick! Erin would eat him alive..._

Taking a bite of one of the fries I laugh, batting my eyelashes, "I bet you say that to all the girls?"

Getting no response and looking towards his feet, I throw my napkin at him as he returns my laugh hands held in front pleading defeat.

"Of course not, but the look on your face is priceless."

"I bet it is," I grumble, taking another fry from my plate, and shoving it into my mouth.

Thoughts drifting back to my naked stranger and his sudden disappearance, I ask Liam if he has seen or heard anything unusual happening in the town over the past 2 days.

"Unusual like UFO sightings? He laughs, dimples appearing again, "or like the recent animal killings which are also in the news."

Twirling my finger around one of my curls, I lick my lips. "More like any accidents on the Spur or maybe," I try to figure out the best way to word this without sounding guilty, "I don't know, or maybe like, someone hanging around town that looks like they have been in an accident?"

Raising a thick eyebrow, and tilting his head to the side Liam pauses, a look of contemplation crossing his features before shaking his head. "I can't say I have love, but there is plenty of strange things that happen out at the Spur, so that would not surprise me, but no, I have not heard anything or anyone for that matter."

Swallowing back the crispy potatoes, I am both relieved and disappointed in his reply. _Who are you and why did you leave?_

Focusing back on my plate, the steak looks perfect, medium-rare, causing me to groan as I slice through the tender meat, the aromas making my mouth water.

Watching me as I take my first mouthful of red meat, Liam smirks, giving me a knowing look. "Good isn't it, fresh kill today makes the meat very tender."

Swallowing the tasty morsel, he continues cutting into his own steak, "so Ava, do you ever get the feeling that we have met before, and NO love, that is not supposed to be a pickup line."

I understand what he is saying, I feel it too, a sense of something familiar that I cannot quite place, but it is so comfortable to be around him, natural even.

"Maybe." I reply, taking another bite of my meal and swallowing, "my family and I used to come up to the Spur when I was little to visit friends," I smile as Liam's eyes soften, "actually, we used to visit Brady's all the time, so maybe we met then, but I think the owner was a little older..."

"Aye lass, that would be me Pa, retired now from running the bar, he is now living a life of fishing and hunting on the family ranch," Liam replies pride shining in his eyes. "One day, I will be just like the old man, pop out a couple of kids to take over the bar, and then I'll also be spending my days hunting and relaxing with my woman, just like my folks.

"And this woman," I enquire taking another mouthful of my steak, the rich juices coating my mouth as I swallow, "Does she agree to this plan of yours?"

Looking directly in my eyes, one eyebrow raised, he leans forward, "Well I would promise her that if she would live that life with me and become my _ONE_ , that I would not forget to water her plant, and thus 'Droopy' would live to see another day."

Laughing when he finishes he leans back before I can take a swipe at him, his mouth lifted to reveal perfectly white teeth, setting a perfect contrast to his 5 o'clock shadow.

"So Ava, how are finding life on the Spur?"

"I am actually enjoying it, I have forgotten how much I love being in nature."

"How so?" He prods, his voice filled with curiosity.

"I don't know," biting my lip, I look up at the wooden ceiling, then back to Liam, admiring how his dark curls are perfectly pushed back from his face. "I just feel more at peace, you know. I love being in the city, but there is something about this place that makes me feel..."

"Like home?"

The words sounding right, I offer him a nod, his eyes crinkling and smile widening at my response.

We continue our meal discussing his life in town, and my job back home. In my bag resting beside me, I can feel my phone pinging with messages, that I know are from Erin wanting updates.

Liam clears his throat. "Ava, I was wondering if you were free tomorrow, and if you were interested in seeing some of the spectacular views that the Spur has to offer?"

"Are you trying to ask me out for a hiking date, or is this an invitation for a more leisurely stroll? I will warn you I am not a fan of inclines." I state, raising an eyebrow and pointing my fork towards him almost accusingly.

Taking the fork from my fingers and placing it down safely on the table between us he grins, "I will take it you do not like hiking very much, that or you just had a sudden urge to stab me with your closest weapon?"

Blushing I drop my eyes, hand on the table, and mumble. "Okay, so I may not LOVE the idea of walking up steep hills and sweating like a pig, but I not afraid of a little walk."

"But you would make such a lovely little pig," he laughs.

Placing his hand over mine before I can attack him again, he continues, chuckling, "love, I promise you that it will be a gentle walk only, we will drive most of the way and if you get tired then I can always be a gentleman and carry you."

 _Liam is soooooooo charming, the way he pronounces my name, 'Arrrva" rolling the 'r' makes me all gooey._ Again, I can hear Erin making vomit sounds in the back of my head.

"Ok," I tell him, _why not..._

"Ok," he confirms, grinning. "Well, that was easier than I thought."

"But be prepared to piggyback me and the first sight of a hill," I warn, my face breaking into its own smile.

Laughing again as we finish our meal, discussing our plans for tomorrow, we determine that Liam will come by the cabin to collect me.

"12:00 pm and I will drive."

Getting up to leave, I go to offer Liam money for dinner, who waves my hand away in mock disgust. "Do not be silly lass, your money is no good here."

"You sure?"

"Positive."

"Well Liam, thank you for a really nice evening, I guess I will see you tomorrow."

Walking me to the door, I look up, his dark eyes bearing into mine, and his hand moving to a loose strand of hair, removing it from my face, his voice deep, "I look forward to it."

"Me too."

Leaving still feeling Liam's touch I shiver, warmth spreading to my lady parts as my tummy flutters with butterflies.

.....................................................................................................

Navigating my car into the driveway and arriving back at the cabin, I groan when I climb the stairs and notice another shape on the welcome mat.

_What in God's name?_

This time it is too big to be another bunny, but it is also defiantly not human.

Inching closer I am hit with the smell, whilst surprisingly not unpleasant it is unmistakably blood, the metallic tang filling my nostrils.

Looking down I am greeted with the fresh body of a raccoon its neck ripped out.

"Again?" I shout to no one in particular.

_It is like I have a fucking cat, leaving its little gifts at the front door._

Walking over the dead animal I move to the kitchen and grab another pair of tongs and a rubbish bag. Quickly disposing of the raccoon, placing it in the trash along with the rabbit, I take a deep breath, my heart pounding at the second animal I have had to dispose of today.

Closing the lid I jump when I hear a rustling coming from the bushes, turning but not seeing anything I get a sudden sense of being watched.

Shuddering at the thought, I walk with my back to the house, facing the noise, and quickly make my way inside, locking the door behind me and heading straight for bed.

.....................................................................................................

My eyes fluttering, my mind drifting as if in a dream...

_Warmth, delicious heat._

_Strong arms, encasing me._

_Pressure on my neck, pleasure._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello readers... I hope you are enjoying the story so far... Liam is definitely old fashioned, but as a girl, I think a little chivalry can be nice... For my darker readers - do not worry, the fun is only beginning - don't forget to leave a KUDOS


	9. THE SPUR

Braiding my hair loosely in the mirror, I am distracted by a gentle breeze caressing my neck. Turning to look for the source, I notice the bathroom window slightly ajar.

_I thought I closed it yesterday._

Making my way over to the open glass, I see a bright red Dodge Ram make its way up the driveway, checking my phone I notice that the time is showing 11:50 am.

_Shit, shit, shit, he's early._

Closing the window and returning to the mirror, I quickly apply the final touches to my face, some light mascara and gentle highlighter before making my way to the front door, opening it as Liam attempts to knock.

"You are early Mr." I pout then smile.

"I like to be on time," he returns, cocking his head to the side and grinning, "may I come in?" he continues, standing back and waiting for an invitation to enter.

Waving him inside, I head to the couch where my hiking boots are currently resting and start to pull them on.

"I thought you did not like hiking?" Liam asks, raising an eyebrow as he watches me tie up the laces. Taking in his appearance, I see that Liam is also wearing dark, brown leather hiking boots, which look fantastic when accompanied with his tight jeans and grey jacket.

"I don't like it, but a girl is always prepared." I salute at him, standing up and pulling my navy blue sweatshirt down over the top of my black leggings.

"Do you have a jacket? He queries looking around the cabin, "It can get pretty chilly up on the mountain."

Nodding, I run upstairs, open the bottom drawer of the dresser, and grab a black puffer jacket, returning to Liam as I put it on. "Yep, anything else I need to bring, water, food?"

Grinning down at me as we stand together, he shakes his head, "No, I have everything we need love, all you need to bring is your sparkling personality."

Laughing, I shove him playfully and head outside, locking the door behind us after he exits.

The sky above us is clear blue as we step off the porch, the temperature forecasted today a cool 48f, but with the sun shining and not a cloud in sight, it looks to be a perfect day for sightseeing.

Making my way across to the passenger side, Liam follows, opening the door for me to enter and closing it behind me once I am seated.

_Such a gentleman._

Admiring the leather seats and spacious interior, I put my seat belt on and wait for him to join me.

Jumping into the driver's seat and starting the ignition, Liam turns to me smiling, his adorable dimple appearing in his stubble, "I am glad you decided to come out with me today."

"And I am glad you asked," I reply, sitting back and allowing the heated seats to soothe my lower back which is still tender, the smell of new leather and freshly cut grass filling my nostrils.

Moving the truck forward, we exit the long driveway, turning right. As we head onto the winding road, Liam proceeds to tell me about the history of the Spur.

According to him, it and the town of 'Black Mountain' were established by a small Irish settlement in the early 1800s when they left their homeland during the potato famine to find more fertile ground and still to this day, has several founding families living in town, the Brady's, being one of them.

"So my ancestors built the pub and it has been managed by a Brady ever since," Liam explains, his voice dripping with pride.

"So your mother, was she a local?"

"Ahh, Ma," a gentle look passing over his face, "no lass, she grew up in Boston, her family, however, the O'Clery's, had ties to Black Mountain, but had moved away when she was little. My Pa and her met when she was 18, her parents were in town for a visit, and according to Da, for him, it was love at first sight."

"And according to your mother, was it also love at first sight?"

Shaking his head Liam sighs, smiling. "No lass, no she did not see it that way, put up a real fight she did. But it was destiny, they were meant to be and are still together now 34 years later."

I do the math and raise my eyebrow, " So your parents were not together long before..."

"They created me the first time they were together, Da jokes about his super seed, which is not something a son wants to hear, but it worked, and, here I am."

We come to a fork in the road, where we turn left. My thoughts drifting to the road that leads off to the right, the same road about 5 minutes further up where the accident happened. I shiver and try to repress the memories that attempt to break free.

_Soon, I will go there soon._

"Ava, you okay love?" Liam queries, placing a large hand on my thigh, the warmth seeping through my pants."

"Yeah I'm fine," squeezing my leg, he returns his hand to the wheel and takes another left off the main road and proceeds driving us up a steep hill. Navigating his way up the very bumpy terrain, I bite my lips as he zigzags the large vehicle to avoid fallen trees and cut down stumps. Finally clearing the path, Liam pulls the truck into park as we reach the top.

Looking around, my mouth drops open at the views which are magnificent, from this point I can see the entire valley, right down to the town.

Climbing out of the car, Liam takes my hands in his larger one and leads me towards an old rock formation, almost like a mini Stonehenge, the crumbling structure a marvel as we walk around.

Each pillar intricately positioned to form a circle with a long stone table located in the center. intricate carvings are etched on each structure in a somewhat familiar style, "Ava, I will be right back, so take your time to look around," Liam advises as he lets go of my hand and moves back towards the truck.

Nodding distractedly I walk to the headpiece at the end of the _alter_ like table and trace my fingers around the design in its center, its edges rough and deep, a swirling pattern in the shape of an animal.

_I have seen this before, in my father's old study, an iron talisman that would be in storage now. What was it? A fox? A w...?_

"Pretty amazing, isn't it love?" Liam asks breaking my train of thoughts and standing next to me, a rug and a picnic basket in hand. "It is an old Celtic symbol of a wolf. Beautiful."

"How old is it?" I ask, transfixed on the pattern before me. _Wolf, that's it, just like in my dreams after the accident._

"It has been here for as long as the town has." He provides, laying the rug on the grass next to the table, placing the basket on top, and motioning for me to join him.

"Do you know what it was used for, animal worship or sacrifice?" I ask raising an eyebrow, and sitting next to him as he withdraws a bottle of wine, mugs, and two plastic containers filled with local delicacies.

Pouring a cup and handing it to me, he looks thoughtful, "Rumor has it that it was a place of worship to old long-forgotten God's," giving me a conspiratorial look, he winks, "there are whispers that people still come up here to pay their respects."

Taking a sip, he settles his body next to me, resting back on his arms and looking to the sky.

"Do you know who or what they are paying their respects too?" I prod, my curiosity getting the better of me.

"Aye, but they are a very secretive lot, the people who still come here, and if I told you what I knew, I would have to kill you or make you one them.." He jokes, shoving a piece of bread in his mouth.

_It is so easy being with Liam, so familiar._

"See the land down there?" He asks, changing topics and pointing his arm towards the valley below, "It is all owned by the townspeople. There is no corruption from the government, just a community of likeminded people wanting what is best for their land and the town."

After eating some of the food and finishing my drink, I lie down on the rug, listening to Liam's deep, lilting voice as he talks more about the town and his family, his soothing tones making me feel so peaceful, causing my eyes to droop.

His voice suddenly cuts off and I open my lids, turning to look at him, his eyes fixed on mine, our bodies side by side, "Do you have any idea as to how beautiful you look right now, Ava?" He asks, moving onto his side so that we are now only inches apart. Lifting his hand, his fingers tracing my face, he plays with a loose strand of my hair that has come free from my braid.

My pulse quickening, heart pounding as his face lowers to mine, our breaths mingling, "may I?" He asks, his voice deep, husky, eyes focused on my mouth.

I nod and he closes the distance, his lips grazing mine, the smell of cut grass and wood fire surrounding me, igniting something deep inside me.

I feel his soft tongue, trace the seam of my mouth, probing for entry, subtle licks as our flesh touches. Inhaling through my nose, I part them ever so slightly to give him better access, the warmth of our combined breathes, chasing away the chill of the mountain air. Liam groans as he enters, our tongues meeting, gently at first then turning ravenous.

I take in his taste as we move together, mint, wine, fresh, hitting my senses. Surrounded by the pleasure I feel Liam's body shift, positioning himself between my outstretched legs. Parting them, I do not discourage him as he lowers himself on top, grinding against me.

The wind whips around us as we move together, our combined body heat quickly turning into a furnace as our hands explore each other.

His chest, his shoulders, so strong, so solid, so alive.

Warmth pools between my legs, I moan as he hits my sensitive spot with his obvious arousal, which is thick and solid and feels amazing. Growling at my response, his lips move from my mouth, only to latch onto the sensitive skin of my neck as he begins trailing down to my collar bone, his hand now tugging at the zipper of my jacket.

_We are going to do this._

Jacket open, his hand drives under my sweatshirt pushing it over my chest, his fingers locating my breasts, pulling one of them out from their secure spot behind my bra, exposing the delicate mound to the cool mountain air.

Moving his lips from the top of my shoulder, his shuffles further down, his mouth latching onto my exposed and erect nipple as he begins sucking, electricity coursing through my body on each strong tug.

I am so wet, my core aching, craving more as I move against him, his hand traveling to my pants, rubbing the sensitive spot between my legs.

I moan again as he bites down on my swollen flesh, his teeth applying just the right amount of pleasure to send my mind into a lust craze.

His hand, now making its way inside my leggings, glides over the seam of panties before dipping inside.

"Fuck Ava, you are so hot, love, so wet." He groans, his voice guttural. 

Pushing him up, my nipple making a popping sound as he releases it. I reach for his buckle, unclasping it, his hands taking over unbuttoning...

' **CRACK'** , I freeze at the sound of a branch snapping which is closely followed by a deep growl...

"Fuck!" Liam curses, removing his hand from the front of his pants and standing up. Looking towards the surrounding forest and frowning, he reaches down and clasps one of my hands in his, pulling me up to my feet. Turning in the same direction, my eyes searching for the source of the noise, I see nothing, as I tuck myself back into my bra, and pull down my sweatshirt.

"I am sorry love, but it is not safe here right now, seems we have attracted some of the local wildlife."

Unable to see what is making the growling noises that are still coming from deep within the thick foliage beyond, I follow Liam's actions and help him pack up our little picnic.

"Ava, you get in the car and I will take care of this," Liam offers, stopping me and offering a small smile. Slightly freaked by the sounds, I nod, not waiting, to be asked a second time, and turn back towards the truck, heading for the passenger side.

Opening the door, I climb inside, curling my body into the smooth leather. When I am seated, the door securely closed behind me, I look back towards the trees again, and this time I see a massive black shape dart down the mountain. _A_ _Bear maybe? The shape looks familiar?_

Liam getting in beside me, basket and blanket placed in the back, groans, trying to adjust his considerable bulge hidden beneath his pants as he sits.

Watching him struggle, I can not help but laugh, my reaction causing Liam to bang his head on the steering wheel. "Well, that was not the ending I was planning." He grumbles into the leather.

Tears forming in my eyes as the laughter fills my body, I hold onto my stomach. _Erin would be having a field day with this, I have not been laid in God, years?_

Turning to face me, Liam also joins in with my laughter, even if a little pained. "Well, I am glad you find this funny Ava," running his hand down his face inhaling as his fingers pass his nostrils," Fuck, do you have any idea how good you smell," turning the ignition he continues hopefully. "Raincheck?"

_I am so horny right now!_

Trying to compose myself, I can only nod, no coherent words able to be formed from my lips until the laughter slows. Swallowing deep and giving him an almost shy look, I take a deep breath, "Liam, you could always come inside when we get back to my place?" I suggest once I have control over my voice.

Groaning again, he sighs, "If only I could love, I actually have to go into work in today, otherwise," he pauses, turning towards me. "Actually Ava, I was planning on asking you to join me tomorrow night for the town's Halloween party?"

_Looks like ill be taking care of the issue downstairs myself... FML!_

After taking another deep breath, I smile, "Sure, why not."

_Luckily I brought an emergency costume, just in case._

Taking my hand in his Liam gives them a gentle squeeze, "why not indeed."

Driving back to the cabin, our hands still entwined, we discuss our plans for the festival, deciding to meet at Brady's at 7 pm...

Pulling into my driveway, Liam presses a lingering kiss on my lips, apologizing again for having to leave. He is due at the bar in just over an hour and now needs to go home and have a 'cold' shower before he starts his shift.

Heading for the door, I place my fingers to my lips, still tender from his kisses, and plan my outfit for tomorrow night.

...................................................................................

Lucid dreams fill my mind as I sleep, my body tossing and turning, then warmth.

_Pine, spiced musk._

_Teeth on my neck._

_"My Doe eyes."_


	10. THE DREAM

I am cold, so, so cold, my body numb from lying here in snow. _How did I get here?_ My mind struggling to make out where I am. I can't move, my legs, I can no longer feel them anymore.

I am so tired, so, so tired, It hurts to breathe, even if the pain in my body is now fading. Maybe if I just stop, just stop fighting, just close my eyes and let go, the pain will go away.

I hear a low whine, then wetness on my face. Go away, let me sleep...

Behind my eyelids I see a light, the light is warm, it is calling to me, let go...

The whining is getting louder, there is nudging on my shoulder. Go away...

The light, it is so pretty, I think, I think I can see my mother, she is walking towards it...

Whining, _why can't you be quiet? Let me sleep_.

I will just open my eyes for a second, make the noise stop, then I can go back to the light...

Cracking my lids open, just a fraction, I see, I see yellow eyes, large sorrowful yellow eyes. A pink tongue lolling from a furry black muzzle... Beautiful, so, so beautiful...

I know you, I know you... You're my wolf

....................................................................................................

_Pine, spiced musk._

_Teeth on my neck._

_"My Doe eyes."_

....................................................................................................

I open my eyes, I am alone. 


	11. HALLOWEEN

__

_'My Wolf.'_

I have not thought or dreamt of him in years. After my parent's accident, he was a constant companion for me at nighttime when I closed my eyes. He became my family when I had no one left. But as time went by, and I began to heal, the visit from my wolf became less and less.

_What would I have dreamt of him again, and why now?_

That thought, of last night's dream, lingers in the back of my mind as I make my way to Brady's.

..............................................................................................................................

Checking my scarlet lips in the mirror of my compact, I smack them together in satisfaction, doing one final check before pulling up the hood of my cloak and entering the bar.

"Damn red, you look amazing." Liam, who is currently perched on a stool, whistles as I walk towards him.

Offering him a coy smile, I allow my eyes to drift over his frame, my lady parts fluttering at the sight. Liam also looks fantastic in his 1920 gangster outfit, like he just stepped off the set of _Peaky Blinders,_ sporting a grey tailored frock coat with a matching flat cap. A perfect combination to his Irish roots, his hair slicked back, and old fashioned brass cane in hand.

"Now if I knew you would be arriving like that love, I would have either dressed as a woodcutter or the big bad wolf." Liam purrs, looking me up and down as I move towards him.

Grinning, I drop into a messy curtsey, ankles crossed and lifting the edge of my ruffled skirt. 

Tipping his hat Liam climbs off his stool and comes to stand in front me, his arm outstretched, which I gladly take, linking us together.

Little zaps of electricity courses through me as our skin touches.

"Lads, I will be back late, close up without me." He shouts to his team whilst keeping his dark eyes focused on mine.

"Will do boss," one of them, the burly man with a flaming red beard and large tattoed arms replies.

"Good work Sheamus, I will have my phone on me for emergencies only." Liam finalizes as we take the front exit, making our way towards the main street.

Stepping out into the night air, the mist swirling from my breaths, I take in the magic before me. The town looks spectacular, orange pumpkins glowing with candles litter the street. Fake cobwebs and skeletons hang from shop windows, colored lights drape over fences and light posts, and the smells coming from the food vendors make my mouth water.

"Where too first lass?" Liam asks as I look at the different costumes flooding the street, kids dressed as their favorite superheroes shouting with excitement, as they run down the street, their frazzled parents who are also dressed as monsters and princesses chase after them.

"Drink?" I suggested looking back up at Liam, his mouth, his lips...

Smiling back at me, his dimples appearing, he runs his tongue over _said_ lips. "Ah, I know just the vendor for that, they make a mean mulled wine that will warm you from head to toe."

Shaking my thoughts and squeezing my legs together I allow Liam to lead, taking us left, we walk towards a large marquee lit up with fairy lights and line up to place our orders.

Standing closely together, I take in the smell of his cologne, a mixture of fresh-cut grass and wood, and shiver. The sexual tension between us is extreme, and even touching myself last night has not quelled the need.

"You cold Ava?" Liam asks moving closer, his body molding itself to mine, as we make our way to the front of the queue.

Before I can reply we are greeted by the server, a rotund man in his early 50s, ruddy cheeks, and round bulbous nose. "Ah, Liam, good to see you lad, and who is this lovely lady you have with you?" 

"Ian, this is Ava, Ava this is Ian."

Leaning over the counter, Ian holds out his hand to me in greeting. I take it, his thick but warm finger gripping mine in a firm handshake, "Well aren't you a beautiful lass, you going to make an honest man out of our Liam are you?"

"That's enough Ian, now don't go scaring the girl away, " Liam laughs, removing my hand from Ian's and taking it in his own, kissing my knuckles, "Let me at least take the girl out on the town before you all start declaring wedding bells."

"Oh you take out all the fun, anyway, lovely to meet ya lass, and what can I get you both?"

"2 of your famous mulled wines thanks," Liam orders.

"Coming right up," Ian replies moving to a large black pot and ladling the deep burgundy liquid into 2 large mugs. "On the house," he continues handing the drinks to Liam who passing one to me.

"Thank you," I smile as Liam leads me away from the stall.

"Look forward to meeting you again lass," Ian shouts as we continue down the street, our hands still entwined, the electricity still pulsing between us and I shiver again.

"So you never answered me love, are you cold?"

"I quite warm," I reply inhaling the scent of hot beverage, the smell of cinnamon and cloves, honey, and citrus invading my nostrils.

"But your shivering, oh..."

Liam, releasing my hand, moves directly behind me again, so close I can feel every ridge of his sculptured body. "So if it is not the cold lass, then could it be me that is making you shiver?" voice dropping, his breath fanning my neck. I can feel his lips gently grazing the tender flesh.

_Fuck!_

Turning, I shove him back playfully, "maybe, or maybe it is just the smells of my drink."

Laughing, we make our way through several other stalls, stopping to peruse the local merchandise, Liam continuing to brush up against me as I search the different items, purchasing a few as we pass.

I am so warm, and with his constant presence, I am tingling all over.

_I want, no need..._

Stopping at a taco truck we order and find a bench to eat.

"So, he answered half a dog... half a bloody dog. I couldn't believe it, but then again, if you think about it, half a bloody dog would be considered something with two legs that bleeds."

Laughing, Liam finishes retelling the joke he heard earlier today from one of his regulars, as I wipe my face with a napkin, attempting to remove the creamy residue from my burrito.

Placing the discarded napkin with my rubbish I look up, directly into Liam's eyes intense, as they stare at me.

"What?"

"You have," leaning forward he raises his thumb and wipes away at a spot just at the side of my mouth.

Without moving his thumb from my lips, Liam's fingers extend to encase the side of my face drawing me closer.

Our breaths mingle, steam catching on the wind.

Angling my head our lips.

"Fuck!" Liam curses, interrupted by a loud ringing, "WHAT?" He growls, answering his phone.

Standing he paces, phone to ear, "Can't you just, fine I'll be there in 5."

Looking back to me I can see the apology in his eyes. Ending the call he curses again, "I am so sorry Ava, of all the bloody times."

"I get it, you need to go back to the bar, is everything ok?"

Frustrated he sighs, "Yeah, just some trouble, I would like to tell you that I will be right back but..."

"It's fine Liam, I had a really good night, you go to the bar and maybe we can reschedule?"

"Reschedule, yes," giving me a pained look, he continues, "Ava, I do have to head out of town tomorrow for the next 2 nights, but I get back on Tuesday if you want to come to by the pub, I can finish early, maybe we can have dinner and," dropping his voice, "dessert?"

The hopeful look on his face makes my heart warm. "Sure."

Smiling he gives me a lingering kiss on my forehead, before turning and walking towards Brady's. "Till Tuesday."

I continue to browse a few more stalls before leaving the main street, my feet are sore and after checking my Fitbit I can see that it is nearly 10:00 pm as I make my way to the car.

Humming to myself, I notice that the backlot at Brady's is darker than usual and due to the festival traffic, I am parked further away from the building than normal.

In the distance, I can hear the sounds of howls coming from the woods beyond and given the limited light, the whole scene is slightly eerie.

The feeling of being watched that I had back at the cabin is present again.

Reaching my vehicle and reaching the driver's door I feel a presence behind me. Before I can turn, I am pushed gently against the bonnet, a solid body pressed against my back.

_Liam..._

"Miss me already?" I ask leaning into his chest.

"Always, pretty lady." A slurred twang greets me.

Freezing, I attempt to turn around but am pushed harder into cold metal, "I think I prefer you like this, little dress, all alone, with no one in earshot. I could just bend you over and, mmmm." Russell continues grinding himself into my ass his lips against my ear.

"So fucking hot, little red, you were just asking for it, ain't ya? Asking for a big bad wolf to take you." The smell of beer on his breath.

I know he is stronger than me and currently has the upper hand, I take a deep breath and force my body to relax. 

"Russell, why don't we do inside and have a drink?" I try to reason with him.

I can feel his wet tongue on my neck as he groans, "you smell so fucking good, so ripe, so ready." His hands moving under my dress and between my legs.

"Russell, stop, please I don't want this," I plead hoping that my words will snap him out of whatever he is thinking of doing.

Ignoring me, his fingers meet the edge of my panties, wriggling to get underneath. I try to push him off me but that only makes him more determined, shoving them inside as I being to cry.

Before I can scream for help, his fingers are gone and his weight is removed with such force that I turn and glimpse his body being flung several feet backward, another presence taking his place pushing me towards my car door.

Almost like an animal the new person growls, "Leave now, DO NOT LOOK back!"

Not willing to take my chances I yank open to door, diving inside, locking it behind me, starting the engine, and reversing like a maniac.

I do not even bother to check my review mirror as I put the car into drive and burn out of the lot.

"Mother Fucking Asshole!" I shout as I turn onto the road and make my way to the Spur. I should call Liam about that fucker, but I can't remember what I did with his number.

_Oh my God, who helped me?_

"Fuck!"

Skidding to a stop at my driveway when I arrive back at the cabin, I grab my stuff and race inside ensuring to lock the door behind me.

Grabbing a bottle of wine, I head up to my room, my heart pounding.

Tonight is going to be a long night!

.................................................................................................................

_Pine and spiced musk_

_"You are safe now, Doe eyes."_

_"You are nearly ready!"_


	12. MEMORY

Waking from a night of crappy sleep, I finally drag my ass out of bed, cracking my neck and stretching to relieve some of the tension from my muscles. It is well past lunchtime and the sun is beyond its halfway mark and moving into the west. 

_I think I am coming down with man flu!_

My throat is swollen, my lower regions are throbbing and surprisingly I am exceptionally horny. _Yep, man flu!_

Taking a quick shower, I wash my body and avoiding getting my hair wet. Stepping out of the steam-filled room, I grab my phone and head downstairs to make food.

Checking my messages, I see that there is only one from Erin.

Biting my bottom lip, I want to call Liam and talk to him about last night, but still have no idea what I did with his number. Kicking myself for not programming it straight into my phone, I think to call the bar to get his details but decide against it. Liam said he won't be back until at least Tuesday night which is almost three days away, and it can wait until then.

Unlocking my screen and reading her message, I begin texting to her about last night.

**_You sure you don't want me to come up? I will sort out that mother fucker, I have 2 nine-inch heal that I can shove up his ass!! E 2:30 pm_ **

Laughing at Erin's latest reply I respond, typing away as I prepare a meal pumpkin soup and crispy bread.

_**I'll be fine, I don't think he will be bothering me any time soon, but if I need you, I will call and ask to borrow your Jimmy Choos.. A 2:32 pm** _

**_Still, if you need me, DO NOT hesitate to call... E 2:40pm_ **

**_I won't mum, love you... A 2:50pm_ **

Placing the finished product in a bowl and taking a seat by the fire I take a mouthful, the warm soup helping to soothe my aching throat, and start scrolling through my social media.

Engrossed in a story about a man and his puppy I am interrupted by my phone ringing, Erin's name flashing on the screen.

"Seriously I am ok!"

"Shut up bitch and turn on CNN".

Locating the remote I switch the TV on, a news update with the blonde reporter from a few days ago is showing, standing once again standing outside Brady's but this time in a different outfit. "We can now confirm that there has been another body found in the early hours of this morning. The authorities are yet to confirm the cause of death however sources believe that it may have been the cause of a wild animal."

"Ava, can you hear me? Erin's voice cuts in, "I mean it's pretty fucked up. You know Geoff, the cop I have been seeing on and off for the past few weeks? Well, I just texted him as I was calling you and he just replied and said that this is the third person in just over a week."

Turning down the volume I respond, "Seriously, bloody hell, I mean this area is known for bears and even the occasional wolf but..."

"Honey I think you need to stay indoors for a bit," Erin advises, her voice filled with concern, "maybe," she pauses, and I can hear her tapping her fingers, "maybe, think about coming back earlier, this shit is too real." 

"Yeah, you might be right," I agree, feeling a little uneasy being in the cabin on my own. "I don't plan on going back into town until Tuesday when Liam returns but, I don't know, I'll see how I feel in a day or two and take it from there."

"All right, well if you need me, you know where to find me."

"Will do, love you." I end the call and look around the cabin. _What kind of animal could have done that? Was it the same one from yesterday on the Spur?_

Cleaning up after my meal, I decide, whilst it is still daylight, that it is time to take that drive up the Spur to the location of my parent's accident.

....................................................................................................

Pulling my car off the road and parking it in a small clearing, I walk the remaining 100 feet up the mountain to where a small memorial engraving is carved into the side of a large rock, the words weathered by the elements but still legible: **'We will never forget, your legacy will live on Ameilia Louise Byrne & James Allan Hughes 03.11.2010.'**

I had been planning on visiting this spot on their actual anniversary but given the recent news, I decided it best to come now and get this over with.

My parents had been my world and even just being here, at the spot that I lost them, the pain, it is still so fresh. Trying to recall what occurred, I still struggle to remember any of the events that happened that day and have only been able to experience fleeting images of the actual crash. I have so many questions, questions as to why we were up this far on the mountain, where were we going or where were we coming from?

Leading up to the crash I can only recall that my parents had both seemed different, agitated even, so unlike their strict but caring personalities. I mean I was not allowed to date or even kiss a boy on their watch...

That obviously changed after the accident and my introduction to Erin which then led to boys and booze at college.

But still, I can't shake the feeling that there was some important reason as to why we came up this way, and whatever it was, had something to do with what had upset them.

My therapist has been trying to convince me, on more than once occasion to undergo hypnotherapy to try to recall the events leading up to the accident, but even the thought of reliving those lost memories sends me into a panic attack.

Kneeling in the grass before the stone, I close my eyes, trying to picture their faces, my mother's so similar to mine, with her high cheekbones, small nose, and heart shape face. And my dad's, so kind, strong, with deep brown eyes the exact replicas of my own.

 ** _"Doe Eyes,"_** my mum would call us, the brown so rich and the shape round and large.

_I miss them so much._

Hit by a sudden gust of wind, I shiver, the fine hair of the back of my neck, standing on end and the feeling of being watched again creeps back into my thoughts. Taking a deep breath, the smell of pine and spices float past my nose. Ignoring it, and the sensation, I speak.

"Mum, Dad, I am finally here," I begin, a tightness in my chest forming, "I know it has been years since I have come back here, and I do visit your graves back home all the time, but, I just want to let you know that I am here now."

"I," my voice cracking, as my emotions swell, I swallow deeply, trying to compose myself. "I miss you so much, but as you would say, mum, it is time for me to put my big girl panties on and move on."

Touching the writing, my fingers tracing their names, I continue, "I know that the both of you will always be with me, even if only in spirit, but it is so hard... I feel so alone."

Wetness pooling at my cheeks I stand up, closing my eyes and allow the memories to flood.

_My dad angry, the car racing down the mountain, the tree, my mum... Why was my dad angry? Where were we coming from?_

A memory or a fragment of one comes into focus, words my dad spoke moments before the crash. _"I won't let them have her, I don't care what tradition says, I won't let that beast have our little girl."_

What does that mean? What beast?

Deciding to make another appointment with my therapist when I return home, I kiss the end of my fingertips, leaning down to the plaque and placing them back on their names, "I love you both but it is time to move on and the only way I can do that is to know what happened. Give me the strength I need to do this."

Saying my goodbyes I walk back to my car, hearing movement in the bushes, I swear I see something black...

_I am being paranoid._


	13. MINE

It is 2:00 am on the bedside clock when I am woken from my sleep by a painful cramp forming in my lower regions.

Head fuzzy, my throat and back killing me, I raise my body up so that I am sitting on the mattress and notice moisture seeping from between my thighs.

_Did I pee?_

Reaching down between my legs, I swipe a finger just below my core and am met with a clear, slick substance. Raising my hand to my nose and sniffing gently, I am relieved when the smell is not the acidity of urine, but something slightly sweet, musky even.

Climbing off the bed, I almost double over as I am hit by another cramp as I make my way across the wooden floor to the bathroom. Sliding back the barn door, I jump when I hear a thud coming from outside towards the porch below.

Moving inside the bathroom, I locate my robe, which is hanging on the hook, wrapping the soft material around my nightdress, and head out of the room to investigate. Holding the banister firmly as I move down the stairs, I almost lose my footing when I cramp again, my knees buckling from the pain, before righting myself and getting to the bottom. 

Treading carefully across the wooden floorboards, I grab the iron poker sitting next to the fireplace and edge towards the front door, my ears primed, listening for the sound.

After 3 minutes of silence and another painful cramp, I slowly unlock the door and open it a fraction, peering out, the poker ready for the attack.

Nothing, the porch is empty.

_Is the asshole Russel messing with me?_

Pushing it fully open, I am hit with a mouth-watering smell, the scent fresh and metallic. Eyes searching for the source I peer down and see a lump of something red sitting on the welcome mat.

Turning on the porch light to get a better look I scream as I take in what looks like a heart lying on the floor.

Falling back in shock, I scramble back inside and close the door turning the lock.

_This has gone too far, first a rabbit, then a raccoon now this, what is it, a bear's heart or something else?_

Breathing deeply, my head spinning and my body suddenly hot, I force myself upstairs and locate my phone ready to dial 911, cursing when I notice that is it FLAT! _I must have forgotten to charge it..._

Swaying as I hobble towards the closet, not bothering to wait, I locate my suitcase, throwing it on the bed and opening it, and begin to grab all my clothes from inside the dresser.

_I am not staying here, fuck that!_

Cursing out loud when I cramp again, clear fluid running down my legs, I blink several times to gain my bearings before continuing. Hearing another loud bang I move to the bedroom door closing it, my heart pounding I lean against it and listen.

"If that is you, Russell, I suggest you leave know, I have called the sheriff's office and they are sending someone up here right away." I lie, fear beginning to mount, my head spinning, and another wave of heat smashes into me.

Not hearing anything further, I turn back to the bed to finish loading my clothes in the case, my lower body cramping again, more wetness pooling between my thighs, my core aching. Lifting my eyes briefly towards the bathroom, knowing I need to clean myself, I take a backward step when I see a large shape emerging from the now open window.

Pivoting on my heel and leaving my things on the bed, I push myself to the bedroom door reaching for the handle and turning it. Before I can open it, a massive arm grabs me around the waist and I am pinned against the wood by their body.

The pressure and heat of a large mass behind me is immense, their frame surrounding me as I struggle to breathe.

Tears filling my eyes, fear coursing through my veins like ice shards piercing, I buck my body and try to push him off me, but he is like steel and will not budge.

"Please," I beg.

_I should have gone straight to the police last night. Stupid, stupid idiot!_

"Please you do not have to do this."

Moving my head slightly to the side I come face to face with a bloody hand, the heart from the porch resting in-between their massive fingers.

"I am sorry," I sob, my voice breaking as his arm tightens around me at the mention of his name.

"Do you not like my gifts?" A voice growls, feral, distorted.

I am struggling to breathe, the pressure around my waist is causing my lungs to tighten from the lack of air and I am getting light-headed.

"I don, don't understand, what gifts?" I stutter, my eyes are cloudy with water.

Leaning down, I feel his face in my hair, breathing me in, his body moving even closer, as I notice a very large, solid pressure prodding against my back.

Dropping the organ on the floor, he moves his hand to my robe, tearing at the tie and ripping it off my shoulders, leaving me exposed and only in a short nightgown.

 _I don't understand, what gifts?_ I repeat in my head, trying to understand his words, my lower back cramping again, and causing more fluid to run down my legs.

"I am sorry, I am so sorry about what happened in the parking lot, but PLEASE, PLEASE."

"Shhhh, won't hurt," he purrs, voice still gravelly, "it will be better soon, help you through the heat."

Forcing my nightgown up above my thighs, growling in my hair, his massive hands move to my legs prying them apart, his length, wet at the tip, sliding against my slick entrance.

"Please," but before I can finish my plea, with one solid push, I am impaled.

Fresh fear rips through me, as he forces himself inside, the wetness from before only assisting with his assault.

I am in full panic now, my face wedged up against the door pane, my hands clawing at anything I can reach, and my body trying to dislodge myself as I scream.

He moves his hands to my hips to hold me still, his fingers digging into my tender flesh, as he forces himself deeper inside.

I can hear rumbling sounds almost like gentle purrs coming from behind me. The noise shifting my panic to some sense of calm resignation, my brain becoming hazy at the sound. It is like my body is submitting and my head is too foggy to fight it.

I have never been this full, his cock so deep, reaching uncharted areas.

His massive body, which I now realize, is completed naked and is so hot against my back, scalding even, as he holds himself tight inside.

He doesn't move for several breaths, he just stands patiently behind me, purring, almost like he is waiting for something.

The fogginess in my head clears a little and I feel an overwhelming sense of déjà vu, my body loosening as some of the tension recedes.

Breathing heavy, he moves his right hands from my hip, using it to tug my hair aside to reveal access to my neck.

My heart starts pounding again, the heaviness in my head clearing, panic starting as I can feel his wet tongue tracing my collarbone, right over my...

Pain takes over as his teeth pierce my skin.

_He is opening the scars!_

Pleasure floods my senses, overriding the pain and fear, he starts moving his hips, teeth still embedded in my flesh as he sucks.

My eyes roll back and I am lost to the sensations of his mouth and cock that I arch into him, providing better access, disgusted with my actions but overwhelmed with the need for more.

_More, more, more._

We move in sync, his balls slapping against my pussy as we grind against each other.

He grunts and forces himself deeper, if that is possible, our bodies one as the pressure mounts.

My mind is still fighting for control, this is wrong, this is sooooo wrong. But I am too weak to fight it, my mind crazed with lust as my body is a slave to the onslaught.

Tears streaming down my cheeks as I scream for more and move with him, pushing as he pulls.

Then everything explodes, lights bursting behind my eyes, as a roaring can be heard from behind me as he releases himself inside.

Panting, I try to catch my breath as I come down from the biggest climax I have ever experienced.

_Raped! I have been raped! Why would I enjoy it, what is wrong with me?_

"Doe eyes," he whispers as he moves, our mingled fluids gushing down my legs as he withdraws.

_Doe eyes?_

Turning, I come face to face with my stranger, then everything turns black.

_Not Russell..._


	14. HEAT

__

_Pine, spices, musk, intoxicating._

_Warmth, full, pressure, pleasure._

.........................................................................................................................

The next time I am conscious I find myself lying on my side in bed, the stranger's body wrapped around my back, his cock buried deep inside, moving gently as he licks my scar.

The fear comes flooding back, overwhelming my senses, my body tensing.

"I know your awake, Doe eyes," he mumbles, purring into my neck.

His thrusts languid, teeth scraping my skin.

The heat is back, pleasure mounting, my body relaxes.

"That's it, Doe, let go, baby, feel me, feel us."

I whine as the pressure mounts deep within my core, needing more.

Like he is reading my thoughts he moves his hand from my waist to rest above my nub, his fingers rotating the little pearl as his hips increase in pace.

I am on the edge, moving with him as he pounds.

"You feel so good baby, better than anything I," he cuts off as he hears my muffled pleas.

"Doe, I know what you need, I will always give you what you need."

Swallowing back my moans, I feel his teeth pierce my skin and I am there, engulfed in light, clamping down and bringing my stranger to climax at the same time.

Then darkness once again takes over.

...........................................................................................................

_I feel like I am floating, surrounded by pine, spiced musk, so familiar._

_A fragment of a memory tickles the edge of my mind, safety, protection. I know this smell, not from now but from before. But when?_

**Darkness,** the memory, lost.

...........................................................................................................

Tilting my head, my body encased in warmth, I slowly open my eyes. Seeing copper and wood I know that I am in the tub, my captor behind me, inside of me, my back against his chest and body resting on top of his.

One of his massive hands is groping my breast, needing the supple mound. The other, wedged between my legs, his strong fingers massaging my clit, pinching the pulsing flesh which causes my body to arch, driving him inside me deeper.

"That's right Doe eyes, move with me baby," he growls, cock pounding, water splashing over the edge.

His lips sucking, tongue licking, teeth grazing my neck, sharp points digging into my flesh as I whine, the pleasure building.

His fingers increase their pace, their force in line with his powerful thrusts. He bites down and I see stars.

"Milk me, baby, take everything," he groans as I feel a massive pressure build inside me and pass out.

...........................................................................................................

This goes on for what feels like days.

I wake, we fuck, he feeds me, God knows what, and then we fuck some more.

He has taken me on the bed, in the tub, on the floor between the two and the last place was on the chair in front of the large double windows. Me sitting astride him, the rocking of the seat driving our momentum as I rode him to completion.

I am in a haze, I can't do anything but comply as he takes me over and over again.

I should be fighting more, I try, inside my head, I scream, but I can't beat it, this need, this overwhelming need to be filled by him.

I die a little inside each time I climax, each time plead and beg this stranger for more. This monster, this beast is making my mind war with itself every time he touches me.

_Why can't I break this?_

But the way he feels when he is inside of me, the way he is patient when he feeds me, the way he is tender when he cleans me...

**_He feels like, home._ **

_Liam, think of Liam..._

_Is Stockholm syndrome real? Fuck NO._

...........................................................................................................

The next time I wake I begin to feel a little more clear-headed, my stranger is no longer next to me in bed.

I sit up, dragging my legs to the end of the mattress, and stumble my way to the bathroom, both rooms smelling like sex, blood, pine, and spiced musk.

Relieving myself on the toilet I move to the basin and look at my reflection in the mirror. My hair is wild, sticking up in all directions, my eyes are bright and my skin is glowing. Tilting my head I survey the bite and prepare myself for a massive wound. The skin, however, to my surprise, is clear only 2 little scars are remaining on otherwise healthy flesh.

Hearing movement downstairs I quickly return to the bedroom, climbing up onto the mattress and nestling myself under the covers, I wait.

"I made you something to eat," my stranger's deep voice rumbles, a smile forming on his beautiful face. Placing the food on the bedside table he enters the bed and positions himself with his back against the headboard and guides me into a sitting position between his thighs. My naked body, at the physical connection, starts to hum with pleasure as he starts feeding me bits of bread a meaty broth like mixture.

"Your cycle is nearly over Doe, I would say in another day or two you should be able to move on your own."

 _Cycle?_ Forcing my body to relax into his warmth he continues, "Eat up, Doe, the broth, it will help with your recovery."

"Recovery?" I mumble forcing myself to swallow the rich, salty texture.

Kissing my head he mumbles into my hair, "You're body needs time to adapt, this is new and it, you, are adjusting to the changes."

_What changes? Does he mean the fact that I can't seem to claw his eyes out, and that my hands are more inclined to reach for his cock rather than his sockets?_

Swallowing another bite he continues, the purring sound coming again. "I have to leave you for a bit, Doe eyes, but I promise I won't be gone long."

My traitorous 'Doe eyes' are suddenly heavy again, why does this keep happening? Giving in I close them, fighting the pull of sleep as I lie against his chest.

_Did he drug the food? Why am I always so tired? I need to stay awake..._

Feeling his reluctance to leave me, he eventually moves my body, placing me gently onto my pillow, raising the covers, and leaving a lingering kiss on my lips.

_I need to get away from him, think of Liam._


	15. BEAST

This time when I wake, my body is now lying on my side and facing towards the porch. Glancing towards the windows, I can see that it is late evening, the night sky filled with stars and at my back, his body heat radiating, is my stranger who sitting beside me on the bed, his strong fingers stroking my hair.

"My claim was made years ago," his voice growls as he speaks into a phone. "I do not give a fuck what you think, It is done now, you should not have tried to come between it."

Unable to hear the other person's response, he continues, "Just fucking try it, you even attempt to make your own claim and I promise you, I will destroy you."

Ending the call he moves his large body down the bed to wrap around mine, his lips moving to my scar. "I know you can hear me Doe eyes," he mumbles into my flesh, "10 years I have waited, and I'll be fucked if that cunt tries anything," then quieter, his voice almost fragile, "not now, not now that the voices are finally quiet."

"I have been so patient, It has been so hard waiting for you, my light."

Using his large hands to lift my left leg I feel him, hot and ready, I squeeze my eyes closed.

Moving his large tip against my damp entrance he groans as he pushes his thick cock inside.

_Full, I am so full._

"You were made for me, you are perfect," he grunts as he pulls out, turning me onto my back and re-entering.

"Open your eyes, Doe, please baby, I need to see you. "

Opening my lids a fraction, I look directly into his, more blue than grey, so tender as he moves inside me.

Lowering himself I feel his lips on mine, his kiss gentle, almost childlike as if he is not quite sure how it works. Licking my upper lip, like a puppy asking for access.

Relenting, I open for him, his tongue searching for mine, creating sparks when they meet.

His kiss, so different from Liam's who was confident, self-assured. This one was almost innocent in its approach, but the more we touch the hotter I become, a fire burning through my every cell, coaxing me to abandon my fear and join as an equal participant, and not an unwilling victim.

Groaning at my reactions he moves his mouth from mine, going back to my neck.

Thrusts increasing, my own climax starting to build. "That's right baby, move with me, I need you to cum, It will be easier when you do."

Too lost in the pleasure, I wrap my legs around his waist, drawing him closer, his teeth grazing my flesh, his lips sucking at the scars.

"That's it, Doe, take me deeper, you are so fucking wet baby."

The force of his thrusts and the angle of his cock is hitting me in just the right place, I can feel my body tightening on the edge. I just need...

Teeth piercing my skin, I shatter, euphoria emanating through every nerve ending of my body.

At the same time, releasing my flesh from his mouth, his lips returning to mine as he releases, the cock inside me swelling from its base, the pressure traveling down until it is deep inside me.

Coming down from my high, our bodies still entwined, I move my head to the side and attempt to push him off me.

Grunting and forcing himself in deeper, if possible, lips back to my scars as he nips my neck, "That's not going to work Doe, we are stuck together for at least the next 15 minutes, relax and enjoy the pressure as I fill you."

With his words, I feel the thick bulge inside me pulse sending my body into another orgasm, more intense than the one before, the pleasure, unlike anything I have ever experienced.

We are locked together, the end of his cock feeling thicker than before, and continuing to pulse releasing God knows what into me.

Pleasure ceasing, the swelling inside me shrinking, he rests his body weight on his elbows and looks down at me. His eyes a mixture of blue-grey, his pupils dilated, his mouth red and partially swallow. "You are so perfect, Doe, I have never seen anything more beautiful than seeing you break apart for me."

"Why, how?" I groan, trying to dislodge his massive tool from deep within my womb.

"I am not like your other partners Ava."

"Why me?" I groan attempting to wriggle my way out from under his massive body. I pause and look into his steelie eyes, captured by their intensity.

"You were made for beasts like me."

_Beasts? That didn't answer anything._

"I don't understand." Confusing filling my face.

"You will in time," he sighs, lifting his body off mine, walking to the bathroom, and returning to the bed with a washcloth.

Placing the cool material between my legs, he wipes the excess fluids that are now pooling down my thighs, moving the cloth in an upwards motion, directing his cum back inside. "Wouldn't want any to escape now, would we?"

Frowning, he leaves, heading downstairs, the sounds of pots and pans clinking.

Rolling over and looking to the floor I notice the end of my discarded phone, lying on the floor underneath my suitcase.

Reaching down, knowing that it will still be flat, I edge my way out of bed, grab the device and connect it to a portable charger currently plugged into the power socket behind the nightstand. Checking that it connects and listening out for his return, I quickly power it off once the battery light shows to ensure no sound is made, then shove it behind the stand to avoid notice.

My stranger comes back into the bedroom as I am leaning back, "what are you doing Doe?"

Freezing I look back at him, standing in his naked glory, a plate of food in his hands, and avert my eyes, "I was trying to get up to go to the bathroom." I lie.

"You should not be moving so soon after, you need to stay in bed for at least 30 minutes to make sure it takes before you can walk around."

_Make sure it takes? What takes? FUCK he is trying to get my pregnant?_

Unable to remain calm, I jump off the bed, falling straight onto the floor, my legs unable to support my weight.

_What is wrong with my fucking legs?_

Putting the food on the dresser, he comes over to me, placing his massive hands underneath my body, lifting me with easy, and returning me to the bed. Growling, "I said, you need to STAY in bed."

My head a mess, fear building, I sob.

Returning to the dresser, he grabs the food and once again places himself in a sitting position next to me and pulling my body between his massive legs. "You will get used to it Doe, this is our first cycle together, your body is just adjusting."

_I don't understand?_

Lifting the spoon to my mouth, the broth thick and rich, I open, allowing him to feed me.

Humiliated that I cannot even hold a spoon, I start to cry.

Kissing my hair, he begins to purr, the sound sending soothing shivers down my spine.

"I will not be forever Doe, give it a day or two, it is always harder your first time, you will start feeling a little better soon."

"Why me?" I ask again sobbing, unable to hold back my tears.

"All things will be explained in time little one, all I will say now is that you are made for this, made for me, and now that we are finally together, I do not plan on letting you go. Not this time, not again, I can't."

_Again? When did I get away last time?_

I allow him to continue feeding me, the salty liquid warming my insides, a sudden wave of exhaustion sweeping through me as I finish.

Slumping against my captor, yes _MY CAPTOR_. I allow sleep to overtake me.

.............................................................................................

_The tree, crash, pain..._

_Mum, Dad!_

_Fur, Warmth, Pine, Spice, Musk, Safe_


	16. ESCAPE

"Fine, I will be there in 45. No, I need to feed her first." I hear his frustrated voice raising from the downstairs level as he thumps around the kitchen, pots and pan clanking in his wake. "Do not push me," he continues, "If I say 45 you know that I fucking mean it, I am a man of my word and have never gone back on it, unlike some."

_Who is he talking too? 45 minutes. Oh God, it is time!_

Over the past day, I have regained the majority of my strength back, my limbs now able to function on their own, but have remained docile with my captor in the hope of this exact moment.

_All I need is 15 minutes, then I can be free..._

With no other explanation for my fatigue over the past few days, I have come to the conclusion that he must be drugging my food, the doses being reduced over time, and I know that this may be my only opportunity to run. Since waking 2 hours ago, I have allowed him to use my body all the while planning my escape.

My phone is now fully charged and I have been able to move about the room with the pretense of using the bathroom. During my little trips I have been able to locate my keys, move all my personal items in the bathroom into the one pile, and have located all my discarded clothes, placing them into my suitcase and closing it secularly.

I know I will be leaving some of my personal items behind, but my main focus is getting out of here alive.

Being cautious and knowing that he will be suspicious of the sudden tidiness of the room, I make sure to leave a few items out and littered about, but in easy reach either on the ground in front of the case. Placing the last of them in the top drawer of the dresser, he enters, dressed in dark jeans and a form-fitting plaid shirt, breakfast in hand.

"Cleaning our nest, such a good girl." He purrs as I obediently stumble my way back to the bed. _Time to put my summer at drama school's acting lessons, to good use._ I know he will not let me _feed myself,_ so like a _good girl_ I am, I wait for him to take his place on the bed before curling into his lap, making sure my movements are slow, imitating the exhaustion he believes I am still struggling with.

I can't help the little thrill that runs through my body at being this close to him, he has become like a drug to me, the heroin to my smack habit, one I need to break.

Accepting the spoonful's of sweet oatmeal, I allow my body to become limp against his, displaying symptoms of fatigue, leaning my entire body weight against his chest, closing my eyes, and sagging my head. A deep rumbling sound comes from his throat, the sound soothing, I am not even halfway through the meal and I can already feel the drugs kicking in.

"My Doe, sleepy, must have exhausted you, such a good little mate."

Placing the remaining food aside, he removes himself from behind me, gently laying my body on the pillows as I being to make light snoring sounds, all the while trying to fight the actual sleep trying to drag me under.

Kissing me on the lips, the smell of pine and musk tickling my nose as he leaves, I hear his footsteps as he departs, closing the door behind him with a soft click.

Opening my eyes, I listening for the front door to close, I count to 30 before the sound of a car engine starts. When I can hear the tyers moving on the gravel, I jump out of the bed and race to the window, making sure to stay hidden behind the thick curtains and hold my breath.

Seeing the rear of what looks like a black Ford F150 Raptor exit the driveway, I sigh with relief, noticing that my car is still parked in the same position I left it in.

Not waiting for another second, I run to the toilet, pushing two fingers down my throat and promptly regurgitation the syrupy mixture, the taste of sugar and bile coating my mouth.

Satisfied that the contents of my stomach are now empty, I locate a bag and dump all the items that I put aside earlier into it, securing it before moving to the dresser.

The clothing that he watched me place in the top drawers earlier were my traveling clothes which I promptly shove myself into before snatching the remaining clothes, placing them in my case, and closing it. Locating my charger, keys, and toiletries bag, I race downstairs.

Still feeling a little light-headed, I slap my face as I pack my laptop and any other personal items that I need and cannot live without.

Satisfied that I have the essentials and not caring about the other items, I check the time on my phone. 4 minutes have passed, and head to my car.

My heart is racing, sweat beading at my brow as I move. Part of me, a very small part of me, wanting to turn around and go back upstairs and wait for his return, whilst the other, the larger part is yelling at me to get the hell out of dodge.

Unlocking and loading my car, it less than a minute later before I am powering on my phone allowing the Bluetooth to connect and start the ignition, slamming the car into drive putting my foot to the floor.

Racing down the long driveway, thankfully avoiding any potholes I skid to a stop at the end taking a fast left as a black Ford F150 comes down the Spur behind me.

_Fuck Fuck Fuck!!!_

Headlights flashing and horn beeping, I know it is him, _he must have forgotten something_ , it has only been 10 minutes, he was with me for 20 so he should still have had another 10 minutes before he was to meet whoever it was on the phone.

Refusing to slow, I take the turns like a maniac, causing my car to swerve dangerously close to the edge of the road, as the tires grip for traction. My panic increasing as he closes the gap between us.

Struggling to breathe, I use both of my hands to grip the wheel in an attempt for control, keeping my eyes focussed to scared to blink.

Nudging my rear with his bumper, I look up into my review mirror, my captor is frantically gesturing me to pull over.

_Like HELL ASSHOLE!!!_

Our vehicles move together in tandem, taking the corners as one. No matter what I do I cannot shake him, he is the superior driver always on my tail, but not to close to cause damage. _  
_

_He won't let me go!_

Checking the landscape, I know that there is a sharp turn only seconds away. Rather than slowing and taking the bend with caution, I speed up, the horn behind me still blaring.

Knowing that I only have seconds before my car will need to take the bend, and at this speed that is impossible, I count down, **_10, 9, 8,_** the road in front of me disappearing around the mountain edge, **7, 6, 5,** he is still on my ass, **4, 3** , **_I can't go back,_** I take a deep breath, **_2, 1.._**.

I force my car into the opposite lane, slamming on my breaks, causing it into a drift, back tyers barely gripping the edge and almost losing control before I realine, looking behind me to see his truck plunge off the end.

_Oh my God, oh my God! Why did he not stop?_

Not slowing to see if he survived, I am overwhelmed with a sense of loss, my mind split between elation and devastation. 

Heart pounding, I turn forward and speed down the remainder of the Spur, not stopping when I hit the town, and still driving well over the limit when I finally pull onto the motorway 20 minutes later.

Finally allowing myself to breathe. _I am free but at what cost?_

Not even a second later my phone rings, Erin's name displaying on the dash, picking up I sob, "Erin."

"Oh my God Ava, what the fuck, I have been calling you for ages, what happened, where have you been?"

Choking back the tears I relay the events of the past few days, still not quite comprehending myself as to what happened.

"I don't even know his name Erin," I sob, gasping for air. "I feel so disgusted with myself, what he did, but my God, there were times when I felt I couldn't breathe until he was with me, in me, FUCK! How screwed up is that?"

"Oh, babe, I wish I knew. Ava, I am actually in my car on my way to see you. After the second day of no communication I knew something was up, we NEVER go more than 12 hours without talking."

"Where are you know," she continues, her voice patient but direct, "I'll keep heading your way and when we get close we can meet, and then I can take you home."

Looking at the clock, my hands shaking on the wheel, I see that I have been on the phone to Erin for the past hour and calculate where I believe I am and relay my estimated position.

"Good, I am only 10 minutes from that area, there is a place to stop coming up on my right, I will pull over now and wait for you, we can stay on the phone until you arrive."

"Thank you," I sigh, relief washing over me as I listen to Erin's soothing tones until I arrive at the Highway 43 TruckStop, locating her bright red Mercedes and pulling into the spot beside.

Not even bothering to turn my vehicle off, I stumble out of the car and run into my friend's outstretched arms.

"Babe, oh honey, I can't even imagine what you are feeling right now." Pulling my body in closer to hers, my face embedded in her soft cashmere sweater as she strokes my hair. We stand there for what feels like ages before she releasing me, turning us back towards my car, and leading me to the passenger door, opening it and gesturing me to enter. "Get in babe, I will drive you home."

"What about your car?" I protest, knowing just how much Erin loves her baby.

Her lips twitching, she waves her hand in a flippant manner. "Meh, I have called Geoff to come and collect it, he is on his way now."

"Geoff?" I question, turning to my friend as she pulls my car back onto the motorway.

Clearing her throat, looking a little uncomfortable, she mumbles, "you remember, the police guy, the one who told me about," not finishing that sentence she pats my leg. "Anyway, he will get there within the hour and my priority is you."

Leaning back in my chair, finally feeling some semblance of safely, I allow my eyes to close.

_God, I miss him. FUCKED UP..._


	17. THE WRECK

I cannot wait any longer, I need to know, I need to see for myself, I need to know that it is true and that it is truly over, that he is gone... 

Climbing down the rocky terrain, the moisture in the air dense, the ground soft and unstable beneath my feet, as I make my way downhill towards the location of the wreckage. The low hanging branches and overgrown bushes graze my legs as I pass one after another, their sharp edges causing stinging sensations as they slice and prick at my skin.

The incline down to where I know his truck is located is horrific, my boots constantly slipping on the soggy ground. Looking at my hands, they are caked in mud, and I have deep cuts across my palms, the result of using them as a buffer between my body and the ground in an attempt to prevent further damage each time I fall. I cannot remember how long I had been walking, the air is so thick with fog now, becoming harder and harder to navigate as I inch closer to my destination.

Swallowing deeply, my mouth dry and my hands shaking, my eyes finally land on what I have been searching for, in a small clearing below, I can now make out the large black shape of his trucks chasse, or what is left of it. Lowering myself closer, I gasp at the sight of the vehicle, which is a complete wreck, the entire exterior damaged, body crumpled like a used cardboard box, compacted to fit into the recycling.

_There is no way anyone could have survived that fall._

The Ford is wedged between two massive pine trees and is positioned on its side with only the passenger side visible.

Taking a deep breath, I wipe at my eyes, sharpness stinging behind my sockets as I try to focus. The fog now heavier is making it impossible for me to see my surroundings apart from the wreck before me. My heart thundering in my chest, I edge forward, one step at a time until I am face to face with the undercarriage.

It is so quiet, nature is still, silent, however, I have an overwhelming feeling of being watched, a knowing sensation of eyes that I cannot see, but I believe, can see me.

Placing my foot on the front tire, my heal gripping the rubber, I heft myself up and position my body on the side panel and peer into the windshield.

The glass is smashed, shattered, but still whole, like millions of spider webs overlapping and no clear holes. It is so dark now and I cannot get a clear picture of the interior.

Shuffling forward towards the door, the window is thankfully open. Using my fingers to grip the edge, I grab onto the frame and pull my upper body closer, my face now directly above the place where the glass should be, and look inside.

**_NOTHING!_ **

**_There is no one inside!_ **

Before I can register what I am seeing before me, a dark clawed hand clasps itself around my ankle dragging me off the truck, making me fall to the ground below.

My brain, too stunned from the shock of the impact, sluggishly takes its time to move my body, my eyes searching to see what dragged me.

Raising my head I see it/him standing before me.

His body is covered in blood, his left arm hanging loosely bent at an odd angle, his right leg broken, fragments of bone sticking through and his eyes, his steel-blue eyes are now yellow, beasts eyes staring at me from his sockets.

**_Not Dead!_ **

Pushing myself backward until I am flush against the truck bed, I curl in, trying to make myself as small as possible as his face begins to shift, black fur sprouting from his pores, his teeth elongating, a growl escaping, turning into _My Wolf._

He lunges.

.......................................................................................................

Screaming my body jerks up, in an attempt to scramble away, my legs tangled in something, bedsheets? Body heaving, gentle hands rest on my shoulders, Erin, the screams continuing to come out until my throat is raw.

"Babe, babe, you are safe, it is over Ava, he can't get you," Erin soothes wrapping her arms around me and drawing me into a tight embrace.

"But I saw, I saw the truck, I saw..." I hiccup between sobs, "him! Oh, Erin, it was horrible, he, he was so wrong, and his eyes, his eyes, were..."

Rubbing my back, she gently rocks me, "It was just a dream Ava, you know what you are seeing is not true. Geoff even confirmed it. NO survivors, the truck exploded on impact, you are just lucky that the local authorities put it down to an accident, otherwise..."

Taking in her warmth, the smell of vanilla, and Iris, my muscles relax as I try to slow my racing heart.

"I know, and you know that I do not want to talk to the police about what happened. But Erin, it felt so real, I could feel him, I could feel his pain, his anger."

Releasing my body and moving back on the bed, Erin's eyes find mine, frowns marring her stunning face, "Babe, you really should talk to someone about what happened. If not the police then maybe your therapist?"

She is right, even though I have been able to share everything that happened with her, I need more. 

When I returned home, after scrubbing myself raw, Erin begged me to see someone, to tell anyone, but I couldn't, I just... What would I have said? "Office, I've been raped however we had sex for nearly 3 days and I was an equal participant in the majority of it and didn't say no after the first time, oh, and yeah, I enjoyed it!" _Yeah No!_

But I did need to speak to someone, someone that would help me understand, help me process why I couldn't stop it, why I didn't want to stop it, so I can be myself again. I can't keep drinking and popping pills in an attempt to function without breaking.

Sighing, I pull the duvet up to cover my knees, my head dropping, my chin resting on my chest, "I know, I have actually got a session booked with Angela on Monday. God I don't even know where to start when I see her, but you are right, I need to talk to someone that can help me put things into perspective, I can't have you sleep with me every night."

Moving to lie beside me, pulling my body down and into a spooning position, Erin's runs her fingers through my hair, the gesture calming me, a simple act that reminds me of my mother, "Babe, It has only been 3 days, you know it is going to take time to feel more like yourself, and I honestly don't mind."

"What about Geeeoofff," I tease, smiling as my heart rate returns to normal, "won't he be missing his hot booty calls?"

"Geoff understands that I am with my bitch and he knows not to get in the middle of two very emotional girls."

"Anyway, tell him I said thanks, I know getting that information about the crash was not an easy thing to do, especially with not knowing why we wanted the details." I yawn, my eyes beginning to drift closed.

"Meh, he has already been paid in full for those services, my jaw is still killing me.." Erin replies groaning and moving her arm to wrap around my waist.

Chuckling, the heaviness of sleep beginning to take over, I whisper, "As fucked up as it is Erin, I miss him." **_So fucking much..._**


	18. THERAPY

"So tell me more about the wolf, what did it look like this time, and how does that make you feel?"

My Wolf has become a more regular fixture in my life since returning from the cabin. Not just in my dreams, but, now I am starting to see him in the corner of my eyes. Never solid, only glimpses. It mostly occurs when I go for my daily walk, but it is like a six sense, the feeling of being watched, I will turn, see a blur of black then nothing.

I have put it down to my mind playing tricks on me, the thought of My Wolf does not scare me, it has always been a sense of comfort to me in the past and I actually feel safer knowing it could be out there, somewhere.

Lying down with my back against the brown leather chaise in my therapist's office, the sun streaming through the large double windows warming my cold body. I sigh, "do we have to focus on that?"

"Ava," Angela coaxes, her voice smooth and patient, "you know why we need to delve deeper into this. The wolf or even partial wolf is significant, and I believe it ties into the dreams you've been experiencing ever since your parent's accident."

I focus my eyes on my therapist, mid to late 40s, attractive, shoulder-length dark hair swept into a bun and red reading glasses perched on her pert nose covering her chocolate-colored eyes. I have been seeing Angela on and off since I turned 18 after the crash. She has been a constant fixture in my life ever since, providing support in helping me muddle my way through the minefield that is my head.

"Ava, I know it is hard, you have been through a terrible ordeal, but it has been three weeks now since the incident and two weeks since we started discussing what happened and you continue to dream the same thing. I feel that there is a pattern and the more we talk about it, the more we can discover the link."

She is right, I have had 3 sessions with her since returning from Black Mountain and we have discussed, in great detail the events of my captivity, the 3 days of being held hostage, and my internal battle of believing I was a willing participant in most of it. But it is the wolf that I keep seeing each time I close my eyes, or at least my captor turning into one, that, and the pain and grief I feel when I wake up and know he is not there.

When I first starting seeing Angela, 10 years ago, it was not long after my parent's accident and I began having re-occurring dreams of a black wolf. As my memories of that event, to this day, are still fragmented, we have determined that seeing a wolf in my dreams was my mind's way of trying to tell me that I was going to be okay. In dream theory, if the wolf is not attacking, it can symbolize the guardian of our life, a protector indicating that I have the durability to progress in life.

It has been years since I had those dreams and now, watching my captor and _My Wolf,_ become one, has Angela believing that they are connected.

Inhaling through my nose, I close my eyes, allowing my thoughts to shift to the dream from last night. This one was different from the others. My captor this time was not trying to attack me, he actually looked broken, lost almost. He just stood there in the shadows, calling to me with his yellow eyes and nothing more.

I relayed these details to Angela who hums in thought, "good Ava, good, now you said that his eyes were yellow, is that correct. Now how did that make you feel?"

"I felt, I felt..." I try to form the words, anger? No. Hatred? No.

"It is okay Ava, take your time, actually, I want you to keep your eyes closed for me, take a deep breath, that's right. Breath in and out, and again. In and out." Her soothing voice taking over. "Now I want you to visualize the dream from last night, I want you to picture him, can you do that for me, Ava?"

I nod, prompting her to continue, as she takes my left hand in hers, "good, now can you feel my hand?"

I nod again, "excellent, now what I want you to do is focus on him, on his face, and I want you to squeeze my hand when you can see his clearly, okay?"

I give her hand a little squeeze. "Good, Good. Okay, Ava, I want you now to look at his face, I want you to focus on his eyes, can you squeeze my hand if they are they angry? No? Okay, are they scared? No? Ava are they sad?"

I squeeze, "Good, so he has sad eyes, let's focus on that. Ava those sad eyes, how do they make you feel? Do they make you angry? No? Do they make you scared? No? Hmmm... Ava, do they make you feel guilty?"

I squeeze, tears starting to form behind my closed lids.

"Are you okay Ava, do you want to continue?" I squeeze. "Okay, so let's look more into your feelings, why do you feel guilty Ava? Do you feel like it is your fault? Your fault that he is gone?"

I squeeze so hard I hear her sharp intake of breath. I let go, my tears freely running down my face as I sit up, her hand moving to rest on my shoulder.

"It's okay Ava, let it out let it all out."

"It's my fault," I sob. "I killed him, I, I..."

"Ava, you didn't intentionally run him off the road, but this is good, you need to talk about what you are feeling. What else do you feel?"

"I, I... I hate him, I hate him for making me miss him..." I cry, "I do not even know the assholes name... But I, I miss him."

"Ava, what do you miss? What about him do you miss?"

Sobbing louder, my heart hurting, head pounding, my lips form the one word that I, that I have been trying to bury, the one word he made me feel, "home."

"He made me feel like I was home."

Opening my eyes, I grab a tissue from the table beside the couch and blow my nose. The vision of Angela slowly coming into focus through my watery gaze.

"Home, Ava, home-like before, with your parents?"

"No, I can't quite explain it, it is like there has been a part of me missing since they died and he, he filled that void, he felt like home, but not like home with them."

Sitting back in her chair, Angela takes her note pad off a side table and starts writing, "Ava I know you have been reluctant in the past, but given the dreams about your recent experience and your captor turning into a wolf, and how it may relate to the wolf dreams from before, I think you should reconsider hypnotherapy. I strongly believe that there may be a correlation between the two, and I think that if you can get clarity on the events that occurred before and after the crash, you may be able to not only get some closure from then, but it also may assist with understanding what you are going through right now."

Angela is right, I have been trying to avoid going down this path for years, but I need this, I can't keep going through life feeling like shit because of fear. "Okay."

Smiling, Angela puts down her pad and hands me another tissue, "Excellent Ava, I know doing this may be painful, but I believe this will give you the answers that you have been searching for, and hopefully, that will help you reconcile what you are feeling now."

Knowing that I have been with Angela for well over the hour allocated to me, I stand up and grab my bag, thanking her for today's session before heading to her receptionist to fix my bill and book my next time.

As I exit, Angela continues, "Oh, and I think you should also reconsider calling Liam back, I know it has been a few weeks, but Ava, he will understand and it will do you good to at least tell him you are okay."

_Liam, shit Liam._

Nodding, I close her office door behind me and pass my credit card to Stephanie, her perky red-headed 20 something, with no baggage receptionist, booking my next appointment for a week from now, and an additional session for the hypnosis for the Thursday after. "So Monday and Thursday, same time?" Her cheery voice asks.

"That would be great thanks," taking my receipt, my mind drifts to Liam as I walk out of her office and head to my car.

Liam had in fact left several messages on my phone, I have only listened to one, a quick phone call letting me know that he was back from his trip and looked forward to catching up. I have not been in the right headspace to reply or even listen to the rest. I still was not 100% sure how he got my number, I don't remember giving it to him.

...................................................................................................

The sun is setting when I pull into my street. Parking and getting out of the car, I enter the house, walking through my kitchen to my French doors which lead out to the backyard, and open them. Stepping out I breathe.

My garden seems to be the only place that makes me feel better. Lying down on the grass, I get a distant waft of pine and spice and close my eyes... ** _Home._**


	19. THE CALL

Gazing at the sky, the sun has now dropped below the horizon. The fleeting colors of dusk begging to fade away, leaving only fragments of the rich hues of red blended with oranges, purples, and crimson as the evening shift begins, making way for the moon. The chill of the night air graces my lips as I inhale, and my butt is now wet from the grass. Tummy rumbling, I drag my body inside and turn on the stove, opening a new bottle of shiraz and pouring a generous glass.

I had purchased a fresh piece of eye fillet steak earlier in the day, having cravings for something red and juicy and now have the thick meat resting in a dish next to the burner. Marinating the fillet with garlic, and several herbs from my garden, I sprinkle a pinch of sea salt and black pepper for seasoning. Locating sweet potatoes, I peel their skin before cutting them into small cubes and placing them in water to boil. Moving to the refrigerator, I take out some greens to accompany my meal and proceed to prepare a small salad.

Cooking has always been a form of therapy for me, experimenting with different flavor combinations, trialing different ways to sauté, cure, braise, and grill foods, and trying to eat fresh when I can, rather than ordering in.

Taking a moment, I stretch and rub my lower back, the muscles swollen and tender.

Salad aside and potatoes happily bubbling away, I put the meat in a pan, placing it on the burner over high heat, and grab my phone. Dialing message bank, I put the sound on speaker and sip on my wine.

The automated voice of the message bank comes on, "message received, Tuesday 3rd November 7:30 pm.

 ** _"Hi Ava, It's Liam again, I know, two phone calls in one day, desperate much?"_** He chuckles his voice slightly nervous, his brogue strong, **_"so lass, I am hoping that you are super busy and have not had a chance to listen to my call from earlier. You probably are also wondering how I got your number. Funny story, that, actually no, I contacted Oliva Murphy earlier when she was in range and got her to pass it on. I hope you don't mind love."_**

_Well, that explains how he got my number._

**_"Anyway, just let me know you are okay. Call me, bye."_ **

"Message received, Tuesday 3rd November 10:00 pm."

**_"Hi Ava, it's me again, Liam. I know it is late and I don't know if you are trying to give me the cold shoulder, it is okay if you are, but, aye, just call me back, or at least text me to let me know you are all right. Please, Ava... Bye."_ **

"Message received, Wednesday 4th November 8:00 am."

 **"Ava, it's me. Liam. Again! I just got the news that there was an accident on the Spur not too far from where you are, I am heading out there now. Ava, apparently there are no survivors."** His voice turning more urgent, panic in his tone, **"Ava, love, if you are getting my messages, please just text me to let me know you okay, bye..."**

Turning the steak, mashing the potatoes, and plating the greens, I refill my glass after finishing the previous one a little too quickly, guilt and pain starting to claw at me.

_No survivors, no survivors! Breath Ava. Bitch, I am such a BITCH!_

Turning off the heat, I move the potatoes and steak to the plate, filling up yet another glass of wine, I do not even remember drinking the last one, I move to the table and listen to the next message.

"Message received, Wednesday 4th November 10:30 am."

 _"Ava, thank God the car was not yours."_ The relief in his voice, strong. _"Look, I am heading out to see my folks and am going to call in, I should be there in 15, text me if you do not want visitors... I guess I will see you soon."_

_Shit the cabin. FUCK, I will call Olivia tomorrow and apologize..._

_Did I even lock the front door?_

"Message received, Wednesday 4th November 10:45 am."

**_"Ava, I do not know what is going on but the cabin is locked and your car is gone. Ava please"_ **

Delete.

"Message received, Thursday 5th November 10:45 am."

**_"Ava,"_ **

Delete.

"Message received, Friday 6th November 10:00 am."

**_"Ava,"_ **

Delete.

Delete.

DELETE...

Taking a bite of my steak, the bloody juices running down my throat I contemplate my next move, text Liam, ignore Liam, or call Liam? I feel like such a bitch, I should have called him, or at least texted. Putting my big girl panties on I select the missed calls on my phone and search for his number pressing the dial. He picks up on the second ring.

"Ava?" Liam asks, his voice sounding relieved. He must be at the bar given the background noise. 

"Yeah, It's me, I am..."

"Are you okay?" He cuts me off before I can apologize, "Ava, I have been worried sick, I thought, I thought... Never mind, just tell me, are you okay?"

Emptying my bottle slightly buzzed I reply, "Yeah, I'm, I'm okay."

"Ava, what happened love? Why did you leave, did it have anything to do with Russell?

"Russell?"

"Give me a second love." I can hear movement over the phone line, a door opening then closing, footsteps, and shuffling, then the background noise fades.

"Sorry, just moved into my office, more privacy," he offers before he sighs, "Ava, there was an attack at the bar the night of the Halloween festival, you might have heard something on the news, an animal attack?"

"Yeah I did see something," I reply, vaguely recalling the media report Erin told me to watch on CNN.

"Yeah, well it was our friend Russell, animal attack, I thought that might have spooked you and the accident, well I, I didn't know what to think."

_Fuck, Russell, attack, bar!_

_I need time to process that, did it have something to do with the guy that saved me? Shit, shit SHIT!!!_

"Ava, can you hear me," Liam's voice cut through as my thoughts begin to spiral, I had totally forgotten about Russell, the stranger. ** _SHIT!_**

"Ava?"

"Sorry, you broke up a little then," I lied, "Russell, no I had no idea,"

"Okay, good," Liam sighs his voice dropping. "Ava," pause, "was it something I did?"

Shocked, and scrambling to come up with a valid reason for leaving as I did, I lie, again. "No, God no, sorry, work emergency, you know?" I was in so deep I might as well keep going, "and my phone, well I kinda misplaced it, and then when I did find it I felt guilty for now calling you, and... Well, I finally got the courage to contact you and well, now here we are."

_I am such a pathetic liar._

"That's okay love, I thought maybe, I don't know," he pauses again, "I thought maybe I had come on too strong."

It was my turn to cut him off. "NO, no Liam, my time with you was amazing," and I meant it. "I'm the bitch, I should have called you to explain, but my head was all over the place and well." At least that wasn't too far from the truth.

"No need to apologize, I am just thankful that you are okay love. Actually, Ava, I am glad you called, I have a business thing myself in Petersburg this Saturday, which if I recall correctly, is not too far from where you live. I was hoping we could catch up for dinner or something?"

_Dinner, Liam? Can I do this? YES, I need this!_

"That would be lovely."

"Really? Aye, can you suggest anywhere, in particular, my shout?"

"Don't be silly," I reply, the wine giving me courage, "You can come here, I will cook"

"You sure?"

"Yes, positive." Giving Liam my details we arranged to meet at 7 pm.

"Look, Ava, I hate to do this, but I have to jump off, have a rowdy bar full of people that needs me."

"No that's fine you go do your work thing and I'll plan on what I am going to cook for us."

"Ava," Liam's voice dropping again, "I am really glad you called, I, I am looking forward to seeing you again, actually that's a lie, I am really looking forward to seeing you again."

"Me too," I laugh, for what feels like the first time in a long time, "Now go and be the boss and I will see you in just under 48 hours."

"48 hours and counting, bye Ava."

"Bye Liam." Ending the call, it is my turn to sigh, _I hope I can pull this off, I hope I can still be me and not this fucked up version of myself._

*************************************************************************************

Cleaning up after my meal, I open another bottle, grab some tablets, and head outside; dragging a picnic rug, pillow, and blanket with me.

Setting up my makeshift camp, I open the wine, place a few pills on my tongue, and take a large swig directly from the bottle to wash them down.

Lying down, I move to my back, placing my head on my pillow, and look to the stars, or what I can make out are stars, the haze of the city lights dimming their brightness.

I have always enjoyed being outdoors, in nature, the feel of the wilderness a calming presence to me ever since my parent's deaths. Angela believes it may have something to do with the accident and the time between the crash to being found by locals. The authorities believe that I was outside in the elements for at least 12 hours after my body was thrown from the car. To this day, no one can explain how I managed to survive my time alone out there, and other than my dreams of a wolf I can't remember a thing.

Taking another long drink I wait for the tablets to kick in, the potent cocktail the perfect mix to pass me out, and allow me to dream...

I breathe in, out, in, out, the stars beginning to blur, my body relaxing, eyes heavy. Breathe in and out, the smell of pine and musk on the air. In and out, in and out, my lids dropping my body comfortably numb. In and out, in and out, the feeling of warmth settling on my side. In and out, in and out, the soft touch of fur against my skin. In and out, in and out...... ** _You're here!_**


	20. ERIN

The sound of my alarm wakes me from a deep sleep, and I know even before I open my eyes, that I am in my bed. Naked.

It has become a nightly ritual, my little camp, and started one night, a week ago, when I had gone outside for some fresh air after trying and failing to fall asleep... Gazing up at the stars, wine in hand, I was suddenly overwhelmed by fatigue and feeling more comfortable under the light of the moon than in my own four walls, I decided to grab a blanket and lie down. Within 10 minutes I was out like a light and 8 hours later I woke up in my bed.

As for how I manage to find my way back inside, I have put that down to my sleepwalking, and given my current state of mind, it is the least of my concerns.

Feeling bloated, back still sore, I take a quick shower and let the hot steam soothe my aching muscles. Stepping out and wrapping myself in a fluffy town, I locate a rubber band and tie my long hair up into a high pony, apply some light makeup on my face and then dress my body into blue jeans, a loose cream sweater, a black leather jacket, and white tennis shoes. Once complete, I grab my bag off the counter and make my way outside to head down the street to meet Erin for breakfast.

The Tin Cup, my home away from home, is a little hole in the wall café that Erin and I stumbled across on one of our many walking dates, and is famous for its coffee and pastries.

Located on the other side of a nature reserve, it is only a short distance from my house, and with the weather, a cool 65F, I have decided to take my time to appreciate the native vegetation and wildlife whilst walking along the gravel path.

The sun rays bathe my skin, warming my core as they shine through the red hawthorn and willow oak trees, the smell of fresh mulch and pine floats on the breeze awakening my senses. _**Pine...**_

Hearing branches snap to my left, I pause and take a deep breath. Swiveling my head sideways, I catch a glimpse of black in the corner of my eye. Curious I move in that direction.

_Could it be?_

The scent of pine increases as I walk off the path and move deeper into the thick foliage. Twigs crack and leaves rustle as I turn in search of the sound. Sensing movement behind a large rock formation, I take a step forward when my phone rings, Erin's name on the screen.

"Morning Chicca, how far are you, did you want me to order?" She asks when I answer, the sound of her voice breaking my concentration and distracting me from my investigation.

"Morning, hmmm," I check my Fitbit, and noting my location reply, "I should be there in 10 minutes or so," knowing that I have now set myself a time limit before my coffee gets cold, I changing direction, forgetting my curiosity and head back to the path, quickening my pace, "happy for you to order my usual, did you manage to get our spot?"

"Of course, messaged Gerald yesterday to get him to put our couch aside for us. He knows how to look after his favorite and most attractive customers." Erin laughs, the sound of Gerald's flamboyant voice floating in the background telling me to move my tight ass if I want my coffee hot.

Leaving the reserve, I dodge traffic as I cross the road and enter the little grey-stone, corner café, waving to Gerald as I move through the cozy room and hugging Erin before I take my seat on the powder blue velvet lounge, a cappuccino and a fresh almond croissant waiting for me on the worn wooden table in front.

Taking a sip of my hot beverage, I close my eyes and groan as the creamy fluid travels down my throat, warming my insides and making them tingle with pleasure. **_Coffee... Coffee is LIFE..._**

"Are you alive man?" Erin asks putting on her best Jamaican accent, and taking her seat next to me, bumping my shoulder with her own.

Swallowing the liquid gold, I imitate Erin, my eyes closed as I hum from the caffeine. "No man."

Laughing as we quote our favorite line from the movie _Cool Runnings,_ we fall into a comfortable silence. Our bodies are side by side as I lay my head back on the plush cushion and sigh.

"Tough night?" Erin asks through a mouthful of bagel, moving her denim-clad legs to be positioned under her backside.

"Mmmmm," I mumble in reply, sitting up and taking another long drink of my coffee.

"Wanna talk about it?"

"Mmmmmm."

"Sleep outside again?"

"Mmmmmm."

"Do you want me to shove a banana up your ass?"

"No." I laugh spitting coffee out of my mouth and facing her, a smug look on her lightly tanned face, "why would you ask that?"

"Well I did get more than an 'Mmmmm' out of you, had to make sure you were listening to me, cause you know, I am a very important person and my time is valuable," Erin replies raising a perfectly shaped eyebrow and pursing her full pink lips. "Seriously though, how are you sleeping?"

"It's funny, I am actually sleeping really well. It is the getting to sleep that is the issue. If I don't start outside, then, I do not sleep."

"What does Angela say about it?" She queries watching my reaction and wiping away invisible crumbs from her knitted sweater. When I do not reply she continues, "you haven't told her, have you?"

Sighing, I shrug.

"Ava?"

Groaning I change the subject, taking a bite of my croissant, the butter texture melting in my mouth. "So, how is the search going?"

"Ava?"

"Seriously," I groan, "let's talk about you for a bit, then, if you are good, I will fill you in on my date plans with Liam tomorrow night."

Smacking my leg, she glares, her dark eyes throwing daggers at me, "unfair Ava, you play dirty."

"You know it," I smile, feeling more like myself than I have in days. Erin has that effect on me, she is like the sister I never had, actually, she pretty much is my only family now, and I hers, both of us orphans.

"Still nothing, you would think they would have released my records by now, but getting information out of the Sisters of Sacred Mercy is like pulling teeth, fucking painful."

Erin, unlike myself, never knew her biological family and was adopted as a pre-teen from the Sacred Mercy orphanage. Her adoptive parents Jane and Karl Mitchell, who were both in their late 40s at the time, we're just looking for a trophy child to match their champagne lifestyle. Erin was given the best toys and the most fashionable clothes. She was sent to the most prestigious schools and went all over the world on extravagant holidays, but it was always just for the show. There was no warmth in the Mitchell household and once she graduated with honors from Harvard, which is where we met, she moved with me, back to my home town where we lived together in my parent's house, both landing internships at Protech and we have been inseparable ever since.

Erin introduced me to boys and I introduced Erin to what it was like to have a family.

It was only 4 years ago that she decided to get her own apartment in the city and I decided to sell the family home and buy my little house... We still stay together on the odd occasion, but with me being a workaholic who enjoys my own space and her party lifestyle and a revolving door of hot guys, we just do not get enough time together and try to meet up socially at least once or twice a week depending on our schedules outside of work.

"Anyway," she continues, "They said I should have them within the next few weeks, but hey, it has already been 28 years, what is another 30 days?"

"And Geoff?" I ask, trying to keep to focus off myself for a bit longer.

"Hmmm."

"Hmmm?" It is my turn to raise my eyebrow.

"You know, hmmm."

"So no more Geoff!" I surmise, not surprised.

To sum Erin up in a few short words, they would be, **_'Too Hot To Handle'_**. And it was true, Erin was stunning, we sometimes joke about her heritage. Where I am of Irish descent with my dark blond curly hair, brown eyes, and pale skin, she is much more exotic; tanned skin, long legs, shiny straight black hair, and large almond-shaped eyes the color of coals. I sometimes think she has native American in her, then maybe Asian and other times Polynesian. Either way, she has no trouble attracting the opposite sex, the issue with her is not getting bored with them.

"I would say that I'm just not that into him."

Which is Erin speak for commitment issues? "Maybe you need to speak to Angela about your attachment issues?"

"Okay bitch, your turn," she deflects, signaling for Gerald for a refill, "spill!"

"So I finally decided to listen to his messages."

"About time," she cuts in.

"Do you want to hear the goss or not?" I huff, accepting our new drinks from one of Geralds waitresses. Nodding for me to continue, I take a sip and set the cup down, "okay, so I listened to his messages, they were not as bad as I thought."

"Told you."

I glare at her, crossing my arms over my chest. "Ok, sorry mum, I'll behave." She promises, taking a drink from her own mug.

"Anyway, he was just worried about me, didn't mention anything about, you know who. He did mention however that the 3rd man killed was that creep, Russell."

"The one that attacked you in the parking lot at the back of the Pub?"

Nodding, I continue, "yep, seriously Erin, I keep thinking that my captor was the one that saved me that night and... God, I don't even want to think about if he was involved." Sighing I take another sip, using the liquid to ground me. "So, anyway, umm, Liam may have mentioned being in town or close to, tomorrow and wanted to take me out for dinner and I said yes."

Clapping her hands, Erin hoots, "Location? PLEASE tell me he is coming to your place???"

Looking down at my coffee, I grin, nodding.

"Hell yeah, there's my girl."

"Hey," Erin continues, "did you end up getting a response from the Murphys? I really don't think they will care about the state of the cabin?"

"Nope, still nothing." I had left them a message to apologize, but given that they are overseas at present, I am not expecting a response just yet.

"Well you shouldn't worry, they love you, and who wouldn't, I mean you have me as your one and only BFF."

Laughing we continue to discuss my plans for tomorrow, what I am thinking of cooking, what am I going to wear, etc. Etc...

Checking her watch, Erin curses, standing up, "Shit, gotta bail Chicca, have a meeting the Burnstein's to go over their software upgrade schedule for their last few sites, and yes I am looking after them for you."

Feeling guilty I frown. Erin had convinced me to take another 4 weeks off, "mental holiday," as she calls it, which I reluctantly agreed to, given the fact that I have weeks of leave and time in lieu up my sleeve. **_Workaholic_**. But knowing that she is now carrying my slack, it is hard to stay positive about my decision.

"Stop that," she chides, reading my thoughts, "you deserve this time Ava, and It's not as if I am super busy now that my mergers have finished and the next big project is not planned to start for another 6 months. Enjoy this time, I know I would if I was you!! Actually, I might even take some time off myself once the Burnstein project is complete, and given all your groundwork, it should be done by the end of the week.

Holding me in a tight embrace, I take in her warmth, "I will come over Sunday afternoon and you can give me the low down, but text me if you are not alone, I wouldn't want to interrupt anything." She says, winking and letting me go.

I watch as she turns, gives Gerald a quick hug, and peck on the cheek before she leaves. Her tall slender frame, sashaying out the door and into her red Mercedes S-Class, a legacy perk of being a 'Mitchell'. If anything, where her adoptive parents failed in providing a loving home, they made up for it by giving her a trust fund that could support her current lifestyle 3 times over. The fact that she still works her ass off even though she could probably just buy the company outright, just shows the depth of her character.

Finishing my coffee, I bid my farewells to Gerald, the 40+, owner of the Tin Cup, sending my love to his husband and head home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Thank you, Thank you, Thank you to all the readers that have left Kudos... It inspires me to keep writing, knowing that there are readers out there that enjoy my words.
> 
> NOTE: This story is still a WIP and has a lot more to come before it is completed - also as this is part 1 of 3, try and pay attention to some of my other characters - you never know where their stories may go :)
> 
> Cheers KnightWaters
> 
> P.S. Liam is back next chapter**


	21. A GENTLEMAN

_The stones grind under the soles of my shoes as I walk along the gravel path to the rock formation. The gentle crunch not elevating the knowledge that a familiar presence is waiting for me there, which is at the forefront of my mind._

_The air is thicker now and the light darker, as the sun crests, causing the trees to appear ominous in their crowded formations, their shadows dancing in time with the wind, bringing with it the sweet smell of pine which permeates on the breeze, tickling my senses and drawing me closer as I step off the path._

_Twigs and leaves snapping as my shoes navigate a way through the dense foliage, my body moving deeper into shrubs._

_Seeing my destination in front of me, a large mass of rock, surrounded by fallen branches and ferns, I step up and over the uneven surface, climbing the smaller sections to make my way around to the other side._

_Using my arms to grip the divots embedded in the cool stone, I pull myself up and swing sideways, using the momentum to slide my body around the solid structure, hearing a low whine, an almost pained sound, coming from behind as I edge towards a cave-like entrance at the back._

_It's dark inside, a strong smell of dampness, mixed with pine filling my nostrils as I enter. Squinting my eyes to the void before me I can make out a large shape, lying on the floor of the cavern, two sad-looking yellow eyes peering back at me._

**_My Wolf!_ **

_Closing the distance, I kneel down, reaching to touch my friend, only to be greeted by rocks and dirt._

**_Vanished? Where are you?_ ** ********

_Pushing myself back up to stand, a solid arm wraps around my body, pinning me to a very masculine chest, pine and musk overwhelming._

_Warm lips tickle my neck as my heart races._

_"I've missed you Doe eyes."_

******************************************************

The fragments of my dream from the night before still linger as I shower, washing my hair and shaving my lady parts in preparation for tonight.

It's 5:30 pm, lasagna is in the oven and now the only thing left to do is get ready. Running through the parts of the dream that I can remember, I make a mental note that I have to talk with Angela about this and why I keep dreaming of him, of them.

Turning off the hot water and wrapping myself in a fluffy dove grey towel, I use another to remove any water my hair, allowing the curl to air dry naturally, and gently apply some light highlighter, mascara and lip gloss, giving me a natural look.

Moving to my bedroom, and opening the top drawer of my dresser I select and put on matching blush pink lace bra and panties, spritzing my Gucci Bloom perfume to my décolletage and get dressed in a light-colored floral dress with white lace trim. Fastening it with its little pearl buttons over my breasts before heading downstairs.

Its 6:50 pm, table set, food ready to be served, and wine on the table when I hear a knock coming from my porch _Early again._ Bracing myself, I walk barefoot to the entrance, not bothering with shoes, and turn the handle. Letting the door swing open I am met with a fresh-faced Liam standing on my welcome mat, flowers in one hand, and an expensive bottle of red in the other.

Moving back, I wave him in smiling, taking the flowers and wine from his hands and tilt my face allowing him to give me a gentle kiss on the check-in greeting. His soft lips warm against my skin causing tingles to my lady parts.

Breaking away and walking onto my solid oak floors he takes in my little house as we enter my cozy lounge room filled with light-colored furniture and natural wood fixtures. “Nice place love,” he states, his brogue thick as we move into my adjoining large open plan kitchen dining, all white marble, and glass.

Placing the wine on the table, I locate a vase filling it with water and put the white lilies inside, taking in their sweet scent.

Looking to Liam I see him staring at me, I small frown crossing his handsome face, which is gone in an instant, replaced by a blinding smile. He looks amazing dressed in a white shirt top buttons undone and black trousers, paired with brown leather shoes and a matching belt.

_Damn!_

"You look beautiful Ava," he begins, his accent drawing out my name, sending little shivers through me.

Moving closer, he takes me in his arms, embracing me tentatively, before I melt into his heat. Taking a deep breath, I inhale his scent, fresh grass, and wood. _Wrong, not the right scent, not..._

Taking a step back, I excuse myself to the kitchen and tell Liam to take a seat and pour our drinks.

_Stupid, stupid, not pine, not him, I DON’T WANT HIM!! Think of Liam, you WANT Liam._

‘It’s so good to see you, love,” he adds as I move about the kitchen opening the oven and taking out the warming food. _It is good to see him, to see LIAM not…_

“I’m glad you could make it,” I reply forcing a smile, attempting to clear my head of all thoughts of _Him._

Serving our meals and placing them on the table, I grab my glass and take a large drink, not even tasting the rich liquid as it passes through my throat. Looking up, Liam is staring at me, his eyes intense with a look of worry, clearing his throat he waits until I put my glass down before he speaks, "Ava, love, are you alright, you seem, unsettled?"

“Yeah, it's just been a crazy time for me, you know?” I offer, taking a small mouthful of the rich pasta before me.

Licking his lips, his eyes focus on my neck, the frown reappearing, “Ava, are you sure? You look, pale love?”

I take a deep breath, suddenly conscious of the mark that I know is almost transparent now and try and compose myself. Unable to slow my heartbeat which is thumping in my chest, I excuse myself telling Liam I need to visit the ladies’ room, and head to the downstairs bathroom, my emotions running wild. I need to calm myself, this is Liam out there, _Liam is safe, Liam is good._

Pulling my underwear down my legs, I place myself on the toilet and relieve myself, taking this time to slow my pounding heart. When I am finished, I wipe myself and begin to pull up my panties noticing a red stain on the inner lining.

Ripping off another piece of the toilet roll, I wipe myself again, raising the paper to eye level and notice the deep red blood smears. _Blood. Period, I have my period! Shit! Period, blood, not pregnant! Oh my GOD!_

 _How did I not even think of this?_ _Fuck, I could have been pregnant, I didn't even think of that, I didn’t even think to take a test!_

_Breathe Ava, breathe in, breathe out..._

"Ava, are you alright?" Liam's voice asks from the other side of the door, concern lacing in his tone.

 _Breathe in, breathe out,_ _brea_ _...._

Black spots start forming in my vision, I can't get enough air, everything is hot, so hot, I fall, my body hitting the floor with a loud thwack... The door is pushed open, everything goes black.

*************************************************

Strong fingers, comb through my hair, massaging my scalp when I regain consciousness. My head is now positioned on a cushion, strong legs beneath, the smell of grass and wood present.

_Grass, wood, Liam, blood, PERIOD, SHIT!_

Trying to sit up, Liam's hands move to my shoulders, gently holding me down, "Calm Ava, it's okay, just relax."

Mortified, tears beginning to well in my eyes, I sob.

"Hush, love, you're okay, just breathe Ava, everything is going to be okay." His voice lulls releasing my shoulders and drawing my body up to his massive one, pulling me into a hug, my face buried in his chest.

Sobbing, I allow Liam to soothe me, his large hands rubbing my back as he rocks me, a feeling of safety washing over me.

After several minutes, I calm, my sobs turning into gentle hiccups, as we continue to gently sway. "I'm sorry," I mumble into his chest, my mascara damaging his pristine shirt.

"Don't be sorry love, just let it all out."

_My period!_

"I need to go to the" hiccup, "bathroom," hiccup, "I need to clean," hiccup, "myself."

"Don't worry about it love, you're all good, I even found some clean underwear and a sanitary pad, so there is no need to worry."

Horrified I sit up, swaying at the headrush from my sudden movement. Liam catches me, laughing, "Don't look for terrified Ava, I have a large family, I'm not afraid of a little blood, no need to be embarrassed."

Lying my face back on his solid chest I allow him to rock me, his heartbeat, a steady rhythm, distracting my thoughts, giving a sense of peace as he continues. "I know something happened to you on the Spur Ava," he whispers into my ear, my body tensing, "shhh, you don’t have to tell me, not until you are ready, but I think right now, you need a good night's rest."

"But you came all this way," I start to protest as he cuts me off.

"And I can come back, right now you need rest, Ava. So I am going to take you up to your room, help you into something that you can sleep in and we can talk through the week and organize another time for me to visit."

"But you live so far away."

"There is no distance that would keep me from you, love, but right now, you need rest, and I will not take no for an answer." Propping me up, Liam stands, leaning down and grabbing me under my legs, my arms automatically wrapping themselves around his neck as he takes me upstairs to my bedroom.

Finding the room easily, he places me on the bed and proceeds to locate a cotton nightdress, moving back to me as I remove my clothes, surprisingly not embarrassed knowing that he has already seen the bottom half of my underwear.

Raisin my arms, he drapes the nightgown over my body and I swear I see a look of heat in his eyes as I unclasp my bra, letting it drop to the floor, then pull my arms through the sleeves.

Once I am dressed, I crawl to the top of my bed, Liam pulling down my blankets, and letting my lie down before he covers my body, tucking my in. Turning to leave, I grab his hand, my eyes pleading, one word tumbling from my mouth, "stay."

_Please stay…_

Nodding, Liam removes his shoes, turns off my bedroom light, and crawls into bed beside me, above the covers.

Pulling me into his arms, my back to his chest, he strokes my hair, as I drift off to sleep, to the smell of grass and wood.

**************************************************

_Arguing, growling, cold_

_I whimper_

_Warmth now surrounds me,_

_Pine and musk_

_"Doe Eyes."_


	22. HYPNOTHERAPY

The sun's rays, streaming through my window, tickles my face with its gentle heat as I roll over, the sheets crinkling beneath my weight. Stretching, my hand grazing the other side of the bed which is now cooling but still holds a lingering sense of warmth. _Liam!_

_Shit, shit, shit, Liam!_

Sitting up, the room tilting as my eyes adjust, I jump out of bed and quickly throw on a robe. Tying the sash in a knot I head towards the lower level in search of him. Taking the stairs two at a time I notice that the house has been cleaned, the remaining food removed, and a note is now resting on the dining table.

Snatching it up the piece of paper, my eyes devour the words, a smile forming as I read.

**_Love,_ **

**_You looked so beautiful as you slept and I didn't have the heart wake you. It pains me to say goodbye via a note but I had to leave and return home. Family emergency..._ **

**_Thank you for sharing your evening with me, I feel honored that I could be there for you._ **

**_I will call you. Make sure you answer your phone!!!_ **

**_Yours_ **

**_Liam._ **

Placing the note back on the table I locate my phone and send him a quick text.

 **_Thank you, for everything, look forward to hearing from you_ ** **_... A 8:12 AM_ ** ********

Lower stomach cramping, I look down to my swollen belly. By now my period is in full swing and I feel a heaviness in my underwear. Rushing back upstairs to the bathroom, I turn on the shower and jump under the warm spray, hearing my phone ping with a message. After I am thoroughly clean and wrapped in a fluffy towel, I grab it and read:

 **_The pleasure was mine, love, again I am sorry for leaving, will call you tomorrow, will be in and out of reception for the next 24 hours, but if you need me, call and I'll try to respond_ ** **_... L 8:14 AM_ ** ********

Smiling at his thoughtfulness, feeling a little giddy I get dressed and head downstairs for a day of couch surfing and chocolate... _Period_

_*****************************************_

Over the next several days, I meet with Erin, chat with Liam, have my follow up appointment with Angela, and continue to dream of _My Wolf._

My period has been a nightmare, heavy, painful, and thankfully has now stopped. My back aches, however, have intensified, I am dry cramping, my throat is swollen and the only way I can sleep at night is with a bottle of wine and a handful of pain killers. _Not ideal!_

Liam and I have agreed to catch up next week. He has another business trip in the area and even though he offered to visit earlier, with the way I feel, the man flu back, the last thing I want to do is have him see me like this, my period was mortifying enough.

Checking my watch and seeing that it is nearly time, I continue to thumb through my social media as I sit in the cream and mahogany waiting room of Angela's office. Bouncing my legs, in an attempt to shake off some of the nervous energy, I wait for my appointment in dreed. It is HYPNO time.

Typing a quick text to Erin, I let her know to come by in an hour to pick me up. Erin taking on the mothering role dropped me off earlier and has insisted on being my EBUR (Erin + UBER) once my session has ended. She knows me well enough to know that I will not be in the right frame of mind to drive.

As soon as I hit the send button I am greeted by Angela, who is dressed in brown slacks and a white blouse, her red glasses sitting on a chain around her neck. "Come in Ava." She speaks opening her door and waving me through.

Standing up, back throbbing, I shuffle my way inside and take my standard position on the leather chaise, lying down to release some of the pressure.

Positioning herself in the grey highbacked armchair opposite, she places a notepad and a recording device on the oak little table next at her side and clears her throat, "Ava, before we begin today, I need to remind you that we can stop at any time that you feel too uncomfortable to continue." Pausing, she smiles gently down at me before she continues. "Also given our last session and your trouble sleeping, I need to know if you feel up to today's session, and before you reply, it's okay if you are not. Remember it's all about you, and your healing, and not the clock."

Sitting up I take a sip of the water that is always waiting for me during my session. I swallow the cool liquid, my throat burning, "no, I'm good." I rasp, taking another large gulp then lying back down, my eyes on Angela.

"Okay, then, so lastly, Ava, I need you to consent to my recording today's session. A copy will be made available to you at the end."

"I consent."

"Excellent," turning on the little black metallic devise, Angela introduced herself, stating the date and time and myself as the patient. "Now Ava, before we commence, I want you to choose a safe word. Something that is not a common word for you, that way if you say it, I will know when you have had enough and can bring you back to the present."

Thinking to myself, I choose the word, ******_Unicorn_** , it is random enough that I don't think I will come across it in my memories.

"Good, so Ava, when you feel that you cannot continue, you just need to say ******_Unicorn_** and I will end the session." She pauses again until I nod in consent. "Good, okay, Ava, I want you to close your eyes now and count backward from ten, taking a deep breath and exhaling in between each number."

Closing my eyes, I begin to count, "ten," breathe in, breathe out, "nine," breath in, breathe out, "eight," breath in, breathe out, "seven," breath in, breathe out, "six, five, four, three, two, one" breath in, breathe out.....

"Okay, Ava, now that you are relaxed, mind clear, I want you to imagine that you are in your parent car, can you see it?" I nod, "Good, they are driving, you are in the back seat, seat belt on," She says a few more words, snaps her fingers and then I am in the car. I am 18 again, and the memory comes to life.

_"Jamie, you need to slow down, I know you are upset, but driving like this will only scaring her." My mother's voice cuts in over the sound of music coming through my iPod._

_Turning the music down I listen to my father's low voice, deep and rough, his tone though is different, there is anger there and something else, fear maybe? "They lied to us Lia, if I had known that she was to be claimed by him then I would never have returned."_

_Lia, my father's pet name for my mother Amelia sighs, her long curly hair blowing in the wind of our silver jeep, as she reaches for my dad's hand, "I know, but its tradition, Jamie, we can't escape what we are," her honeyed voice lowering to a whisper, "what she is."_

_Shaking my mum's hand away and banging his fist into the steering wheel, he growls, "I won't let them have her, I don't care what tradition says, I won't let that beast have our little girl."_

**_What? Beast?_ **

_Before I can ask what, they are talking about, I hear my mother cry, "Jamie, look out!" Facing forward I see it, a massive pine tree has fallen over the road, blocking it entirely, no room to for us to get around it without going over the cliff face._

_I hear the car wheels squeal as my dad attempts to avoid the collision, but with the speed, we are traveling, and the moisture of the road, we lose traction, tyres' squealing and rubber burning as the car spins out of control, then impact._

_It happens so quickly, my mother screaming my name, my dad reaching for me as we become airborne, the car flipping, and then I am flying through the glass,_ _**no seatbelt** _ _, then darkness._

 _I'm cold, so, so cold, lying here in the snow._ _How did I get here? My mind struggling to make out where I am. I can't move, my legs, I can't feel them anymore._

_I'm so tired, so, so tired, It hurts to breathe, even if the pain in my body is now fading. Maybe if I just stop, just stop fighting, just close my eyes and let go, the pain will go away._

_I hear a whine, wetness on my face_ _**. Go away, let me sleep...** _

_Behind my eyelids I see a light, the light is warm, it's calling to me, let go..._

_The whining is getting louder, there is nudging on my shoulder._ _**Go away...** _ _The light, it's so pretty, I think, I think I can see mum, she is walking towards it..._

 **_Whining, why can't you be quiet? Let me sleep._ ** **_I'll just open my eyes for a second, make the noise stop, then I can see the light..._ **

_Cracking my heavy lids open a fraction. I see I see yellow eyes, large sorrowful yellow eyes. A pink tongue lolling from a furry black muzzle... Beautiful, so, so beautiful..._

_I close my eyes again, the light is brighter now, the pain almost is gone, I begin to move, I can walk now, I can see my parents, they are waiting for me,_ _**I'm coming.** _

_Pain, sharp, fresh agonizing pain, fills me, at my neck, I cannot escape it, I can't,_ _**where did the light go?** _ _Opening my eyes, I see a muzzle, I can feel teeth, **the wolf, the wolf bit me!**_

_*****************************************_

"Ava, when I count to 3 you will be back in my office, 1, 2, 3!" _Screaming, where is the screaming coming from?_

"Ava, Ava, can you hear me? Ava, you are okay, you are safe," Angela's gentle yet stern voice breaks through and I realize that the screaming is coming from me.

Warm hands on my shoulder, I open my eyes to see Angela's concerned face peering back at me. _Breathe, just breathe, just... wolf, bite!_ I sit up, the blood rushing to my head causing the room to spin, "Oh my God, _My Wolf,_ Angela, I remember!"

"Ava, you need to calm down, you have had a massive breakthrough, but you need to take a moment to process this, just breathe for me, in and out, in and out.

Following her instructions, I inhale and exhale, my heart rate starting to slow, returning to normal my head clearing. _My Wolf!_

"Good, Ava, you did really well, how do you feel?"

_How do I feel?_

"Well, we now know how I got my scars," I joke, trying to lighten the mood, standing up and stretching, knowing that my time is nearly up.

"Yes, it seems we finally have an answer to that question, however, I still think there is more that we haven't explored, would you consider doing another session?" Angela queries as I start to pace, "We don't have to schedule it straight away, I think we have more than enough to discuss and unpack based on this session, but it's something to think about."

Sighing, I nod, moving back to the chaise and locate my bag, I am becoming impatient and just want to leave. Checking my watch knowing that Erin will be outside waiting for me, I tap my foot and wait for her response.

"Excellent, we can discuss it more on Thursday in your next session," Angela smiles, as I grab my things.

"Can do, thanks Ange," I reply, heading towards the door my back to her.

"You did really well today Ava," her voice comes from behind, "I know it's difficult, but with this type of breakthrough I feel we can really get somewhere and figure out why the wolf has become so significant to you."

_My Wolf bit me!_

Nodding again I open the door and head to Stephanie to fix my bill. 


	23. PHOTOS

Erin's red Mercedes is parked out the front of Angela's office, waiting for me. Exiting the building, hands shaking, I inhale, mentally telling my heart to slow and make my way towards her. Opening the passenger side door, I climb in, taking my seat, a cup of steaming coffee waiting for me as a put on my seatbelt.

After my session, it has become quite clear that It is ironic, that by me **_NOT,_** wearing a seatbelt during the accident, was one of the elements that saved my life. Even though today we focused on myself and what I experienced, I know from the police reports that the car exploded shortly after impact. So, if I were wearing my belt, I would have ended up just like my parents. I still do not know what caused me to make the decision to not wear my belt, but I can recall multiple occasions during my teenage years when I didn’t bother because I was too cool to **_play safe._**

Lifting my drink from the holder next to me, I take a sip, the warm, creamy liquid helping to soothe my aching throat as Erin, dressed in one of her many Armani suits, hands me a silver flask, "what's this for?" I ask, swallowing another mouthful and taking it with my other hand.

"Open it," she replies starting the car.

Twisting the cap, I peer inside and getting a waft of whiskey, "thought you might wanna add some sugar, you know, to take the edge off."

Smiling, I take off the lid of my coffee and pour a generous amount of the alcohol into the cup before resealing them both and placing the silver bottle in the door side pocket. Taking another large drink I sit back and groan, my lower muscles in heaven as the heated seats soothe their tension.

"That good?" Erin queries, putting on her Dolce & Gabbana sunglasses and indicating before pulling out and on to the road.

"Well, I know how I got my scars."

"No way," she gasps turning towards me, causing the car to swerve in the same direction.

"Yes way,” I grit, “and if you can concentrate on driving and not killing me, I'll tell you how."

"Yes ma'am," Erin retorts, in her best upper-class British access, straightening her spine and placing both hands on the steering wheel, "please, do continue."

Taking another mouthful of the warm and spicy liquid, I lean back against the headrest and sigh, "Well, you know how I have been dreaming of."

" _Your Wolf_ "

"Seriously Erin, do you want me to tell you or not," I snap, my nerves frayed, my back throbbing and my throat stinging, I am hanging on by a thread. ******_What is going on with me?_**

"Babe, I'm sorry, Fuck! Ava, hun, are you okay?" Erin asks, placing her manicured hand on my thigh, her voice apologetic, "I promise I won't talk anymore."

I am agitated, my hormones are a mess, and I am seconds from cracking. Taking a deep breath, trying and failing to control myself, I feel my eyes start to swell with water.

"Babe,” Erin repeats, her voice laced with concern, “I'm so sorry,"

"No, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have snapped at you," I sniff, "you are just trying to make me feel better and all I want to do is crawl into a hole and hide for a while."

Composing myself, I close my eyes, " **** ** _My Wolf_** _,_ Erin, he was there, at the accident, he, he..." Sniff, "he bit me!"

"Fuck!"

"Yeah, my thoughts exactly. Erin, I thought he was my friend, in my dreams, he made me feel safe, but... He attacked me, Erin. Attacked ME!"

"Babe." Her tone is full of sympathy.

"Yeah!" I sigh, almost defeated.

"Ava, do you remember what happened afterward, do you have any idea as to why your dreams..."

Sighing again, I open my eyes, to see that we are now pulling into my street. "No, I pretty much woke up after that. it's pretty messed up, Angela wants to do another session, but we have agreed to let that wait a while until we can work through what we know now."

Erin slows, stopping out the front of my house, putting the car into park and leans over to pull me into a hug, she smells like vanilla and iris, her signature Tiffany smell, a gift I gave her on her last birthday. Melting into her embrace, seeking her warmth, I feel better. Erin is another version of home for me, my one constant since my parents.

Reluctantly she lets me go, her hands cupping my face, her sable eyes soft, "are you sure you don’t want me to stay with you tonight? I can cancel my date; all you have to do is say you need me and I’m all yours."

"No, I'll be fine," I cut in, "I feel like shit, I just need a hot bath and a few pain killers, and I'll be right as rain."

"Your back still hurting?" Erin asks, her brows creasing.

"Yep, might book into seeing my osteo next week, but heat normally helps."

Nodding, Erin offers a weary smile. "Okay, then if you don’t want my awesomeness, you can get your ass out of my car, I have primping to do." Then winking, she adds, "I'll swing by tomorrow, we can have a girls night in."

Laughing, I lean over and give her a quick kiss on the cheek, before grabbing the handle and opening my door. Pausing before getting out, I look back at her and offer my own smile. "You know I love you, don’t you?"

"Of course," she scoffs, her mouth twisting in mock disgust and placing an elegant hand over her heart, "Who wouldn’t love all that is Moi?"

"True." Getting out, I blow a kiss, telling her ill call her tomorrow before heading inside.

I would be lost without her, we are kindred spirits, two lost souls searching for a place to belong.

Unlocking the front door, I place my bag and keys on the living room table and make my way upstairs to change into lounge pants and a singlet, removing my underwear in the process. Comfort clothes can make such a difference. Placing my dirty outfit in the hamper in the small laundry off the kitchen, I move to the fridge and take out the ¾ full bottle of Pinot and a glass from one of the cupboards before turning and heading back upstairs to the spare bedroom. Something about my session today trigged a thought, not quite a recollection, but an idea as to why we were on the mountain that day.

I can now safely say that we were coming ******_down_** the Spur, not up. This has been deduced from the direction the car was facing in my memory of the crash. I also remember something my parents used to talk about when I was young, another place they used to visit. Not a location I can recall them taking me too, but maybe, if I check their old photos albums, I might just stumble across something that will help me piece together more details as to what we were doing and where we were coming from.

Entering the room, I place the bottle and glass on the dresser before moving to the spacious walk-in robe. At the rear of the closet, I locate a large black storage box which is full of old albums and pull it out. Turning I dump the contents on to the spare bed and begin sorting them into two piles. Pile one: ******_Pre me_** _._ Pile two: ******_After me_.**

It's pretty easy to tell which albums belong in which pile, each leather-bound cover is clearly labeled on the outside with the year/period, so any book that is pre-1991 goes to my right and after 1991 goes back in the box.

Once I have finished sorting, I am relieved to see that there are only 5 albums that are pre-1991, the other 30 are now put aside for another day.

Pouring myself a glass of the Pinot and taking a large drink, I locate the oldest one. A faded dark leather book with age line which is dated in the Pre 1900s, and open it. My eyes immediately greeted with yellowed, black and white photos, some of the pictures too old and faded over time, but most of the images are of long forgotten relatives, my great, great, great ancestors, grandparents, uncles, aunties, on both my mothers and fathers side. The album is full of images of women in long white dresses and the men in suits, the children in little jackets and lace-trimmed dresses, some sitting on blankets, trees, and hills in the background, and others were taken in front of a massive structure, a large log manner.

Flipping the pages, the themes are the same, family shots, group shots, the fashions changing with the times, the only other constant is the manner house. It has now appeared in several of the photos.

Finishing the first album, I continue to sip on my wine and place the book aside and move to the next one, pre-'70s. Same thing, people, groups, picnics, and the manner.

Moving to the 3rd and 4th album, I don't notice anything different, however as I get towards the end of the 4th book, I notice that the images are now in color and also have little comments underneath, such as: ' **_F_** ** _éile_** ** _an_** ** _Mhadaidh_** **_1960'_** and ******_ˈ_** ** _sˠəuɪnʲ_** ** _1965_** ** _'._**

Pouring my third glass, the bottle now empty, I move to the 5th book. Turning the pages I begin to see another shift, these images are dated after 1970 and I think I can pick out the small child versions of my mother and father in some of them.

 **_They did say they grew up in similar circles but..._ ** ********

Now that the pictures are in color, I can make out more of the surroundings, the pine trees, the valleys, so similar to the ones on the Spur.

Each page shows my parents aging, from toddlers to youths to adults, the comments under each image still containing the words ** _: '_** ** _F_** ** _éile_** ** _an_** ** _Mhadaidh_** ** _1985'_** and ******_ˈ_** ** _sˠəuɪnʲ_** ** _1990_** ** _'._**

Moving to the last page, the photo, slightly larger than the others, is another image taken in front of the massive log manner. I can now see that my parents are standing together, in amongst a group of others. My father's arm is wrapped around my mother's small shoulder, and this time they are not alone. Clutched in her arms is a chubby bundle, all gums, smiling at the camera, the wording under this image: **_'Samhain 1992 The Ranch'._**

 **_The Ranch? The Ranch? Where have I heard that name before?_ ** ****

Grabbing one of the albums that I discarded before, the year 1991 embroidered into the leather, I open it and search for more photos of _The Ranch_.. Nothing, just lots of images of myself as a baby, my parents and some friends, all taken here in my hometown.

Opening the next one and the next and the next, they are all the same. No images of ******_The Ranch..._**

Hitting a dead-end, the pain of my lower regions becoming unbearable, and feeling hot, I leave the albums on the bed and head downstairs for some painkillers and another bottle. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you once again for the Kudos - it really helps me in encouraging me to continue with the story...
> 
> Happy reading!!


	24. MY WOLF

Uncorking another bottle of wine, I grab a handful of painkillers and shove them into my mouth. Lifting the shiraz to my lips, I part them and pour a generous amount of the ruby red liquid down my throat, swallowing the pills whole.

Moving through the kitchen, I open the cabinet and locate a glass, filling it to the brim with more of the smooth blend, before heading to the living room and sitting on the cream-colored chaise lounge. Locating the remote, I turn on the television, and place my phone on the side table, the power turned off.

Lying back on the plush cushions, feet up, I continue to sip on my drink, draining it until its empty, the rich, burgundy liquid, numbing the ache in my throat.

My lower region is throbbing, my head spinning, and I am incredibly hot. Struggling to focus on the images on the TV, I pour another glass, downing that one also. _I am so thirsty, so hot, so..._

Feeling sensitive all over, my skin tingling like a thousand electric pulses are licking at my nerve endings, I shift my body, my nipples erect as they brush against the cotton of my top, causing my lower regions to pulse. Placing the empty glass down on the wooden side table, I raise both of my hands over the tender mounds, needing the plump flesh, massaging them, and using my fingers to pinch and twist at the swollen teats.

Rotating the pebbled peaks between my forefinger and thumb, I groan, feeling wetness begin to pool at my core. My pussy clenching with need, I release one of my breasts and move that hand down my body to the edge of my pants. Tilting my hips and parting my thighs, I inch my fingers under the elastic and move further south, teasing myself, as my hand slowly passed over my belly button and continuing its excruciating pace until it reaches the soft hairs at the junction of my thighs.

_I need..._

Parting my legs wider, I move my index finger down to separate the delicate folds, sliding it over my rock-hard sweat spot, before dipping into my soaked channel. Groaning again as I enter my moist heat, the pleasure of that simple gesture almost causing me to see stars. Swiping some of the liquid aside, I begin to slide it inside and out, in and out, the middle finger now joining to give more width.

 _I am so wet, dripping, almost like...._ _mmmmmmmmmm_

Pumping in and out, I move my thumb in a rotating motion to massage my clit, applying just the right amount of pressure. I am so hot, my nerve ending on fire as I allow my mind to drift, the smell of pine and musk drifting from an open window.

 _Mmmmmmmmm_ _, oh God, I need... I need..._

Applying more force, my hips now moving in time with my fingers pumping in and out, I moan, my thoughts drifting, drifting... To him…

 _I need. Oh God, I need his teeth, his cock, so hard, so full..._ _Fucking me hard, dominating me, owning my body, relentless in his pursuit to bring my pleasure._

 _Pounding like a mad man, thrusting so hard I feel him all the way up to my womb, biting..._ _Oh GOD biting…_

I explode, my climax is intense as I see steel eyes, dark hair...

_Him._

Coming down from my high, I am soaked, heart racing, and breathing hard.

Disgusted with myself for masturbating to _him,_ I stumble off the couch, knees landing on the white and grey rug beneath me. _Why is the room spinning?_ Pushing my body off the ground, my legs wobbling, I use the back of the couch to center myself, taking several deep breaths, closing my eyes, and waiting for the floor to stop moving. Inhaling deeply, I slowly open my lids, blinking several times until I can see that the floor is indeed dormant and no longer swirling, and make my way to the bathroom. Pausing every few steps to re-center myself. Arriving, I push open the downstairs bathroom door and enter, rushing inside by my desire to wipe away the evidence.

Pulling down my pants and placing myself on the toilet, I use the paper to wipe between my legs, it comes out soaked. Tearing off another several sheets, I wipe again in an attempt to remove the clear residue.

_Bloody hell, why am I so wet... Just like... FUCK!_

Clearing as much moisture as I can, I flush the toilet, head pounding, throat burning, _the pain killers are not working!_ And exit, moving back to the kitchen in search of the bottle of pills. Twisting open the top I grab another handful and shove them in my mouth, downing them dry and return to the couch, the sun has since set, the moon full in the sky.

Feeling around the couch I locate my phone, turning it on. When powered on, I notice a missed call, dialing message bank I listen:

The automated voice of the message bank comes on the line, "message received, Thursday 26th November 8:30 pm.

 **"Hi Ava, It’s Olivia Murphy, returning your call, sorry for the delay in getting back to you but we have only just returned and got your message. Anyway, I'm not quite sure what you meant in your comment of the cabin, we had one of our friends go over to clean and they said that the place was empty, and immaculate, not a speck of dirt insight."** She pauses, and I can hear voices in the background as if there is someone else on the line. **"Ava, sorry I have to go, call me later and we can chat some more. Bye"**

_House was clean? I do not understand, I left some of my things there, my robe, my uggs? How?_

Placing my phone down I stand up, swaying, the room is spinning again, _why aren’t the tablets working?_ Shaking my head, I walk to the French doors for some fresh air, falling over before I can reach the handle.

 _I do not, how? Where are my things?_ _I don’t understand!_

The floor is moving again, I am starting to sweat, my pants soaked as liquid seeps down my thighs. I can hear a low wining coming from the other side of the door, a gentle clinking noise, like the sound of nails on glass.

_I am now hearing things._

Laying my head on the polished wood I try to concentrate, willing the world to stop spinning, my stomach rolling. _When did I last eat?_ Counting to 10 I try to get up and fail, _maybe the floor is an okay place to stay for a while._ Eyes still closed, my breathing heavy, I hear it again, this time louder, growling, followed by whining and nails scraping. A force banging against the glass, causing my head to thump. _Get up, Ava!_

Forcing my eyes open, I attempt to push myself up again and fail, This time however I am able to lift my head and look outside through the glass of the door and am greeted by yellow eyes.

I struggle to focus, my vision blurry. Closing my eyes again, I wait to until I feel like the room has stopped spinning, counting back from 20 this time and open them.

_I am seeing things; he can’t be here!_

Looking back at the door, standing directly in front of me, on the other side of the glass, the only thing separating us is _My Wolf..._

Dragging my body forward, I use my arms to propel myself closer, vision hazy. Shaking my head again, I reach for him, the pads of my fingers touching the cool glass as I trace his dark face, which is pressed against the glass, his furry muzzle resting on the porch floor. A large pink tongue, lolls out, meeting my fingers, licking them from the other side.

Mesmerized, I take in his massive body, at least 8-9 feet long, tail wagging. Newly energized, I find the strength to lift my body up, first to my knees then to my feet as I move my body towards the door, my hand reaching for the handle. Moving with me, _my wolf_ now stands, his height an impressive 4 feet, his head higher, almost level with my own. _I don’t remember him being this large!_

 _So big, so beautiful, so… so…_ I blink, my body beginning to sway, heat rushing up my neck, blood pumping in my head. My stomach turns again, I feel, I feel really, bad. _I cannot breathe, I can’t…_ Panic begins to take hold, flashes of pain, of teeth, of his bite.

Looking back at _my wolf,_ my legs give way beneath me, my head hitting the ground with a thump and everything goes dark.

**********************************************

_Pain, glass smashing, fur..._

_Warm tongue, whining, can't open my eyes..._

_Solid hands, fingers down my throat..._

_Bile, heaving..._

_"How much did you take?"_

_Taste of acid..._

_“How much poison did you take?”_

_Heaving, hot acrid liquid spilling from my mouth._

_"That's it, get it out of your system, I'm here now, I won't let you hurt yourself anymore."_

_More vomit, more pain, more…_

**_"I won’t leave you again, Doe Eyes."_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HE IS BACK!!!!!


	25. MATE

_A cool, wet facecloth wiping at my mouth, water being poured down my throat._

_"Poison, how much did you take Doe?" mutterings, curses, growling._

_"You're in **Heat,** FUCK! Doe, baby, you took them to stop the pain, didn't you?" More curses, more grumbling._

_Pine, flooding my senses, strong arms lifting._

_"You could have died, should never have let you leave."_

_Died? What? I only took... FUCK how many did I take? Why can't I open my eyes?_

_"Can't stay here, you need our nest."_

_Warm chest, strong heartbeat, **home.**_

_"Stay with my Doe Eyes,"_

_Movement, banging, soft leather, engine starting, blackness..._

_..........................................................................................................._ _  
_

_Horn blaring_ , _everything swirling, so HOT!_

_"Nearly there, just hold on a little longer."_

_Engine roaring, warm hands on my face..._

_"You are burning up, FUCK! Hold on Doe Eyes, don't you give in, fight baby."_

_Tires skidding, doors slamming, warm arms..._

_Soft sheets, pine, spices musk..._

_"I tried Doe Eyes, FUCK! I tried, I can't, I can't let you go, it won't stop."_

_Strong hands gripping my thighs pushing them apart, cool air on my insides, wet..._

_Prodding, pressure, FULL..._

_Weigh on me, in me, FULL..._

_"Mine!"_

_Thrusting, pounding, moaning, TEETH..._

_STARS..._

_..........................................................................................................._

_Warmth, such amazing, delicious heat, masculine arms are wrapped around my torso, a strong chest at my back..._

_"Doe, I have missed you so much. Never letting you go."_

_Lips on my necks, teeth grazing my mark, thick pressure at the base of my spine._

**_Home..._ **

_..........................................................................................................._

_Rich broth at my lips, cool water down my throat._

_"Drink Doe, build your strength."_

_Warm lips, gentle kisses at the top of my head, my back against a warm furnace of flesh._

_I am wet, soaked, pulsing with the need to be filled._

_"Eat Doe, then we mate."_

_More broth, more water, I am hungry, so hungry. Not for food..._

_I whine and rock against the thick bulge prodding at my back._

_"I know, Doe, but you must eat, and when you are finished as a good girl, I will make it all better._

_Swallow, more liquid, swallow, more moisture seeping down my legs, swallow, swallow, whine._

_Strong arms lifting me, my ass against solid abs, then lowering. My core splitting to accept what I want, what I need._

_"Doe, God, Doe, you are perfect, I knew you would be from the first moment. FUCK!"_

_Thrust, moan, groan, thrust, thrust, thrust..._

_Hands-on my, in me, touching, pinching, teasing. Rubbing between my thighs._

_Thrust, thrust, rub wet slapping sounds._

_"Never letting you go."_

_Teeth, bite, **HEAVEN...**_

_..........................................................................................................._

Waking, fog slightly lifting from my head, my thoughts becoming partially coherent.

I am on my stomach, strong hands kneading at the tired muscles in my back. Firm fingers digging into my tender flesh, traveling from my shoulders, down my spine, to my lower back, to the curve of my backside, and then my thighs. Spreading them, warm breath on my skin following the same path, lips sucking, kissing my spine, trailing down to the dip of my ass.

Massive hands grip my flesh, lifting my pelvis, and a soft pillow is now placed underneath my mound, elevating my hips. Determined fingers parting my cheeks, a wet tongue tracing the crease, circling my puckered rosebud before dipping into my soaked channel.

"FUCK, Doe, you taste like heaven."

Growling sounds are coming from behind me, their flexing muscle sliding, mouth sucking, devouring my flesh, moving closer to my pulsating bud. Hands tugging me higher, my center on full display, lips now wrapping around my pearl, drawing it, tugging it into a warm wet cavern.

I grind, driving my core into their face as they eat me, my juices soaking their stubbled chin making it easier for me to ride.

I moan, pushing myself harder and he sucks.

He moves, releasing me. I cry out, I need, I need...

His tongue is now replaced with a hard, hot, pulsing rod. I can feel the tip being dragged up and down my entrance, smearing its own stickiness against my flesh as he swirls the head against my core.

Frustrated, I push myself back, impaling myself on their/his massive cock, so FULL...

"Oh God," I moan as he growls into my ear, losing control as he thrusts into me, his full weight now resting against my back, smothering me, pushing my pelvis deeper into the pillow causing delicious friction against my clit as his tool digs against my G-spot...

I am on fire, my pleasure mounting, the force of his thrusts, powerful, directional, knowing just the right angle to bring me to climax...

"FUCK Doe, I missed this, I missed us, baby, you are so ready, so ready to take me, so ready for me to fill you with my seed, this time it should take baby, FUCK!"

I scream, my pussy clamping down as I reach my peak, the orgasm sending my body into a convulsing fit as he pumps himself into me, a swelling traveling down the length of his cock as he fills me with his cum.

Leaning down, his body covering mine, he bites, and everything is bliss.

_..........................................................................................................._

_Pine, musk, thrust, groan._

_Pleasure, pain, can't get enough..._

_My Wolf,_ _**Home...** _

_..........................................................................................................._

"Open your mouth Doe eyes, you need to eat, you need your strength."

Thick creamy paste against my lips as I swallow, the sweet mixture filling me with warmth.

"Good girl, you are so beautiful when you are in heat, nesting, letting me take care of you whilst your body prepares itself for me and our children."

I tense, my head foggy, _did he say, children?_ _Mmmmmm_ _would it be so bad, children with..._

My head lolls against his chest, _I do not want to wake from this dream..._

Phone ringing, a movement behind me. "What the FUCK do you want? Yes, I have her. NO, you fucking stay away, I'm tired of playing by your rules, she is mine, it was agreed that she was mine and will be mine until death!"

A loud thud, growl. "Fuck, why can't they leave us alone." Sighing, another spoon full of food raised. Firm body relaxing at my back.

I accept more of the syrupy goo that he feeds me, his fingers trailing down my stomach until he reaches my soft curls, teasing them until I part my thighs.

"Such a greedy girl, aren't you Doe? So starved for my touch, so lonely without me. I felt you, your pain, I watched you, watched you break apart thinking of me, I thought about you too, FUCK I always think about you..."

His fingers part my slit, index, and middle, delving into my core, gently thrusting in and out as my fluids leak down my ass crack and onto the bed beneath us. Withdrawing, he raises them to my mouth, placing them between my lips.

"Suck Doe, taste yourself, your slick, that's just for me."

I open, his calloused flesh filling my mouth as my tongue swirls around, my lips sucking off the sweet, sticky substance, so unlike the taste of a man.

He is rock hard behind me, his massive cock twitching as I suck, leaving a trail of slick against my back.

"FUCK, so perfect."

Putting my meal down, he lifts my torso, forcing my pelvis down as he impales himself inside me, my back against his chest, and begins to pump himself into me from behind, making me ride him in reverse.

Our legs bent as he thrust up and I push down.

"Ride me Doe, take what is yours, **_only yours._** "

_**Mine!** _

I feel a pressure mounting in my mouth, an ache in gums as we move.

I run my tongue over the tender spot locating a sharpness that was not there before and the urge to bite.

_I need, I need..._

Clamping my legs down, I spin myself around, our bodies still connected as we move. Wrapping my arms around his head, I pull him forward as he tilts his head, revealing his strong neck, _vulnerable._

I see his pulse, so thick, so strong, beating, his skin unmarred, just waiting to be marked.

Jaws throbbing as the sharpness pierces through, my canine elongating. My face in his neck, his smell, pine, and musk, mouth-watering.

Licking the salty skin, my teeth graze and I swear I can feel him pushing his neck deeper into my mouth. I am overcome with a need, with the desire to...

I bite, flesh, blood, intoxicating...

Something snaps into place, in my mind, and I am filled with emotions of euphoria, of acceptance, of relief... Of love...

"Yes Doe, make me yours, only yours..."

He thrusts as I suck and explode... a thought entering my mind as I pass out...

**_MATE!_ **


	26. I. Am. Yours.

_All, encompassing warmth, cocooned in joy. My thoughts are filled with the knowledge of being wanted, no longer alone…_

_Pure elation, my light has returned, and I am no longer alone in the dark, I am joined…_

_I am complete, I am loved, MATE!_

***************************************************

Rousing, I am lying on my stomach, my head, blissfully clear from what must have been the most restful, deep sleep I have ever experienced. Raising my arms above my head and touching the headboard, I stretch, my muscles bending and flexing, leaving my body beyond satisfied. I feel energized, my sore back has now been replaced with delicious ache. Smiling, I rub my face into my plush pillow, the soft white cotton, tickling my nose, the strong scent of pine, and musk filling me.

Craning my neck, the vertebrae cracking, I roll onto my back, the thick duvet around my waist, and open my eyes, tilting my head to look up at the bright white ceiling, seeing the light from the day gleam. _Why is there light coming in from my feet? It should be coming from my side, my window is to my left?_

Pushing my body up and resting on my elbows, I take in my surroundings. _Toto, I don't think we're in Kansas no more… What in the world am I?_

My normal feminine, white and crème room has now been completely replaced with an entirely masculine one. This chamber is all wood and sharp edges, and where my double window is normally positioned to my left, this one now wraps around the entire length of two walls revealing thick pine and other wild trees. _Am I in a giant treehouse?_

Peering down and looking at myself, I am relieved to see that I am in one of my nightgowns, a white and lace one with little purple and pink flowers patterned into the silky fabric.

_How did I get into this and who, where am I?_

Climbing out of the massive bed, my bare feet touching the dark wood polished floors, my eyes manage to locate my robe and uggs. _I thought they were left behind at the cabin_ but are now neatly folded and resting on a grey armchair positioned directly in front of the massive windows. 

Without hesitation, I put them on as I take in the breathtaking views. The _treehouse_ must be elevated, built on the side of a hill or mountain, as it is completed surrounded by native vegetation and there seems to be an incline of sorts from the window to the ground.

_Where?_

Wrapping the strap of my robe tightly around my torso, I survey the room before me, observing and cataloging, each and every detail. Directly behind me and taking up almost the entire back wall, is the massive super king-sized bed that I just exited. Made entirely out of ash wood, its white sheets and pillows are rumpled, and a dark grey duvet hangs off the end. On either side of the thick, plush mattress, are matching nightstands and to the front, just right of the windows is a large dresser, complimented by sleek modern fixtures and a 65” plasma TV.

The wall behind the bed, which is painted a charcoal black, is lined floor to ceiling with shelves filled with books and other masculine objects.

The room is stunning.

To the right, along the far wall, are 3 barn doors on black cast-iron rails, curious, I move towards the one closest to the window. Pushing it aside, I am greeted by an extensive bathroom, modern, with a dark slate-tiled, two-person shower accompanied with a wooden bench seat. Double basin with mirror, toilet, and large tub, big enough for 3 people, positioned in front of more glass and taking in the views below.

Retreating, I move to the second door, opening it, I enter a massive walk-in wardrobe which is filled with clothes of hangers and floor to ceiling shelving. Going deeper inside, I notice that some of the of clothing are mine, items from my house, and others that I know I left in the cabin.

_What the? Where the hell am I?_

I try to recall my last moments before waking and everything, after coming home from Angela’s office and looking through photo albums, is a blur of too much wine, of too many pills, of pain. My pulse starts to race, my heart thumping like a drum, and I break into a cold sweat, my fear beginning to surface, but before it reaches a peak, I am all of a sudden flooded with an overwhelming sense of calm and peace, steeling my reserve and prompting myself to move to the third and final door.

Opening this one I find myself on the edge of a long hallway. Similar design to the modern style bedroom, all polished with dark woods and masculine, there are several more barn style doors leading off it. Exiting and turning left I make my way to the end of the passageway where there is a large wooden staircase leading to what I assume is a lower level.

Smelling food cooking, I slowly walk towards to first stair and begin to take them one at a time, gripping the railing as I move down and into a massive open plan lounge, kitchen, dining, with floor to ceiling glass windows, along one side and sleek wooden paneled walls accompanying them on the others.

The smell of bacon cooking on the stove draws my attention. The scent is mouthwatering, and I move in a trance-like state, my hunger taking over, as my feet pad their way towards the stainless-steel kitchen and to the food sizzling away.

_I should be freaking out right now, right? But everything feels RIGHT..._

Seeing a loan cast iron pan, unmanned, and cooking on one of the many burners, I reach for the crisping meat slices and begin turning them with the steel spatula that was left on the bench to the side. Concentrating on the task at hand, I am jolted when muscular arms wrap themselves around my waist, drawing me into a solid chest, which is now pressed against my back, and a strong nose embedding itself into my neck, right about my scars and smelling me.

Freezing, muscles tensing, the body behind me drops their arms, releasing me and stepping back to allow me room to move. Taking a deep breath, I turn and come face to face with my captor.

"You're alive." I gasp, dropping the spatula, my eyes taking in his massive frame, his long dark hair tied into a man bun and steel grey/blue eyes, piercing.

Before he has a chance to do anything, my arm reaches behind me and I grab the pan of cooking bacon and hot fat and throw it at his face, pivoting on my heals and running for what looks like the front door as he groans behind me.

Twisting the knob and pulling the door open wide, I bound outside and begin to run.

_He is alive, the crash, the report…not dead… Alive…_

My legs are pumping as they hit the solid ground beneath me, my senses on full alert as I slip and slide my way down the dense foliage in my escape. A loud howl can be heard from behind me as I run.

My body is energized, adrenaline flowing almost like I am on speed, and not tiring like normal as I move, trees and shrubs blurring behind me, branches scraping at my skin, little cuts forming.

_Alive, escape, alive, run…_

I continue with this mantra as I move, heart pounding in my chest, more howls sounding as I move. After what feels like 10 minutes, I can make out the shape of a road ahead, and push myself faster to make the cleaning, and to _safety!_

I am only 20 feet from the asphalt, my destination within my grasp, when I am tackled from behind and my body is pushed to the ground. Chest in the dirt, a massive weight pinning me into the mud, larges dark paws on either side of my shoulders and furry muzzle at the junction of my neck, sharp teeth holding my flesh, but not breaking the skin.

My pulse thudding and breaths panting and the cold mud seeping through my nightdress. I sob. _Oh my God_ , _I am going to be eaten alive._

A low purr emits from deep within the animal’s chest, as I lie still, silent tears trickling down my face. After a minute, the animal slowly releases me from its jaws, its rumble turning into a whine as it lifts itself from my body and moves back.

Rolling, I sit up and face the beast, who is now lying on its belly, ears pinned and yellow sad eyes peering back.

**_My Wolf..._ ** ********

Attempting to catch my breath, heart still racing, I shift onto my knees. Hypnotized at the magnificent animal before me, my hand moving on their own accord, reach out and touch the soft charcoal fur, a long pink tongue lolling from its massive jaws.

The hair is course to touch, as my fingers delve into the thick coat, the animal dragging itself closer until it is resting against my knee, its head is double to size of a husky and if standing would be sitting at 5 feet off the ground.

**_He is beautiful._ ** **_My Wolf…_ ** ****

Transfixed by the stunning beast before me, fingers deep within his fur, a gruff voice flits into my thoughts, startling me, " _Yes,_ _touch me, my mate, won't hurt, can't hurt mate, mate is home."_

Ripping my hand away and sitting back on the pads of my heals, my uggs caked in mud, I stare into **_My Wolfs_** eyes, as they start to change from yellow to steel grey-blue.

**_His eyes!_ **

Hair beginning to recede, muzzle shortening, bones cracking, I fall back on my ass as the wolf stands on his hind legs, now well over 9ft tall as its massive body contorts, changing from fur to flesh until all that is left before me is a naked man, my naked man, my captor.

"What, what are you?"

Moving to kneel before me, he raises one of his massive hands to encase my face. It is so warm against my flesh as his thumb gently stroking my cheeks, wiping away loose tears as they escape from my eyes.

"What I am, does not matter right now, Ava."

Shuddering at the deep timbre of his voice, transfixed on the sight before me, I whisper, "who are you?"

Moving closer, until his body is pressed up against mine. He leans down and places a chaste kiss on my nose before resting his forehead against mine, and breathing me in.

Confusion overwhelming, body swaying, “I, I don’t understand, you, you died, they said there were no survivors.”

Sighing, he sits back, seeing my unstable form, and pulls me onto his naked lap, his erection prominent against my core. Wiping more tears away from my cheeks, he stares at me, a look of utter awe etched over his beautiful features.

Raising my hand, I move it over his face, mud covering his skin, my fingers running down from his temple, to between his glacier eyes, over his nose, and stopping at his full mouth, “Who are you?” I ask again, dizziness taking over as the adrenaline seeps completely away from my body.

Smiling, perfect white teeth showing, he kissed my finger, then moves it to the side of his neck, revealing two red puncture wounds. "I. Am. Yours. ******Mate."**

And it all goes black. 


	27. INSIDE VOICE

Opening my eyes, the smell of pine and musk filling my senses. I am greeted by steel blue ones, encased in long, dark curling lashes, gazing down at me. Large, calloused hands comb through my hair untangling the knots, causing the nerve endings of my scalp to come alive and my core to throb, as my head, now resting on his lap, his solid legs my pillow, lulls to the side.

Shifting my focus, I can see that we are positioned on the large, crème leather couch in the living room, warmth coming from the log fire in front, soothing my chilled bones. Glancing at one of the many windows, I can see that the sun is now gone and is replaced by darkness, the moon at its center. Shifting my body, the leather rubbing against my silk nightgown, I can see that my dirtied nightdress has been replaced by another one, this one black with little pink and white flowers.

His long fingers are still deep in my hair, massaging my scalp when a voice, his voice, enters my brain causing me to flinch. Moving my focus to his mouth, I watch my captor, _My Wolf_ , his lips not moving as he repeats the words over and over again, **" _you're safe, I won't hurt you,_** ** _Doe_** ** _."_**

Heart rate increasing he moves his hand to my face, his index finger trailing down from my forehead to my nose before resting on my mouth and tracing my lips. **_"So beautiful."_**

Still, there is no movement from his mouth, _how can I hear him, am I going mad?_

**_"Not mad Doe eyes, we are one now, our minds are linked, my MATE!_ **

The intensity of his gaze bores into mine and I am flooded with foreign emotions, not of my own. The feeling of joy, acceptance, lust, wholeness. _What_ _, what is going on_ _?_

"Be calm mate, just breathe, there is nothing wrong with you, you can feel me as I can feel you. We are one now Doe." His gravelly voice fills the room, this time speaking through his mouth, his fingers tracing gentle patterns across my face.

"I don’t, I don’t understand?"

"You will, in time,” he smiles, making a purr like sound that rumbles from his chest, “I have waited so long for this, for us." Happiness travels through my body, once again, not my own emotion, but his.

Moving, pushing myself into a sitting position, our bodies still wedged together so that I am facing him, I tentatively reach out, the tips of my fingers hovering just inches from his handsome face. Seeing my hesitation, purr growing, he moves his head closer, giving permission, and I touch him, mesmerized but his rugged masculine features. His face perfectly symmetrical, dark scruff now covering his plump upper lip and chin. "How?" _How did you survive, how, what are you? G_ uilt now overtaking the happiness, this emotion 100% mine.

"No guilt, Doe," he replies, nudging my fingers to continue their exploration, "I told you, I was different, we are different, and now you know."

_My Wolf!_

**_"Your Wolf,"_** his unspoken words fill my mind.

"How, I don’t’?"

Wrapping his hand around my wrist and drawing my fingers to his lips, he places a gentle kiss on the tips, then releasing them before standing up and moving away.

"First we eat, then we talk."

_How caveman of you!_

Smirking, he turns and makes his way to the kitchen, taking his unique smell with him, and only now am I hit with the scent of meat cooking. _Pot roast?_

Inhaling the delicious aromas, I take the time to admire his muscular physique, broad shoulders, naked, long torso, a trailing of marking or scars covering the flesh, and down to his lower half, now covered by dark lounge pants resting just about a taut ass.

**_"You like what you see Doe?"_ **

That inside voice again, I do not know if I will ever get used to it. Blushing, I shift my gaze to focus on the kitchen around him, stainless steel appliances, double oven, and 8 burner stove, a massive cast iron pot sitting on the middle burner which he stirs then removes it, placing it on a wooden board before taking the meat out to calve. “You can cook?”

“One must know how to cook if one needs to eat.” He chuckles, taking out two dark blue plates from one of the many cupboards, placing them on the marble bench, and commence portioning the meat and vegetables into two servings. Turning, he then moves to the double refrigerator and takes out a glass carafe filled with a clear liquid.

Locating a tray, he places our meals on it and starts walking back towards the lounge and placing it on a table in front of me. Taking in the delicious smells, I move closer to the food, mouthwatering, and tummy rumbling as he turns and heads back into the kitchen, opening yet another cupboard pulling out further items and then returning with two mugs and the clear liquid.

Pouring a cup and passing it to me I take a sniff the clear substance, my nose wrinkling at the non-acidic smell. **_"It's water, Doe."_**

"You don’t have anything stronger?" I frown, _need wine!!_

 ** _"No, you need water, wine if not good for you, drink."_** His mind commands, a slight growl in his tone as I raise the mug to my lips and pour the cool, clean liquid down my throat, which is surprisingly refreshing as I drain the whole thing. I did not realize how parched I was.

Taking my empty mug from my hands, he refills it and places it next to the plates filled with the browned meat, potatoes, carrots, and other assorted vegetables and motions for me to eat.

Moving towards the table, I lift one of the plates, locating a knife and fork, and cut a small portion of the meat and raise it to my mouth. I groan, the flavors are intense as my taste buds dance to the thick texture.

**_"You like? Rabbit, caught fresh today on my hunt while you slept."_ **

_Oh, the rabbit!_ Images of the headless bunny sitting on my porch at the cabin enter my mind.

**_"My gift, I hunt, you eat, helps you get strong."_ **

Still unsettled by his internal communication, I snap, "can you please use your words rather than whatever it is you are doing in my head?" feeling slightly guilty for speaking so harshly to him, but knowing I am also conflicted over eating thumper whilst drooling over its amazing taste.

"I'm not too good with words, my thoughts are easier," he replies sheepishly taking his own mouthful of the rabbit.

_How can such a massive man be so timid with words?_

"I don't see a lot of people to use them."

"And stop listening to my thoughts, actually stay out of my head period!" I grumble, a feeling of shame and confusion washing over me, _I know I have now hurt his feelings._

"Sorry," I apologize, not wanting to make this any more awkward than it already is. "I'm just not used to it, any of it, I thought, I thought you were..." Struggling to finish my sentence, remorse, and guilt flooding back as I think of the accident, the report of no survivors.

"I'm not gone Doe, I'm here, I am sorry for making you sad."

Taking another mouthful, I take the time to compose myself before continuing, "How? Actually, scrap that, who are you? I don't even know your name."

Smiling, he tilts his head, “you know who I am Doe.”

“No, I mean, what is your real name?”

"Ava Louise Hughes, my birth name is Griffin," his smile widening, white teeth flashing, his face lighting up, "Griffin Lorcan O'Connel, and now, yours, I. Am. Yours. MATE."

Shifting, I place the plate back on the table and stare at him, "and that’s another thing, what's with all this mate business, and you know, you being a wolf, _My Wolf_." I whisper the last part to myself, afraid that if anyone heard me say those words out loud that they would think I was crazy, which is ridiculous in itself, we are in the middle of fucking nowhere, who would hear me!

"Finish eating your meal, then we talk."

Not liking his caveman attitude, I stand up and stomp my feet, placing my hands on my hips like a toddler, chucking a tantrum.

Placing his plate down beside mine, he reaches out for my hands and tugs me back down beside him, little electric pulses traveling through my body at the contact.

Moving my hands to rest over his heart he sighs, "You know that I am not like the other men you know, I am... Different... My family, my ancestors, are known as Faoladh."

"It's the Gaelic word for werewolf." He continues when he sees my look of confusion. "We, my ancestors, immigrated here centuries ago from our homeland and have been on the Spur ever since."

Looking at my hands, resting over his muscled chest, his heart beating steadily beneath, I shake my head. _Werewolf, oh if Erin could hear this, she would shoot me herself for how ridiculous this sounds._

 ** _"Not ridiculous,"_** He growls inside my mind, my head snapping back to his face where his eyes are now glowing an iridescent shade of yellow.

"I'm sorry," I cower, lowering my eyes, his face softening, a sense of calm flowing through me as he purrs again. "Are you doing that?" I ask, drunk off the feeling of peace.

"Yes, it's one of our abilities, to be able to share emotions with our mates."

"Mate, I still don’t understand?" He moves his hand from mine, raising it to his own head and draws his long brown locks away from his shoulder, revealing his neck and the two red puncture wounds that are embedded in his skin.

Moving my fingers, I trace the two small holes, remembering the evening before and my teeth sinking into his flesh. "How?"

"I marked you," he alludes, his fingers now moving to trace over my own scars, "chose you, and now you have marked me, accepting me as you mate, and completing the bond."

Remembering my session with Angela, I gape. "The accident, that’s when you first bit me?"

"Yes." His hands move to my face drawing my close, his lips only inches from mine, "I saved you." 


	28. AUTHORS NOTE

****AUTHORS NOTE:** **

Thank you to my readers that have been hitting the Kudos button and leaving comments – as mentioned previously, it is greatly appreciated 😊 – and for all you ghosts (readers who don’t comment) I hope you are also enjoying the story, please do not hesitate to introduce yourself (it won't break my heart too much even if they are negative)…

****IMPORTANT STATEMENT:** **

We are currently just over halfway through the story, the next part will contain subjects that may be trigger points to some readers (abuse to minors, death, etc) – I will post at the beginning of those chapters and a quick note on what parts to skip… I have tried to be clear that this is a mature book but there are some darker scenes to come…

****FUN UPDATE:** **

****_TIME TO MEET GRIFFIN LORCAN O'CONNELL - MY WOLF (unfortunately I do not own Ben Robson)_ ** **


	29. SAVED ME

"Saved me, what do you mean, saved me, I don’t understand?"

"We were losing you; your heart had no beat, your body was so, so cold Doe. We had to mark you, give you a piece of us, tether you to us, otherwise you would have been gone."

"We?"

"My Wolf and I. We."

Eyes stinging, unshed tears starting to well beneath my lids, as I hear those words from my captor, _my wolf, my mate. No, not my mate, he ** **IS**** my captor._

Sadness fills his eyes and he releases my face, lowering his head, pain, and guilt flooding me, I know these are Griffin's emotions. "It was not meant to happen that way, you were meant to know, you were meant to be willing, it was part of the agreement."

"Willing?" I scoff, confusion and temper rising, overriding the feelings from my supposed _MATE_ , "how was I supposed to be willing Griffin? Tell me how when I do not even fucking know you?"

"Your parents, it was their position, their role. They were supposed to tell you, help you understand your place in everything." He pleads, reaching for me as I leap off the couch.

"Don't you dare, don't you fucking dare, bring them into this," I scream, jabbing my finger at him. "Don't you dare make this their fault, you fucking, beast! They would never have allowed something like this."

"Ava," Griffin implores, using my name rather than Doe, standing up and raising his hands in a sign of surrender.

"Don't you Ava me," I spit, "whatever fucking bullshit you are about to spin I don’t want to hear it. You can take your lies and shove them up your fucking ass." I swivel on him heading for the front door, pausing before I reach the handle, eyes full of tears, anger starting to evaporate and sorrow at their loss taking over, as I look back to him. "You are a fucking liar, my dad, my..." I sob, "he would not have let you near me." Facing the door again, my fingers wrap around the cool metal but before I can turn it, his massive body wraps around mine from behind and I am encased in his muscled warmth.

Placing his face into my neck, his beard scratching my sensitive skin, he pleads again, his voice only a whisper, “Doe, don’t be mad, please, don’t leave us, we won’t hurt you, never hurt you.” His emotions are now in turmoil, fear, sadness, hurt, hopelessness, and loss all rolled into one.

Unable to move forward, his arms holding me like a vice, my heartbreaking for him as his emotions surround me, I lean into his warmth, “Doe, I’m sorry your family did not like me, did not think me good enough for you, but, but I promise, I would NEVER hurt you.” Wetness begins to dip on my collarbone. _Tears? Is he crying?_

Raising my arm behind me, I reach up and run my fingers through his long hair, massaging his scalp and use the momentum to turn my body so I am now facing him. My back against the door, I look up at him and see his eyes are indeed full of water, leaving wet streak marks down his face. My heart breaks a little more for this man, my captor, my wolf, ****_My Mate_****. Shaking my head, I try to reconcile the man before me with the beast that forced himself on me. It is almost like he is more animal than man at the time. “Why Griffin, why did my father not like you?”

I watch his adam’s apple bob as he diverts his eyes, his face becoming blank, shame filling our bond. “I, I was not who he wanted for you. I had some troubles when I was younger, and he did not like that.”

“What trouble?” I ask but am hit with a sudden emotion of terror that makes me pause.

“Not now Doe, please.” He begs his eyes now back on mine, pleading for me not to push. Dropping to his knees he buries his head into my stomach repeating the words, “not now,” and then, “please.”

His words and emotions tug on my heartstrings and I let the question drop, for now. His face still buried in my stomach, the emotion of relief coming through. Shifting his face, his mouth is now against the soft silk of my gown. His lips placing gentle kisses along the length of the fabric, whilst his hands run up and down my legs, sending little electric pulses straight to my core. Sniffing, scenting my obvious arousal, he growls, his fingers now working their way around to the inside of my legs, nudging them apart to gain access to the pulsing apex in between.

Lust and desire overwhelm me, this emotion coming from him but also feeding my own, causing wetness to pool at my center. Flexing his hand, his middle and forefinger reaching my center and gently parting my folds. Moaning he continues his journey into my slick core before lifting and hem of my nightgown and pushing his face against my bare flesh, _yep no underwear_. Running his strong nose against my soft curls he inhales my scent whilst kissing the seem of my lips, his fingers moving about my core, pumping in, and out causing another moan to escape my lips.

Taking my response as a positive sign to progress, he nudges my legs further apart and tilts my pelvis, placing my unclothes pussy on full display. Warm air from his nose tickles my sensitive nub, causing me to shiver, a smile forming on his face, eyes crinkling with knowing, as he moves his mouth lower, tongue parting my silken folds, before his lips latch onto my clit, causing me to man as he sucks it in, grinding it gently between his teeth making me buck as he continues to finger fuck me.

Breathing harder he uses his nose to grind into the flesh above my swollen nub, enhancing on the pleasurable sensation and causing me to move in time with his face. Pretty much I am literally being face fucked.

I am in autopilot now, my hips rubbing my mound against his face as his lips suck and nibble and his fingers, his massive, thick and long fingers thrust inside, curling them at the ends in a hook formation to extract maximum friction to my G-spot, causing the pleasure to mount as I become lost in the sensation.

Noticing or sensing the onset of my impending orgasm, he stops, releasing me and tilts his head back, raising his eyes in question, his thoughts a caress as they float through my mind, “ ** ** _show me or tell me what you want Doe.”_****

 _FUCK ** **,**** he was going to make me an equal participant, no way for me to cry victim, and I know he would stop if I asked_. ****_FUCK FUCK FUCK!_****

My mind in a lust craze, I give into my desire and wrap my fingers in his hair, ripping his head back and pulling him up to his full height. My face now at chest level, his muscular pecks moving in time with his labored breaths, and his pants tented with his obvious arousal. Looking up into his storm-filled eyes, inhaling deep, I clasp my left hand around his head and pull his mouth to mine. Our lips clashing, tongues, and teeth battling for dominance, I lower my other hand to the elastic waist of his lounge pants and tug at the fabric separating his throbbing flesh from mine. His lips forming into another smile as we continue to devour each other, his hands pushing mine out of the way as he rips his sweats down revealing his hard, engorged flesh, pulsating with angry purple veins and precum dripping at its tip.

Moving to grip my waist, he lifts my body, resting it against the wood of the door, causing me to wrap my legs around his solid waist and my arms around his neck. I gasp as I feel his hand travel between us to grasp his cock, positioning the thick head against my folds and sliding it back and forth, coating it with my juices before plunging it deep inside, causing us to groan simultaneously.

Stilling his body, his massive cock embedded in my womb. He moves his hands to grip my ass tighter, his face moving to my neck as he begins to nibble and lick the skin. Flexing my core in frustration of his lack of movement he growls and bites down, gentle, not hard enough to draw blood but enough to cause me to focus. Pulling his face back, his eyes dark with a mixture of lust but also something else, maybe calculation, he smirks, “you need to show me or tell me what you want Doe. This is yours; this moment, and I am yours to command.” Moving his face closer, he grazes his lips against mine and waits.

****_FUCK! There was no denying it, this was all my choice and right now if he does not start moving, I am going to DIE!_ ** **

“Move,” I whisper, causing Griffin to smile wider, his white teeth showing.

“Move where?” he teases, using his massive hands to lift my ass, he painstakingly begins to withdrawer until only the tip remains. “Move where Doe, move back, move away, move…?”

“Inside me, Griffin, fucking move inside me!” I growl. Thankfully, I do not have to explain what I need any further he readjusts his fingers around my hips and forcefully shoves me back down on his cock until I swear, I can feel him in my stomach. Growling again, he pulls himself back out and begins thrusting, his pace brutal but good. Oh, so good as I feel my body become one with his.

Moving his mouth back to mine he plunges his tongue inside; our breaths mingle as we move together. His mind-melding with mine ** **, _“Yes Doe, take what you need, my mate, my beautiful mate.”_****

 ** ** _Do not stop moving_**** _,_ I think, as I kiss him back.

 ** ** _“Never Doe! Fuck baby, you feel like heaven. Never want this to stop.”_**** His pelvis grinds against my nub as he drives his cock deep within, the curved, thick shape rubbing against the sensitive spot inside. I can feel my climax building, ****_“You’re close Doe, I can feel it, hear it in your mind. Take me, Doe, take your pleasure from me. Only me.”_****

 ** ** _Bite me, I need you too_**** , my mind replies as it builds and as soon as he releases my lips and his teeth sink into my mark, I crest, stars forming before my eyes and I clench around him.

 ** ** _“Yes Doe, God baby, take me, Doe, all of me, going to knot you!”_**** Hearing his thoughts, I can feel his cock swelling at the base before the pressure travels down his shaft. Hot spurts of his seamen spilling into my womb as he groans and continues to thrust. The pulsing of his cock and the movement of his swelling, _his knot?_ Brings me to climax again. ****_“Yes Doe, take my knot baby.”_****

Coming down from my high my mind reels, ****_knot, what?_****

****_“I’m a wolf baby, that swelling that you feel which is lodged inside of you is my knot. It holds us together whilst you accept my seed and my pups.”_ ** **

****_Seed, pups, WTF?_**** Panicking on his words I try to push off but am stuck.

 ** ** _“You can’t move Doe, we are stuck together now until the swelling goes down.”_**** Feeling my panic, his throat begins to rumble, a purring like sounds coming out, causing me to relax as he walks us back up the stairs and into his room. Moving to the bed, still lodged deep inside of me, he maneuvers us until he is lying on his back with me on top. His purring continuing, calming peace filing me, causing my eyes to droop.

 ** ** _“Sleep Doe, rest, I will take care of you.”_**** His thoughts are the last thing I hear before my eyes close. 


	30. TEA TIME

It is early afternoon, the sun high in the sky resting amongst fluffy white clouds, melting some of the frosts from the morning chill, as I stretch my body, still tender but sated from another two vigorous repeats of last night. The first time we were lying side by side in his bed, Griffin waking me up with his kisses and taking me deep from behind. The second time was in the shower when I attempted to clean up after the first time. Griffin once again, taking control, lifting me against the dark tiles and pounding me into another mind-blowing orgasm. He is insatiable and the memory of both times sends electric shives of warmth down my spine and a large smile is plastered to my face. _My Wolf_ , the way he makes me feel, so wanted, so desired, so completed, those emotions fill my heart as I move about the upstairs level. Griffin with his mountain load of energy is now outside chopping wood for the fire.

Thinking of Griffin, even though I did not come here on my own accord, I am finding that I am becoming reluctant to leave. There is something about him, a level of vulnerability that I did not notice before at the cabin, causing me to want to get to know the man behind _My Wolf._

Taking this time apart to explore my surroundings, I open one of the closed doors along the hallway and enter into a study type room, with a large L shaped grey ash-wood desk in its center, a leather chair placed behind and a closed laptop resting on its surface, paired with two standalone monitors.

Along the sidewall is more floor to ceiling shelves built out of the same dark wood in Griffin's bedroom and stacked with books of almost every subject, from architecture & modern design to history & computer programming.

Moving closer to the desk I notice several photos in dark wood frames, resting on an adjoining shelf, some black and white, some color, but all filled with smiling but unfamiliar faces. Running my fingers along the edges of them I pause when I come across one of myself, I am young, maybe 10 or 12 and am wearing a pink and white dress. _When was this taken?_ Trying to recall a time when this could have occurred, memories fuzzy, I give up when I come up with nothing but a blank space like a lot of my early memories. _I will need to ask Griffin about this._

Leaving the office space, I make my way to the next door down the hall and open it, moving into a second bedroom. This one is remarkably more feminine, almost youthful in appearance. Decorated with pictures of hand-painted artwork along the walls and a dove grey and white quilt covering the large chocolate wood, sleigh bed with a mountain of pillows, and fairy lights are hung haphazardly across the roof and dragging along the floor. Moving about the room I notice a light layer of dust on the dresser, where a glass vase sits, a since dried purple flower in its holder, alluding to the lack of another presence for a least a few weeks if not months.

Wondering whose room this belongs too, I also park that thought, alongside the photo, it will give us something to discuss over dinner. Turning to exit, I notice the closet slightly ajar with a flash of red wedged between its double doors. Curious, I walk towards it, opening them wide for a better look. Inside, amongst girls' items is a bright red jacket, one that I have seen before but cannot quite remember where. Straining to remember, I feel a headache coming on and decide to end my exploration for today. Making a last-minute decision, I take the jacket out of the closet and notice that it is a man's size.

 _Where have I seen that jacket before? Red? Where?_ My mind thinking, racing, a sense of unease filling me. _Red, was it on the TV?_

Thinking of my time at the cabin, I stop. _SHIT, the news, the missing locals, animal killings, RUSSEL, FUCK!_

Taking a closer look and kicking myself for not noticing it straight away, I can see that there is a massive rip at the back, traveling through to the front breast pocket, dark crusty marks covering the destroyed garment. Lifting it to my nose, I already know what it is before I smell it. **_Blood..._** ****

Dropping the jacket, nausea filling my mouth, I turn and run back to Griffin's bedroom and then into the bathroom, locking the door behind me. My heart breaks as I fall into a heap on the cold tiled floors and cry, screaming into my fist in an attempt to muffle my sound.

_He is a killer, FUCK, he is a killer! How could I forget? It was blood on that Jacket, the missing local's blood, the **DEAD** missing local's blood._

Several minutes later, my throat now cracked and hoarse, head still pounding. I stand up and move to the cupboards looking for some form of pain killer to help soothe the raw muscles. I can feel him, Griffin, in the back of my mind, he must have heard my thoughts as I can feel his pain, raw almost as strong as my own. _How dare he feel pain after what he has done. Who else has he killed?_

Searching through the neatly stacked drawers for something to help my headache, I manage to locate Advil, screwing off the top and popping 2 in my mouth and swallowing, drinking directly from the tap to wash them down. Placing the container back in its place I come across another bottle, this one labeled _Ketamine,_ a known animal tranquilizer. My mind quickly forming a plan, I unscrew the lid and pocket a handful of the drug, returning the bottle to its place in the shelf and leaving the bathroom, slowly making my way out of the room and back downstairs.

I know Griffin is still chopping wood outside of the house. I can feel him, his pain, his confusion, his hopelessness... And make my way to the kitchen putting water on the burner.

Using my time effectively, I crush up several of the tablets, enough to knock out a horse and place them in a mug before pouring in the now boiled water and adding a teabag to mask the taste.

Making a second one for myself, _drug-free,_ I locate milk and sugar, placing an extra scoop in his mug and giving them a good stir before moving outside to find Griffin.

Opening the massive wooden door, I see him, he has now finished with the wood and is sitting on the steps, face raised towards the sky, head tilted, looking lost. Steeling my heart, knowing that this is my only way, I approach him, offering him a cup, "thirsty?"

A look of surprise fills his rugged face, the feeling of hope intensifying through our bond as he accepts.

"Let's go back in, it's cold out," I suggest.

Griffin nods, standing and following me back indoors, like a lost puppy, closing the door behind us as we are greeted by the warmth of the fire.

Making a snap decision, I turn towards the staircase and lead us both up towards the bedroom, removing my Uggs and socks, pulling back the covers, and sitting on the soft sheets, gesturing for him to join me.

All too eager, he moves around to his side of the bed, takes off his shirt and pants, leaving only his underwear on and enters.

"I hope you like your tea with sugar?" I prod, taking a sip of my own brew in the aim that he will follow.

Giving me a hopeful smile, he nods, sipping away at the sweet mixture, the sugar hopefully masking any taste of the drug. "Ava, I can explain?" He starts, after swallowing, longing in his eyes. My resolve almost breaking, hearing him use my name rather than Doe, and seeing the loneliness and fear behind those dark lashes.

"Later, we, we can talk about this later," I reply, my voice catching as I continue to drink the warm liquid, watching him drain his cup a weary look on his face. Swallowing I force my body to lie down, reaching for his arm and pulling him with me into a spooning position, his chest against my back. Pulling the covers over us, his strong arms wrap themselves tightly around my waist, and he rests his face in my hair, breathing me in. "I do not want things to be bad between us Ava, I just want you to be happy. Happy with us. You are my world. My light. My everything."

Heartbreaking a little more, I relax into his warmth, taking in his unique smell, and wait for him to slowly fall asleep.

********************************************************

Deep breathing coming from behind me, is my first indication that the drugs are working, turning in his arms to face him, I touch his sculptured chest and gently shake him, "Griffin, Griffin can you hear me?"

Mumbling, he shuffles towards me seeking me but not opening his eyes, my smell, he is searching for my smell, like a child to their favorite blankie. _Shit!_

Thinking quickly, I rip the day clothes off my body and stuff my pillow into the now discarded sweater, returning the soft object to the bed and placing it in his face, his solid arms wrapping around the pillow as he begins to gently snore. _Score 1 Ava!_

Attempting to use our connection in the back of my mind, I am relieved when I can hear him, or at least sense what he is feeling. He is happy, content, I can even feel lov... _yeah not going there._ But I am certain he is asleep.

Moving to the walk-in closet I locate an exercise bra, removing the soft lacy one from my body and clasping the more sturdy, black one on, better support for the long walk. Locating black jeans, thermals, a winter jacket, and my hiking boots which I left at the cabin and pull them on over thick socks.

Opening a few drawers in search of other essential items I manage to locate my wallet, _score 2 Ava!_ Quickly pocketing the leather, then make my way towards to hallway, glancing back one last time at Griffin, _my sleeping wolf,_ my chest constricting painfully as I exit.

_I could just crawl back into bed with him. He needs me. NO! Do not be stupid Ava. Killer, remember!_

Gently treading down the wooden staircase and moving to the kitchen, I am also able to locate a torch and a water flask which I quickly fill before leaving the warmth of his house behind me.

The sun now on its decline, late afternoon settling in, the air starting to frost over with the evening chill. I know this is the only time I will have to escape. Opening the front door as quietly as possible, I look back towards the second level one last time. _He is a killer, Ava, you cannot stay!_ Hanging my head, I move outside and close the door gently behind me.

Choosing to go on foot rather than locate his car keys to avoid any unnecessary noise, I head in the direction of the main road.

***************************************************

Walking rather than running in an attempt to avoid falling, the time to the road is significantly longer than before, however, I have been able to navigate the terrain in near dusk conditions, receiving only minor scratches from hidden branches.

Thanking God when I finally step onto the asphalt, I make the decision to head left which is downhill and hopefully in the quickest direction of civilization.

Taking a moment to breathe as I continue to walk, I reach out, to that part of my brain still connected to Griffin, he is the same, happy... _He must still be out._ Relieved I pick up the pace to a gentle jog and continue downhill...

What feels like hours later, the sun now long gone, and my body sluggish, fatigue settling in, I almost give up. I have been walking this road forever and I feel like I have gotten nowhere.

Coming around a sharp bend I notice that the road now forks, leading onto a much wider one. Excited I run to the split and decide to continue my path downhill, a feeling of Déjà vu hitting me as I take in the familiar surroundings.

_I am back on the Spur! FUCK! I am not far from the Cabin..._

Continuing to run, my body screaming to stop, I slow when I see lights ahead, _someone is coming!_ I know they are not Griffin, as they are moving up the road, not down.

Seeing this as my shot at freedom, I move to the side of the road and wave my hands wildly, hoping and praying that the driver sees me and slows.

The truck now only meters in front, does not slow and instead, takes the bend a little wider than I predicted. Knowing that if I do not move, I will be hit by the oncoming vehicle, I throw my body to the edge, slipping and rolling down the side of the hill and pray that I do not die. Finally, I stop spiraling and hit a tree stump, waking my head in the process. Feeling dizzy, and ready to pass out, I hear shouts not too far away, growing louder as the darkness begins to cloud my vision. In the distance I can also light of a torch being swung, fighting the need to close my eyes, I shout, "help!"

"Bloody Hell." A male voice growls as they turn in my direction, the beam now shining in my face. "Ava?" Moving closer to me and crouching down I make out torn jeans, flannel coat, and a striking red beard. _Sheamus, Liam's bartender._

"Fuck, Ava, lass, you're going to be okay. Fuck!" he repeats, lifting me in his strong arms, _so warm, why are all the men out here so big & warm?_

"Liam," I croak, y _es Liam, he will help me..._

I close my eyes and let the darkness take over. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loving all the Kudos - thankyou to all my readers that have taken the time to like my story... Anyway, talking to one of my good friends who was the original reader of this story prior to posting - she was all TEAM LIAM when I was halfway through the book...
> 
> QUESTION TIME - who is TEAM LIAM and who is TEAM GRIFFIN :)


	31. SAFE

_Cold, fear, loss..._ _Where are you, Doe?_

_Mate, gone left me, left us..._

_Heart, breaking, lonely, rejected..._

_Come back Mate, I need you..._

*********************************************** 

My chest constricts, emotions, his emotions flooding me, the pain intense, overwhelming, making my heart heavy with guilt. Feeling my mind move into a more conscious state, my body rouses and I awake to the subtle smell of vanilla and Ivy as it tickles my nose. Clutching my chest, water filling my eyes, which are still heavy from sleep, I slowly open them to see Erin sitting next to me, her face filled with concern.

_Erin!_

Crying, tears falling freely down my cheeks, I push my body up into a sitting position and fling myself into her awaiting arms, sobbing into her chest as my emotions intensify. Like a kaleidoscope of colors, they move from relief to grief, elation to devastation, my feelings completely tangled with another's, Griffin's. _Griffin, he must be awake._

"It hurts, Erin, oh God it hurts so bad, make it stop, please," I beg, the sensation of loss, of rejection, of absolute devastation threatening to swallow me whole. 

"Ava?" Erin pleads, stroking my hair, "tell me, babe, what's wrong, what is going on, where does it hurt?" 

Struggling to regulate my breathing, heart pounding in my chest, I push myself out of Erin’s embrace, moving back as I begin to hyperventilate. I cannot seem to get enough air in my lungs, the feeling of being ripped apart, and the shredding my soul is all-consuming, "It hurts, Erin,” I gasp, clutching my hand over my heart, “so bad." 

"Liam!" I hear Erin shout as she shifts out of my periphery and moves to my side, running her hands up and down my arms which are now wrapped around my knees as I begin rocking back and forth, struggling and failing to stop to pain. 

I detect footsteps coming from behind me, Erin's warmth shifting and is now replaced with another, larger, and masculine. Grass and wood taking her place, surrounding me. 

"Ava, love, breathe, just breathe," Liam's solid voice comes through, his arms wrapping around my body drawing me into his warm chest, my face buried in his neck.

"I can't," I sob, the pain is too intense, "It hurts Liam, hurts too much." 

"Shut him out Ava, you need to block his access,” he instructs, laying a gentle kiss on my head, “reach to that part of your mind, visualize the connection and block it, close it behind a door love." 

"What?" _How does he know it a connection, what is going on?_

"Trust me, lass, it is the only way to do it, you will not stop the connection completely, but you can at least shield yourself from the full force of it." 

"How?" I pant, squeezing my eyes shut in an attempt to block out the pain, Griffin’s broken voice coming through, **_“Come back Doe, I need you, can’t control myself when you are gone.”_**

"Ava,” Liam continues, my attention turning back to his brogue soothing but strong, “find the part in your mind that is him, you will see it, it will be bright, a thread of sort. When you see it, grab hold of it, then think of a room, a secure cage, and put that part of you inside, closing the door behind you.”

**_“Doe please, I can’t do this anymore, can’t be without you.”_** Griffin’s broken voice continues to push.

Head pounding, I follow Liam’s instructions and look deep inside myself. I can feel it, or at least what I think is the tread, and when I focus on it, I can almost see him, in there, a small glowing part, red with hurt, brimming with pain. In my mind, I focus on that part, that part of him, _My Wolf, my_ **_home_** _,_ moving and being relocated into a room, just like Liam said. I can feel Griffin screaming in my head, pleading with me to come home. Knowing that I need this to stop, I turn from the room and close the door, the pain now reducing, but still there, a small thread but tolerable. 

Breathing heavy, I bury my face deeper into Liam's solid chest as he rocks me, Erin coming to sit behind me, embracing my back. _Family._

Listening to Liam’s solid heartbeat, the steady rhythm calming, I sit up, Erin moving with me and look up at Liam, his dark eyes swarming with emotion. "How?" And then facing Erin, I say the same thing. 

Removing himself off the bed, dressed in a simple white tee and jeans, Liam leans down, placing a gentle kiss on my forehead and turns to Erin, "I'll leave you two ladies to talk," then facing back at me, he smiles, dimples showing. "Love, come find me when you are ready to talk, I will be just outside."

“I don’t understand, how did you?”

Running a calloused hand down my face, his eyes soft and crinkling at the edges, “what you need love, right now, is to rest. Erin will be with you, and when you are feeling better, I will be waiting.” Releasing my face, he turns to leave, his eyes lingering on Erin for a moment longer than necessary before he walks through the door, closing it firmly behind him.

Not missing that look, curiosity blooming, I face my friend and raise an eyebrow, "Spill!" 

Her almond eyes on me, face gentle, she uses her long fingers to wipe away my stray tears before speaking. "Spill what?" 

"Don't you _spill what_ me, Erin Mitchell, I saw that look." 

"Oh, that," she sighs, waving her hand, red fingernails flashing and whispers conspiratorially, "I think I may have scared him.” Biting her bottom lip, a sheepish look crossing her features as she shrugs. “I may have persuaded him a little bit to help me look for you.”

Eyebrow still raised; I stay like that until she continues.

Rolling her eyes, she lets out a dramatic breath, “okay, so I may or may not have threatened to find him in his sleep and cut off his balls if he didn't help me find you." 

I stifle a giggle, _typical Erin, shoot first ask questions later._ "How did you even get in contact with him?" I query, noticing the pain from before is now only a slight flicker in the back of my skull. 

"Well, I did say to you that I was going to come around the next day when I dropped you off after your session with Angela,” Erin replies, reaching over and playing with one of my curls. “Anyway, so when I arrived and you didn’t answer, I used my old keys to let myself in..." Her body shuddering as she released my hair, moving to pull her own long raven hair into a high ponytail, before continuing, her voice strained. "Ava, there was glass everywhere, vomit on the floor, I panicked, I couldn’t find you, then your phone was ringing, and Liam's name was flashing on the screen, so I answered it. He came over straight away, apparently, he was in the area." Emphasizing the word _area_ using her fingers to air quotes. 

"Okay, so he arrived, swore, and then turned to leave, without even talking to me. I knew immediately he had an idea as to what happened but was not willing to share. So, I threatened him with all the power of the Mitchells until he relented and brought me here, where I have waited for the last two days in the middle of bum fuck nowhere with no answers as to what was happening to you until now, when Seamus, the red-haired lumberjack bought you in." 

"I mean," she continues, lowering her voice again, "he did not even call the cops, all he did was hold Fucking men’s only meetings with other cocks of this fucking cult, I mean seriously!" Crossing her arms and huffing. 

"Cult?" I cut in, biting my bottom lip, "what cult?" 

Now it was her turn to raise an eyebrow, "you know, this place, it is so fucking weird, it is in the middle of nowhere and like half the town lives here. It's like a mini town within a town." 

Taking in my confused expression, she sighs, "he never bought you up here, did he?' 

"Here, Erin I have no idea where the hell I am," I respond taking the time to look around the room before me. We are both sitting on a large four-poster bed, surrounded by rustic walnut-colored, wood-paneled walls and roof, a massive plush white rug resting underneath us covering yet more wood. "Yep never been here before." 

Flinging herself back on the bed, Erin groans, "He is pretty hot though, I mean I would totally tap that, I wonder how big and thick his cock is?" 

Laughing I join her, our heads side by side, surprised that I feel no jealousy with my best friend checking out my... _no not mine, Griffin is... FUCK!_

"Fuck," Erin mumbles, "Sorry bitch, I am totally having inappropriate sexy thoughts about your man." 

"Not my man." I sigh as she tilts her head to face me. 

"Wanna talk about it?" 

"I would not know where to start Erin, it is so screwed up, I think I have done something that I can't break, and between you and me, I don't know if I want to break it." 

Frowning she reaches over and pushes more of my stray curls away from my face, "break what babe? Tell me." 

"I think, I think we are joined somehow." 

"What like in marriage?" 

"No, maybe, Erin," I pull at my hair, "do you believe that there are things other than humans out there in the world?" 

Tensing, she rolls onto her back, eyes to the ceiling, and asks hesitantly, "like what?" 

Sitting up I look down at her, noticing for the first time that we are both in matching white Victorian sleeveless nightdresses, as she avoids my eyes, her left one twitching. I know that look, Erin knows something, this always happens when she is trying to avoid something or trying to lie. "Erin?" 

Groaning, a look of defeat crossing her perfect features, she mumbles, "maybe." 

"Maybe?" I whisper shout, "Erin, what do you know?" 

"I know that there are other things out there are not…" She trails off, sighing again, her dark lashes fluttering as she closes her eyes. 

Rubbing my neck and cracking the stiff joints, I try to find the right words, without sounding crazy. "So, if I was to say, Griffin may or may not be a werewolf, what would you say?" 

"Griffin?" She asks, turning back towards me, eyes wide. 

"Seriously Erin, I mention the possibility of werewolves out there and you focus on his name?" I get off the bed and begin to pace, "Erin what do you know?" 

Sitting up, I see her shoulders slump and she hesitates. "Erin?" 

"Okay, jeez, keep your knickers on, I may be of the understanding that there are other things out there that may or may not be 100% human..." 

"Erin!" 

"God Ava, Fuck, I mean, I have been trying to avoid that life since I left Boston, the Mitchell's they were into some kind of funky shit, witchcraft, voodoo shit and the like and I may have stumbled across other things when they held their parties. But to be honest, I must admit that werewolves were not one of them, but then again nothing surprises me anymore, the only real thing in my life Ava, is you.” 

Moving back to the bed I take her in my arms and hold her, she is my only family and I cannot be mad at her for not sharing this part of her life with me. 

“So do you think Liam and the others are also, you know,” Erin asks, tilting her head and nodding, “I mean this **_RANCH_** place is kind of fucked up and would be the perfect location for a secret wolf pack.” 

Freezing, I move back, looking into her sable eyes, “what did you say?” 

“That this place is the perfect location for Wolfpack?” 

“No before that.” 

“The **_RANCH_**?” 

**_FUCK!_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like Liam's got some splaining to do BWHAHAHAHAHAHA


	32. THE RANCH

**_THE RANCH, THE RANCH!_**

_It cannot, it cannot be the same place, the photos!_

Images filling my head of the albums, of sitting on the bed in the spare room. Images of women in white and men in suits, images of children, boys… _FUCK!_

It cannot be the same place. Liam would have said something if he knew me, my family like that. He would not keep something from me. _Would he?_

I try to remember my time with Liam, our conversations on his life, his family, his Irish family… That thought alone triggering me to recall the script written after almost every group photo, _Féile_ _an_ _Mhad_ … or something. Turning to face Erin, I ask biting into my bottom lip, “do you have your phone with you, I don't know where mine is?”

“Yeah,” Erin slowly replies, drawing out each letter and reaching over to the side table and retrieving her phone and unlocking it. “Do you need to make a phone call?”

Holding out my hand she passes her phone to me and I immediately pull up her browser, typing in the words _Féile_ _an_ _Mhad,_ then typing in translation and selecting search. Scanning the screen, the translation returned is _**t**_ _ **he dog festival.**_ _Dog festival?_

“What are you looking for?” Erin asks, peering over my shoulder.

_Dog festival?_ Changing tact, I type in the following, _what is the_ **_Irish word for a dog,_** the word **_madra_** is returned… _That’s not right…_ I try to rearrange the words in English, deciding to type in, _**the**_ **_festival of the dog,_** and wait for the response, **_féile an mhadra_** coming up on the screen. _Still not right, the word was longer._ Following my gut and triggered by the conversation with Erin earlier, I decide to change the word dog and replace it with the word _**wolf**_ and press search, the translation **_féile an mhadaidh_** being displayed causing my heart to stop. _That is it, that is the one. FUCK, Festival of the **WOLF… WOLF… WOLF… FUCK!**_

All I can see is red, burning, hot, scolding, blood curdling RED!

"Ava," Erin hesitates, sucking in her cheek and tentatively reaching out to touch my shoulder. "Ava, what, what does it say?" 

Passing her back her phone, I try to calm my breathing as she reads the translation.

"Ava, I do not understand,” Pausing, her eyes widening in a mixture of shock and horror, “Ava, your eyes babe? They, they look, **_yellow._** " 

Breathing heavily unable to regulate my heart rate, I push my body up off the bed and stalk my way towards the door, flinging it wide open, the solid wood slamming against the plaster wall with a loud bang. Unperturbed by the sound, anger flooding my body, adrenaline pumping through my veins, mind determined and not hesitating, I walk out, Erin hot on my heels. 

"Ava, Ava, what are you doing, where are you going. I do not understand? Talk to me!" She cries, following closely behind me. 

Ignoring her panicked voice, I turn down a long wooden hallway, multiple doors on either side and head towards what looks like an open area and hopefully the way out. 

**_THE RANCH, FESTIVAL OF THE WOLF, THE RANCH, FESTIVAL OF THE WOLF,_** the mantra playing over and over in my head like a broken record stuck on repeat.

Coming to the open space, I enter an enormous landing, with a glass gable roof, moonlight flooding through its frosted panels. Looking directly before me I see an opening to another long hallway and to my left a massive double wooden staircase, leading to the ground floor. 

Turning and not breaking stride, I take the stairs two at a time, bare feet slapping on the wood. Reaching the bottom, heat throbbing at my temples, I enter a glacial living space, all wood, and stone with an 16-foot fireplace at it center. Thick rugs cover, polished cedar floors, and positioned around the room are several two-story, floor to ceiling windows and separated by tall wooden logs. Turning I notice that there are several people milling about on leather couches, I think I see Liam in the center, but ignore his tall figure when he stands up and begins moving towards me. 

"Ava!" Erin continues to plead, trying to reach me, grabbing for my arm, and failing, as I continue my pace, determined to know, to find out what is beating at my brain. "Stop Ava, slow down, will you, tell me what is going on." 

"Ava, love, what are you doing down here, what is wrong?" Liam's concerned voice joins Erin's as they both follow me. I do not have time for his bullshit, so I ignore them both and continue my path, searching for a door that will lead me out of this wood and glass fortress. 

Eyes darting further left, I manage to locate what looks to be my destination and turn in that direction, the other people in the room beginning to rise from their seats, murmuring in confusion as I continue to ignore everyone and everything around me.

"Ava!" Liam calls again, his voice now raised, trying to gain my attention whilst attempting to grab my arm which I shrug off, pushing him away and turning to bolt for the door which is several meters ahead. 

"Ava, what the Fuck is going on?" 

Tuning out all their voices, I reach the massive double oak doors, grabbing hold of the handles and fling them open. The cold night air greeting me as I run outside and into the mist, wet grass crunching underneath my feet as I continue running until I am at least several yards away from the building behind me.

Once I feel that I have reached the right distance between myself and the house, I stop and turn on my heal, Liam, Ava, and several others now standing in front of me, and look up and take in **_THE RANCH!_** _Oh my God! This is it; this is the place from the photo albums._

My body swaying, I clench my fists, dizziness taking over, I feel nauseous, my tummy beginning to roll, and I start to feel my connection to Griffin breaking through, my emotions causing his panic to increase, **“ _Doe, what is it?”_** _Breathe, just breathe, door, close the door, sorry Griffin, give me a second, I just need a second._

"Ava, you will freeze out here," Liam pleads as he finally reaches me, his large hands on my shoulders, a look of concern on his handsome face. 

**_THE RANCH..._**

**_THE RANCH..._**

**_THE RANCH..._ **

**_WOLF…_ **

****

**_WOLVES… A WHOLE FUCKING CULT…_ **

**_LIES..._**

Taking another deep breath, I close my eyes, head pounding as I try to compose myself. I feel a calming sensation coming through the bond and my heart wrenches a little knowing that it is him. Allowing Griffin to calm me, a square my shoulders and look at Liam who is standing right in front of me, squarely in the eyes, and punch him directly in his perfect nose.

"Ava," Erin cries, coming behind me and trying to hold my body still. Having none of it, I push her off, and attack, jumping on Liam as he takes my hits, my kicks, my screams, his hands held up in a sign of surrender. 

I hear growls coming from the other people standing around us, but ignore them as I continue to attack. 

_I want blood, I want to fucking kill. Why is he not fighting back?_

**_SLAP!_**

Pain ricochets through my cheek, breaking me from my blood lust, "AVA!" Erin yells again, standing directly in front of me, her bare feet, the same as mine, blue from the frost covered ground. _It is almost snowing; it is that bloody cold!_ "Ava," she pleads again, moving her frozen fingers to my face, tears trailing down her cheeks. "What is going on babe, you are scaring me." 

I break, fragmented memories come flooding back... 

_The ranch, the celebration, my parents bringing me here when I was 18... My father yelling at someone, my mother crying trying to shield me, eyes, steel blue, sad, he was here, he was here, they know him, they..._

Erin's arms are around me, holding me up as I crumple. _They knew!!_

"Babe, what is going on, talk to me?" Erin implores, I can almost feel her fear, her body shaking with mine. "Ava, please, whatever it is, it is okay, it's going to be okay." 

"They lied," I gasp, water clouding my vision, tears steaming as the anger begins to drain away, "they knew, he knew, they all knew." 

"Who knew what, babe? Who?" 

"All of them, all of them." _My father fighting with a man, the man who used to run Brady's, Liam's father?... Liam, he was there, they all were there... Griffin!_

I can feel him, in the back of my mind, warmth and comfort coming through the bond… _Griffin…_

"Ava, you are not making any sense, why don’t we go inside before we get sick from the cold. Please babe, for me." Erin begs, _she NEVER begs._

Nodding, body numb, I allow my friend to lead me back inside, into the warmth, someone passing her blankets, one to wrap around me and one for her. _My friend, my sister, my family._

"Ava," Liam tries again, he must have followed us back inside, a look of regret etched into his dark eyes, his nose trickling blood, and his bottom lip split.

A feral sound erupts from Erin's throat as she growls, "back the FUCK OFF LIAM! I do not know what the fuck is going on but if you as much breathe in her direction, I will fucking GUT YOU, you hear me." 

Growls come from multiple directions before Liam's voice breaks through. "Stand down," he commands, the noises in the room quieting to a dull grumble. 

"Erin, I promise, I will not touch her, I just need too." 

"You do not need to do shit, FUCK Liam, I have no idea what you and the rest of this inbred bunch have done," more growls, "but I swear to GOD, if any of you have hurt her in any way I will find a way to make you all fucking pay." 

Erin turns and leads my shaking form to a large leather sofa, positioned in front of the roaring cobblestone fireplace. Placing her body on one of the seats she pulls me down next to her, tugging my frozen body into her warm chest. _Iris..._

_Why are we wearing the same nightgowns?_

"Erin, Ava, I," 

"That is enough son," I strong feminine voice interrupts, her words even though gentle hold a subtle command to them, shifting the mood in the room, "Why don't you take the rest of the group out for a run and let us women take it from here." 


	33. Madraí Maité

"Yes Ma," Liam mumbles, broad shoulders slumped, and head lowered, his voice showing subtle tones of resignation. Taking a deep breath and turning away, he straightens, composing himself, and then in a sterner voice, he directs the other dozen or so men to clear the room, leaving only a handful of women behind. From my viewpoint between Erin's arms, I watch them leave and from the corner of my eyes, can also make out the figure of Olivia Murphy as one of the ladies taking their places on various leather seats scattered around the massive living room. 

Before I can get a look at where the female voice came from, she continues, her Irish accent strong and firm. "Shannon, Reagan, why don’t you two lasses, go to the kitchen and make us a spot of tea, I think refreshments are in order?" Continuing to peek from my hiding place, I see that the instructions came from a striking older woman, with long dark chocolate hair, who is now sitting in the chair opposite me as she clears her throat.

"Olivia," she waves her hand, motioning to my mother's friend to take the seat beside hers, "why don’t you come closer? I think Ava here, would be more at ease with a familiar face rather than that of a stranger." 

Olivia's gentle figure comes into view, taking the seat next to the woman, _Liam's mother?_ And reaches out to touch my hand. Erin growling at the gesture, _my bitch!_

"It is okay Erin, I am okay, I mean I will be okay," I tell her sitting up, my head heavy from exhaustion, but my body now warm from the fire.

"Ava," Olivia speaks, "honey, I am so sorry, we thought, I do not know what we thought. I just want you to know that none of us wanted this to happen." 

_Olivia, Liam, my parents, they all are in on this..._

"How, Olivia, tell me how?" 

Olivia, looking to Liam's mother with pleading eyes nods as the two women silently communicate, the taller of the two speaking. "I will take it from here Olivia," she interjects, taking hold of a small, brown leather, picture frame book from a young girl with midnight black hair and pale skin, “thank you Roisin,” she comments passing the book over to me than introducing herself as Siobhan Brady, Liam's mother and I suppose the cult leaders wife, not that she said it in so many words. 

Taking the little leather frame in my hands I open it, revealing a picture of my mother, unmistakable with her long dark blond curls and big eyes, in her later teens, standing with a group of other girls including a younger looking Olivia, Siobhan and in amongst the others, another woman stands in front with familiar steel grey eyes. 

"Aye love, so I can tell that can you see us, your mother, Olivia, myself, and a few other ladies. Noticing my focus on the beautiful woman with long dark brown hair, she smiles, “and Aisling," she says pointing to the delicate girl with dark steel eyes, so familiar, innocent and… _Griffin, I can see Griffin!_ "You see the resemblance, no?" 

"Griffin?" I mumble, dazed as to how beautiful she is, her soft features, cherub like face and sparkling eyes.

"Yes, that is his ma.” Pausing, a brief look of sadness flittering across her feature, before being replaced with a gentle smile, “was his ma. Ava we all, our families that is, grew up together, your ma, Olivia, and the rest. Well, I lie we did not all grow up together as in the same place, but we are all part of the same community." 

"I do not understand." Brows marring in confusion, my head starting to lightly pound which I know is the bond.

"I know love," Siobhan agrees, sitting back in her seat, ankles crossed beneath black slacks, "it was a tragedy what happened to your parents Ava. It was our tradition, our way for them to tell you about your heritage. But, given the current circumstances, we will do the best we can to help you through this transition." Turning to face Erin, she continues, "but before we start though, Erin, you must promise that what you are about to hear about our family, will remain in this room. We normally do not let outsiders into the complexities of our small community, but as Ava seems to have claimed you as kin, you, by default are now one of us." 

Nodding Erin agrees, her lips pursed, and I know she is on her best behavior for my benefit. Accepting a mug of steaming tea as several are passed around by two girls, _Shannan and Reagan I think?_ She confirms that she understands.

Taking my own mug, I inhale the sweet, floral aroma, sipping at the warm liquid, which is not your standard black tea but delicious none the less, and wait for Siobhan to continue, my eyes shifting around the room to the people scattered of various sofas. From what I can tell, all women are slender, all stunning in their various levels of maturity but are currently clustered together in their respective age demographics. The young dark-haired woman, Roisin, sitting at the center of the younger girls, giving me the impression that she is of some significance to them. It is not until I look over to the far corner of the room that I notice another young girl, maybe late teens, early 20's at the most, sitting by herself in a wheelchair, gazing out the floor to ceiling windows a blanket wrapped around her legs. Enraptured by her silent beauty, I stare. 

"Aye, that would be young Isla," Siobhan offers, trailing my direction with her own eyes, "her story is for another day love, but you do know her brother quite well." 

_Brother?_ Looking closer at the girl, her gaze unfocused, barely moving, I notice the shape and color of her eyes, dark steel grey, not blue, but the same shape, _Griffin!_ _The bedroom, it was hers?_

"Aye, so you do see the resemblance, even if minor, no one can forget our Aisling eyes, entrap you, they surely do." 

"She is Griffin's?" I mumbled, struggling to complete the sentence. 

"Sister, aye, that she is, his younger one. They share the same mother those two, father though, that again is a story for another day." 

Mesmerized by her quiet nature, and her position in the wheelchair, I cannot help but ask, "Is she, is she okay?" 

"Isla has been through a lot, her mind, is not hers at present, we are hoping with time, and healing that she becomes herself again. But let us talk about you, I assume you have plenty of questions." Siobhan prompts, drawing my focus back to the woman in front of me. 

"Am I, are we, I mean, like him?" 

“You mean wolves? No and yes, Ava, we women are what they call madraí maité or you would be more familiar with the term, wolfs mate." Siobhan offers, a gentle smile on her face showing a hint of pearly white teeth. 

"Does that mean, am I going to get all furry?" I query scrunching my face at the thought, _shaving is a bitch! Is there something in this tea, I should be freaking out right now!_

"No." she laughs, her whole face lighting up, "Ava you are taking this quite well, I am surprised, but no we remain as we are. Our gift is to provide our men with an anchor to their human side, that and, also the ability to carry their children, something other women, not of our kind can not do." 

"Anchor?" 

Smiling wistfully, she continues, "Yes, our men, when they begin the shift into their mature wolf at the age of 21 can become more beast than a man without the right connections, a mate. Once claimed, their mate anchors them, becoming of one mind, helping them control the voices that the beast can make." 

_Griffin mentioned voices..._

"So, I am one of you, an anchor?" 

"That you are, and by the looks of it, a freshly mated one." 

Looking confused, she continues, "You feel him, do you not, love?" Reaching her hand out, a single finger raised to touch my temple, "in here," then moving it to my heart, placing her hand over my chest "and in here?" 

Feeling Griffin's thread still in the back of my mind, the pounding subsiding now that I am calmer and nod, "Liam will be pissed," I hear the girl, Reagan whisper to Roisin who smirks in response, then, aware of an audience, shift facial expressions, replacing it with a look of concern. _What is her issue?_

Sighing, Siobhan throws Reagan a look of impatience, "And that is none of your business now is it, girl?" 

"No Ma," Reagan replies, dropping her head in submission. Looking at her closer I can now see the similarities between the two, same coloring, same eyes. 

"I still do not get it, then, if I am a _mate,_ and that is decided or agreed upon, I guess from birth? Then why now, why am I only learning this now?" 

Grimacing, Siobhan takes a sip of her tea, "tradition is for an agreed mated pair to meet on the girl's 18th birthday, once they are formally introduced and made aware of their future commitment, the parents of the child takes her aside and explains our culture." 

"So why did that not happen, why was my father upset and what if the girl refuses?" 

"Unfortunately, In your case, James was not happy with your intended, he had thought you were to be paired with another." 

"Another?" 

"Yes another, you must understand, being part of a pack, we do not always like the decisions that need to be made that are in the best interested of all, and your father refused to listen to reason." 

Mulling over the words, and remembering my father's reaction I ask, "Who did he think I was supposed to be matched with and why was he under that impression." 

Suddenly, looking tired, Siobhan's shoulders drop, her eyes no longer meeting mine. "Liam, he thought you were to be claimed by Liam." 

"And why did he think that?" I push knowing that my father was not a man of chance and he would not have thought I was to be paired with Liam without some form of knowledge. 

"Because that was what was originally agreed upon at your birth." Stunned that my parents did have this whole life planned out for me since birth, I struggle to hold back the look of disgust. 

"What changed?" Erin pipes in, squeezing my hand, knowing that is exactly where my mind was going. 

"That too is for another day," Raising her eyes again, now full of sympathy, she stands, "Ava, you have been through a lot in the past 72 hours, I think it best that you take the time to absorb what you now know, and I, need to speak to the men to see what we can do now that the bond has been completed." 

Standing up too, I grab her hand, not willing to end this conversation just yet, "what do you mean the bond is completed?”

Shaking her head, she raises her hand to my face, cupping my cheek then moving her long fingers to the scar on my neck, "You Ava, wear his mark, and now, he wears yours." 

_Fuck, fuck, fuck, the bite!_

"Can it, can the bond be undone?" I whisper. 

"Aye, and that is what I will be speaking to the fella's about. Tomorrow Ava, we will have more details to chat about, but for now, you and your friend need rest." 

Tugging on my hand, Erin starts to lead me towards the staircase, the youngers girls still whispering amongst themselves. Pausing at the bottom step, I look back at the girl by the window, a loan tear now training down her cheek. _Does she know we were talking about her? Does she know about her brother?_ Before I can think any further as to what has made her upset enough to cause her to cry and that that would be, Erin pulls my arm again, and we head to our room. 


	34. LIAM

_Sadness, loss, I can feel him reaching for me, calling to me…_

**_Doe eyes, please come home!_**

**_Need you, mate…_**

**_I will not hurt you, never hurt you…_**

Color's flit behind my eyelids, I am in a semi-conscious state, the connection to the bond stronger now that I am partially asleep and not in full control of my mind. I know that I am lying in the bed next to Erin, I shift onto my side but before I can think to strengthen my shields, I am pulled back under…

_******************************************_

_Cold, I am in a dark room, bars run along the outer wall, are we in a cage?_

_Muffled screams, blood everywhere, on the bed and, on the floor, a woman crying, panting…_

_“Do not be afraid my little prince, she is coming.”_

_Who is coming? I do not understand… Help me…_

_******************************************_

“Ava, babe, wake up, you are crying hun, it is okay, I am here, you are safe.” 

_What was that, that dream; no memory, it was not mine. Who was that woman, who is the little prince?_

“Ava, hun, talk to me, are you okay?” 

Wiping my eyes with the back of my hand, I am met with a blurry Erin, my vision impaired as I slowly remove the water from them. Stretching I move my body into a sitting position taking the thick woolen duvet with me, leaving Erin bare and only her nightgown, “yeah, I am okay, just a really weird dream.” 

"Wanna talk about it?" 

_Do I want to talk about it? I do not even know what_ **it** _is!_ "No, I am good, I do not even remember most of it." I lie, swallowing to hold onto the images or trying to at least latch onto one, so I can make better sense on what I witnessed.

"So, you are not dying then, the world is not crumbling down?" she grumbles, yawning and rolling onto her side, her voice laden with sleep. 

"Not dying." I giggle at her obvious annoyance. 

“Seriously Ava, do you need to steal the blanket then, it is freezing, bitch!” Erin groans grappling the blanket from me and snuggling her body back down into the plush mattress, “Also it’s like 5:00 am, so if you are not dying, I am going back to sleep.” 

Chuckling, my bladder full, I get out of bed, my bare feet landing on the plush rug below. Moving to Erin’s side of the bed, I pull the blanket firming over her sleeping form, tucking her in and kissing her head before tiptoeing to the adjoining bathroom. Erin is soooo not a morning person. 

I cannot fault her for her prickly attitude. We did spend several hours last night after we returned to our room going over what had happened between Griffin and myself and what we learned from the _women of the cult_ , we talked until our throats were hoarse and I was dehydrated from the number of tears shed. 

Relieving myself, I decide to use this time to take a long shower, I am wide awake and need to process myself, everything that has happened in the past 72 hours, and also that dream, _it felt so real._

Turning on the water, I wait for it to warm before removing my nightdress and entering, the pressure and the heat soothing my joints. Placing my head under the spray I start to catalog the events and what I have learned about my past, and about my family. 

**_Fact 1:_** _My parents and by default myself, are part of a werewolf supernatural cult, that is part of a larger community._

**_Fact 2:_** _Only the men get hairy,_ ** _thank God!_** _And that women are like their other half, tethering them to the human side, literally._

**_Fact 3:_** _I was originally paired with Liam then later to be changed to Griffin._ ** _Why?_**

**_Fact 4:_** _My parents brought me to The Ranch after I turned 18 to meet my intended, I vaguely remember both Liam and Griffin being there, but before anything happened my Dad had a fight with a man, I think Liam’s dad, before storming off and making us all leave._

**_Fact 5:_** _The accident happened on the way down from the ranch, our car crashed and flipped when we hit a fallen tree._

Locating a bottle of lavender and vanilla-scented shampoo, I lather it into my hair, digging my fingers into my scalp, making sure I reach all areas. 

**_Fact 6:_** _I was flung from the car because I was not wearing a seat belt, which inevitably saved my life, and Griffin found me._ ** _How?_**

**_Fact 7:_** _Griffin bit me,_ ** _to save me? Is that when he… was that his MATE bite?_**

**_Fact 8:_** _I have had no interaction or connection to The Ranch or its inhabitants until recently, 10 years later._

I rinse, then repeat... 

**_Fact 9:_** _Liam lied to me…_

**_Fact 10:_** _I have potentially completed the mating bond with Griffin by biting him._

_Bloody Hell, cataloging the facts, I now allow my mind to start going over the many unanswered questions I still have._

**_Question 1:_** _Why was I to be mated to Griffin and not Liam, what changed, who changed it?_

Grabbing the bottle of conditioner, I squeeze a generous amount into my palm, before rubbing in rubbing into my ends avoiding my scalp, letting it sit for several minutes. 

**_Question 2:_** _How did Griffin find me after the accident, how did he even know?_

**_Question 3_** _: If I was Griffin’s intended and he had claimed me when I was 18, then why did Liam pursue me?_

**_Question 4_** _: Actually, why didn’t Griffin come for me when I was 18 if he had mated me, at least on his side, why did he let me go?_

**_Question 5:_** _Who’s memory was that in my dream? Who was the woman, who is Little Prince?_

**_Question 6:_** _How do you break a mate bond?_

**_Question 7:_** _What is the deal with that girl downstairs, okay that is not really any of my business, it is just me being a sticky nose._

Rinsing out the conditioner, and washing my body, I turn off the water and step out, towel drying my hair and wrapping another one around my body. Thankfully, I am able to locate Erin’s toiletries bag so I can spray on her deodorant before applying some light moisturizer to my face. 

Moving back into the bedroom, I can see that Erin is still fast asleep, her gentle breathing filling the large space. Smiling at my friend, I move to the dresser, locating fresh underwear, leggings, thick woolen socks, and a dove grey sweater, thankfully all my own. Erin must have packed some things for me before she came to the Ranch. Silently thanking my friend, I quickly get dressed. 

Pulling the sweater over my head, which is still wrapped in the towel, I know that I am too wired to go back to sleep… 

Removing said towel from my head and placing them back in the bathroom, I finger comb the tangled ends, draining any excess water before making my way to the bedroom door, opening the thick wood and exiting, closing it behind me with a gentle click.

Before I can take no more than two steps into the hallway, I stumble across a large form, back perched against the hallway wall, dark eyes wide... Liam…. 

"Ava," he whispers, shaking his head and standing up, a look of guilt covering his handsome features. 

Dressed in loose fitting flannel pants and wearing a white top that leaves nothing to the imagination when it comes to his solid abs, he moves to stand in front of me but keeps a safe distance. _In case I attack him again…_

"Liam," I reply, smiling at the thought, and then chiding myself for my actions, "look I am sorry." As angry as I am with him, my aggression last night was wrong, and I should not have taken it out on him. 

"No, I am the one that should be telling you that I am sorry." He says at the same time, giving me a sheepish smile. We both chuckle our bodies becoming relaxes as Liam tilts his head towards the landing, "Can I tempt you with a coffee, love? It is still quiet about, and I think it's a good time before the house awakes for us to have a chat." 

Nodding, I wait for him to start walking and am surprised when he attempts to reach for my hand. His fingers barely touch my flesh before I pull away, "Griffin," he sighs knowingly before moving towards the staircase. 

Trailing behind him I am not sure if it is the hurt from his lies or lack of truth or Griffin that has caused my reluctance to have physical contact with him. Either way, coffee, and answers are just what I need right now. 

Taking the stairs, slower this time, I am able to take in the stunning architecture of the ground floor. To the right of the wooden structure is an enormous open plan kitchen with a marble island bench that would seat a dozen or so people, and directly in front of it is a massive dining table that would easily seat another 40 people. And at the end of the long table is a rustic white stone fireplace, currently lit, but only at a dull roar. 

Marveling at the flames, I briefly turn my head to the left which I know is where the Livingroom from last night is positioned, however this time I notice that multiple doors are leading off the far wall directly behind us for both rooms. 

Moving into the magnificent kitchen, Liam points to the chair closest to the fireplace and smiles, his dimples on full display, even if slightly covered by his newly grown beard, "take a seat love, and I will make our drinks." _Always the bartender..._

Placing myself on the wooden high back chair, the subtle heat from the fire licking at my pores, I watch Liam as he moves around the large ash and marble kitchen, his muscles flexing each time he bends down or reaches for something, mesmerized by his actions I am hit by a pang of guilt, that small part of my mind, currently locked behind a solid door, is gently scratching to be let out, pleading to be reunited with its mate. 

Lost in thought I do not see Liam take the seat in front of me until he places the rich aromatic brew on the table before me, accompanied by freshly baked double choc chip biscuits, causing my tummy to rumble _when was the last time I ate?_

Lifting one of the sugary delicacies of the place and taking I bite, I moan when the buttery chocolate hits my taste buds, _amazing._

"I see you like them?" Liam asks, his eyes dark with unknown emotion, his focus on my mouth as I lick away the chocolate crumbs from my lips.

"Very much like," I speak, mouth full and placing the remaining biscuit in my mouth before taking another one. When I have finished my third, I look back to Liam to see him still staring at my lips, licking his own and breathing heavily. 

_Heat then guilt floods me... dammit!_

Swallowing, I clear my throat, shaking Liam out of his trance, a soft smile planting itself on his face. "You said you want to talk?" 

"Yes," he replies, placing his arms on the table, chin resting in his large hand as he plays with his beard. 

“Well, what do you want to talk about?” I ask, watching for a reaction as I wait for a response.

“I thought that we should clear the air, I know that what has happened to you and what you have learned may have come as a shock to you,” he replies, his eyes focussed, “and I want to know what you are thinking,” then in a lower tone, almost sensual, he adds, “what you are feeling, Ava.”

Clearing my throat and sitting up straight, it is my turn to smile, however, I know it does not quite reach my eyes. "Good, I am glad you asked. So Liam, please tell me, why the Fuck you lied to me?”


	35. INTIMATE TOUCH

"Ava, love." 

"Do not Ava, love me, Liam," lacing my fingers together, placing my hands on the table in front of me and slowing my speech, I pronounce each word with cool emphasis, “I. Want. To. Know. Why. You. Lied. To. Me!" 

A look of complete devastation fills his face before he stands up, moving his chair in his wake and coming over to where I am sitting. Raising my head so I can see his eyes he lowers his arms and pulls me out of my chair and into his embrace, the soothing smell of grass and wood filling me. When I do not immediately pull away, he moves his hands and places his warm palms over my face, tilting it, his thumb gently stroking the skin in an intimate gesture. His dark brown eyes filling with familiar tenderness, he draws my face closer and places his warm lips to mine. Opening my mouth slightly to him, I am waiting for the little tingles to flutter in my belly, but before I can feel the familiar warmth pool, I am hit with a sudden throbbing in my head... 

I tilt my neck, in an attempt to relieve some of the tension, and hopefully, the ache as his lips continue to part mine, his tongue entering. Feeling the pain increase at his action, I raise my hands, placing them on Liam’s solid chest and push him away, moving my body back to the table, distancing myself from him to work whatever is causing the pain however once we are apart from each other the throbbing immediately ceases. 

"Fuck. Sorry love, I should not have kissed you, I forgot..." Liam apologizes, his voice laced with regret, also stepping away from me and moving back to his chair on the opposite side of the table. Positioning himself back in his chair and placing his hands in his lap, his dark eyes flash with a look of anger as I rub my temples, the excruciating pain now was gone. 

"You forgot what Liam?" I press, _why should he not have kissed me?_

"Ava," he sighs looking down at his hands now secularly placed under the table, "I cannot do that with you anymore, be intimate with you, without..." His voice trailing off. 

"Without what Liam? What are you not telling me, apart from the obvious?" _Why can't he touch me anymore?_

Averting his eyes, he mumbles something about being claimed and something about me accepting it. the words jumbled as if he is trying to fight to speak, every now and then a growl escaping. 

Frustrated I get off my seat and move to Liam’s side of the table and stand directly in front of him, searching and failing to make eye contact as he diverts his face, breathing heavily. Tired of whatever bullshit game he is playing, I move closer and grab his face in my hands, and place my lips on his, making sure he is looking at me and am simultaneously shocked at both his eyes now a dull yellow and the pain that returns to my head causing me to let go and stumble back. 

"What, whaaat, was…" 

Standing up to clasp my shoulders, in an attempt to balance me, he speaks, his voice guttural, almost bestial, "You can't touch us like that, I, not yours, you, his now, pain if you kiss us." 

Noticing that I am not feeling the pain now whilst he is holding me, I frown, "but you are touching me now, why does it not hurt?" 

"Not an intimate touch, you are his, his mate, not mine, can't be intimate." His eyes now a brighter yellow, and I gasp at his mouth, his teeth changing, sharp canines appearing as he breaths heavy. Letting me go he takes several steps backward before turning on his heel and running for the door. 

"Liam!" I shout, trailing after him, but he is too fast. Not giving up I follow, watching in fascination as he removes his white top and pants until he is completely naked, continuing to run whilst his body contorts, bones snapping, reshaping, hair growing at a rapid rate from all over his body until he is no longer man, but a beast. 

Stepping off the porch to continue after him I am stopped by a surprisingly strong feminine hand. I turn to see the dark eyes and long auburn hair of Siobhan, dressed in a thick robe of grey wool and matching slippers. "Let him go, child, his beast is in control now, and the last thing he would want to do is potentially hurt you whilst in this form, let him calm down, he will be back." 

"Liam, he changed…" 

"Aye, the lad let his beast get the better of him, this is what can happen when they are unmated, and Liam, he is the best of them, the one with the most control." Smiling at looking at her son as he continues to run, the sky still dark as his wolf is now only a speck in the distance, his massive form now covered by the thick growth of the surrounding forest beyond. 

"Come, lass, let us go back inside, I think it is a perfect time for us to have another little chat, just us two girls, before the others are awake." Turning she leads me back to the kitchen, gesturing me to take my original seat, my coffee still warm as I sit taking a sip. 

"How many of you are there, I mean how many live here, at the Ranch?" I ask, remembering the numbers from last night, a dozen women, maybe 14 including Erin and myself, and at least 20 + men. 

Making herself a drink of her own, tea rather than coffee, she turns to the table, taking Liam's place, still smiling and grabs a cookie. "At the main house, there are about 8 mated families, plus the several young girls from last night. And in the bunkhouse off to the back, there are about 30 or so unmated men." 

"Is that everyone?" 

"No love,” she laughs, “a lot of our families either live in their own accommodations around the spur or similar to your parents, if they have a daughter, choose to move away until she is of the right age, returning to our community once a year at the Féile an Mhadaidh." 

Relieved that I now know the meaning of Féile an Mhadaidh, I nod. "So your community, how many of you are there in total?" 

Chewing on her bottom lip, she has a thoughtful expression on her face as if she is doing the sums in her head, "about 500 give or take, we do lose some to other packs, but **_Mac Tíre Dubh_** clan is one of the strongest in the states." 

" ** _Mac Tíre Dubh?"_**

"Black Wolf," she replies, taking another bite of her cookie. 'Anyway love, I could not help but overhear some of your conversation with Liam before," her eyes becoming sheepish, knowing that she has outed herself for snooping, "you will learn nothing is secret in this life, anyway, you must be wondering what happened after he kissed you?" 

I nod waiting for her to continue. 

"Well it is like I said last night, you lass, are a newly mated woman, and part of being a mated pair means that you cannot be touched intimately by another man or woman, without experiencing discomfort to some degree." 

"But he was able to touch my shoulders and hold me." 

"general touch is fine, but more than that, never. The pain will also increase based on the type of touch." Taking another sip of her tea she pauses, looking at my horrified face. "I am sorry Ava, but until we can find a way to break the bond between you and Griffin," his name sending a little thrill down my spine, "this is something you will need to live with." 

"Is it like this with all men, I mean does the pain only occur when another one of our kind touches a mated woman or does this include men not of this community, you know, normal men?" 

Laughing at my wording of _normal men_ , Siobhan frowns, her gaze drifting for a moment before returning to me, a subtle shudder running down her body as if she were remembering something of discomfort before she speaks. "Unfortunately, yes Ava, it is it actually worse if we try to be with someone that is not of our _kind_. It happens in stages, initially, even before you are claimed, your ability to be intimate with someone is very low, your attraction for partners not of our kind is rare.” That makes sense, considering my virgin status until I met Erin. 

“Then when you have been claimed by a member of the pack, even if you have not reciprocated the bond, it becomes almost impossible to enjoy yourself sexually and for the other party, the one who has created the initial bond, it is torture for them when their intended is intimate.” Siobhan continues, causing me to gulp. _Is that what Griffin experienced when_ … _God!_ “And finally, when you are fully mated, the act of being with someone that is not your mate is pretty much impossible and if it does, it can be a horrific experience." Reaching across the table and taking my hands in hers, giving them a gentle squeeze she asks, "tell me, Ava, before you came to the Spur, before you ran into Griffin a few weeks ago, what was your experience with men like?" 

_Nonexistent! "_ Not much to tell actually, I met one or two guys in college, but they never lasted and after, I was always too focused on work to have anything serious. It was not until I met Liam at Brady’s that I actually desired to be with anyone." Blushing I lower my eyes, my face turning red, at talking about her son in that way.

"Aye, yes, you and he certainly did always have some form of chemistry," squeezing my hand she continues, "but do not give up on that, or him. If you truly want to break the mate bond, then it can be again. You, Ava, are part wolf and if unclaimed you can be free to be with whoever you choose." 

"So, you are saying, that because I," I swallowed trying to find the right words, "bit, him, I completed this bond thing?" 

"Exactly Ava, before that, it was only a one-way connection," seeing my look of confusion she adds, "he could feel you but not the other way around." A look of sympathy crossing her features, "for most wolves that would destroy them after a long time, but, for him, he and his beast have always been on the edge. Griffin has always been dangerous Ava; he is not like the rest of the pack. Do not get me wrong, I feel for the boy, more so than anyone else in this family, but I would not wish anyone on him and so we will help you break the bond if you choose to do so." 

Thinking over her words, I look to the woodlands outside, the sun beginning to rise, "so Liam, what happened with him just now?" 

"Aye, love, his wolf has also claimed you without marking you. That is why unmated girls are sent away. An unmated male wolf will not be able to help himself from making a claim if one of our kind has not been committed to their intended. Liam is one of if not the strongest of our kind, but his wolf had chosen you originally as his and thus has less control over his beast now more than ever." 

Following my gaze outside she hums, "you also feel something for him, yes?" 

"I do, I, I did, I don’t know anymore, I mean, I still... it is all confusing now." 

"And that confusion will be around for a long time until you choose," turning back to face Siobhan, I recall something Liam had mentioned earlier on our trip to the Spur about her fighting her relationship with her mate, "what about you, what was it like for you when you were..." 

Laughing, I see a twinkle in her eyes, "Ahh Patrick, yes, well it definitely was explosive, I, like you, was independent and headstrong, good traits to have,” her eyes mist again. “Even had a lad on the outside, I was what my parents called _a rebel_ , but when I understood my role in this world and was partnered with an Alpha wolf, I had to adjust and let me tell you the first few years were let's just say a _battlefield_." Sighing her face now lighting up, "but I would not change it for anything, I may not have chosen Patrick initially but he is my heart, my soul and once I accepted that our lives were to be together, it has been nothing but joy." 

Patting my hand and standing up she stretches, "now Ava, the others will be up any minute now and they will be hungry," moving around the large kitchen and opening a massive walk-in pantry the size of my bedroom at home she returns with two aprons, handing one for them to me, "would you like to help me start breakfast?" 


	36. THE PACK

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have to admit - Erin is someone that I love to write :)

Needing the rested dough, my fingers deep within the floury texture, I remove one hand to sprinkle some sea salt and chia seeds from the little ceramic bowl prepared earlier. Satisfied with the firmness of the dough, I separate it into several grease lined tins before placing them in the oven.

"Excellent job on the bread Ava, now why don’t you go over and help Bridget & Roisin set the table before the lads arrive," Eileen, one of the pack wives and Liam's aunt suggests, pointing over to a heavily pregnant redhead who is currently shuffling their way about the massive table, placing cutlery and before each seat, followed closely by the dark-haired Roisin, who moves impatiently behind her, laying out crockery.

Nodding to Eileen, I move over to the girls, smiling at them both before asking what I can to help. “You can take over from me if you like,” Roisin replies, handing me the plates that are currently in her possession, “I need to go to the bathroom but will be back shortly.” Before I can even reply, she turns and heads off out of the kitchen, her long hair flowing behind her as she walks.

“Typical,” Bridget humphs, as she continues to waddle around the table, placing a knife, fork, and spoon before each seat.

“She normally needs to toilet break before breakfast?” I ask, raising an eyebrow placing the plates in tandem with her.

“Dammit, sorry, did not think ya could hear me,” she replies in a soft voice, a slight blush forming on her pale cheeks.

Chuckling and placing another plate on the table I turn to her, “It’s okay, no need to apologize, I am just curious as to what you mean by that. I am Ava by the way,” I offer, before turning to a side cabinet to collect more plates.

“Bridget,” she replies, blushing again, eyes lowered, “and I should not have said anything, it was not polite to talk about others when they are not present.”

Snorting, I place the plates in a pile on the table and turn towards her, making sure we have eyes contact, “for starters, what you said was not impolite, and secondly, I assume you have not spoken with my friend Erin yet, I think every second word she says could be considered as impolite.”

It is Bridget’s turn to chuckle, “aye, that friend of yours sure knows how to rile some feathers.”

Picturing Erin with this mild-mannered woman does make me look forward to breakfast, “so Bridget, between us girls, do tell what you meant by that little comment.”

Sighing, and placing a hand on her back in support, she shrugs, “you will learn quickly that there are some that are happy to do their fair share of the work, around here, and there are others, that because of their last name, seem to think that they are better than some and let others do the work, whilst taking the credit.”

 _I so love gossip when it does not involve me._ “Interesting, and I assume this other refers to a certain girl taking a bathroom break?”

“Something like that,” she giggles, setting down the cutlery and turning to take my hands in her slightly swollen ones. “It is lovely to finally meet ya, Ava,” then whispering in a more conspiratorial tone, she adds, “it will be nice to have some fresh blood in the family.”

Squeezing her hands in return, we continue with our chores, chatting about her life on the Ranch, her mate, Donal, who happens to be Olivia and Paul’s nephew and potential baby names. Bridget seems to be a sweet girl, maybe a little innocent to the big wide world outside of the Ranch, but I know that she is a potential ally.

The kitchen area is now full, with everyone busy doing their part in preparation for breakfast. The first girl or should I say, woman, Eileen, appeared only 15 minutes after Siobhan and I had started preparing the food, and the other ladies, slowly trickling in shortly after her.

The men, however, rather than assist with the food, head in the opposite direction towards the back of the house, to _The Barn,_ from what Reagan had said when she noticed me watching. She is currently helping me with setting the table with condiments and came to assist to relieve Bridget as Roisin had not yet returned. Reagan, I have now learned from the bubbly brunette herself, had just turned 18, and is Siobhan and Patrick's only daughter not to mention Liam and Rory's, younger sister. Rory I have also learned is about my age and has a massive thing for Roisin, who seems to be rejecting his advances. Poor guy. Reagan on the other hand was proud to advise that she has recently been claimed by Lachlan Gallagher, whom I am yet to meet, but according to her is one of the most _handsome lads in the pack._

"Ma says that I will need to wait until summer before we can be mated, but that is only because Brianna and Aiden are due to be mated before us." Smiling I have to chuckle at her youthful enthusiasm.

Moving onto the food, placing one of the many dishes on the large wooden table, we are joined by Erin, looking immaculate in black leggings and off the shoulder sweater, emphasizing all her ample curves. Passing me another dish of crispy bacon Erin groans, "Oh my God, this food smells amazing, and the bread, Ava, are they your babies?"

"Certainly are," I grin watching as one of the other ladies removes all 6 loaves from the triple oven and placing them on cooling racks.

"Yum, and it is going to be so fucking good with the fresh butter. Oh my GOD, just wait until you try it!" Erin drools, looking towards one of the many little white dishes containing the soft-looking yellow mixture, littered across the table. Her crassness causing Reagan to gasp and Bridget to blush, who has now returned and is taking a seat in the middle of the table.

“Do not let Ma hear you talk like that,” Reagan chides however her smile is wide and bright.

Rolling her eyes, Erin humphs, placing a hand on her chest and promising to be on her best behavior, causing all of us to laugh as her blatant lie. Erin has spent several days on the Ranch and by now they all seem to know and understand her sparkling personality.

We continue to transfer trays upon trays of sausages, bacon, eggs, grits, and pancakes from the kitchen to the table, whilst the women chatting animatedly amongst themselves, the atmosphere buzzing with laughter, a real community, a family.

Just before we are finished, Roisin returns from her _bathroom break_ , wearing an outfit almost identical to mine which causes Erin to roll her eyes, “watch out for that one, she is territorial, and has a thing for Liam.” She whispers in my ear causing Bridget to giggle then lowering her eyes as Roisin sneers in Erin’s direction before joining several other girls at the other side of the room.

Once the fresh loaves of bread have been placed in the center of the table, the final food item, the men start piling in one by one, all of them strong, tall, muscular and of various ages however all still quite young in appearance. All of them, handsome, all of them hungry. _I will need to ask if aging is different for our kind._ Before any of them take their seats, each man stands behind a chair pulling them out and waits as the women move from their place in the kitchen to take one of the many chairs pulled out for them, the men taking their place at their side once seated.

I can see Paul do this for Olivia, and a slightly older version of Liam do this for Siobhan, the mated or claimed partners look adoringly at each other, whilst the single/unclaimed pairs seem to do this more out of tradition rather than genuine like. I can see a younger version of Liam which must be Rory, attempting to do this with Roisin who looks at him with irritation as she takes her place.

Standing back, I wait with Erin, not sure what to do, until Liam gestures for us both to come over to where he and another male with blonde hair are standing at the head of the table. Moving towards them, I offer Liam a tentative smile as I take my place, Erin taking the chair offered by the blonde Adonis positioned directly beside me.

"Hot aren't they?" Erin whispers in my ear, "previously it was just me in between both of them, but I guess I can share this meat sandwich with my BFF."

I see Adonis's lips twitch at that comment, moving slightly closer to Erin as he takes his place. "You do like meat, I hear." He comments at my friend as I choke on a laugh.

Not even batting an eyelash, Erin gives him a once over, licking her lips like a cat tasting cream, then in her most coy tone with a hint of husk, she replies, "A girls gotta eat."

This time I cannot hold it in, I laugh so hard I feel tears fill my eyes, the whole table now looking towards me, Erin sitting perfectly poised beside me. Before I can even say anything, she asks politely for Adonis to pass the sausage and I start again. _Oh, I have missed Erin!_

I can hear a low growl coming from my other side, but before I can even look towards Liam, Erin turns to him, raising one of her perfectly shaped eyebrows and giving him a pointed stare. "Chill Fido, you know I am only playing."

Looking between them, I can see there is definitely tension between the two, if I did not know any better I would say Liam was acting territorial. Moving closer Erin whispers in my ear, "Its okay bitch, Fido doesn’t want me playing with his puppies, apparently, I am an outsider and thus can not be trusted."

Turning back towards Liam I give him a questioning look, "Ava, as lovely as your friend is,” he grits out, “we have rules and I do not want her getting hurt."

I laugh again, looking back towards Erin who is ignoring Liam and blatantly flirting with her seat buddy, "yeah, I do not think it will be Erin getting hurt."

Huffing Liam turns to the food, serving himself a large portion of meat, watching Erin, a frown on his face, as she suggestively chews on her sausage making even some of the older wolves blush. _Man Eater!_

Turning back to the food before me, I take a large spoonful of scrambled eggs, a few crispy rashes of bacon, and a thick slice of my freshly baked bread smothered in butter and place them on my plate. Taking a bite I notice for the first time that I am ravenous and begin to shovel the food into my mouth, not stopping to talk to the people around me or even breathe. Demolishing my plate I go for seconds feeling the heat of Liam's gaze as I scoop more egg onto my plate, "what?" I ask turning to him taking a mouthful of the creamy texture.

Smirking, he shakes his head, "nothing love, you just look so happy when you eat."

Bumping his arm, with my shoulder, in a friendly gesture, I smile back, before putting on my best cross face, "do not think that you are off the hook big guy, we still need to talk."

"I know love, and I am sorry about my episode before, it seems my beast is not happy with our current situation, we just needed to blow off some steam."

Nudging him again, taking in his smell of fresh grass and wood, I sigh, "you do not need to apologize, Liam, your mother was kind enough explained what happened, but still, we do need to find the time to talk." Chewing on my bottom lip I add, "and I would love to get to know a bit more about your beast."

Dropping his fork, he stares at me, lust pooling in his eyes "you sure love?"

Releasing my bottom lip, I nod, "yeah, surprisingly I do."

We continue eating our meal, the food slowly disappearing from the trays before us when Liam's father, who is positioned at the opposite end of the table, stands, clearing his throat before he addresses everyone, "I would like to take this opportunity for us to formally welcome Ameilia & James daughter, Ava into our family. I know that it is 10 years overdue, but we just want you to know that you have a place amongst us no matter what decision you make."

"Here, here," voices cheers from various seats.

Wiping his face on a napkin he adds, "now lads we have work to do, ladies, thank you for a wonderful meal, we will see you all at lunch."

Pushing back their chairs, they all stand and begin moving towards the back of the building the mated pairs kissing before joining the others. Turning to Erin I see Adonis whisper something in her ear before also following, leaning closer to her I raise an eyebrow.

"Shay was just saying farewell." Erin provides, licking her lip in appreciation as she watches the 6f3 muscled God walk away, his jeans snug showing a very firm butt.

"Stay away from him," Liam growls over my shoulder, the shade of his eyes taking on a yellow tinge.

Pushing back her chair, Erin stalks towards Liam making me wonder who is the predator and who is the prey between them. Using a red pointed nail to poke Liam in the chest she sizes him up, dark eyes narrowing, "seriously, back the Fuck off!" she sneers, stepping into his personal space as I move out of their way. I have seen Erin pissed and I know when she gets this way that it is better to be a witness rather than a victim. "I do not know what is up your ass, or what your problem is with me, but you need to stop with this macho bullshit."

Liam just stands there, breathing heavily from his nose, his eyes glowing as she prods him.

"I know the rules, your mother, and I had an in-depth chat the first night I was here after you got all grizzly." _Now that is a surprise, Erin did not say anything about that._ "I am not one of your she-wolves, no offense Ava," she adds looking my way before turning back, "and I am not _**playing**_ with someone that has an intended. So, I will ask you again FIDO. What. Is. Your. Problem?"

The chemistry between these two is electric, if I did not know any better...

Breaking eye contact, Liam pushes past Erin throwing her off balance and into myself. _What the Fuck?_ Before stalking out the door.

"Take no mind of him, Liam can be a grumpy shite when he doesn’t get his own way and you Erin, seem to be the first female to actually to put him in his place and not give a feck what he thinks, it is bloody brilliant if you ask me." Reagan chuckles her face full of mirth.

"Reagan Mary Brady, stop picking on ya brother, you need to show respect towards him even if he is being an eejit," Siobhan adds smacking her daughter behind the ears.

"Ma, seriously, even you can see that he is acting like a real," seeing her mother's glare, Reagan throws up her hands and stomps off into the kitchen to begin cleaning, yelling eejit as she goes.

I can't help but laugh, it has been a long time since I have been witnessed to a normal family squabble, it is normally just Erin and I against the world and it is actually quite refreshing. Turning to said BFF I can see that even she is smirking, _Erin 1, Liam 0..._


	37. SISTERS

Moving about the kitchen with Erin at my side, clearing the final scraps from the table, I notice that the girl from last night, Griffin's sister had not joined us to eat and is nowhere in sight. Turning to find someone to ask about her, I see Olivia over by the stove, dressed in a simple green blouse and dark slacks, her light hair, swept up into a bun, brewing a new pot of tea, "Morning Olivia." I call to her, moving in her direction.

"Morning Ava, how you feelin today love?" She asks, turning around, a look of concern crossing her face.

"Not too bad given the circumstances," I smile, stopping to stand next to her, "I guess I have a lot to work through, but anyway,” I pause, licking my lips, “I wanted to ask you something about the girl by the window last night, Isla, I think her name was, I have not seen her this morn..." Before I can even finish that sentence, Siobhan moves into my peripheral vision causing me to stop.

From the corner of my eyes, I can see her tilt her head towards Olivia in silent communication, my mother's old friend nodding in return before muttering a quick apology and leaving the room. What the, since when did she become so timid? And is there a general rule that no one can talk to me without Siobhan needing to control the conversation.

Confused and slightly annoyed, I turn to Siobhan who shakes her head, "do not mind Olivia, I know you know her on a personal level, and you probably feel more comfortable with her, which by all means, you should. But, if you have any questions about the goings-on in this house, I would prefer that you come to me, that way I know you will be getting the right answer."

"The right, or the filtered answer?" Erin asks, coming to move beside me, arms crossed and staring the matron of the clan down.

Laughing Siobhan waves her hands in front of her in a placating gesture, "I can see what Liam's wolf sees in your Erin, all that fire. But no, not filtered, the word that would be more accurate is factual." Her lips turn up in a small frown, a look of sadness crossing her features. "Unfortunately, since the passing of our old Alpha O’Connell, the head of our clan before my Patrick took over, that family, the O’Connell family, Griffin, and Isla's family, has had nothing but tragedy.” She pauses, shaking her head, then adds, in a quieter tone, “some of the clan think they are curses, the kids, and sometimes facts get mixed up with the superstitions of gossipy women."

"So where is she then, Isla I mean," I ask looking towards the window I originally found her sitting in front of last night and not finding her there.

"Actually Ava, I was just planning to take young Isla her breakfast," Siobhan replies, pointing to a bowl of sludgy looking oatmeal on the marble bench, "why don't you and Erin take it out to her, whilst us girls finish up in here. Isla may enjoy the company of someone else," she suggests taking the steaming mixture and handing it to Erin with a spoon. "You will find Isla out on the porch, and girls, she will need some assistance with feeding herself but do not worry, she will eat it, it is her favorite"

"Sure thing," Erin replies, retrieving the bowl from Siobhan's outstretched hands, the older woman smiling knowingly at the both of us.

"I think you too will be a breath of fresh air to the poor lass." She finishes before turning and moving back into the kitchen to where the other women are cleaning.

Raising the bowl to her nose Erin inhales and moans, "Oh my God, that smells... I want to say familiar, but I cannot remember the Mitchells cook ever making something this sweet, anyway it smells Fucking amazing!” She groans again, “I might have to ask Madam Brady to make me one of my own tomorrow. Here smell it."

Taking the bowl from her hands, I take in the sweet syrupy mixture and almost gag. It is the same sickling sweet stuff that Griffin kept feeding me when we were at the cabin together. Passing it back I take in a few deep breaths, attempting to settle my stomach before I look back to Erin.

"You k?" She asks, tilting her head, studying my face, "you look kinda pale all of a sudden."

"Yeah, just the smell of that, it brings back memories, you know, and that scent is bothering me, it reminds me of him. That is what he fed me when..."

Opening her mouth to say something she settles on nodding, closing her lips and turning in the direction of the front door, our booted feet tapping on the polished wooded floors as we walk. "So where do you think she is?" Erin asks as I open massive double doors and we step out onto the porch at the other side of the house.

Looking to my left and then to my right, I can see Liam in the distance, kneeling down before a silent Isla, who is sitting in a wheelchair, her legs covered in a thick grey blanket and a woolen shawl wrapped around her shoulders. Turning towards them, Liam lifts his head and smiles at us, standing up before placing a gentle kiss on Isla's forehead. Nodding, he bids us goodbye before walking away toward the sheds at the back of the property.

Erin and I both look at each other, what was that about? I tell Erin with my eyes, rolling hers in return she responds internally with, hell if I know bitch.

Closing the distance between us and the Isla, I motion for Erin to take the chair currently beside her wheelchair and move past them where I locate another seat a few feet away. Grabbing hold of its arms, I drag it across the wood and stone ground and place it directly in front of them both. Taking my seat, and straightening my back, I am able to get a good look at Isla.

There is only one word to describe the small girl before me, exquisite. Her face with its delicate bone structure is almost doll-like. Her nose small and pert, her pink lips, plump and full and her eyes, on closer inspection, are completely grey, not blue like Griffin's, but steel grey, almost black. The shape, almost almond, surprisingly, very similar to Erin's. Actually, come to think of it, with her long, dark, chestnut hair, she could almost pass as her younger sister, however, her skin tone is much lighter, and her mouth is more like her broth... Stop thinking about him!

Even though Isla looks to be only in her late teens maybe early 20's with her hair pulled up into an intricate braid, it is her eyes that show an age beyond her body, with their vacant stare.

"Hi Isla, I am Ava, and this is Erin," I introduce clearing my throat and inclining my head to my friend who is smiling. Taking the porridge from Erin's hands I hold it up to her eyes, "we have your breakfast, I, I hope you are hungry." Scooping a small amount of the white paste onto the spoon I raise it to her mouth, her nose flaring, smelling the mixture before opening her lips and accepting the sweet goo.

Slowly chewing then swallowing, Isla opens her mouth in preparation for the next spoonful. Her movements are almost robotic as she repeats the motion after each and every mouthful, "do you think she can see us, I mean she can see, but I mean, do you think she knows that it’s us and not one of the Stepford wives?" Erin asks brushing away some of the strands of Isla's hair that had come loose from her braid and were now flying about her face.

"Not sure, but I do wonder what her story is?"

“Me too.” Erin agrees, “I have been curious about her since I first got here, but with you gone, I guess my focus was elsewhere.”

Taking one of her free hands in her own, Erin raises it to her face, placing Isla's delicate fingers against her nose.

"What are you doing?" I ask, stunned at my friend’s unusual actions. Apart from me, Erin does not touch anyone, and I mean ANYONE unless it is for a release.

Moving them from her nose to her lips, Erin gives them a gentle kiss before lowering them back to her chair their fingers now entwined. "I actually do not know," she replies a look of awe on her face, "there is something so familiar about her, even the way she smells, it is like I know her. Weird hey?"

"Maybe," thinking of Erin's fuzzy past, "could you have known her from, you know, before, I mean Isla would be 5 years younger than us but..."

Still holding her delicate hand in her own Erin looks at the girl, frowning. "I don't think so, but it's, it's hard to explain. I do not remember much of my time pre-Sacred, but I would remember there being other children right, but all I can see, is just an old lady then nothing." She sighs, shaking her head and shoulders. "Anyway, fuck the people at this cult, she is one of us now, one of the different, one of the lost, and I claim her as my own!" She declares, beating her chest with her free hand.

Laughing I place the now-empty bowl on a small side table and take Isla's other hand in mine, "Sisters!" I declare in a sign of solidarity.

"You think she would be happy being one of us?" Erin asks her voice taking on a vulnerable tone, which is very unlike her.

Looking at Isla, her eyes still unfocused, I notice lips are moving, forming soundless words, the same movement, over and over again. "You think she is trying to say something?" Before I can reply to Erin, I feel a gentle squeeze from her fingers. "Did you feel that?" Erin whispers.

"Yeah, I did," looking directly at Isla's mouth, I ask, "Isla are you trying to say something?"

_**Squeeze.** _

"Um ask her if the squeeze means yes?”

_**Squeeze.** _

“Ask her if she wants to be one of us?

"Erin, she can," _**squeeze.**_

"Shit, shit, Ava I think," Erin starts, looking closely at Isla's mouth and following the movements with her own, "I think she is saying, sister."

_**Squeeze.** _

"Bam, how Fucking good am I!" Erin hoots as I laugh.

"Well what is all this racket?" a woman, I think her name is Caitlín, one of the elder pack wives, a short, stout and, with midnight black hair pulled tight into a severe bun, asks as she comes over to us with a broom in hand, eyes narrowing almost accusingly at Isla. Her face would be considered attractive if it was not for the frown lines, pursed lips, and what could possibly be a stick up her ass.

Following Caitlín's gaze, I see the Isla lips are now closed and her hands are slack, almost like she has clammed up. Picking up on Isla's lack of movement, Erin covers, "Just saying to our girl Isla that we are her new BFF's and she totally didn’t disagree."

"Hmm," Caitlín humphs, looking her nose down at the delicate girl and placing a hand one her wide hip. "Nothing but trouble that one, her and her feral brother, nothing but mongrels if you ask me."

"Hey, now there is no need,"

Before I can complete that sentence, shocked at the woman's harsh words, Erin is up and out of her seat growling at her. "What the fuck did you just say about my girl?"

"I called her and her brother mongrels. Isla is just lucky that he has been useful to the pack even if he should have been put down." Watching Erin draw back her hand, her fist now clenched, we are thankfully interrupted by Siobhan.

"Caitlín, this part of the porch is fine, there is no need to be out here with the girls," her voice stern, showing that there is obvious animosity between the two.

"Yes Siobhan," she replies, a sneer on her face as she turns and walks away.

"Aye, see what I mean ladies." Turning she smiles down at Isla, "do not be listening to the words of that dried out prune, she is just jealous because your Ma won the heart of the man she wanted."

Seeing the look of confusion of our faces she adds, "Old Lorcan only ever had eyes for our sweet Aisling, drove Caitlín crazy as she was his originally intended, but once he took one look at her, it was love at first sight. Caitlín has had it in for Aisling's children ever since."

"Lorcan?"

"Aye, the old Alpha, a mighty man before he passed. Anyway, ladies, I see you have taken good care of young Isla, I think the three of you will be perfect together." Moving to the back of Isla's chair, unclasping the locks and pulling it backward, she continues, "ladies, it is getting a bit cool out here, I am going to move Isla inside near the fire where it is warm, why don't you two go find Eileen, she will have a list of things you two can help out with before the men return for lunch.


	38. THE ATTACK

"I swear Ava, do you see the way some of the women here, look at Isla? It is like she has the fucking plague." Erin grumbles, stomping a booted foot and taking a clothespin from my outstretched hand. "Inbred backward bitches," using the pin, she raises it to clasp the corner of the bedsheet to the washing line, the white fabric blowing in the wind.

"Seriously, who still hangs their washing outside, what are we, fucking Amish?" Erin continues with her rant, as I pass her another bed sheet. I know what she means in regards to Isla, with the exception of Siobhan, Reagan, and Eileen, most of the women either avoid or openly sneer at her as Caitlín did. Before heading outside to do the washing we noticed some of the younger girls, Roisin being one of them, outwardly make fun of her inability to talk back, calling her dumb mute, and mongrel. I had to silently thank Eileen who suggested we do outdoor chores, otherwise Erin would have been likely to knock one of them out.

Handing Erin another clothespin I shrug, chuckling at her Amish comment, "I have no idea why they treat her like that, this whole place does not make sense." I reply, my voice becoming more serious, "I have more questions than answers at the moments and the more I ask the more questions I have." Looking at the basket which is now empty I turn and face the window that I know Isla is sitting behind and wave. "I think there is something going on, and I may need your help to tie Liam down so we can get the right answers."

"Honey, you get the rope and ill happily tie him down," she supplies, wriggling her eyebrows suggestively, then adding, looking mockingly affronted, "girls scout style, I swear." Then tilting her head and biting on her bottom lip she adds, "that boy could do with a little dominance to put him in his place."

Laughing I continue handing the wet laundry to Erin, "What about the Adonis?"

"Adonis?"

"You know, tall, muscular, blonde, Thor's younger brother?"

"Ah Shay, now that is one beast I would love to have in straps, and this time I do mean BDSM style." She adds, her eyes taking on a dreamy look, polished nails tapping on her chin. "Wonder is he would let me make him my bitch?" Laughing, I raise my face to the sky and take in the limited sun peeking from behind clouds, hoping and praying that the linen dries in time before they freeze to the washing line. Note to self, purchase them 2 heat pump dryers, and have them shipped express when I return home. I mean who does not own a dryer in this day and age - Amish???

"Maybe," I ponder out loud, placing my index finger on my lips in a contemplative manner, "you can be quite persuasive when you want to be."

"You know it," she smirks at my response then sighs, stretching for the line. "However, my powers do not seem to work as well here. Each time I try to get some alone time with Shay something or someone gets between us. I swear other than the whole dog thing this place is so fucking weird, almost Stepford wives with fur, and do not even get me started on Roisin.

Piquing my interest, I stare at her, eyebrow raised, and wait for her to explain.

Seeing that I want to know details, she lowers her voice and whispers conspiratorially, "well the first night I was here, she was all up in my grill about understanding my place and that the men were off-limits to my kind, like being a dog woman makes her so high and mighty. No offense," she adds before trailing off.

"None taken, so how did you respond." Knowing that Erin would not have taken that comment lying down.

"Well I was more concerned about you and your welfare to actually give a shit about her comment, so I just gave her my look and walked off."

Her look, or should I say, resting bitch face, is scary. But still, it is not like Erin to not retaliate to someone marking their territory, so I prod, "and?"

"And nothing, I promise, I have been on my best behavior, I have not even given anyone a cheeky hand job. But still, other than Shay, the other men and even the girls seem to have been giving me a wide berth, it is like I have something wrong with me or something."

Pondering Erin's comment I chew my bottom lip, "what makes you say that? I ask, then add, "well other than the obvious?"

"Well it is clear that someof the people here have issues with outsiders," she replies, emphasizing the words, some and outsiders. "It is like they are too good for me or something. I don't know, maybe it is a breed thing." She jokes but her tone speaks otherwise. Rejection is a sore spot in Erin's life, and as confident and outrageous as she is, feeling like an outsider, cuts her deep.

Moving to my girl, I wrap my arms around her, tugging her close and whisper in her ear, "If they cannot see the amazing, strong, independent women you are, then they do not deserve you, or me for that matter. Once I get this mating thing sorted, we can both get the hell out of here."

"Not sure if they will let you go that easy, you know, CULT, and all that!" Erin retorts, with what is supposed to be a joke, but I can sense a slight tone of concern in her voice.

"Well, aren't I lucky that I have the toughest bitch in town as my BFF," I reassure her, kissing her on the cheek and moving back to the now-empty basket, lifting it, and placing it on my hip.

"I may be tough but, I don't know Ava, I do not think leaving here is going to be as easy as you think."

Sighing, I turn to look back towards the main house, mulling Erin's words in my mind. Maybe she is right, but...

"So, have you heard anything more from the nuns about releasing your records?" I ask as we walk along the grass.

"Not really, well nothing of substance," she replies, "apparently there was a fire or some other bull shit, along those lines and it happened not long after I was taking in by the Mitchells." Frowning, Erin runs a hand along her face before dropping it to rest on her hip, "and my record, allegedly," she air quotes, "was either damaged or misplaced. They are still looking into it, but I am not holding my breath."

"That's no good, babe," I offer, knowing how important it was for her to understand more about her biological family.

"I know, but there is only so much I can do," Erin replies, sounding slightly defeated as she moves behind me.

Hearing a mobile ringtone, I swivel back to my friend and confirm that it is coming from Erin's pocket. Reaching her hand inside, she takes out her iPhone and looks at the screen, frowning and shaking her head, she curses. "Shit babe, I have got to take this, I will meet you inside once I finish."

"Everything ok?"

"Yeah just work stuff," she waves flicking her wrist, "I will only be a second, better take this though, reception is shit here." Turning she walks away, moving towards the trees and answers, her voice to far away to be heard.

Nodding, I make my way towards the porch, looking back for only a second to see Erin's form disappearing into the woodlands before heading inside. The kitchen is bustling with chatter, food, and delicious smells tickling my nostrils when I enter. Handing my basket to one of the girls, I make my way to over to Eileen, who I found out earlier today from Reagan, that she is mated to her uncle, Liam's uncle, and considered to be Siobhan's second in charge when it comes to the running of the Ranch. "Washing is done, what would you like me to now?" I ask the petite blonde woman with delicate silver streaks lining her hair.

"Aye, Ava, where is ya little friend?" A soft Irish lilt flowing as she speaks. For someone so gentle looking it surprises me that she has such authority over the other women. Something tells me she is a bulldog under all that delicate pale flesh.

"She had to take a call. Work." I quickly add when Eileen raises a pale eyebrow.

"Aye, well lunch is nearly ready, why don't you go upstairs and freshen up, the lads will be back shortly."

Thinking a few moments by myself would be heaven, I thank Eileen and head back upstairs to my room.

************************************************

Washing my face with water from the basin and finger combing the knots from my curls I take a moment to survey my reflection in the mirror above. My eyes seem lighter, the normal deep brown of my irises are now flecked with gold, like the other mated women downstairs. My hair seems shinier and my skin which is normally a pale white has now taken on an almost translucent shine. _Great I know look like Bell or whatever the chicks name was from that vampire movie... Weren't there wolves in that too?_

Shaking myself out of my thoughts I move back into the bedroom and leap onto the massive bed, letting the sun shining through the glass windows, warm my body. Closing my eyes', I allow my mind to drift...

**_Doe._ **

Griffin's voice floats into my thoughts, too tired to block, I allow him a sliver of access. Our minds connecting.

**_Doe._ **

I can feel his relief as our minds meld together.

**_My Doe, I can feel you again..._ **

The emotions coming from Griffin are intense, but I am able to limit their impact, only allowing a small portion to enter my consciousness.

**_Come back, I cannot control them without you..._ **

_Them, who is them_

**_The voices Ava. HIS voice. Only you make it stop..._ **

_I do not understand._

I can feel him become agitated, he is pacing, I think. Opening our connection up a bit more I can see him, shirt ripped, bloodstains down his torso.

**_You need to come home,_** voice contorting, becoming bestial, **_before I make you come home._**

Anger, there is so much anger now.

**_They cannot keep you from me, MATE. YOU. ARE. MINE._ **

Cutting the connection and closing the door in my mind, I sit up, hearing shouts and crying from downstairs. How long has that been going on?

Pushing myself off the bed I open the door and head downstairs. The sight before me is utter chaos. One of the men, a tall blond guy, maybe Thor's brother, Killian, I think? Sitting on a chair, his upper torso sliced open, deep gouge marks separating the flesh, blood seeping everywhere.

The women work in unison to patch him up, however, from my viewpoint I can see his skin begin to knit together on its own accord. Watching with a mixture of horror and fascination I almost fail to see the other 3 men in similar conditions. Erin off to their right looking pale.

Moving to her side I whisper, "what happened?"

Turning to me, her eyes surprisingly bloodshot, she swallows her throat bobbing. "I was, I was on the phone, umm." Her eyes dart around the room landing on Liam, "um, I ran into, ah Liam and we, we heard shouts, cries and we ran, well Liam ran, and I tried to but couldn't keep up." Shaking her head, she continues, "It was almost a massacre. Ava, I, I..."

"It was Griffin," Liam voice cuts in, moving to stand beside me, allowing Erin a reprieve, "he is demanding we give you to him and if not..." he trails off looking towards the men.

"Ava," Erin murmurs, her tone hushed. "Apparently from what Liam said, is he was unstoppable, crazed, and then his eyes glassed over, he said your name and only then did he stop attacking and ran off."

_The mind connection._

"I connected with him," I murmur back then quickly add, "but only for a second."

"Well love, that second saved their lives," Liam adds, his body pulsing with uncontrolled rage. "Feck, I did not realize how strong he had become."

"But aren't you the same, how could he take on 4 or more of you and still come out on top?" I ask, continuing to watch the women fuss around the men whilst the others pile inside.

"Aye, Griffin, he is like us, but he is different, his wolf is stronger Ava, and there is no reasoning with him when he lets the beast take over." Confused at Liam's statement, I continue to stare at the Killian's chest, which is now whole and smooth, not a mark in sight.

"Liam." Siobhan interrupts, placing a hand on her son's shoulder. "Why don't you and your Da, take the men outside, give us women 15 to clean up now that lads are healing before we sit for lunch. We can discuss Griffin after we eat."

Nodding, Liam reluctantly moves towards the others, calling for them to following him as he heads outdoors.

I notice that Shay is not with them and wonder if he is okay. Has Griffin hurt him also? Are there others worse off?

Siobhan, her face full of sympathy, places a hand on my shoulder, drawing me into a large office space just off the main lounge area, Erin following closely on my heels, my mind spinning in the realization of the monster I am tied too.

Shutting the door behind us to ensure privacy, she waves for us to take a seat before moving to the large oak desk and resting herself in the end. Placing myself in one of the two brown leather chairs, positioned in front of the desk, I wait patiently for her to talk.

"Aye, had a feelin this would happen," sighing, she drops her shoulders in exhaustion. "Ava, Liam is right in saying that Griffin is different. His father, ya see, was our old, natural born Alpha, and with that came gifts. His bloodline is what you might call, pure, and Griffin is the same. They are larger, faster, and deadlier than a normal wolf. And have the power to control others if they so choose to do so.

I pale, the blood departing from my face, my heartbeat increasing, and an overwhelming sense of dizziness taking over. Siobhan, noticing my distress moves in front of me and places her harm hands on either side of my face, her soothing voice telling me to breathe. Breathe in, breathe out...

_I can't, they can't stop him. I can't go back..._

Breathe in, breathe out...

_They can't protect me, if I stay here, he will hurt them..._

Breathe in, breathe out...

_So dizzy, I feel sick, I am going too, Fuck not again...._

"Ava," Erin cries and everything goes black... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cheers to my readers - and my new ones... I hope you are all enjoying the story, your Kudos and comments have been a massive drive to keep this book going :)
> 
> IMPORTANT NOTE - next chapter will start moving into some scenes that may cause triggers in some readers - I will do my best to ensure that there are warning in the sections applicable...
> 
> I will hopefully post the next chapter in a few days - COVID working from home can be distracting from my job as an inspiring novelist (Bahahahahaha) but cheeky comment - the more likes I get, the more inspired I am to post


	39. Маленький волк

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AUTHORS NOTE:
> 
> IMPORTANT: The below italic section contains themes that may cause triggers. The themes include death, sexual themes with a minor, and other areas that may make you as the reader feel uncomfortable. Please skip this part of the novel if preferred and I will provide a quick overview at the bottom of this section.

Colors, fragments flash through my mind, a kaleidoscope of pictures, like watching a movie reel spinning on overdrive. I know I am dreaming, stuck in the semi-conscious state, aware but unable to wake.

Letting my mind drift, I try and attempt to slow down what I am seeing, to focus on one rather than all. The images, scenes, I am not familiar with, but there is one common element in everything I am witnessing, and that is him, _My Wolf…_ and with each slide, comes foreign emotions, like I am in his head.

Pushing all my energy to try and stop on one, I finally snag a fragmented image of a child, a boy, with innocent blue eyes, and I am pulled in…

**********************************

**_Italic section begins:_ **

****

_She is in so much pain, I want to help her, I do not like seeing people cry, most of all girls. But he will not let me, he never lets me, he tells me I can only watch... Why won’t he let me help her? Ma says I am a good little helper._

_He tells me all women feel like this when I ask. That it is normal, natural, but I do not think he is telling the truth. He always smells kind of funny when he lies, and now he smells sour…_

_A little hand squeezes my own, and I look down to see large almond eyes peering back at me, she is scared too, she has also seen what happens and that this is NOT good, it is never good._

_Smiling at her, I squeeze Ciara's hand back. We know not to talk when we are near the white room, we know not to make noise as it makes him mad and we do not like it when he gets mad._

_The woman, her name is Lila, I think,_ _she looks like Ma, they all look like Ma and she_ _is screaming. There is blood coming from between her legs and her belly is so big it looks like it is about to explode, just like what the fizzy drink bottles would do when Da used to shake them for fun. Da, I miss him so much. The bad man would not have us here with him if he were still alive._

_Another warm hand, this one bigger, comes to rest on my shoulder, the smell of jasmine and iris tickling my nose. Ma..._

_"Come, little Prince, you do not need to see this," then reaching down to pick up Ciara she coos at the little girl, "you either, **mo bhanphrionsa beag"**_ _I know she just called Ciara her little princess, Ma tells me how smart I am when I learn new words._

_I look up at her, Ma is really pretty, I look more like my Da though, but I have her eyes. Ma's belly is getting bigger now too, I am scared that what is happening in the white room will happen to her when it is her time._

_We have been in the bad man's place for a while now, Ma says it has been 9 month’s but I do not know what that means, all I know is that it is a really, really long time. I miss ye Da, I want to go home to the big log house and play with my toys…_

_Ma takes us back to our room, all "his" kids should be in here, but it is just me and Ciara. Ma says that I need to be a really good boy for the bad man, so he does not hurt me. But I know that’s not true because he hurts me even when I am being my_ _bestest_ _and I do as he asks. He tells me that the ouchies will make me strong and that it is good for me to feel pain, to see pain. He even tries to get me to hurt the others, but I do not like that. I do not like watching as he cuts up the bodies of the women when they still make noise._

_Viktor, the bad man, says he is a **'scientist'.** I do not know what that word means, but it must not be nice as he always makes the ladies cry. He likes it when I watch him when he cuts them with his knife and sticks his doodie in them. He tells me that when I am older, I will be able to do this with him too. Like a true son._

_He tried once, got one of the women to put her mouth on my doodie, it made me feel weird and I did not like it, it made me scared and I felt like I was going to pee, so I cried. That made him really, really mad. He called me a girl and then hurt me real bad and he made me watch as he cut the women's neck, making funny noises when she turned red and her eyes closed._

_After she stopped moving, he made me clean up the mess. I made sure I did not cry when I did that, even though the smell of the red stuff, blood, Ma calls it, nearly made me sick. But crying also makes him mad._

_Viktor does that to me every now and then, makes me watch, I am not scared anymore but I still do not like it. He says it will make me into the man and I need to be to help him build his family._

_So far, it is just Ciara and me in his family, well other than the women or wives as he calls them. I do not know who Ciara's Ma was, but my Ma told me she went to heaven when Ciara was born, and that Viktor is her Da. Ma takes care of her as she does me. We are a family._

_Viktor wants more kids in his family. I am happy that he does not hurt Ciara as he does me, she is too little, and he likes playing with the women._ _Also, he has told me that she has been bought by someone and needs to stay pure. I do not know what pure means and when I ask Ma she turns away and cries._

_Since he took ma, I have seen 3 women with big bellies close their eyes, blood, and other chunky stuff coming from their girl parts where my doodie is. He gets really mad when this happens, I think the lumps that come out of their pee_ _pee_ _are supposed to be like Ciara and me, but they are weird_ _looking_ _and do not move. He makes me help him get rid of those women because I am strong, and he tells me that I am a good boy when I do._

_I think I am 7 now, I do not remember my last birthday but Ma says that I am 7 now, so I guess I am. Viktor says that when I am 10 I will be a man and can help him build his family. He says that my wolf will help him create magic kids like Ciara. Her Ma was special not a wolf, like Ma and I, but magic. He is magic too, but he is not a wolf. He is something else..._

_I peek at Ma and Ciara who is now asleep and walk as quiet as a mouse out of our room and head back to the white room. I know Viktor will want my help and if I make him happy, he will not hurt me as much._

_I sneak back into the white room, Viktor is sitting on a large black seat watching Lila cry, her legs bent up on the table and I think she is trying to push._

_“Ah_ _Маленький_ _волк_ _, come sit, join me as we create a new life,” Ma says_ _Маленький_ _волк_ _means little wolf._

_Tapping his lap, I climb up and sit on his legs, his doodie hard under my bottom. “_ _Маленький_ _волк_ _, watch as she cries, her tears perfect do you not think?”_

_I nod, even though I do not like it, but I do not want him to hurt me._

_“Help, help me, please Viktor.” Lila cries as Viktor starts blowing hot air on my head. “Listen to that music,_ _Маленький_ _волк_ _, does it not make you hard?” he grunts bouncing me on his legs._

_I do not say anything, I just watch and pretend, pretend that I am just like him. “Good my_ _Маленький_ _волк_ _, so good, you are my boy, even if you are not of my seed. But know this,” Viktor growls kissing the back of my head, “I will make you mine and together, with your wolf and my power we will rule.”_

_Blood is now coming out quicker from Lila, I can see a lump coming from her lady parts and all I can hear is her screams and Viktor’s groans as he keeps bouncing. “We will rule, and we will fuck and we will create life.”_

_I breathe hard. Lila is pushing, crying, screaming, the lump is getting bigger and I close my eyes when she gets louder, my ears hurting from the noise and I feel that they are going to explode._

_The screaming has now stopped. I peek open my eyes and find Lila’s ones closed and the lump now lying on the bed is not moving. “Ah_ _Маленький_ _волк_ _, another failure, thankfully your mother is not far now. I know she is strong enough for this.”_

_Pushing me off his lap so I land on the floor and bang my knee, he stands up. “Time to clean Griffin.”_

**_Italic section ending:_ **

**********************************

_What the FUCK was that, oh my GOD, oh my GOD…_

Opening my eyes, I can see that I am back in my room, lying on the bed, and am alone. Feeling ill, bile coating the insides of my mouth, I stumble off the mattress and rush to the toilet, making it just in time for my breakfast to make a reappearance as it enters the ceramic white bowl. _What was that, what the fuck was that? Did I just dream that? Was that even real?..._

 _What the Hell did I just see?_ The images of that place of what that little boy witnessed, what he felt, seeing that woman, seeing his mother... _Oh my God, Aisling._

Resting my head against the cool porcelain, my heart breaks.

_Oh my God! Griffin, what did he do to you?_

**OVERVIEW NOTE: Italic section contains memories of when Griffin and his Mother Aisling were held captive by an evil man called Viktor. It also introduces a new character, Ciara, a toddler whose mother died in childbirth, and is the daughter of Viktor. The scene also talks about Viktor’s plan to birth a small army and that Griffin's mother is pregnant with his child… It also covers that most of the women he impregnates die in the process.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ADDITIONAL NOTE:
> 
> I am not a massive fan of reading books from the anti-hero's point of view, I think it sometimes ruins the mystery - but to understand why Our Wolf, is the way he is, I will be giving you glimpses into his mind - stay tuned for more...
> 
> Thank you again to my readers that have been leaving comments and liking chapters... I know it may not seem like a big deal, but as the author it really does help. The encouragement alone from a single like is massive - so please, keep it up...
> 
> Also, I am posting this chapter a little earlier than usual, and it is all because of your interaction - special shout out to @MissElizabethNotBennet who has helped me with my exceptionally bad gramma - I was much better at Maths in school than English


	40. THE DEAL

Erin was the one to find me later, face still in the toilet bowl, my stomach now empty and head pounding. "Babe, babe, what the fuck! Siobhan." She yells, kneeling beside me, and wiping my face with a cool washcloth. 

"Erin, what is it child?" hearing the bedroom door open and close, I can feel Siobhan’s footsteps as she moves closer. 

"I don't know, I came in and found her like this." Erin’s panicked voice replies, cleaning the vomit from my mouth. 

"Ava, love," Siobhan starts, speaking just above my head, then when I don’t respond, speaks to Erin, "Erin, help me lift her, so we can get her back in the bedroom and on to the bed" 

"But,” Erin replies, “what if she is ill again?" 

"When she's lying down, we will call for one of the girls to get an old chamber pot, there is no point in her freezing here on the tiles." 

Obviously agreeing with Siobhan, I feel 2 sets of arms lift my body and transport me back to the bedroom. The pain in my head and body, intense and throbbing with each step they take. 

"Damn girl, lay off the pastries, will you?" Erin jokes as they guide me onto the bed. Assisting me to climb onto the soft mattress and then covering my shivering body with the warm quilt. Once I stop shaking, Siobhan sends for a chamber pot, water, and pain killers then returns to the bed to feel my forehead. 

"She is cool, no sign of a temperature. Ava lass, is your tummy a little unsettled?" 

One of the girls, Reagan I think, passes Siobhan the water and tablets asking if I am okay. "I think so love, let Liam and the others know we will be up here for a while, we will come down to join them when dinner is ready." 

"Will do Ma." The girl exits, closing the door behind her as Erin lifts my head, popping two pills in my mouth and raising the glass of water to my lips telling me to swallow. Gulping down the cool liquid, she gently places me back on the pillow before joining me on the bed. 

"Thanks," I mumble, opening and closing my eyes, blinking until the room stops spinning and the pain killers kick in. Sighing I face them, both ladies now sitting on the other side of the bed. Locking my eyes on Siobhan's dark ones, I ask, "you said before that Griffin's family has seen tragedy, what did you mean by that?” 

Smiling gently, she pats my hand, “Aye Ava, they lost the father first, our old Alpha Lorcan, killed whilst trying to protect our clan, his family, then poor Aisling.” Shaking her head, her long hair flowing around shoulders, “that family has seen too much death for any lifetime. 

“How did Aisling die?” I press, needing to know if there was any truth to what I witness in the dream? 

Eyes filling with what looks like grief, her voice breaks a little, “she was taken, and never to be returned to us.” 

“Who took her,” I push again, “was she taken by someone called Viktor?”

Her whole-body tensing, face draining of all color and lips pursed, she swallows. "Who, aye, who lass told you that name?" 

"No one,” I reply, immediately, “I dreamt it, and what I want to know is, was it, and he, real." 

Swallowing again, her throat bobbing she nods, "Aye Ava, that monster was real, and if you dreamt it, then what you saw was most likely a memory of Griffins." 

My heart, already swollen with pain, cracks even more for that little boy, "so Griffin was taken too?” Siobhan nods. “And Isla?" 

Now her face completely crumples, tear starting to well in her eyes, as she shudders, "the poor lass."

Remembering Aislings swollen belly, the age of Griffin in the vision, _oh Hell no,_ _the baby,_ “Siobhan, who is Isla’s father?” 

Looking away, and blinking several times, she sucks in her bottom lip, “Aye Ava, if you are asking that question, then you already know.” 

_Not a dream – Oh my God, it was real, oh Griffin…_

Pushing myself up into a sitting position, my head now suddenly clear, whether it be from the shock or horror of it all, "Siobhan, tell me what you know?" I demand.

Tears now freely flowing down her cheeks, she sniffs and shakes her head, "I do not know much love, other than our Aisling did not come home and that both those broken children wear that evil man’s mark.” 

“Mark?” I ask, raising an eyebrow in confusion. 

“Aye, both of them, hold his brand on the back of their necks, like a little cattle branding,” smiling gently and patting my hand, she sighs, “you probably did not notice it, they both hide it beneath their hair.” 

That makes sense, they both have longish hair and… _My God, Viktor is real…_

“Did Griffin not say anything about what happened when he returned? What about Isla?” I press, how can she not know, how could they have kept that, to themselves.

“Oh love, Isla was but a babe, maybe only 4 maybe 5, a tiny little lass, she was, and Griffin, that poor lad was more wolf than Boy when he returned. Did not speak a word for years, not until…” she trails off, looking outside the window. 

“Until what.” I pry, desperate to know more, to try to understand more about my broken beast who I am seeing him in a different light.

Turning back to face me, resignation marring her features, she swallows, “until he asked to claim you.” 

“I do not understand,” flopping back on the soft pillows, nausea beginning to royal in my stomach, “why would he have asked for me, how did she even know me, and why speak only then and not before? _” This is so confusing, how did he even know I existed, I do not remember him at all or do I?_

“No one knows the reason, love, I have my suspicions but nothing concrete, all we know is that one afternoon out of the blue, he corners my Patrick and demands to be your intended.” 

"And what are your suspicions?" I ask, not satisfied with her answer and wanting a clearer picture as to why he would have done what he did.

"Your family Ava, and more importantly, your lineage; it is one of the strongest of our kind. If it were not for Lorcan, your father could easily have been our Alpha.” I am shocked by her statement, my father definitely was a strong man, both in physicality and mind. But Alpha? Noticing my blank look, Siobhan continues, “have you ever noticed that you are exceptionally good at persuading people to see things your way, Ava?” She asks, tapping her index finger against her temple, and I have to admit, in my line of work, sales have always come easily to me, maybe too easy. “Also,” she adds, “even with your mate bond in place, Griffin with his abilities, would be able to make anyone else stay, just by his sheer will alone.” Moving her finger from her own head and gently placing it on my temple, she smiles, “Ava, it is your mind, your ability to stay in control, and not allow others to push their will onto you, that makes you and your family strong.”

“Like mind rolling?” Erin cuts in, making me wonder if I have used this supposed ability on her. But before I can even voice my concern, she winks at me, patting my leg, “Aww bitch, my mind is like Teflon, no one can penetrate,” then looking towards Siobhan, she nods, “but I have witnessed it be done on others.”

_What the?_

“Exactly that,” she replies, then turns her attention back to me. “Ava, when Lorcan passed, both James and Patrick were in the running to take his place for Alpha. Your father, however, knowing that your mother was carrying you, a girl, decided to reject the role with the agreement that you and Liam would be mated and be our future Alpha and Luna when your time was right. But bear in mind, that decision was made well before we knew Griffin was still alive, and when he returned, became the rightful Alpha when he was ready to take on the role.

"That makes sense, but what is your theory as to why Griffin chose me?" I push, still not understanding where she is going with this. 

"Ava, If Lorcan had not passed and Griffin had not been taken and thought of as dead, then as the next Alpha, he would have naturally been your intended. Strength calls to strength love, you are a natural-born leader and your blood calls to the very best of our kind, any alpha would want to claim you." 

“Correct me if I’m wrong Siobhan,” Erin interrupts, her voice clear and direct, “If Griffin was a half-mad, muted beast that you have described and Ava was Liam’s intended, what in the fuck happened for your clan to agree to this?” 

I had not thought of that, but it was a good question. “Erin is right,” I add, “my father, he was so mad when we came here last. If everything you know about Griffin and his family is true, what made you all agree to his request?” 

Getting off the bed, Siobhan begins pacing the room, fingers rubbing at her lips, “Ava, you must understand, the way a clan works, functions, the leadership of a family like ours fall to the Alpha and his direct bloodline. With Lorcan gone, we all knew that the title would fall to Griffin.” Pausing in her steps, she tilts her head back, her long dark hair trailing past her waist. “Ava, you have to understand that he was not fit to lead, but tradition, tradition states that the role is his unless he abdicates.” 

“So, let me guess, he abdicated the position on the proviso that Ava is given over to him liked prized chattel?” Erin questions, her tone sharp and concise, and her posture taking on a defensive stance. 

“Aye that and…” Siobhan trails off, looking out the window. 

“And what?” Erin growls, getting off the bed and making her way to stand in front of the elder woman, tapping her fingers on the side of her leg. “What else are you not telling us?”

“Isla,” Siobhan whispers, “he wanted, he wanted. Liam, he wanted Liam to claim Isla as his mate.” Erin freezes mere inches from where Siobhan stands, her eyes coming back to land on mine. 

_What. The. Fuck!_

Now it is my turn to get off the bed, still a little wobbly on my feet, but the anger from the newfound knowledge of their agreement with Griffin has caused a surge of adrenaline to rush through my veins. _Isla, Liam is supposed to claim Isla, but… Why, why was he pursuing me?_ Moving next to Erin, my blood boiling, not only for what they had agreed too but that Liam, Liam had and is still openly engaging me. He had kissed me, multiple times, and would have done more, all the while knowing he was destined to be someone else’s. 

“Siobhan, what type of fucked up family are you guys running? Did you know, did you know that your son was trying to sleep with me?” I demand, my emotions now completely out of control, “Fuck Siobhan, how could you, how could he do that to her, to me?” 

_Isla, poor Isla… I feel so dirty…_

“Ava” Siobhan pleads, however, I notice that her spine straightens, as if ready for the blow. “I do not agree with Liam’s actions, but before you make any assumptions know this, Isla is broken, and Liam needs someone strong to help him run this clan. When you crossed his path again after all these years, unclaimed, his wolf, his wolf took this as a sign that you were free to court.” Reaching out and grasping my hands in hers, “Liam would NEVER have taken advantage of you, or forced his claim on you unless it was reciprocated. Know this Ava, Liam always wanted you, it was not his choice to give into Griffins demands, and seeing you, unclaimed, knowing your strength, he had to try.” 

“And Isla, what about her?” 

“Isla can barely function, let alone run a pack.” Siobhan snaps then immediately lowers her eyes, her tone calming immediately before she continues, “she will always have a place here, she is kin, but Liam, Liam needs someone that will lead with him.” 

My heart weeps for Isla and even more for Griffin, what they have both been through. Not that I condone what he has done to me, but, but there is a small part of me, that now understands. 

Growling Erin throws up her hands and moves towards the exit, “where are you going?” Siobhan asks concern and something more, almost like fear lacing her words. 

“To see Isla, Ava, you coming?” She asks, her hands balled into fists by her waist, which she continues to tap against her thigh, one eyebrow raised and her body poised to strike. 

Erin has always been my protector, and now she has extended that to Isla. She has never been the one to sit back and see another person being bullied or left defenseless and seeing Isla, ostracized, alone, and openly sneered at, has obviously pushed all her buttons. 

Finally feeling stable enough on my feet, I nod and move towards Erin, “Ava,” Siobhan pleads, the once strong women now showing a level of vulnerability that I have not seen before. “Please do not think too bad of us, we are only trying to do what is best for the future of the pack. I have tried my best to protect Isla, but maybe what she needs is the both of you. I know I am asking a lot, but please forgive us.” 

“Ava!” Erin snaps again before I can respond to Siobhan, turning and heading out the door. Moving to follow I look back and sigh, never the one to hold someone’s mistake against them. “I will, but if she was so broken why agree to the match in the first place.” 

“She was not always like this Ava, and in time, I hope she can be what she once was.” 

Nodding I walk through the doorway, quickening my pace to catch up to Erin who is powerwalking towards the staircase. _Not always like this, what does that mean?_

“Lying, cheating cunt.” I hear Erin murmur under her breath as we descend the stairs. This must be affecting her more than I thought. Erin may have commitment issues with the opposite sex, but with me, from the first moment we met, I was hers and she was mine, and now so is Isla. 

Making our way to the living room where we know Isla will be seated, we ignore the looks and whispers from the other women as they work around the kitchen in preparation for dinner and continue on our mission, only slowing when we see the single figure, seated alone. Her chair facing towards the window. 

_She is so alone._

Moving to position herself between Isla and the window and kneeling before the girl, Erin takes both of her hands in her own and looks her dead in the eye, “Isla, I know you are in there, I know that these assholes have not seen that or have not even bothered too. But let me tell you this, I see you.” Then gesturing for me to join them, my body squeezing in beside hers. “We both see you, and when you are ready, we will take you away from these fuckers, and then you can be free.” 

Looking at my fierce friend, I am blown away by her offer, but quickly agree. There is something about this girl, this broken doll that calls to me, to the both of us and I will do whatever is in my power to help her. Erin smiles, looking down at her hands, entwined with Isla’s which we can see are being squeezed by her. “told you, we can see.” 

Looking back to Isla’s beautiful face, I see a single tear escape her eye which is fixed on Erin, her lips moving in the same pattern as before, mouthing the single word sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Afternoon readers - thank you to those that have been liking my chapters and leaving comments... the last one gave a little insight to our Anti-hero past, which may have made some readers uncomfortable..
> 
> It is important to mention that this will not be the last time my stories will cover subjects that will potentially cause triggers, so beware and I will try to warn you when they come...
> 
> Happy readings...
> 
> Important note - I am not native to Ireland nor Russia, so if some of my words are incorrect - please do not shoot me...


	41. SQUEEZE FOR YES

We stay with Isla until well past sunset, the air outside causing frost crystals to form on the windows directly in front of us, but we remain there, the warmth of the fire is keeping the chills at bay as we watch the men begin trickling in from God knows where. We can overhear several of them discussing ways to “fix” their problem with Griffin, causing Isla to flinch, a look of pain and sorrow crossing her features. I feel sorry for her and the way to speak about her brother. It shocks me that for someone who was meant to be part of their clan and their leader at one stage, the level of animosity that the men feel towards him and by extension, Isla, is horrible and makes me feel sick, both mentally and physically. 

After the brief adrenaline rush from before, my body has now reverted to the nauseous fatigue that I was feeling earlier. The smells coming from the kitchen of the dinner about to be served is making my tummy roil and churn. 

Our time together, however, with just the three of us, has been quite informative. Erin was right in assuming that there is more going on inside Isla’s head than what the other women, including Siobhan, know. We have been able to communicate with her via our hands, the answers a simple yes or no, or more like squeeze no squeeze. A technique that I learned from Angela, but we have been able to glean the following information. Isla is unhappy, she feels alone, and she wants to leave. I have not attempted to approach the subject of her brother, or Liam but from what Siobhan mentioned upstairs, Isla has not always been like this, and I want to know more. 

Taking over from Erin’s last question about what she would like for dinner, which we were able to determine was soup via the subject of elimination, and only after we went through almost everything that we knew the women were currently preparing. I ask Isla the question that has been burning in the back of my mind, “Isla, Siobhan mentioned that you were not always like this,” I start and wait for her squeeze of acknowledgment. Her hands gently moving around mine, I continue, “does that mean you used to be able to talk freely?” 

**_Squeeze_**

“and walk?” 

**_Squeeze_**

Taking a deep breath and biting the inside of my cheek, I think how best to word my next question. Seeing that her eyes are clearer now then they have ever been and she is focusing on me, I swallow, my throat dry and continue, “how long ago did this change happen Isla,” doing the math in my brain of when I was supposedly promised to Griffin, I continue, “was it over 10 years ago?” 

**_Nothing_** – no. 

Okay, so that means that whatever happened to her to make her this way, happened after the clan had agreed to match her with Liam, “Isla, was it over 5 years ago?” 

**_Nothing_** – no. 

Okay obviously it was more recent, taking a stab in the dark I ask, “was it recent, Isla, like in the past 6 months?” 

**_Squeeze_**

_Shit_ , “Isla, did whatever happen to you occur before I came to town?” _Please God, do not make this something I did or caused._

**_Squeeze_**

_Double Shit!_ Okay so not in the last 5 to 6 weeks, “Did whatever happen to you occur less than 3 months ago?” **_Squeeze_** _, “_ 2 months ago?” ** _Squeeze._**

  
“Fuck Ava,” Erin whispers, look towards Isla, I gently moving her fingers to brush away a strand of hair from Isla’s face that has come loose from her braid. “Whatever happened is recent, like just before you came to town, recent.” Looking back to my friend I nod, _exactly what I was thinking_. 

Before I can even get any more questions out, Erin coughs twice, causing me to look up and see Olivia moving towards our group, a tentative smile on her lips. Clearing her throat, she motions for us to join the clan for dinner unintendedly ignoring Isla in the process. 

Scowling Erin murmurs something about how screwed up this place is before kissing Isla on the head and promising to return with her soup. Standing with my friend I give Isla’s hands one final squeeze and stand up. Isla’s hand falling to her side where a little red book rests between the chair and her hip, her fingers grazing the cover as she moves her eyes to focus back on the window.

Cracking my neck, I turn and move towards the dining area, the table already laden with food and everyone in their seats with the exception of Liam and Shay, who are standing back waiting. Walking towards them and taking our respective places, we greet the others and watch as everyone starts helping themselves to the feast before us. 

Liam, now taking his own seat, moves closer to me, our legs touching, as he begins piling his plate. Erin seeing the action rolls her eyes, her lips pursed. The heat coming from his body and the scent of grass and wood starts to make me feel suffocated and not to mention the feeling guilt, that has been eating away at me since learning that he was intended for Isla, who has obviously recently gone through something traumatic and has been openly pursuing me. _Jerk._ Clearing my throat, I look to Siobhan, tiling my head and moving to stand. “I am still not feeling great, I think I might just grab something light and then I will go feed Isla.” 

“Actually Ava,” Liam cuts in his grabbing my arm and pulling me back down, “after we eat, we, the men and I, need to have a discussion with you about today’s events,” he declares, his tone slightly impatient and definitely frustrated, so not like the man I had grown to care for. I cannot help but wonder if Siobhan shared with him our little conversation from earlier today. 

Before I can respond, Erin pushes her body out of her seat, looking pointedly at Liam, “Well I don’t know about you all, but I have also suddenly lost my appetite,” she drawls, flicking her long hair to the side and glaring daggers in Liam’s direction, “and there is someone alone in the other room who needs to eat or have you all forgotten?” she adds, her eyes roaming the women positioned around the table, some of them averting their eyes with the exception of Roisin who has a nasty little smirk on her face as Erin glances in their direction. I love my friend, no matter that audience she is never intimidated. 

Growling next to me I turn back to Liam, his eyes glowing a faint yellow, “Liam,” Patrick, his father intercedes, “leave it, if Ava and Erin want to eat with Isla, let the girls go,” then turning his gaze back to me, he nods, “but Ava, after dinner, Liam is right, we do want to see you in the den, to discuss the events from today. Siobhan will show you the way.” 

Returning the gesture, and silently thanking him, I dip my chin in agreement, quickly moving from my seat and joining Erin who has already started filling 3 bowls of creamy soup and loading them onto a tray with freshly baked bread rolls and a stick of butter, “Can you get some water?” she asks before making her way into the living room. 

From the corner of my eye, I can see Liam watching her go, a frown on his face before Shay says something to him causing him to growl and continue eating his meal. 

Balancing the 3 glasses of water, I leave the kitchen, the normal jovial chatter now taking on a more subdued tone as I move past the table, avoiding making eye contact with anyone, as I walk towards Erin and Isla. Tummy rumbling, I decide to focus on the food before me rather than continue the conversation from before, that can wait until later. 

Erin is already seated before Isla and alternating between feeding her and herself, sharing the same spoon. _Okay now that is weird, Erin does not share, PERIOD!_

Catching me staring at her, my mouth dropping open, she raises a single eyebrow, spoon in mouth, and grunts, “what?” 

Using the same spoon to scoop more of the mixture into Isla’s mouth I point to her actions, “ah, spoon, share, mouth?” 

Realizing what she was doing, Erin shrugs, “what? We share all the time.” 

“Yeah, we, meaning just you, just me, not anyone else. Hell, you do not even let guys stay over the night and share your bed, and now you are pretty much sharing your mouth juices!” 

Taking another mouthful, she shrugs again, “Isla is my girl, like you, and I share with you do I not?” 

“Sure?” I reply, making it a question and taking the seat next to her, reaching for my own bowl, scooping a generous amount of the potato and leek mixture before placing it in my own mouth, the creamy liquid sliding down my throat and settling nicely in my stomach. I did not realize how hungry I was until now and as I take another spoonful my nausea begins to subside. 

“I can’t explain it,” Erin frowns, spoon poised in the air, “it is like I know her. I have this overwhelming need to protect, it is actually quite scary.” Turning her focus on me, she adds, “the only other person I have ever been this attached to, is you and even that took a few weeks to get to this point.” 

Laughing at my normally in control friend, I shove a large piece of the buttery bread in my mouth, “should I be jealous?” I joke, mouth full and very un-ladylike. 

“Nah, your still my number 1 bitch.” I throw another chunk of bread at Erin which hits her square in the face before bouncing off and landing in the soup. Before she has a chance to respond I hear a light tinkling giggle coming from the girl before me. Exchanging a quick look with Erin and realizing that the sound did not come from either of us, we both turn to face Isla who has a small smile on her face, her chest is vibrating. “Shit, there you are.” Erin continues, before digging the bread out of the soup and plopping it into her mouth. 

We continue like this throughout the meal, Erin and I bantering and Isla giggling every now and then before Siobhan interrupts us, followed by Eileen and Reagan, Isla immediately reverting into her mute persona. “You girls finished?” Seeing our empty dishes, she continues, looking directly at Isla, “Love, it is time for your bath, Eileen and Reagan will help you tonight, as we are needed elsewhere.” She adds looking towards Erin and myself. 

Knowing that it is now time to meet with Patrick and Liam, Erin, and I both stand, kiss Isla goodnight, and promise to see her at breakfast before watching the women take her away. Seeing our look of concern Siobhan places a hand on Erin’s shoulder, “No need to worry lass, those two actually like the poor girl, they will take good care of her in our absence. Now if you two would follow me, the men await.” She adds, inclining her head towards the men moving out of the kitchen.

Nodding we turn and follow Siobhan down the hall and towards the room from earlier today. Before we can enter, Erin’s phone rings, the sounds jarring. Taking it out of her pocket and looking at the screen she curses before looking to me, “Ava I am so sorry, I gotta take this babe, will you be okay without me?” 

Knowing that it must be important for her to bail, I nod, Erin, offering me a sad smile before turning on her heel and heading upstairs and disappearing down the hall towards our room. 

Turning back to Siobhan, who has opened the door, we move into the office which is already filled with men. Surveying the room, I notice that Patrick is now sitting behind the massive desk, Sean, a tall, older man, with light hair that is greying at the temples, a similar shade to Shay’s, who I believe is his son, is standing to his right. He has a kind face, similar, bone structure to Patrick and I know from talking to Eileen, that this is her husband and Liam’s uncle. Standing to his left is another man, Caitlín’s husband, his name I cannot remember. He also is tall, well-built but has dark almost black hair and seems to have a constant sneer on his face. _Like husband like wife!_

To the left side of the room, leaning against the wall is Seamus, the man that found me on the road, and another male Aiden, I think, who is a younger less asshole version of his father, the dark-haired sneering man. Finally, sitting in one of the seats in front of the wooden desk is Liam, who motions for me to sit in the one next to him. 

Taking my place, and sinking into the soft leather, I watch Siobhan close the door behind us and then moves to take another seat which is positioned against the wall on the right. 

Once settled, the older Brady, the patriot of the family and alpha of the clan, focuses his attention directly on me, clearing his throat, “Ava, lass, you know why you are here, it is time we talk about what we are going to do about Griffin.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dah Dah Daaaaaaaaa…. Okay my bad, I may have mentioned in a comment that Griffin will be back this chapter… apologies I got it mixed up with the next one… But because of your awesome likes and comments, I promise to post the next chapter over the weekend (sometime)…
> 
> Happy reading….


	42. THE MEETING

“I say we put the feral mutt down once and for all, he has been nothing but trouble since he came back,” the dark-haired man sneers, scrunching his slightly large nose in disgust, causing me to immediately dislike him.

“Oscar, this is for Ava to decide, and I would ask that you refrain from sharing your opinion until otherwise asked,” Patrick growls, his voice deep and strong making even myself sit up straighter, in an attempt to avoid being noticed and potentially becoming the target for that tone. 

“He has a point though Da,” Liam interjects, causing me to flinch at his calm yet harsh tone, “he has already attacked several of our men and we all know he will not stop until we hand over what he deems as his.” _Me…_

I raise my eyes and look at Liam, I mean really look at him as my good opinion of the man I met and got to know, reduces by the second. _Okay now that is a lie_ , I do still care for him, and maybe if things were different, but after Isla and now this, I have to question his morals. 

“Enough!” Patrick slams his large hands on the wood desk making the whole table vibrate at the sheer force of his strength. “I have already said that what we do is for Ava to decide, she is his mate, and I will hear no other opinions on the matter.” He finishes directing his words towards his son who grimaces at the word _mate_. “Now Ava,” he continues, his voice lighter his Irish brogue thick and his face softening as he looks at me, “lass, I know that what you have been through the past few weeks has been quite a traumatic experience, and I know you have had conversations with my wife about the agreement I made with Griffin all those years ago. And for that lass, I am sorry.” His eyes sincere as he speaks, “my priority was and will always be with the pack, and Griffin, he was determined that the only way he would pass over the leadership was if we agreed to his terms, which was for you.” 

“And Isla,” I add, looking directly at Liam and seeing guilt cross his face. 

“Yes, lass, and Isla. But that aside, our most pressing matter is that you are freshly mated to a man that has lost almost all control over his beast and is demanding we return you before he goes to war with us.” 

My face crumples, they are going to give me to him, Patrick has already said that his priority will always be to the pack... Heart rate increasing, I begin to find it difficult to breathe. Even after what I have learned about his childhood, I… “Ava,” Seeing my obvious distress Siobhan interjects, placing a warm hand on my shoulder, her voice gentle but firm, “we are NOT going to give you over to him love if that is not what you want. Tonight is about us coming up with a way to keep you and the clan safe.” 

_But isn't he part of the clan?_

Looking around the room and to the varying facial expressions of concern, anger, and even fear on the men, I swallow, my mouth suddenly dry. “What are the options then?” I ask turning my head back to the Alpha and watching Patrick, his face blank, hands clasped in front and resting of the buffed wood. Inclining his head towards Liam, I see him out of the corner of my eye move his chair closer, his leg now resting against mine, his warmth and scent invading my senses making my stomach turn. _Not my mate. SHIT!_ _Griffin, what have you done to me?_ Shifting my body so we are no longer touching, I face him and wait. 

A look of disappointment flashed across his features then disappears just as quickly as he schools his face to look neutral. Undeterred by my physical withdrawal he moves closer again and places a strong hand on my knee. “Ava, love, are you serious about breaking the bond?” 

_Yes, I. I think I am…_ Nodding, rather than voicing my response, I see Liam smile before looking back to his father, “continue,” Patrick motions. 

“If that is what you choose, then we will need your help to draw him here,” Liam continues, his dark eyes, focused on mine, fingers gently caressing my clothed flesh. “Then once we can get him calm, we can move forward in severing the tie.” 

“Okay, and how do we do that?” I ask, my mouth suddenly dry. 

“We arrange for a meeting between the two of you,” heart beginning to race again, I take a deep breath and focus on the warmth of his hand, the sensation neither unwelcome nor wanted. A week ago, this would have caused butterflies in my stomach but now, and maybe it is because of the bond, it is just a pleasant warmth. “We will be present at all times Ava, but cannot be too close, we want Griffin to feel that he is in control of the situation.” My body visibly shudders, causing Liam to apply more pressure to my leg, his voice reassuring, “he will not hurt you, love, you are his mate, but if we are too close he will see it as a threat, and we cannot predict what he will do if that is the case.” 

“And given his beast love, we cannot take him on in that form,” Siobhan adds, “this is the best course of action to avoid any unnecessary bloodshed.” 

My eyes look to Liam’s hand, then back to his face. The gentleness in his eyes from earlier today now gone, replaced by steelie determination. The men in the room fidget as they wait for my response, shifting my view to Siobhan, I see nothing but encouragement and nod, “when will the meeting be arranged and what do I have to do?” 

Relieved sighs emanate from the men around me and Siobhan squeezes my shoulder. “Tomorrow,” Patrick informs, “we will have you call him after we go over the particulars to arrange.” 

“Me?” I stammer. 

“Yes love,” Liam encourages, “he will only listen to you.” 

“And as for what we require you to do tomorrow, is just talk to him Ava, maybe let him scent you. Just being near you will calm him enough for us to work with him.” Patrick adds. 

_So, I just need to allow him to be near me. I can do that. He did save me, twice, he wouldn’t hurt me, would he?_ “Okay, so what do I say when I call him?” 

“Just talk, say whatever you feel love, it needs to be natural,” Siobhan advises as Liam pulls a mobile out from his jacket pocket bringing up Griffin's name on the screen. “When he picks up, Ava,” she continues, “just talk, your voice will help.” 

Swallowing and sucking on my bottom lip, I nod again and watch as Liam presses the call button and putting it on speaker. Griffin picks up on the first ring. “Where is my mate?” his gravelly tone comes through the connection causing shivers to run across my skin, “I will fucking kill.” 

“Griffin,” I murmur, the volume only above a whisper. 

“Doe eyes?” he asks, his tone changing immediately, the relief in his voice at the forefront. 

“Yeah,” 

I hear a purring sound coming from the other end of the phone before he speaks again, the sound causing butterflies to erupt in my belly, “Doe, are you, are you well?” 

“Yeah,” looking to Siobhan for guidance, a soft smile on her face, she lifts her hand for me to continue, “I am fine, I” 

Before I can even finish that he cuts in, desperation in his voice, “I need to see you, Doe,” watching Siobhan’s smile widen I know this is what they were hoping for. 

“Griffin, I…”

“Please Doe, I need…” he begs, my resolve to break my connection to him and possibly his heart, beginning to weaken.

“Okay,” I continue with the plan “I will see you, tomorrow?” I ask, my legs bouncing in anticipation of his response. 

“Now!” He growls, then apologizes, “sorry Doe, it is hard to stay in control.” I can hear his breathing, deep and heavy, “when tomorrow Doe?” 

Liam holds up a piece of paper, 5 pm written hastily in black ink, nodding in acknowledgment I reply, “5 in the afternoon.” 

“3!” he responds immediately, causing the men to smile at each other like this was the time they were hoping for. Liam squeezing my leg drawing my attention back to him and he lifts his head up and down in agreement. 

“Okay.” 

“Where?” looking to Liam as he quickly rights down another message, I read out the location of the **_crann fuinseoige._**

“The Ash Tree, yes, yes that will do,” Griffin all too eagerly agrees, the purring continuing, “tomorrow Doe,” then he adds, “come alone,” the last part coming out as a demand.

Panic starting to cloud my senses, “Griffin, I.” 

“I will not hurt you, Doe, we can just talk, I just need to see you, without them.” He pleads, Liam is nodding, smiling wide. _This is what they want._

“Okay.” Before I can hear Griffin reply, Liam hangs up the phone and looks to his father, a pleased look on his face. 

“Aye that was perfect Ava,” Patrick beams, “you could not have done that any better.” He turns to his wife, “Siobhan, why don’t you take Ava up to her room, I assume she is exhausted and leave us men to discuss our plans to ensure everyone’s safety.” 

Moving to her husband, giving him a light kiss. Siobhan turns and gestures for me to follow as she moves towards to door. Liam’s hand still on my leg, he releases me as I stand, the flames in his gaze returning as I bid everyone goodnight and follow the clan matron out the door. 

Walking up the stairs, Siobhan also bids me goodnight, leaving me to make my way to my room. Moving down the long hallway I can hear Erin’s muffled voice coming from behind my bedroom door. _Is she still on that call?_ Opening the door a fraction I peer in, not wanting to interrupt her, her back to me as she paces facing the far wall. 

“I just need more time,” she whisper, shouts down the line, her voice holding a tone of fear. _What the?_

“I know you have been lenient, but I am needed here.” I am stunned as I watch my strong friend’s shoulders drop in defeat, “please.” She begs. 

After a moment, she tells the person on the other end that she will leave now, before disconnecting from the call and throwing her phone at the wall, “FUCK!” she growls turning and spotting me standing there staring at her. 

Composing herself and planting a fake smile on her face which does not quite meet her eyes, she shakes her body and picks up her discarded phone, “work,” she explains which I know is a lie, but I allow it. 

“You need to leave?” 

“Yeah. Ava, I am so sorry I…” 

“Do not apologize,” I cut her off walking over and pulling her into a massive hug, her tall frame melting into my smaller one. “When do you need to leave?” 

“Now, unfortunately, I have a few things I need to fix,” pulling back I swear I can see moister in her eyes. “Ava, I do not know when I can come back. I am so sorry babe.” 

Pushing back the loose strands of her midnight hair, I smile, “It’s okay, you have done more than enough.” Turning to look towards the bed I see that her bags are already packed. I will miss my friend, my sister, but something tells me what or whoever that was, was important. 

Even though Erin and I share almost everything, I know she still has her secrets, especially when it comes to her time with the Mitchell’s, whom I assume was on the other end of that call. 

Pulling her in for another hug, I hold her, the smell of Iris and vanilla filling my nose. “Just call me when you get home to let me know you are okay.” 

Sniffing, she squeezes harder, “you too bitch.” Reluctantly letting me go, she steps back, her hand wiping at the corner of her eyes, “wanna walk me out?” 

Nodding, I escort my friend outside to her car which is parked off to the side of the massive circular driveway and surrounded by multiple trucks. I help Erin load her luggage into the trunk of her Mercedes, giving her one final embrace before getting into the driver’s seat and turning on the ignition. “Stay safe bitch,” she sniffs, tears now freely flowing down her tanned cheeks. Closing the door, she winds down the window, “Ava, take care of Isla for me, will you?” Then before she drives off, she adds, “and Ava, be careful, I think there is more to Griffin then what we are being told. Just be vigilant, yeah?” 

Nodding, I watch as she winds up the window and takes off down the drive, stones churning from her tires and she floors it. _Typical Erin._

I wait until her car is out of view before turning and making my way back inside, thankfully there is not another soul in sight as I trudge my body back up the stairs and into my room, closing the door behind me with a soft click. My body suddenly overwhelmed with fatigue, allows me only to clean my face and teeth before demanding that I move to the bed. Shrugging out of my day clothes, I throw on the white nightdress from last night and crawl onto the bed, and under the warm blankets. Placing my head on the pillow, I close my eyes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay - so this chapter gave us a little more Griffin... All I can say to my loyal readers is, strap yourselves in, the next few chapters are going to be massive.... (I hope)


	43. THE BIRTH

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG – firstly I would like to thank all my readers for continuing with my story to get to this part, it is a massive effort and very much appreciated... 
> 
> Secondly – to my readers that have left a kudos, thank you, thank you, thank you… I know as a reader that it is an easy part to skip, but leaving a kudos actually increases an author’s exposure to other readers – so if you do like a chapter – please vote for it…
> 
> Thirdly – to my readers that have followed me and have left messages – you have made my week, there is nothing better than getting an email saying someone has commented. I believe my family may think I am slightly crazy with the squeals of joy I make on each and every one of them – so from the bottom of my heart – thank you…

**_IMPORTANT NOTE: the following chapter touches lightly on child abuse – please be cautious and skid the italics if needed – I will leave a brief overview at the bottom of the story to let you know what happened in this scene._ **

The kaleidoscope of pictures begins to roll again in my subconscious, and I know that our minds must be linking.

Too tired to fight, I ride the wave, my thoughts drifting until I am sucked under…

********************************** 

**_Italic Scene_ **

_“Do not be afraid my little prince, she is coming.”_

_I know ma is referring to the bulge in her stomach. She tells me that there is a little person inside of her. I do not know about that, I have seen Viktor’s other wives and all I ever see coming out of the other women are yucky lumps of red, not a person, like me or Ciara._

_Ma groans again. She is trying so hard to be quiet, she told us she does not want Viktor to know that it is her_ time, but he will know, he always knows.

_Ciara squeaks from behind me as she peeks over my shoulder before sticking her face into my back to hide. I do not mind, she is my friend and Ma always says, "_ friends stick together." I watch Ma's face scrunch, little lines appearing around her nose and her top teeth are biting her bottom lip, I guess it is from the pain. I sometimes also bite the inside of my mouth to stop myself from crying when Viktor hurts me. I also know that it is the same look she makes when she stub’s her toe or when Viktor plays his daddy games with her. Thankfully, he has not tried to make me play with her like he has with some of the other wives.

_Shuddering, I look back at Ma, her cheeks are red and wet as she groans again. It is coming quicker now, the tiny sounds she makes. At the start they were over 100 + Mississippi’s, now they are every 10._

_Moving closer to Ma who is sitting in her cot, back against the headboard and her legs up and bent. I Take her sticky hand in mine and I squeeze, “I am here,” it tells her without sound. It is our special way of talking, or as Ma says, it is our secret way, when we do not want Viktor to know what we are saying. Looking down I can see red liquid on the sheets under her bottom, with each moan I can see more come out. I should be grossed out, the smell is really, really bad, but this is not the first time I have seen this. Viktor always makes me watch all his_ wives do this, but normally we are in the white room where the big TV’s are. I miss TV, and cartoons, I wonder if Ash and Pikachu are still together. _I choose you Pikachu…_

_"Griffin, I need you to hand me **S** **harpie**_ ," Ma tells me. That is the name I call my knife, well, it is not really a knife. Ma and I made it out of some rock, the end of a broom handle, old rope, and a little something special, or so Ma says. Ma has told me to keep sharpie always hidden from Viktor and to only use it if I was really hurt, like dying hurt. Nodding I move to my bed, kneeling down onto the stone floor and reach underneath to lift one of the loose stones which is where I have hidden my little friend. Picking it up I move back to Ma who tells me to put it in my pocket until she needs it, then she tells me to go over to our little wash area and wet some rags, taking them back to the bed and handing them to her once I am finished.

_“I need you to get the special blanket now Griffin, she is coming, I can feel,” Ma pants before groaning, “feel, her coming.” More red is coming out, but also clear stuff._

_Ciara, sucking on her thumb, passes over her blankie. It is the only nice thing we have in the room and Ma says it is to wrap the baby in when it comes. I hope Ma is right and that it is a baby this time, I really do not want to have to get rid of another broken lumpy thing._

_“Griffin, baby, my little prince, I need, I need you to come back now.” Ma cries, her voice a little louder this time. “I need you to look down and tell me when you can see the head.”_

_“Yes Ma,” I tell her, putting on my big boy pants, even if there is a thumping coming from my chest._ I WON’T be afraid; I WON’T be afraid. Moving back to her and putting the blanket on the end of the cot like Ma has shown me to do, I look down, my eyes opening wider, and I feel my mouth drop open when I see a round shape, this is not like the lumps from the others.

_I have all my fingers crossed that it is a real baby. I do not want Ma to close her eyes like the others. I need Ma, I don’t want her to go to Heaven with Da. “Griffin, can you see her?” Ma whispers._

_“Aye Ma, I can see it.”_

_Ma, her breath coming in quick pants, smiles, “good, good, Griffin, love, in a few seconds I am going to push and I am going to need you to be my big man and help your sister out of me. Okay?” I do not know if I can do what she is asking, but seeing her eyes, red and wet, her normally pink mouth, cracked and bleeding trying to smile, I nod, “Aye.”_

_“Good, ready, now!” She groans this time she is definitely loud enough for Viktor to hear, but still, he does not come, and she starts pushing. The round shape, with little specks of reddish-brown hair, starts to slide out. The first thing I see is closed eyes, then a little nose and mouth. “Griffin,” Ma’s voice cuts in as I stare at the tiny face, “Is there anything around her neck?”_

_Shaking my head from side to side, she sighs, “Good, okay I’m pushing again. When you see her shoulders, I need you to put your hands under her head and help guide her to the blanket. Okay?” I nod again and Ma groans and pop, I can see it. Moving really quickly, I put my hands under the baby’s head and hold her up as Ma almost poops her out. When I can see her feet, I quickly move her to the blanked then pull out **S** **harpie**_ and look back to Ma.

_“See that grey rope thing at her belly?” Ma asks and I nod, “Use **S** **harpie**_ to cut it in half, then wrap your sister in the blanket and pass her to me.” Nodding again, I use my friend to cut the sticky grey tube thing, then quickly wrap the baby up. It is not making any noise, but it looks like a little person. When it is covered with only it’s face showing, I pass it to Ma and wait.

_Taking the baby, Ma turns it on its belly, its head tilted down, and gives it a hard smack. The baby did not do anything wrong; I don’t understand why it needs a smack. But as soon as Ma moves her hand away, I hear it, it is so little, but it is definitely there. It cries, the baby is alive. I quickly look back to Ma who is smiling so big her lips crack again and more blood seeps out. “See little Prince, I told you she would be okay.” Ma is crying now, but I think they are happy tears._

_Grabbing a cup of water I give it to Ma who takes it in her small hands and moves closer to see the baby, “Thank you, my love, come,” then she looks over to Ciara and waves her hand for her to also come closer. Holding up the little crying bundle, Ma laughs, “meet your little sister children, meet baby Isla.”_

_“Sisa?” Ciara questions, patting her faded pink blankie, dark eyes big as she looks at the squealing bundle, “_ _barby_ _sisa_ _.” She comments again, climbing onto the cot to snuggle into Ma._

_“That’s right princess,” Ma wraps one of her arms around Ciara pulling her in for a hug. Kissing her dark hair, Ma looks to me, a tired smile on her face. “Griffin, my little prince, can you make something to eat for your sister whilst I nurse baby Isla?” Before I can even nod, Ma unbuttons her dirty nightgown, revealing one of her large breasts and places baby Isla onto the nipple._

_I watch my little sister suckle, a milky white liquid dribbling from her tiny mouth and frown. I do not remember that happening when Viktor or I have done the same thing to other wives. I never understood why we did that, but maybe, if you do it right, it gives you milk? Shaking my head, I move to our little makeshift kitchen, which is only a chipped and dented table, a small cupboard, and a portable burner and take out oats, milk, brown sugar, and syrup and start cooking. Even though we are locked away, Viktor always makes sure we have food._

_***************************************************_

**_Italic scene end._ **

****

Heart pounding and tummy rumbling, I open my eyes and check my watch. The time 12:30 am. Pushing the covers off I move to the bathroom to relieve myself before locating a robe and heading downstairs in the hunt for something to eat. 

The house is silent as I move along the long wooden hallway towards the grand staircase. Taking my time to move to the lower level, I ponder the dream which I am pretty sure is another memory. Questions flooding my brain, like what happened to Griffin’s mother, how did they come to be with Viktor in the first place and how did they escape? The more I see and learn things the more I begin to think that there is more to him, my captor, My Wolf.

I mean, Griffin would have been only 9 maybe 10 in the last memory. To not only witness but to have of assisted in the birth of your sister at such a young age, and Viktor, what did he make Griffin do to the other wives? 

Padding my bare feet gently on the polished floors, I enter the kitchen and move directly to the double stainless-steel fridge and open the doors. Inside it is stacked with all types of vegetables, cold meats, dairy items, pies, and sealed leftovers. Pulling out the remains of a pot roast, I locate a bowl and scoop out a generous portion and place it in one of the 4 microwaves built into the cabinetry beside the ovens, to heat. Pouring myself a tall glass of water I take a large mouthful. It is funny, I have not touched or thought of touching wine since that night, I still cannot believe that I had drunk so much and taken so many pills. I am lucky he found me... Stop thinking about him, he is a...I don’t know what he is anymore…

Turning my thoughts back to the microwave, I wait for the timer to finish and grab a spoon. When the timer goes off, signaling that my meal is ready, I locate a clean dishtowel and use it to transport my food to the massive lounge area and take the seat next to where Isla is normally positioned. From this spot I notice that I am tucked far enough away from any potential evening traffic, the chair covered in darkness. But I can clearly see the entire room and the front door so I can be prepared if anyone does decide to pay me a visit. 

Taking a bite of me steaming food I moan as the rich texture touches my mouth. The beef and potatoes removing any traces of the sweet porridge from my dream, which I am almost certain was the same stuff he used to feed me, as I continue to shove spoonful after spoonful into my mouth until I am almost licking the bowl in satisfaction. I did not realize how hungry I was! 

Finishing my water, I go to stand up when I hear Liam’s voice coming from behind the 2 story glass windows to my back. Staying completely still,l I try to concentrate on what he is saying and who he is talking too. 

“You could have at least said something, but no I had to find out after the fact.” Liam is pissed, his voice aggressive but I also detect another emotion, maybe wounded? After a few seconds, obviously listening to their response, he continues, “you could have waited.” 

Silence then, “Yes, and I am sorry for that, you know I struggle to control the beast when…” Pause, “I said I am fucking sorry, God I knew you would be a pain in my ass from the first time I laid eyes on you, but now you are being Fucking unreasonable.” 

_Who is he talking to? Griffin?_ Tilting my head to the left, I can see the outline of his figure, pacing up and down the porch. 

Silence, this time he waited for at least a minute before growling, “when are you coming back?” Pause, “she needs you,” pause, “she’s asleep now,” pause, “yes,” pause, “yes,” pause. “Fuck Erin, yes.” Erin, he is speaking to Erin? What _the_ _?_

“It needs to be her choice, it will not work if it is not,” pause, “yes,” pause, his voice calmer now, almost back to his normal tone, “yes, okay, bye.” Hearing a loud thump, I flinch, did he just punch something? Watching him from behind the glass, thankfully out of sigh, I see him remove his clothes before taking off into the woods. 

_Why was he talking to Erin? What made him so angry? I think my friend has some_ _splaining_ _to do!_

Getting out of the chair, I dispose of my meal and make my way back up to my room in search of my phone. Locating it on its charger, I dial Erin’s number and listen for the ringtone, after a second, I am diverted straight to her voice mail. “Hi bitches,” her husky voice fills my ears, “I’m too busy right now for whatever you need, so you know what to do and if you aren’t important then don’t expect a reply.” I hang up before I hear the tone knowing that she has turned her mobile off and I will call her again in the morning. 

**_Overview of Italic scene, Griffin assists his mother in the safe delivery/birth of his sister Isla…_ **


	44. ISLA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So normally I post every 5 days, but I have been overwhelmed with the comments and kudo's given on the last chapter that I thought I would post a little earlier than normal... also I know there are readers out there **cough** ArMyBebe, that are checking religiously for updates, so this chapter is for you and all others that have shared their enjoyment of this story...

I decide to sit with Isla at breakfast rather than join the rest of the clan at the main table, mostly to avoid Liam. Tension is thick on the ranch this morning and Erin’s phone is still turned off. I still do not know what to make of the conversation I overheard between them last night, and it is irritating. 

I mean, I am not precious enough to be jealous of them talking to each other, and at present, I have larger issues to deal with. What I am concerned about is Erin, something is not right with her and if I am honest with myself, it has not been since she moved out of my house 2 years ago. 

Erin has always been fiercely independent, which is one of her more admirable traits. But thinking back to the conversation we had on my arrival to the Ranch and her supposed knowledge of _other supernatural communities_ outside of my family, those words have been playing on my mind since I woke up. That, combined with my dream about Isla last night, has me on edge. 

Having decided to park my thoughts and questions about the dream, which I do plan to revisit later. I look out the window, It is now mid-morning and I allow my mind to drift as I sit with Isla, the warmth of the sun soothing my tense muscles as I think back to my time with Erin over the past 12 months to 2 years and how our relationship has changed during that time. It was subtle at first, the odd occasional weekend trip away, the rare late-night meeting, but as time progressed, even as recently as my holiday to the cabin, her trips have become almost an every other weekend thing and she is out more than at home. I had believed her increase level of absences the direct result of her multiple hookups, but now, I am not so sure. 

Either way, when she finally turns her phone back on, I WILL be getting some answers out of her. I love Erin, she is my family, and if I really think about it and stop and allow my gut to speak, I think. No, I know that there is more going on, she would not have left last night if it was her choice and I want to be able to help her as she has for me. 

Trying to call her again, her voice mail greeting me, I sigh in frustration and turn to see Isla staring at me. Her grey eyes clearer than I have ever seen them, her lips moving and fingers twitching. Taking her hands in mine I move closer, this time hearing a faint almost inaudible passing sound her lips. Tilting my face, my ear poised I can make out the softly whispered word **_sister_** _,_ this quickly followed by **_where?_**

“Erin?” I ask, eyes focused on her lips. 

“Yes,” she whispers back squeezing my hands. I wonder if the others at the Ranch have noticed the subtle changes in Isla, from what I have witnessed over the past 24 hours, I would say no, the men ignore her and the women, for the most of them if they do not openly avoid her, they are downright rude. _Assholes._

Nodding, I offer her a gentle smile, “I am Isla, Erin had to leave,” her eyes dulling, and head dropping almost imperceptibly, I pull her in for a hug, and speak directly in her ear, hopefully, quiet enough to ensure that I am not overheard, “she will be back Isla,” I reassure, “and even if she doesn’t, I promise you, Isla, that I will take you with me when I leave.” 

Going to release her, I feel her arms tighten around me, her face burying itself in my shoulder as I stroke her hair. _What happened to you, beautiful girl?_ I think to myself as we embrace. _And why are you hiding from everyone?_

“I am glad to see you two getting along so well,” Siobhan comments as she comes towards us. Feeling Isla loosen her hold, I let her go and gaze up. 

I smile back at Siobhan, forcing it to meet my eyes. I do not know what to make of her, she seems to care for Isla, but I have to question her motives sometimes. Even if her intentions are pure, it does not take a blind man to see that there is something going on and it is time to find out. 

Patting Isla’s hand, I clear my throat, determination setting in, “Isla, will you excuse me for a moment, Siobhan and I have something we need to discuss.” Standing I squeeze her shoulder and kiss her forehead, “I’ll be back to bring you lunch, okay?” Isla blinks in return, which I know is her way of acceptance. 

Turning away from our spot at the window, I firmly take Siobhan’s arm and lead her towards the study. Meeting my strides, I open the double wooden doors and wait for her to enter before closing them, sealing them from potential prying ears. 

Moving to the same seat from last night, I motion for her to join me in the adjoining seat where Liam was positioned. shifting my chair so I am facing her, I wait patiently for Siobhan to take her place. 

“Ava, I assume you brought me here for a reason?” Siobhan asks, her hands resting on her lap, mouth pursed but not unfriendly. 

“I did,” I reply, then square my shoulders, eyes narrowing, I clear my throat, “I want to know Isla’s story and why this so-called family treats her like she has the fucking plague?” 

Caught off guard by my question, it is Siobhan’s turn to flinch, a look of despair crossing her features before settling back to her normal demeanor. “Not the question you were expecting?” I query, folding my arms across my chest. 

Clearing her throat, she blinks then offers a small smile, “No love, your question was defiantly not what I thought it would be, but not unexpected.” Rubbing her hands together she looks out the windows towards the forest beyond before returning her gaze to mine. “I thought, you wanted to speak about this afternoon, but this is also important.” Nodding I wait for her to continue. “Isla,” she sighs, shaking her head, her long dark hair tumbling behind her. “Where to start?” 

“Why don’t you start at the beginning and we can go from there,” I direct, my tone firm but patient. 

“In all honesty love, the only one that knows the start is your **_mate_**.” I inhale sharply, “but,” she continues, seeing my unease, “what I can tell you, is that what we knew from before and what we found when they returned.” Standing, Siobhan walks over to the floor to ceiling oak cabinet and opens one of the glass panels, revealing an impressive liquor collection, “drink?” she asks. 

Memories of the night Griffin found me, flood my mind, and I shake my head, “you do not mind if I do?” Siobhan asks, pouring herself a generous glass of whiskey before taking a bottle of mineral water out of the mini cooler and returning to our chairs, passing me the clear liquid. Taking a large mouthful of her drink, her body shivers before she begins, her eyes slightly dazed, caught in a memory. “Might as well start at the beginning then.” She sighs, her mouth settling into a gentle smile. “Oh Lorcan O'Connell, our Alpha, what a fine specimen that man was. He was a generous but fierce leader and when he met Aisling, who was visiting from our mother clan in Ireland” a gentle smile widening, curling at her lips, at the mention of the women from last night’s dream. “It was love at first sight Ava, for the both of them. **_Maité_** ** _Fíor_** they called it,” 

“What?” I query not understanding the terminology but assuming it was some form of Gaelic. 

“ ** _True Mate_** love, it is rare, but our elders swore that for some of us, it is destiny and we will know when we meet our true mate. And that was exactly what happened to them, love at first sight. Their match definitely caused a stir with Caitlín and her family, who was positive that she was to be mated to Lorcan,” she chuckles, returning he gaze to the window. “You can’t help who you fall in love with and their love, it was so pure, powerful, and true. They were wed, mated, and pregnant with Griffin within a month of meeting and everything was perfect.” Pausing, Siobhan takes another large drink. “Our family was complete, strong, happy. Then they came.” 

Anger morphing her normally strong features, eyes darkening she grips her glass tighter, “who?” I prod wanting more. 

“We do not know love, they came in the night, like ghosts, slaughtered Lorcan and took Aisling and little Griffin from right under our noses.” Tears entering her eyes, “we didn’t even hear the struggle, but Ava,” her gaze falling back on me, complete devastation showing inside those dark orbs, “I swear we didn’t know.” 

Taking a deep sniff, she wipes away the excess water, “there was so much blood, we believe they had some form of cloaking device, a spell of sorts because our Lorcan put up one hell of a fight. Their room was destroyed.” Shaking her head, she drinks again, draining the glass, “to this day, we still do not know how it happened or who took them, other than the name Viktor which was marked on both the children on their return.” 

“You said they took Aisling and Griffin, not Isla?” 

“Aye.” 

A million thoughts rush through my mind about timelines and scenarios, my dreams, they must be real. Looking directly into her eyes I ask, needing to know that what I saw was real. “Siobhan, is Isla Lorcan’s?” 

Shoulder slumping, she shakes her head, that simple gesture making more sense regarding their open hostility. I know now that my dreams are in fact memories and that Isla is a product of rape. _Oh God, the poor girl…_

“How did they escape?” I push, wanting to know more. 

“We actually do not know the true story, but we have our suspicions.” 

“Which are?” 

“Griffin’s beast, we think he snapped and killed his keepers before using his abilities to bring him and Isla home.” Shuddering she returns to the cabinet and pours another drink, whilst I slowly sip at mine, the bubbles helping to settle my stomach which was been off for the last few days. 

“Covered in blood they were, the both of them. Almost gave their seanmháthair a heart attack when she found them.” Seeing my confusion again, she clarifies, “Grandmother, Aisling’s mother. God rest her soul. She took the kids away to heal and slowly began reintroducing Griffin to the pack, who was the rightful heir.” 

“If he was the rightful heir, why does the pack treat him the way they do.” 

“He was. Is broken, Ava,” she cuts me off, pain lacing her words, “that little lad, he was more beast than a boy when he returned and could barely form a coherent word, broke my heart to see him that way. And Isla, oh Ava, covered in all that blood, it was like the stepped off the set of a horror movie, took days to get all the gore out of that girl’s long hair.” Starting to pace, sipping slower now on her second glass, Siobhan clenches her first, eyes ablaze. “Isla was catatonic when Griffin dragged them to our doorstep, she would have been only 4 or 5 at the time, the prettiest little doll, but she did not speak and reverted to an infant, requiring feeding and changing not to unsimilar to now.” 

“Has she been like this ever since then?” I ask, hoping to get the answers that I was after last night as I finish my water. 

“No, Alma, Aisling's mother, the kids seanmháthair, took her away and healed her, she was almost normal before the incident.” 

_BINGO!_ “Incident, what incident?” 

Swallowing, her long slender throat bobbing, Siobhan inhales through her nose, throwing her head back in a mixture of frustration and sorrow, “she was taken advantage of by someone that should have known better, we didn’t know at the time and after they were done, they left her alone to experience her first heat on her own. No woman should have to experience that, and when Griffin brought her to me, I was not sure if she would make it. Her body functioned, but in her mind, there was no one home.” 

Pacing again, I can hear her mumble, “Stupid beast, should have bought her to us straight away and not waiting until after those boys were taken care of.” 

_Taken care of? Could she be referring to the locals, the timeline, the red jacket FUCK! Is that why Griffin had the red jacket?_

Before I can even form the words to ask, we are interrupted by a sharp knock on the door, Liam opening and entering shortly after. Walking over to his mother I take in his appearance for the first time today. His normally neatly styled hair is now wild, with loose curls flying about on top. His normally trimmed beard, now longer and his eyes are almost feral, tinged with yellow. “Sorry to interrupt ladies but we are about to have lunch before preparing for our meeting this afternoon,” turning his gaze on me, I can feel the heat of his beast coming through, however, this time the look is different. Previously when looking at me, his expression would be appreciative, almost lustful, now it is downright possessive, angry even. 

Confused at this change in his demeanor, I frown and see from the corner of my eye that Siobhan has put down her empty glass and is exiting the room. Standing to join her, before I can turn, Liam grabs my arm which is thankfully covered in a long sleeve black sweater and yanks me to him. Our chests touching, and he sniffs my neck, he is clearly agitated so I remain still as his nose travels down then stops. Letting my arm go abruptly, he growls and storming out the room. 

_WTF?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave your comments and thoughts - also for you ghosts, a Kudo's would be greatly appreciated... 
> 
> Happy Reading


	45. CRANN FUINSEOIGE

Rattled by Liam’s behaviour, rather than leave the confines of the study, I attempt to call Erin again before joining the clan for lunch. Thankfully, this time rather than diverting straight to the message bank, it goes through, Erin picking up on the third ring. 

“Ava, are you okay?” Erin’s voice comes over the line, her tone off, withdrawn, which causes my concern for her to increase. 

“What is going on Erin?” I respond, cutting to the point, words sharp and concise, “and do not even attempt to bull shit me, I know something is not right.” 

I am met with silence on the other line, followed by a sniffle, “Erin?” my voice softens and heart races, “babe, tell me what is going on?” 

“I,” sniffle, “I, Ava, it is so fucking complicated, I thought I would have more time, more time to explain, but…” 

“Explain what Erin? You are not making any sense, does this have to do with the Mitchells,” I prod, then remembering back to the conversation from last night between Liam and herself that I happened to overhear, I add, “or Liam?” 

Sniffle. 

“Erin, it is okay whatever it is, you can tell me, you are my family, my only family,” I tell her, pacing the room and biting at my nails. 

“Both, I guess. No,” Erin provides, her voice cracking, “Ava, look, I promise that I will explain everything soon, but just know that I am having some family shit happening that I am dealing with, that will not wait, unfortunately. But Ava, once it is sorted, I promise you that I will do what I can to be back for you and Isla as soon as I can.” 

Knowing that whatever is happening must be serious for Erin to keep it to herself, I break for my friend, my sister, always trying to fix things alone. “Babe, promise me that you will let me know if you need help, k.” 

“I will Ava, and Liam…” she pauses, phone static coming across the line, “his intentions are noble, but, promise me, do not make any decisions without knowing everything.” 

“What do you mean?” I press as she goes quiet. I can hear muffled voices in the background, but cannot make out what they are saying. 

“Ava I have got to go,” Erin replies, continuing, her voice almost a whisper, “You need to ask Liam how you break a mate bond before you go further.” More muffled voices, this time I can distinctly hear the deep timbre of a man. “Shit Ava, I really have to go, I will try to call you when I can but…” Silence then more mumbled voices before Erin explodes at them, “FUCK I told you to give me a second, чертовски высокомерный мудак,” then coming back to me. “Babe I really have to go, Liam has promised to protect you, and even if he is a royal asshole, I believe him.” 

“Okay, Erin, be safe bitch.” 

“You too bitch, love you.” 

“Love you more.” 

The phone call ends, and I pocket my mobile before making my way to the kitchen. Siobhan is waiting outside and motions for me to head towards the living room to join Isla who is sitting, patiently, staring out the window. Before her, placed on a little side table, are two large bowls of a beef stew-like substance and buttered bread, fresh from the oven. “I thought you might prefer to eat out here,” Siobhan offers smiling down at Isla and running a hand through her hair. Waiting for Isla’s typical blank stare I am surprised when she tilts her head ever so slightly into the touch. I have yet to decide if Siobhan is being genuine, but Isla’s simple action makes me want to believe that she does care for her.

“Thank you, Siobhan, I appreciate this,” my words are sincere at her forward planning. 

Before leaving, she waits until Isla is looking towards her then whispers to the both of us, “keep up the good work ladies,” then directed to Isla, “I know you are in there girl, even if you are hiding. You can trust me.” Winking she turns and heads towards the main dining room where the rest of the group have already commenced eating. 

Taking my seat, I grab a spoonful of the rich stew and move it towards Isla’s mouth. Before I can reach her, Isla wraps a hand around my arm and smiles, taking the spoon from my hand and commencing to feed herself. Stunned by her sudden movement I can only watch as she places the food in her mouth and begins to chew, a small smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. 

Removing the tablespoon from between her lips she leans down and takes another spoonful and repeats the process. “So, you can feed yourself now?” I query, taking a hold of my own spoon, and placing it the thick mixture. 

After the second mouthful, her graceful neck bobbing in the movement as she swallows, her soft voice replies, “you, sister, have helped. I have now gained some control back.” 

Mesmerized by not only her beauty but her voice, which has a subtle tickling sound like wind chimes on a soft breeze, my mouth drops open. 

“Eat,” she smiles again and reaches for the bread. 

Laughing, I do just that, marveling at not only the majestic landscape before me, but at the not so broken girl beside me, who seems to be on her way to healing. 

********************************************************** 

It is just after 2 pm when Siobhan motions for me to follow her, placing a light kiss on Isla’s hair. The lunch dishes were cleared earlier by myself before returning to our spot and trying to coax more words from Isla. 

Struggling, and suddenly weary after feeding herself, we decided to listen to music on my Spotify account which to my great joy was something that Isla absolutely loved and encouraged me to listen to song after song. 

Standing up, Siobhan already ahead of me, and out of earshot, Isla grabs my arm, her grip surprisingly firm and whispers, “He is not the monster, listen to your dreams.” Knowing that she is referring to her brother, I nod but do not promise anything. 

Catching up with Siobhan, who is now standing at the front door, I notice Liam positioned next to her, a feminine looking coat and hat in hand, waiting for me. Moving towards them, he holds out the dark woolen jacket for me and I allow him to assist me in putting it on, placing the matching woolen cap on my head. When I am sufficiently dressed for the outdoors, he motions for me to put on boots before shutting the door behind me, the solid wood closing with a gentle click. 

“Ava, I am sorry about before, my actions, my beast.” 

Still not quite sure what to make of our previous encounter and knowing that now is not the time to discuss, I place a gloved hand on his shoulder, “It is okay Liam, let’s just get through the next hour and we can talk after, okay.” 

Lips quirking into one of his trademark grins, I know that we are good, for now at least. **_Trust him,_** Erin had said, so I will. 

Walking with Liam at one side and Siobhan on the other, who is also wearing a long coat, hers the color of midnight blue, we head to the barn, our boots crunching on the stone path as we move. Drawing closer I am able to take in the man cave for the first time; the building itself is a 3 story, red and brown wood monstrosity which is at least over 150 feet wide and God only knows how deep. Positioned out the front are 3 double sized doors, the one in the middle large enough to fit a semi-trailer through, and currently waiting before that door, are 30 or so men, huddled in small groups and watching us as we move closer.

Looking around, I can make out Liam’s father Patrick, Sean, Seamus, Aiden, and Shay and how can I forget the sneering face of Oscar standing amongst the crowd, in addition to several others whom I cannot remember their names. But the other 15 males, none of them familiar, must be extensions of the clan that do not live on at the Ranch. 

As we close the distance, I can see Shay speaking with Patrick, a frown on his face as he uses his hands to express what looks like his displeasure in whatever they are discussing. 

Looking up and seeing us approach Patrick ends the conversation and turns to silence the group, before moving over to his wife and kissing her on the lips and turning towards Liam and myself. “Ava, how are you feelin lass, you are still good for today?” _Well it is not as if I have a choice now is it,_ nodding at his question, Patrick smiles in approval. “Excellent, now Ava, this is where we need you to trust us, that no matter what happens we have it in hand. We cannot tell you exactly what the plan is as that may alert Griffin to a threat. Which is not what we want, but just know that you will not be alone, and we will be with you at any given time.” 

_Well, that little speech is reassuring. NOT!_

Knowing that I have no other option I nod again. 

“Great, Siobhan will escort you to the meeting point, alone, this way Griffin will be calm, and at ease with your meeting. She will be in eyesight the whole time, so that should give you some reassurance that we are near.” Thinking about his words, it does give me some comfort. There is no way Patrick and Liam would allow Siobhan to be vulnerable without knowing that they have the situation under control. 

“Well ladies, it is nearing 3 and by the time you get there he should be waiting.” Reaching out and squeezing my shoulder, his dark eyes twinkle, “brave Ava, just like your parents, you will make a strong leader for our clan.” 

Not knowing how to reply I turn to Liam who reaches out to my face with his leather-gloved fingers and cups my cheek. “We will be with you the whole time love; I promise you that I will not let you out of my sight.” Moving in closer, he whispers into my ear, his warm breath fanning my skin, “We can get through this, together.” 

Moving backward, I pull my bottom lip between my teeth, biting down gently, not knowing what to say to his words, my feelings for him confused. The butterflies I once felt for Liam have been almost non-existent since I mated with Griffin. I know, deep down, that this has to do with the bond I share with my now mate, but once this is over and the bond has been severed, I am not sure if I want them back, or him. I decide on a small smile, which seems like my default expression when I do not know what to say. _Better to not say anything if you do not have anything positive to say._

“Come, love,” Siobhan cuts in, saving me from having to respond further, “he’ll be waitin for ya.” 

Turning our backs on the men, my heart beginning to race, we move towards the forest and enter. 

********************************************************** 

Twigs snap and branches crack as we move through the thick foliage for what feels like half an hour. Checking my watch and seeing that it is 2:50 PM I know that it is nearly time. taking a deep breath in an attempt to steady my heartbeat I keep moving forward, only to be stopped by Siobhan, her hand grasping mine as she looks down at me, “love, I cannot go any further with you.” 

My heart sinks, as I look around, _we are in the middle of nowhere and she is going to leave me._

Reading my thoughts, or at least my facial feature she squeezes my hand, “the clearing is just past that tree,” she advises, pointing to a massive cluster of pine trees less than 20 feet away, “behind that you will see the **_crann fuinseoige_** or the ash tree for non-mother tongue speakers,” she adds with a wink. “He will not hurt you, love, you just need to speak to him, maybe, hear him out, and,” squeezing again and tilting her head, “I will be right here if you need me.” 

Knowing that she will not come with me any further and the rest of the journey I need to make on my own, I swallow and head in the direction provided. Heart racing, gut-churning, my emotions in turmoil, I am hit with the sudden feeling of abandonment and the fear that they have lied to me. Looking around, I cannot see or hear anyone else, and even though Liam and the pack have promised that they have this under control, I am struggling with every step closer that I take. 

Pushing thick branches out of my path, the crisp air seeping into my bones, I enter a bright clearing about 50 feet wide and 30 feet deep and in its center stands a massive white ash tree, its thick trunk and branches spiraling out in multiple directions, giving it an eerie, yet beautiful look.

Moving out from underneath the oak trees and into the open space, I am hit with the scent of pine and musk and my heart stops. Warmth floods my senses, causing my nerve endings to tingle with uncontrolled energy, as my eyes narrow to the base of the ash tree, where he is waiting… **_Griffin, My Wolf!_**

Seeing him, sitting there, in nothing but dirty jeans and open shirt, his hair disheveled, and his eyes. Oh God, his eyes, the normal steel blue color is now dull and red-rimmed as if he has not slept in days. Seeing me, alone, he stands and begins to walk towards me. 

His sudden movement causes my body to hesitate, my footsteps pausing as my heart begins racing again. Seeing this or sensing this, he stops and falls to his knees, head lowered, in what looks like a form of supplication. I know he is doing this so I do not feel threatened, I can feel it through our bond, the need for me to feel calm, safe, and loved, which has increased and no longer contained behind my walls. 

The pull to be with him is intense, causing my fear to dissipate, and I move closer until I am standing less than a foot away, close enough that I can feel his body heat radiating like a furnace. Sitting completely still, waiting for me to make the first move, my hand lifts on its own accord to rest on his face. As soon as my fingers touch his stubbled flesh, he moves his head to kiss my hand, his lips soft as they press against my skin, looking up at me, the traces of tears in his eyes, he murmurs, **“ _Mate, you came!”_**

Almost in a trance, my body kneels to meet him, our faces aligned. The deep look of sorrow, his features, changing, the emotion of hope, relief, love flooding through our bond. Moving even closer our lips only inches apart, he smiles, **_“my light, my…”_** words cut abruptly, he jolts, eyes going wide at the sounds of shots coming from behind us. 

The feeling of relief changes to one of hurt, rejection and utter betrayal before his eyes roll back and his body collapses causing my heart to drop. 

“No!” I cry, reaching him and searching for the bullet wounds. “No, no, no, I didn’t. Griffin, I, no.” Pulling his body into mine I realize I am crying, my cheeks wet with tears as I bury my face in his chest and scream. 

**TRANSLATION**

**чертовски высокомерный мудак -** _fucking arrogant asshole_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you once again to my readers that are leaving comments and voting... Please don't hate me too much for the way I ended this chapter... 😉😉😉
> 
> This week I was approached by another website wanting to offer me a contract for this story - it meant that I would have had to remove it from Wattpad & A03 until I had posted all the chapters on theirs... 
> 
> But to me, your enjoyment is more important and considering this is my first story and am blown away by the number of people that have read all 40 something chapters... I did not feel comfortable with stopping this story on this platform...
> 
> So please, continue to vote and comment, especially the theories - I love them
> 
> HAPPY READING


	46. LOST TO YOU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again to all my readers... your thoughts and feedback once again have been amazing...
> 
> I know the journey between our main characters has been interesting, to say the least... But be assured that more secrets will be revealed over the next few chapters...
> 
> THE CLAIMING is only, book 1 in the series - so make sure you subscribe to ensure you don't miss out on all the little secrets yet to be revealed...
> 
> Don't forget to show your support with a KUDOS!!!
> 
> KnightWaters

There have been a handful of moments in my life where I forget that the world is not just a big computer. That I do not have the ability to quickly press Cntrl Z on the keys of my life to undo a mistake, or even in more extreme cases, use the Cntrl Alt Delete function to be able to stop my current circumstance and reboot everything that has happened within the past 12 hours prior.

This is one of those moments, as I see the light from Griffin's eyes go out, his body limp, lifeless against mine and all I can do is scream. Clasping, pulling at his still form, drawing him closer to mine, I rock us back and forth, my tears blurring my vision as I cry into his hair, "I am so sorry, so, so, sorry, I didn't," hiccup, "I didn't know, didn't mean for this, Griffin, I..."

I am numb, the pain of his loss crippling, I cannot think, I cannot speak, I cannot breathe. The grief is all encumbering, I never wanted this, I just wanted the bond gone, but not this.

Ears ringing from the piercing of shrill screams, the heartbreaking sound shattering when a firm, warm, feminine hand curls around my shoulder, drawing my attention to them, my mind clearing enough to realize that those horrific sounds were coming from me.

"Ava, lass, stop" Siobhan's voice cuts through, "you need to let go of him, you need too."

"No!" I growl, wrapping my arms tighter around Griffins still warm body, his open shirt now soaked from my tears.

"Ava," Liam soothes, his voice coming from behind me, "let him go."

Anger surges through every fiber of my body at their deceit, and I refuse to move. If they want me to release him then they can try and pry me away.

"Ava."

"Fuck off!" I yell at the voice, this one coming from my side, my mind tells me it is Patrick's, but they can all go to hell for all I care.

"Bitch is just as crazy as the beast, want me to shoot her too?" Asks another, clear sneer in their tone. ****_Oscar!_****

Seeing red, I release Griffin's lifeless form and lunge. My sudden movement, unexpected and catching my prey off guard as my body barrels into their tall solid one, knocking them over and onto their back, gun flying as they use their hands to brace for impact.

Landing on top of Oscar, I attack, nails, fists, teeth, digging at his flesh. "How can you be so heartless, you fucking asshole?" I scream at the bewildered man beneath me, finally seeing his horrible smirk ripped from his equally horrible face. Jumping up, my reflexes surprisingly agile, I move into kick his side when two masculine arms wrap around my waist and drag me away causing me to scream again as I thrash against their hold.

Grass and wood filling my senses and I immediately know it is Liam. "Ava, love, calm down," wriggling to get out of his grasp, frustrated he bites me on the neck, right near my mating scar, the pain of another male touching my flesh excruciating, sending my nerve endings on fire, but enough to make me snap out of my anger. Whimpering, body stilling, he releases me, turning my face to his, "Ava, he is not dead love, we tranked him, that all, I promise ya."

"Tranked?"

Seeing the confusion on my face he adds, "Tranquilized him, love, he is passed out, that is all, I swear to you."

My body sags in relief the feeling euphoric as I take in his words. _Alive, Griffin is alive,_ I may want the bond broken but I certainly do not want him hurt. Leaning into Liam's warm chest I sob, my emotions all over the place as his gloved hand runs through my hair as he holds me. Pulling back, I peer into his dark chocolate eyes, amber speaks flickering around his irises, "he is not dead?" I ask again, searching his face for reassurance that his words are true.

Smiling down at me, his dimples showing, he turns my body so that I am facing Griffins. His massive form, now lying on a stretcher his eyes closed, face peaceful, "look at him Ava," Liam suggests as we move closer.

Eyes widening, my heart surges when I see the gentle rise and fall of his chest, a definite sign that he is breathing. "I am sorry that we could not inform you of our plans, Ava. We needed you to be in the dark love, otherwise, Griffin would have known this was a trap." Siobhan offers, coming to stand beside me, her face gentle but full of concern.

"My wife speaks true," Patrick interjects, before gesturing at 4 of his men to lift Griffins form, "the time, the location, was all strategic. We needed Griffin to believe, apart from Siobhan who he trusts, that you were alone."

Motioning for everyone to start moving back towards the ranch, he continues, "I know this may be confusing to you Ava, but we needed to ensure his wolf did not scent us, so we stayed to the west, as the wind is coming from the east, a natural blocker if you will."

Leaning on Liam for support, he squeezes my shoulders, "we had 3 of our men positioned with the trank rifles ready to fire when you were clear. You were perfect love." Liam offers, his voice dripping with pride. "If you knew our plan, then your pheromones would have different, you would have been looking for us. This was the best way to keep you and everyone safe."

"I, why, I still don't understand." I understand the words, but they also said he would not hurt me.

"Since you left Griffin has been struggling with his ****_wolf_**** _,_ Ava, the version of your mate that you spoke to under the ****_crann fuinseoige_**** , was as controlled as he has been since..." Trailing off, Siobhan looks back to Griffin's form, a look of sorrow crossing her features. "This was the only way we could give you more time to decide your path Ava, and this will allow him to be at peace until then."

I still do not quite understand the logic, but nod anyway. I am still hurt that they would put me, us, through that torment, the look of betrayal. I choke back tears at the memory, I still do not condone Griffin's actions, but I am beginning to understand that not everything is as it seems and maybe I have acted too harshly. Sniffling, I stumble, my energy all but evaporated from my body as we make the long walk back. Noticing my fatigue, my steps faltering again, Liam reaches down and lifts me, one solid arm resting under my legs the other positioned behind my back as I rest my face in his chest. "That right Ava, rest, I will get you home safe."

_Home, the Ranch is not my home._

Knowing this, deep within my soul, pains me, these are supposedly my people, but it, and they, are not my home.

Listening to Liam's strong heartbeat, his arms holding me close, I think of what could have been, what should have been. But now, after Griffin, I know it can never be. I am not made out for this world and once the bond is broken, I will leave and not look back.

As we move closer to the ranch, the tall roof of the barn visible from the trees, I mumble into Liam's chest, "where are they taking him?"

"We have a safe place in the barn where he will be kept until..."

Not finishing his sentence, I raise my head, looking him deep in his eyes, "until what?"

"How about we get you back to the Ranch, you are wet and shivering. When you are dry and fed, we can talk more."

Sighing, I rest my head back into his chest and watch the scenery pass as we move.

**************************************************

The scolding hot water of the shower works to chase some of the cold away but does not help me with the hollow feeling that has now settled itself in my heart. I cannot stop seeing the hurt in Griffin's eyes when he was shot and the utter betrayal that thrummed through our bond. Breathing deeply, I lower the mental walls, erected to protect me from our connection, and feel nothing. I know this is a side effect of the drugs, Siobhan warned me that this would occur before I left for my room, but still...

Fingers digging into my scalp as I scrub away the mud from my hair I shiver, why can I not shake this feeling of emptiness.

Washing the shampoo then conditioner from my hair my tummy rumbles the feeling of nausea settling in again.

Leaving the warmth of the bathroom, I dry myself, trying my wet hair into a messy bun, I pull on a pair of black yoga pants and a high-necked grey and white sweater over my underwear, before making my way downstairs for food.

The dining room is abuzz with laughter and chatter as I move towards the kitchen. Pausing in my steps, a feeling of uneasiness beginning to grow knowing that Griffin is somewhere, alone, I decide again to take my food and eat with Isla. Seeing Siobhan, positioned next to Patrick, I nod towards her and she smiles in return, reading my face and understanding my choice before serving two bowls of stew and fresh bread and placing them on a tray.

Turning to move towards the living room where I know Isla will be patiently waiting, I am stopped by Liam who holds out his hands and takes the stacked tray from my arms. "I will take these over for you girls and you can get the water."

Surprised by Liam's offer to help I nod and pour two glasses, before making my way over to Isla, Liam only steps behind me.

When I reach the living room, I find her alone again which is no surprise, staring out the window, her cheeks wet but eyes clear. Placing the water on the little side table I take the tray from Liam and thank him for his assistance. "Anytime Ava," he replies, and I see Isla tense.

Smiling in return, but eager for him to leave, I turn my back to him and take my seat, raising the spoon to begin feeding Isla. Understanding that my focus is now on the girl before me, he bids us goodbye and returns to the main table.

As soon as he is out of view, Isla takes the spoon from my hand and glowers, I can tell she is upset and from her position, facing the forest path we returned from, I know the exact reason why. "He is not the monster." She growls, though her voice is soft.

Guilt flaring, my shoulders drop, and I sag into my chair. I know that there is a lot more going on with Griffin than I first thought, and I cannot help but question my actions towards him. Initially, he was just my rapist, but after seeing those things in my dreams, I have to pause and ask myself if he is a beast or just a broken child inside a man's body.

Looking towards Isla, clothed in the plain grey dress, the drab fabric doing nothing to hide her beauty, I take her hand in mine, noticing for the first time that her skin surprisingly calloused and squeeze, "I am starting to see that too."

As fresh tears slide down her delicate cheek, not bothering to wipe them away, she turns to me, her grey eyes pleading, "he loves you, he would never hurt you," and then to herself, she mumbles, "he is not the monster."

"Isla, how do you know that he loves me, we barely know each."

Not allowing me to finish, she speaks again, "it has always been you for him, it's in the thread. Talk to him Ava, try and understand."

 _In the thread?_ "I don't understand."

"Go to him, try to understand." Sniffing the air around her, a soft smile forming on her pink lips, she continues, "but eat first, you need your strength."

Nodding, I take my own bowl and begin eating. As the food begins to settle my stomach, I make the decision to go and see Griffin when I am finished with my meal. I know through our bond that he is still unconscious, but I need to see for myself that he is okay.

"Isla, do you want to come with me?" I ask inclining my head towards the barn, when I finish my food, for what I know is selfish reasons, not wanting to face him on my own.

"Yes," she replies a look of almost desperation on her face at the offer.

Standing, taking our dishes to the kitchen before returning, I take the breaks off her chair and push Isla towards the front door. Grabbing two thick jackets off the massive coat rack in the entranceway I wrap one around Isla before zipping myself into the other and open the door. Thankfully, the others are still eating and making enough noise not to notice our departure as we exit.

Moving towards the ramp, the freezing air on my cheeks, I push Isla as fast as I can towards the barn, both in the desire to get out of the cold and in the potential fear of being caught.

"Over there," Isla advises, pointing to a side door that is currently being guarded by Shay who is leaning against the wood, his light hair glowing in the lamplight. Seeing us approach he tenses then sighs before turning his focus on Isla and winking, "hello trouble, I see you more alert today."

Noticing Isla wrinkle her nose I can tell that Shay, the incorrigible man flirt has not overlooked the girl before me and laugh, "Shay, do you mind taking us to Griffin, Isla would like to see her brother."

"Liam and the others will not like that very much." He replies then smirks a devious look in his blue eyes, "but tonight, you two girls are in luck, because right now, I don't really give a fuck what he and the others think." Moving aside, he opens the door and leads us inside. 


	47. NIGHTMARE VISITOR

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Readers... The next chapter is actually split into two (don't kill me) but this one alone is over 3000 words... There will be trigger points in this section, but if you have stuck with my story for this long, you will know what to expect... 
> 
> HAPPY READING

Trailing Shay, my hands still wrapped around Isla's chair, I stare in wonder at the wooden monstrosity that is the **_Barn_. **Pushing the wheels across the massive stone and concrete interior, I notice that it is separated into two floors and converted into what looks like a mixture of office spaces and workout areas. The lower level is filled with state-of-the-art gym equipment, a sparring ring, leather couches, and in its center, a massive cobblestone fireplace. The mezzanine level, however, separated by a large chrome staircase, and from where I am standing, seems to be furnished with desks and other types of business furniture.

Walking towards the fireplace I notice that off to its left, is another staircase, this one leading down to what must be a cellar. Following closely behind the blonde Adonis, we reach the top of the iron balustrade, Shay turning and looking directly down at Isla. "Well trouble, you know the drill, ready for a real man touch you, unlike that other fucker?"

Slightly puzzled by his comment, then recalling the conversation that I had with Siobhan earlier, I turn back to Isla, whose lips are pursed and drained of color as she nods once at Shay. Smiling widely at the girl before him, his white teeth flashing at her basic response, moves forwards, arms outstretched, and lifts Isla from the chair as if she is a baby, her arms wrapping themselves around his broad shoulders as he chuckles, "I knew you could not keep your hands off me for too long, trouble, it is a nice change, you letting me help you."

Turning he starts moving down the stair gesturing me to follow. Taking the stairs one at a time, these steps carved directly out of stone below, we enter another brick and rock chamber. Looking around I can see from my position that the area is filled with wall to wall cells, reminding me of the classic film _Silence of the lambs,_ however, instead of finding Hannibal, the only person that I can see being held behind one of the solid clear walls, is an unconscious Griffin, causing my heart to ache at the sight of him.

The cell that holds him is no larger than 6 by 8 ft, containing a single cot, which is positioned off to the left, and is where Griffin is currently lying. To the right is a basin and toilet, and directly in front is a small table and chair, placed against the clear wall separating him from us.

Seeing his body, caged, the ache in my heart cracks further, the pain only intensifying when I see that he is not only locked behind a clear barless cage, but he is also wrapped in chains. "Is that really necessary?" I ask Shay, pointing towards the iron.

"Bambi," he replies, and I scowl at the nickname, "you should be wondering if it is enough, because when he wakes, and he will wake, his wolf is going to be pissed, and I will be surprised if anything will be able to hold him back."

Swallowing, the need to be close to him, to touch him, is intense, I ask, "how do we get inside?"

"You don't, see that panel over there," Shay snorts, pointing towards what looks like a high-tech security pad, "that, hot stuff, is a Biometric handprint lock. The only way you will be getting inside there would be to cut off the Alpha or his 2nds hand. And I am not going to be the lucky bastard to try that."

Placing Isla on the chair positioned in front of the cell, he ruffles her hair before turning and walking up the stairs.

"You, you are leaving us," I stutter, causing him to laugh.

"Bambi, he will be out for a day and a half at the least, with all the shit they pumped into his blood. I am more concerned about the pissed off wolves up there if they notice that I am not at my post."

Turning, his taut muscles protruding from beneath his checkered shirt as he walks away, I call out, "Shay," seeing him pause, his blond head-turning, I offer him a smile, "thank you, this means a lot."

Dipping his chin, his eyes focusing on Isla, "I did not do this for you, Bambi, I did it for trouble," he offers her a genuine smile before turning his eyes to mine, "she has been through enough shit from this pack, so seeing her bother, even if it is like this, is the least I can do." I nod at his response, swallowing back the feeling of guilt that has been building in my gut and watch as he swivels his large body back and continues up the stairs.

Looking down at Isla, her face blank, the question again raises itself in my head again as to what exactly happened to her to make her this way.

Sighing, I move my focus back to Griffin, hypnotized by the steady movement of his chest, rising, and falling, the action moving in time with my own breathing. Startled when my face makes contact with the see-through wall, I notice that I have unconsciously moved closer to the cage in an effort to be nearer, the pull to be by side, overwhelming.

Taking a step back, I tilt my face back to Isla and jump when I find that her chair is now empty and she is standing, _yes standing,_ next to the doorway to his cell. Moving towards her I can see that she has managed to get the control panel open to the locking system with what looks like a hairpin and is fiddling with the wires inside.

"Isla, what the hell, how," I gasp, startled by not only her ability to move but more importantly, the fact that she has somehow managed to open a panel to what looks like something that would be at the entrance to Fort Knox with only a hairpin, "actually scrap that, Isla do you know what you are doing, you could get hur."

Before I can finish my sentence, she twists two cables together and the door slides open, pine and musk hitting my senses and causing my head to spin with pleasure, "Isla?" Turning back to me, her eyes unreadable, she blinks slowly, "I like to read," she offers, tilting her head to the side, before tugging on my arm and pulling me into Griffin's cell.

"Isla, shouldn't there be surveillance camera's down here, what if the others see us."

"Already covered, Shay would have turned them off as he was leaving, he would not want the others seeing us." Moving closer to the cot, Isla tugs on my hand again pulling it down until it is resting on Griffin's temple, little electric thrills, lick my skin causing me to shiver as our skin makes contact. Hand still resting on mine, Isla bends down and kisses her bothers forehead before reaching into her pocket with her free hand and drawing out a small dried purple flower and placing it in Griffin's closed fingers. "Ask and see the truth."

"Isla, I do not understand."

Removing her hand from mine, which is left resting on Griffin's face, she moves to place hers on my own temple. "Your head tells you he is a monster," then shifting, her hand to now be resting gently over my left breast where my heart is, she continues, "see with your heart and know the truth."

"I still don't"

"Close your eyes Ava and ask."

"Isla, I."

"Ava," she chides, "you are connected, one. Your minds are one, your hearts are one. Let down your walls and see." Moving back, she shuffles her way over to the chair and sits, her breathing heavy. "tired now, I will rest, watch over you both. Trust me, Ava, close your eyes, let down your walls and ask."

Nodding, still not sure what I am doing, I turn my focus back onto Griffin, his long lashes resting on his cheeks, his generous lips slightly parted and his skin, warm and tingling under my touch. Following Isla's instructions, I take a deep breath, inhaling air in through my mouth and exhaling through my nose, biting my bottom lip and close my eyes. Visualizing my walls, which I am finding easier to locate, I start bringing them down, one by one, the bond flaring to life. Sucking in a deep breath and focusing, I mentally ask for Griffin to show me his story.

****************************************************

Pictures begin flittering through my mind, fragmented and unclear. Trying to focus on one, I zero in on a particularly strong image of a man. Tall, strong, handsome, and older version of Griffin and I am pulled in ...

**_"Da!"_ **

**_Strong arms lift me, throwing me in the air then catching me, wrapping me against their warm chest, and kissing my head._ **

**_"You spoil him," Ma's honeyed voice comes from behind me as Da hugs me. Passing me over to Ma, who smiles, then coos, "now my little prince, it is time for your nap."_ **

**_"No nap," I growl sticking out my tongue._ **

**_Laughing Da wraps his arms around us both, "Grumpy, just like his Ma when she is tired."_ **

**_Ma smacks Da on the shoulder who in return smacks her bottom. "But you are the most beautiful, grumpy lass that I have ever seen."_ **

**_Leaning in, Da kisses Ma who giggles before walking me to my room..._ **

_******************************************_

Scene shifting, my heart full of light from seeing what I assume are his parents, I am now thrown into another, this one darker and filled with pain...

**_"Da!" I cry holding onto his body which has stopped moving, red stuff coming out from where his head used to be._ **

**_Ma is crying and begging, as the man drags her away, his arms wrapped around her, holding her as Da does. He is a bad man, tall and strong, he hurt Da, and now he is taking us away from our family._ **

**_I am angry, I run at him and kick and bite, he laughs, dropping Ma and picking me up by the back of my neck, "hello маленький волк, I am going to enjoy your fight."_ **

**_"Viktor, please do not hurt him." Ma cries, arms reaching out to me, the other men in the room stopping her._ **

**_Smiling, his eyes are a cold grey, his teeth white, as he holds me closer. I do not like his smell, he does not smell like trees like Da did, but of old things, yucky things, like the rabbit that I found that had been asleep for a long time, its fur almost gone. "Mой цветок, I will not hurt this little man, he is going to be my special little helper."_ **

**_"No, Viktor, it is me you want, let him go, you monster" Ma yells, the big men holding her so tight that she cannot move. Handing me over to one of them, this one almost as tall as Da, but with pictures on his skin and no hair. The bad man walks over to her, taking her in his arms again._ **

**_"You thought I would not find you mой цветок, I told you I would, and now you will give me what I want or I cannot promise how I will keep my monster at bay when around your boy." He tells Ma as he turns her in his arms so she is facing me, her back against him as he holds her close, kissing her neck, "he should have been mine, Aisling, and now, I will make him mine, in every way."_ **

_******************************************_

The grief at the loss of his father is overwhelming as the scene shifts again...

**_Ma is sleeping, the bad man, Viktor, played with her and made her cry. Ma did not want me to watch but he said that I needed to learn how to be a real man. I do not know what a real man is, I never saw Da do the things he did to Ma._ **

**_Now we are alone, our room is cold, and I miss my toys and my friends._ **

**_The door to our room opens and Viktor enters, a big smile on his face when he looks at Ma and a bunch of purple flowers in his hand. "Seems I tired her out, hey boy." Moving into our room I notice that there is a little person behind him, their face dirty, hair black like the night's sky, and eyes big and round._ **

**_Placing the flowers in a jug on our little table, he moves over to the bed. Touching Ma's face, Viktor kisses her lips waking her up. "Mой цветок, I have brought you, someone." Sitting up, Ma wipes her eyes and looks at the little person who is now in front of Viktor. "Mой цветок, meet Ciara, she is my daughter."_ **

**_I blink my eyes from my cot, a girl? I did not know they were a girl._ **

**_Ma smiles at her, I know it is not a real smile because her eyes do not twinkle but it is still pretty, "Hello Ciara, I am Aisling, and that little man over there is Griffin."_ **

**_Ciara, only blinks, little wet lines running down her chubby unclean face._ **

**_"Excellent," Viktor says before turning to leave._ **

**_"Wait!" Ma shouts, "Viktor, where is her mother?"_ **

**_Turning back to Ma, his face squished, a big line appearing on his forehead, and he growls, "she was weak, so now Ciara is yours. Look after her, I will be back later for another lesson, in the meantime, there is food in the cupboards." Walking to the door of our room, or cage as I like to call it, he turns back to Ma, "make sure you eat Aisling, I need you to be strong to carry our child, I would not want Griffin to have to find another mother."_ **

**_Walking out and locking the door behind him I move off my cot and go to Ma, who has picked up the girl and is rocking her as she sucks her thumb. "Come, little prince," she says, her voice scratchy, "come meet your little sister, Ciara."_ **

_******************************************_

Shifting again I see the memories I had witnessed before in my dreams and quickly move past them; they are not something I need to see again. Unfortunately, after skipping those ones I am thrown headfirst into another memory causing my head to spin.

**_Viktor was so mad when he found out Ma had given birth to baby Isla without him there, but after he stopped yelling and saw baby Isla for the first time, strong and with all her fingers and toes he changed. He is happy now and has moved us to another level of our underground home. This area is much bigger than our old cell, and Ciara and I have our own bedroom. I think this is because Viktor stays with Ma and baby Isla almost every night, only visiting his other wives every now and then._ **

**_We also have new things, clothes, and toys, and even a TV where I can watch cartoons._ **

**_Ma is still sad, but she tries to be happy for us, but I know its fake. Her eyes still have not sparkled since Da died and she is now round again with another baby._ **

**_I know how babies are made now as Viktor still takes me with him when he plays with the others. I still cannot make the white stuff as he does, but it sometimes feels nice when he gets me to help. He tells me I will be ready soon and that he is proud of his boy. I am not his boy, but Ma tells me to pretend as that makes him happy and when he is happy things are okay._ **

**_Tonight, I am lying on my stomach, Ciara next to me, Isla in her baby swing, and Ma in the kitchen cooking. There is a large bunch of purple flowers in the glass vase on the table. Ma called them Iris's and I know Viktor brings them to her as they are her favorite. Ma is humming whilst she cooks, which means she is happy today, Viktor did not come to our room last night, so I know she is thankful for the time away._ **

**_Hearing a loud bang, I turn to see one of the wives enter our room and jump on Ma, a knife in her hand, "you slut," she yells at Ma attacking her and stabbing her in her stomach. "Living in luxury whilst we are locked away. He doesn't come to us anymore, not now that you have added to his family."_ **

**_I know this wife, I think her name is Janice, and she is crazy. Instead of crying like the other wives, she moans and begs when Viktor plays with her. She even goes out of her way to try to play with me, telling me how handsome I am and touching my willy whenever she can._ **

**_Seeing her stab, the knife in Ma over and over again, I see red, my bones cracking, my body changing, skin turning to fur, and I attack, my teeth going for her neck._ **

**_I bite and I bite until she drops and knife and stops moving. Going over to Ma, blood everywhere I try to clean her with my hands, but they are not my hands anymore and I whimper, the sound a howl._ _Where are my hands? Ma, Ma, please don't leave me..._**

**_Hearing my cries, Viktor rushes in, his face mad, blue sparks coming from his fingers and he runs over to Ma and holds her. "No mой цветок, you cannot leave me, not again." He tells her kissing her and pleading with her to open her eyes. He stays with her for what feels like ages, rocking her back and forth and telling her to come back._ **

**_Whimpering again, unable to change my paws back into hands, Viktor turns to me. I can see water running down his face as he kisses Ma on the head again, her eyes closed and her chest not moving. And I know then that she has gone to heaven now to be with Da._ **

**_Letting Ma go, Viktor moves towards me, his massive body pulling mine onto his as he runs his hands through my fur. "маленький волк, your Mother has left us." He cries, kissing my head, "it is just us know, you and your sisters. Together we will build our family to be strong and now that you have begun your change it is time for us to begin working._ **

*********************************************************************************

**Translation:**

_маленький волк Little Wolf_   
_mой цветок My Flower_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How are you all feeling now after that??? Let me just say, it gets worse before it gets better...
> 
> Thank you again for my Kudos and comments... As I have mentioned before, it really helps not only me as the writer but other readers who have not yet discovered my book... As you all know, some readers look at what is popular or what has received good reviews – that can only happen with your help...


	48. NOT THE MONSTER

"Ava," Isla's soft voice flits into the vision, "breathe Ava, just breathe, you need to remain calm, remember what you are seeing is in the past. Try to see, focus on the truth, not the pain, see the truth."

Struggling to focus, I remove my hand from his head and sob, the loss, the pain...The grief is overwhelming, seeing Aisling slaughtered by that deranged woman has ripped a part of my soul. Griffin, my poor Griffin...

"Keep going Ava," Isla pushes, "you need to see everything..."

Swallowing deeply, my eyes closed as waters leaks from beneath my lids. Placing my hand back on his temple, his skin warm, I inhale through my nose, opening my mind again and brace for what is to come, images flooding me again, and I am horrified. If Viktor was evil whilst Aisling was alive, what I see now shows his true malevolence. His behavior before her loss was mild in comparison to the psychopath, he became...

Feeling my stomach churn, my dinner threatening to reappear I remind myself that this is all in the past, but the abuse he subjects the other women to is just too much to handle, and Griffin, my poor Griffin, he is made to participate over and over again, his wolf, no, this version of Griffin wolf is not _My Wolf,_ the thing I see before me is a beast, a mindless creature, who is forced to take over and... oh God...

Watching Griffin lose his virginity against his will, shattering his own innocence is gut-wrenching, no one should have to go through that. Being in his head, experiencing his emotions and the inner turmoil as he battles with the feeling of shame and disgusts only to be laced with lust and pleasure, makes me want to vomit.

Witnessing him being forced to fuck when in heat and whilst in beast form, where he is made to knot women that are not designed to take him, seems to shatter a part of him. Watching through his eyes, as he sees the women beneath him split, their vagina's mutilated as he swells within them, severs a part of his humanity, as he comes to climax multiple times, the feeling he experiences, euphoric but the aftermath is horrific.

The scenes keep shifting, my head spinning as I see sex, blood, torture, repeat, over and over again. Viktor joining Griffin on most occasions and others, others including just him and the poor broken women he is forced to couple with.

His beast is becoming more and more deranged, Griffin's ability to control his animal side becoming harder to maintain... I can hear the beast and Viktor's voice in his head...the voices? Viktor's voice, telling him to hurt his wives, and the beasts voice telling him to kill them, feast on their flesh, because they have been BAD, and BAD girls get punished."

"Keep going." Isla reiterates as I try to pull my hand away again, placing her small one on mine, holding it firm, unwilling to watch more, but now unable to let go. "You must see everything."

Scene shifting again, this time It focuses on one of the women Griffin knotted on more than one occasion, she has a short redhead and wild green eyes, her stomach swollen as Viktor proudly declares to his men that Griffin will soon be a father... Oh my God, it is too much, I sob, tears flowing but Isla will not release me and let me stop.

Shifting again, I see the same woman, die from excessive blood loss as she miscarries, her body never designed to carry a wolf child. Seeing her lifeless green eyes close, her lips blue, and then experience the grief Griffin feels knowing he is the cause of it, causes me to stumble. Squeezing my eyes tighter and forcing myself to continue, I see similar events occur with a multitude of other women, Griffin's emotions changing each time as he becomes numb to the cruel actions Viktor subjects his too, turning more beast than man. The only time he seems to feel anything remotely human is when I see him with his sisters.

Ciara is older now, maybe 8 or 9, her olive skin smooth, her almond eyes large with long lashes, and her hair a long raven black. She is stunning, caring, and loving, but after Aisling died became a fierce protector to her siblings, taking on the mother role.

Isla on the other hand is a quiet child, always watching, always listening. I see Viktor take her away on multiple occasions, to where and for what I cannot see, but from feeling Griffin's emotions, I know that it is not for good. Each time he returns her, she becomes quieter, more withdrawn. A little doll and no voice...

The scene shifts again, this time Griffin is 14 maybe 15, the size of a man. Ciara is maybe 10 and Isla is 4...

_**"Don't let them take me, brother!" Ciara cries, her face buried in my chest, arm wrapped tight.** _

_**"Let her go мой волк," I know that means my wolf in Russian, but it still makes my skin crawl. "It is her time to join her new family." Viktor sneers, his face red, a vein pulsing at his forehead, clearly angry at my obstinance as he tries to drag Ciara away, her eyes red and puffy, tears streaming down her wet cheeks.** _

_**"Why отец? Why does she need to leave?" I plead, not wanting to lose my only friend, my sister.** _

_**"Stupid boy, have I not taught you anything, your sister has been purchased to be trained, she will wed a powerful man who has paid very well for the privilege for fuck his seed into her tight cunt." Viktor glowers, attempting and failing to pull Ciara from my arms.** _

_**"No отец," she begs, looking to her father, "please let me stay, I will be good, I promise."** _

_**Kneeling so that he is at eye level with his daughter, he runs a calloused hand over her face, the gesture looks almost paternal, but I know it means different. "And what would you do for me,** _

_**my мой маленький плевок, would you spread your legs like my other wives and let your brother fill you with his children?"** _

_**Flinching, I know he is serious, he has told me that all his children have a purpose. Mine and Ciara are to breed and Isla, I do not know what her purpose is yet, but I know it is not good.** _

_**"Son, let her go, the handlers will take good care of Ciara until her family is ready to collect her." Then sighing, he reaches out to me, his arm squeezing my shoulder, his expression almost tender. "I promise you, my boy, that she will not be touched unless she chooses. She is free from the terms of the contract until she is 25, it is in the agreement which cannot be broken. Her new family will raise her like their own, train her to be what she is supposed to be and once she leaves this room, she will not remember her life from before."** _

_**Viktor, no matter how bad he is, has never lied. Knowing that a future away from this hell is better than a future stay, I nod, kiss her head, and release my arms from her, stepping back. My sister, who cries and begs for me to save her, destroys the last traces of humanity I have left. I am broken, numb, my only friend is gone, I have nothing, no one.** _

_**Seeing Ciara be taken away, kicking and screaming, betrayal in her eyes, I crumble, my legs giving way and I cry, sobbing for the first time since Ma died. I am empty, a shell. Lying down on the floor, curling in on myself I stay there after Viktor exits. I do not want to go on, I close my eyes and shut out the world.** _

_**Hours later I feel little hands on my face, Ciara! Opening my eyes, I stare into Isla's blank ones, her hair in ringlets, clothed in one of her many princess dresses, this one white and cream. Viktor perfect little doll.** _

_**"Buder," she murmurs, before lying down next to me, "sisa has gone, I will be sisa now to buder." Wrapping her tiny arms around me, she curls her petite frame into mine and falls asleep.** _

Ciara, what happened to her, I sob, as Isla wipes my tears away, "keep looking."

Over the next several memories, I see the boy die and the beast takes over, red eyes, blood lust as he kills over and over again. Griffin has become Viktor's perfect weapon, a killing machine driving with the need to destroy.

Stopping again on another memory, this one, in a moment of lucidity, when Griffin has control over his beast, makes my heart stop when I know that he has decided to end it all.

_**Pain, excruciating pain ripples through me as Viktor beats me. Blood, so much blood, all my own, soaking my shirt as he punches and kicks me, electricity pulsing from his fingers, burning my skin. Punishment for refusing to fuck his wives today. Since Ma, he has been unsuccessful in breading any of them and I have come to my own conclusion that normal women cannot carry a wolf child, my child, I have lost too many to count, I can not go through that again. But it does not stop him from trying...** _

_**I have seen too much death in my life; I feel I am no longer human. I am a beast.** _

_**Isla is the only thing that has kept me from ending it all, her big eyes, her delicate features, her silence. She is smart, very smart, she reads several languages and can pull apart gadgets, putting them back together as if they are brand new.** _

_**But I am tired, so tired of hurting and a part of this existence.** _

_**Lying on the ground, Viktor yelling at me, his eyes crazed and spittle flying, I tune him out, trying to control my beast that is begging to be released.** _

_**"Oтец, play?" Isla asks, her voice, sweet as honey, so much like mothers, the wordplay sending chills down my spine.** _

_**Kicking me, hearing bone break, he turns to my sister, a look of such unadulterated lust forming, and everything goes dark.** _

_********************************************_

_**Waking, the first thing I smell is blood, so much blood and not just my own. Opening my eyes, I jolt, Isla is sitting next to me, a serene look on her face, her pristine white dress is now red, her hair is red, her face, red. The only thing white is the sclera of her eyes. Sitting up I too am covered from head to toe, looking around in a panic, I cannot see who it came from, but I can smell him. Viktor.** _

_**"монстр," Isla speaks, rocking back and forth, her eyes vacant, "монстр, монстр, монстр."** _ **  
  
_Monster, she says, repeatedly. What did I do, I can't remember...FUCK, the beast won..._ **

Scene shifting, I watch them leave the underground compound, which is surprisingly quiet, no life to be seen, but there is blood everywhere. The guilt Griffin feels is overwhelming, the beast destroyed more than just Viktor, bodies, or the remains of bodies piled everywhere as they walk away, leaving as two broken children.

I continue to watch as they are discovered by locals, taken to the police, neither speaking, then transported to the Ranch, and given to their Grandmother for care.

Both children now free of the physical hell of their captivity, but now are living the emotional hell of their past, tormented, and now considered outsiders to their own clan. Sneered at by their supposed family and rejected at every turn. Frustrated with the behavior of her own, their grandmother, Alma takes the children away to be raised in a small cabin, still on pack land but away from the cruel and hateful glares.

I watch as Griffin and Isla grow, but not flourish, heal externally but break further inside. Unloved by the world except for Alma and rejected by all. My heart, unable to bear any more pain begs me to let go, but Isla holds me firm, "keep seeing."

_********************************************_

**_"Freak, no one want's you here." Some of the clan boys yell at me as I hide in the shadows and watch the annual sˠəuɪnʲ festival. I know I should not be here, but it is my right, I am their future Alpha by birth, and they have to include me. Creeping in the shadows, I feel like an outcast, the others will not talk to me and only tolerate me because of my father._ **

**_Turning away, I refuse to break and head to the large Ash Tree, the crann fuinseoige. A special place that my Da would take me when I was little, riding high on his shoulders._ **

_**Entering the small clearing I take in the fresh smell of pine and ash and am home. Closing my eyes and sitting on the ground in front of the massive tree, I take in the scents around me and am met by the most mouth-watering smell I had ever experienced. Vanilla, honey, and purely feminine. Afraid of turning and losing the smell I stay completely still.** _

_**"Hello," an angelic voice comes from behind me and I cannot resist turning around. The vision before me is perfect, pure and a gift from heaven, if I still believe there was one, sent to bring light into my dark soul, just seeing her makes the voices quiet.** _

_**"Why are you alone," she asks walking closer to me, then tilts her head, her long hair falling over her shoulder. "Why are you sad?" Her massive brown eyes looking at me, a smile on her young face. She looks to be 13 maybe, wearing a pink and white dress, but I know at that moment that she is the one, she is my Maité Fíor** _ **_like Ma was to Da and she is the most precious thing in the world._ **

_**"I am not sad anymore, not now that you are here." My wolf purrs in agreement as she smiles wider, her dark blond hair in ringlets sway around her cherub-like face as she giggles.** _

_**Moving closer she holds out her hand to me and when our skin touches electricity thrums between us, I know at that moment that there is no one, no one else for me now, but her.** _

_**"That tickles," she laughs her eyes filled with joy as she looks down at our hands, still entwined. "I am Ava Louise Hughes, but my dad calls me Doe eyes because my eyes are so big and brown," she declares, widening her eyes comically and making me laugh, "what is your name?"** _

_**Smiling at her, for what feels like the first time in forever, I reach out and touch her face, "I, Ava Louise Hughes or should I call you Doe eyes, I. Am. Yours."** _

_**"You're funny," she giggles again then sits next to me, her small body so close, the voices silencing themselves completely for the first time since, forever...** _

_**We sit like that, huddled together, the warmth between us electric as she tells me all about her life and her dreams. My Mate!** _

_**After what feels like on a second but in fact is well over an hour, we hear the voice of her family calling out to her. Turning her head towards me and climbing to her knees, she leans in her breath, the sweet smell of apples mingling with mine. I am mesmerized by her pink lips as they move closer and gently touch mine, giving me my first real kiss.** _

_**Pulling away she blushes, "That's my dad, I better go, but I promise, I will see you again, I. Am. Yours."** _

******************************

Choking back more tears, I try to break our connection, but the memories keep coming...

_****Flash**** _

_**Doe, Doe, please baby, wake up. My wolf cries as I lick her still body, her heartbeat slowing, her life slipping away.** _

_**Do not leave me my light, need you...** _ _**I see her skin turn white, her lips turning blue, just like Ma's.** _

_**Can't be without you, must save you. Crawling closer and driven by instinct, my muzzle opens, and I bite, my life force now hers...  
  
** _

_** **Flash** ** _

_**Brother what is wrong, Isla's panicked eyes look up at me as I try to pick myself up from the ground, the pain excruciating.** _

_**Doe...** _

_**Mind racing, I see her, feel her as another takes her, as another man moves inside her, my heart breaks.  
  
** _

_** **Flash** ** _

_**Headlights, tires skidding, pain...** _

_**Warm hands, big eyes, My light, Doe...** _

_**"Oh my God, fuck, are you okay?" Your voice, an angel speaking, I must be dead.** _

_** **Flash** ** _

_**Holding her close, need her, can't, can't force her, will leave and come back, give her gifts so she knows we care. Make her remember us...** _

_** **Flash** ** _

_**She is with Liam on the Spur, kissing, my heart stops.** **Hurts so much,** **Doe, remember me... Please, I can't live without you...** _

_** **Flash** ** _

_**He is hurting her, taking what is not his, must stop, must protect her...** _ _**"Leave now, DO NOT LOOK back!"** _

_**Russell will never hurt you or anyone again...** _

_** **Flash** ** _

_**She is in pain, she is in heat, I need to help her before it gets worse and she breaks like Isla.** _

_**I am inside her; we are one, her heat is intense...**_ **_I LOVE HER!_**

_** **Flash** ** _

_**She is running, leaving us, cannot lose her, can't stop, car tires skidding, an explosion...** _ **_I LOVE HER!_ **

_** **Flash** ** _

_**She is hurting herself, she is not breathing, too many pills, I need to save her, glass shattering...** _ **_I LOVE HER!_ **

_** **Flash** ** _

_**She looks at me with hate, she thinks I am evil, I have only ever tried to love her... stay with me Doe... do not leave me...I LOVE YOU!** _

_** **Flash** ** _

_**Gone, she has left me... I cannot do this anymore... I will do what is needed to break the bond. I just need to talk to her, tell her, I LOVE HER!** _

I am sobbing so loud now that I can no longer control myself as I drop to the floor beside Griffin, warm arms wrapping around me as I collapse, rocking me back and forth. "See Ava, see," I look at Isla's steel eyes, so similar to her brothers but the color, I know now are her fathers, no longer vacant like before, but now raging like a storm ready to break. "Now you see, now you know. He is not the monster."

***********************************************************

**Translation:**

_мой волк My wolf_   
_Отец Father_   
_мой маленький плевок My little spitfire_   
_монстр Monster_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't know about you, but that should answer some of your questions (I know, not all)... The sad reality to some monsters is that they aren't monsters at all, just misunderstood, broken people...
> 
> More to come...


	49. CONFRONTATION

"He is not the monster." Isla words repeat themselves in my head as I sob for the man lying there alone, on the small cot, for the childhood that was lost. Griffin's life up until now has been nothing short of misery, and all I have done is fight him at every turn. My heart and head warring with each other, one part telling me that I do not want my decisions taken from me, and I am not ready to be mated. But the other part...

Kneeling down and taking my face in her hands, Isla wipes away my tears, smiling knowingly at me, her own cheeks wet, "they never understood him, never understood us," she sighs, biting her bottom lip and wrapping her arms around my neck in an embrace. "They, with their big house, are nothing but sheltered dogs, blind to the real evil beyond these fragile walls."

On reflection, I cannot help but agree with her sentiment and until now, I had believed that my life was full of tragedy. But after sharing his memories, I know that I was loved by the people in my life, and yes, shitty and painful things have happened, but now I have witnessed true torment; the abuse, the utter Hell that Griffin and his sisters went through, would have broken me, but not him. He still gets up, every day and fights for those he loves.

Lowering her hands, resting them on the pockets of my jacket. Isla tilts her head and sniffs, her body tensing. "We need to go."

"What?"

"Shay is returning, and the others, they are," she closes her eyes, head wrinkling in concentration, "the others know we are no longer at the window."

Not quite understanding how she knows, I nod anyway, standing, as Isla releases my body. I watch as she slowly shuffles around the room, removing any trace of ourselves, except for the purple flower, which I know from Griffin's memories, is an Iris, tightly hidden within his closed palm. Hesitating before leaving his cell, I turn back to him and lean down, taking in his scent and placing a light kiss on his lips. Even though I still want the bond to be severed, my heart feels for him, _My Broken Wolf._

"Quickly," she chides as I move away and slip out the door, Isla closing it behind me, and ceiling up the control panel, once I am clear. Returning to her seat, she allows her eyes to become unfocused again as Shay's footsteps can be heard coming down the stairs towards us.

Moving directly to Isla, he frowns before wiping away a stray tear from her cheek. Bending to lift her, he places a kiss on her head, motioning me to follow, "no need to cry for me, trouble, there is enough of this man-flesh to go around." He jokes; however, his voice seems flat, his usual charm, lacking.

Climbing the stairs after him, he turns his head in my direction, then adds, "Bambi, I hope you got what you came for, I may not agree with everything he does, but this is too much, the way he is allowing himself to be treated is Fucked up and nothing short of criminal."

Raising an eyebrow, I ask, "what do you mean?" surprised that there is someone in this clan that seems to genuinely care for Griffin and his sister.

Handsome face creasing in thought, he takes a deep breath. "You know his father was our old alpha, right?" he asks, turning his head back as we clear the top of the stair and move towards Isla's chair, not pausing in his stride.

"Yes," I reply, watching him lower Isla into her chair then commence pushing her towards the barn entrance.

"And you know it is Griffin's rightful place to lead our pack, and why?"

"Yes, his beast." I supply as we stop at the door.

Nodding, a frown appearing on his face. "Well, let me tell you, Bambi, the clan may not respect his beast, but they certainly fear him and use him to their advantage."

Confused, I grab Shay's arm as he turns to open to door, tugging him back, "what do you mean by that?"

Sighing, and blowing air from his nose, he looks to Isla, softness covering his features before turning back to me and continuing, "his beast is a killer by nature Bambi, and let me just say, that if there is someone that threatens the pack, the clan leaders do not hesitate by calling on Griffin too, exterminate that threat, if you get my meaning."

"Like a hitman?" I ask, the red jacket coming to the forefront of my mind.

"Exactly like that, even if he does not want to, it is his nature." On that note, Shay opens the door, pushes Isla out, and exits.

_The clan uses his beast to kill people, to protect the pack..._

Thanking Shay for helping us see Griffin, he grabs my arm, his grip firm, "Bambi, if he was not the man he is, his beast would have broken free the moment you left. It is only through his will that we are not all dead." He warns before returning to his post.

Swallowing, my throat dry, I turn and begin pushing Isla back towards Ranch, the night clear, stars bright as her wheels glide over the wet path. "Ava, do you know what it is like for a wolf to live with a one-sided mate bond?" Isla whispers, her voice like chimes on the wind.

Looking ahead towards the ranch I bite my bottom lip. "No."

"Maybe you should ask him."

I file that suggestion and ask a question of my own, "Isla," I pause, trying to find the right words and not wanting to upset her, memories of what I saw in Griffin's head, plaguing my mind. Pushing my teeth further into my flesh, I look down and see her watching me, her head tilted, waiting for me to continue. "what happens when we go into heat on our own?"

Flinching, her small body becoming ridged before sagging, Isla lowers her gaze to rest on her hands which are positioned at her side, her fingers wrapped around the small red book from before, "It can break us."

A chill runs down my spine at her words, "break us?"

Sighing, she closes her eyes, "yes Ava, it can shatter our minds. No one should ever experience heat on their own." Before I can comment, she adds, "he didn't mean to hurt you."

Swallowing back an unknown emotion, now understanding the truth in her words, I murmur, "I know."

"Isla, what will he do when he wakes?"

Her head raised to the dark sky above, eyes dreamy, and smile on her plump lips, "He will be free!"

A chill running down my spine at her response, I use the ramp to push her chair up to the porch, and move towards the front door, "go left," Isla whispers, her head tilted again her nose flaring, "that way is clear."

Turning, I roll her chair in the opposite direction, traveling the length of the massive house until we turn again and are met by a back door.

"In here?" I ask, trusting Isla and knowing that she would have a good reason for us going this way.

"Yes, it leads to a storage room and from there, a back staircase. When we are inside, I can walk up them."

Opening the door and wheeling through the entrance we pass shelf after shelf, stocked with from floor to ceiling with non-perishables, before coming across meters and meters of fabrics in a multitude of colors and patterns, extra linens, and other sewing items. It reminds me of a mini general store, with enough supplies to last years.

"Over there," Isla advises, pointing to a narrow metal staircase, lifting her body out once we reach it. Her movements are slower now, the obvious signs of fatigue showing.

"Are you sure you are okay to get up there?" I ask, seeing that there are at least 30 stairs to climb. 

"My body may be weak, but my will is strong," she replies as she begins dragging her limbs up each stair, one at a time.

"How do you normally get up to the second level?" I query, as I unlock her chair, folding it up then lifting it with me as I follow her.

"Shay or when he is busy, I take the lift. I do not like enclosed spaces, so I avoid them," she replies a slight blush appearing on her cheeks.

"Shay?" I repeat, cocking an eyebrow as she looks back at me and frowns, _also what lift?_

"Yes, he is good, he has always been nice to Griffin and I." Sucking on her inner cheek she sighs, "he works with my brother as a protector of the pack, an enforcer," then in a lower tone, her voice sad, "and is our only friend."

"So," I pause, my voice teasing, trying to make her smile, "he is only a friend?"

"Yes," she snips, reaching the top step, "Shay is not for me, he does not connect to my thread" she continues emphasizing the word connect. "He is a good person, a brother, but nothing more."

There is that word again, **_thread_** , I will need to ask her about that, but sensing that this is not a subject to discuss right now, I drop it and watch Isla, who is once again tilting her head and sniffing. "We are good to go."

Motioning for me to stand in front, I nod, opening the door and slide my body out. When I confirm the coast is clear, I quickly extend the wheelchair and relock it. Isla moving like a ghost behind me, her steps completely silent, takes her place back in the chair and directs me to her room, passing mine as we turn a corner.

"And where might you two, have disappeared too? Were you girls hiding out in your room?" Eileen asks as she walks up the stairs, blue eyes twinkling. It hits me then that she is Shay's mother, the similarities, well other than the obvious size and gender differences, are uncanny.

"Yes," I reply, heart racing at the fear of being caught.

Winking at my response, she has a sly look on her face before she steps over to Isla, her expression becoming gentle. "Thought so, that is what I told the others when they noticed you were no longer by the window. Now, lass, it is time for your bath," then in a conspirator tone she whispers, "we must wash Shay's scent off you before the busybodies downstairs see you."

Releasing the handles and stepping back for Eileen to take over, she pauses. "Ava, I would suggest you do the same."

Nodding, I smile to myself as I watch the older women wheel Isla down the hall. I trust her like I do Siobhan, and from her comments, I can tell, that she knows exactly who and where we just came from.

***************************************

Choosing to soak in the bath rather than showering, I moan as the warmth of the water, lapping and caressing my tired muscles. I am starting to feel tender again, but this time in other areas. My lower back still has a subtle throb but it is my breasts that now ache, my nipples sensitive as I move, the suds covering my body, stopping just below my neck.

After 15 minutes, and seeing my skin, pink, and beginning to prune I know it is time to exit. Standing bubbles covering most of my body I locate a towel and wrap it around, the bathroom mirror fogged from steam. Swiping the glass, I unclasp my hair, the natural curls falling down my back to my waist, and move into the bedroom.

"Ava."

I scream, tugging my towel tighter around my body and look over to the chair against the window and see Liam sitting there.

"Liam, wha, what are you doing here?" I stammer, face flushed.

Offering me a small smile, he pushes himself up and stands. "I thought we should talk, but," he pauses, racking his eyes down my body, before averting his gaze, and I swear I can see a look of guilt cross his features, "how about you put some clothes on, and then we can continue."

Staring at Liam, face still hot with embarrassment, I nod and wait for him to exit. Seeing that he is not moving, I raise an eyebrow and cross my arms over my chest, "do you mind, a little privacy would be nice."

Looking slightly sheepish, eyes crinkling he chuckles, "aye love, that might be for the best, you are a vision though."

Refusing to move until he is out of the room, closing the door behind him, I ponder the notion, that even though he has caused me to blush, the heat is from embarrassment only and there is still no flutters, my body remains the same. I knew that my feelings for Liam had changed, maybe even before I came to the ranch, but now, I know that they are completely gone, and that surprises me. _I wonder if that will change after the bond is broken?_

Deciding to put on a clean pair of underwear, yoga pants, and blush pink sweater, the clothes from before sitting secure in the hamper in the bathroom, the smell of Griffin still lingering. I take a seat on the bed and call out for him to enter.

Opening the door and walking in, I take in his appearance for the first time. Liam is clothed in jeans and a black top, his sculptured muscles on display. "Pink suits you, love," he compliments, joining me on the bed our backs moving to be positioned against the headboard.

"Thanks," sucking on my bottom lip, hands fidgeting, I shift slightly until I am facing him, "You wanted to talk?"

"Aye, I thought that with Griffin," he pauses as if searching for the right words, "secure, that this would be the perfect time to talk about your options." He replies, resting a large hand on my knee, the sudden contact causing me to jolt, the sensation not unpleasant but also not welcome.

Sensing my unease, Liam removes his offending hand and drags it through his hair, messing up his already wild curls. Come to think of it, since my arrival at the ranch, his overall appearance has been, different, unruly, almost feral. The composed Liam from before, gone, now replaced by someone more savage.

Peering at him from the corner of my eye, I can see him fidget, legs bouncing with uncontrolled energy, fingers tapping. "You wanted to talk," I prompt, trying to break to growing tension.

"Aye," he sighs, taking a deep breath and fisting his hands, "Ava..."

"Actually Liam, before you tell me what you came in here for, I want to ask you something," I interject, causing Liam's forehead to wrinkle, but also, a look of relief passes over his features.

"Sure love, you can ask anything." He smiles; however, it does not reach his eyes. _Where is the Liam from before, why is he so on edge?_

Steeling myself, inhaling deep, I turn my body completely until we are facing each other, my back now placed towards the end of the bed. "Good, Liam, I want to know why the fuck you pursued me when you knew I was already claimed by Griffin and you were supposed to be bonded to Isla?" 


	50. RUN DOE RUN

"Ava, love." He tries to reply, stumbling to get the words out, but I ignore him, placing my hands on the bed, eyes focused, like lasers, burning into his irises.

"Do not Ava, love, me, Liam. Just fucking give me a straight answer." I respond, voice cool and steady. Watching his face closely, his strong jaw, slowly ticking, lips pursed, and eyes filled with what looks like shame before they lower.

Shaking his head, hands clenching and unclenching, he pauses then leans his head against the headboard, back resting on the pillows and his posture sagging. "Ava, it is complicated love."

"Then uncomplicate it, give it to me straight, Liam. No Bullshit." I respond, crossing my arms against my chest, and waiting for his response.

He closes his eyes, his thick lashes which I used to think were so pretty, feathering his cheeks. Inhaling deeply, he reopens them, his chocolate orbs now flecked with amber. "You were supposed to be mine, Ava. My Mate." He growls, breathing heavy, then frowning, attempting to compose himself and control his own beast, "sorry, Ava. What I meant to say is that, originally, you were meant to be claimed by me. It had been arranged from your birth, and every summer up until your 13th, you would come to the Ranch with your parents and we would spend time together. We," he eyes glazing over, recalling a memory and time I do not remember, he continues, "we, were good together, Ava. You were like sunshine, so inquisitive, so vibrant. You were, and are a natural-born leader, we were going to lead this pack together."

Now it is my turn to frown. I knew when I met Liam that he seemed familiar but apart from seeing him in Griffin's memory standing behind the boys that were tormenting him, I cannot for the life of me recall ever coming to the ranch, let alone spending time with him.

Seeing my confusion, Liam now calmer offers me a gentle smile. "All of your memories Ava, of your time on the Ranch, your time with the clan, with me, was taken away after your 13th birthday, and after the moment you met Griffin for the first time."

"Taken away, what do you mean Liam, how can a memory, memories as in multiple, be taken away?"

Sitting forward, eyes soft, he motions for me to lie down on the bed. Raising an eyebrow at him in question he sighs, "trust me, Ava, you will want to lie down for this."

"Why?"

"Because it will be easier this way, trust me."

Throwing caution to the wind, I turn and lie down next to him, head on the pillow. "Close your eyes, Ava." He advised and I follow his instructions with a humph, lowering my lids and wait.

"Now try to remember your 11th Christmas, tell me what you see." Thinking back, memories hazy I am hit by a sudden stabbing pain in my head and cry out, overwhelmed by the sudden urge to vomit.

"See, I told you, lying down is easier isn't it." Liam chuckles as I sit up and smack him.

"You could have warned me." I sulk as he continues to laugh beside me, suddenly sobering,

"aye but then you would not have pushed and experienced what you just did. Ava, that Christmas was the first time I kissed you and the thing that caused your pain was the blocker that was placed on you."

Tilting my head, the gears clicking in my mind, "so you are telling me that someone placed a blocker on my memories from my childhood?"

"Not all your memories, just the ones of the Ranch and of us." He replies, sadness in his eyes.

"But why Liam, why would someone want to take my memories away and how, who?"

"It was a decision made by the Alpha, my father, and your parents, Ava. They thought it would be best after Griffin demanded you be his." Raising his hand to run through his hair he sighs again when he sees my mouth fall open. "You and I, we were close Ava, but when you met him, Griffin, he was all you would talk about. The sad boy you met at the ash tree."

"So, what, you all thought it would be best to then wipe everything, take everything away. For what, what reason?" I ask in confusion, my temper starting to rise, the ache in my head from before starting to bubble and fester at my temples.

"You were obsessed lass, the both of you were, it was unhealthy, and your parents were concerned. You would not eat, would not sleep, and you were too young to be bonded, so they also underwent the same process Ava, but for them, it was only for your last visit. It broke their heart to see their little girl fade over, over him." He growls the last words, disgust lacing his tone. "After Griffin had made the deal with my father, everyone, including Griffin, thought it would be for the best for your remaining 5 years to be lived out in peace with your family. Knowing that you would be reacquainted with him on your 18th birthday."

Remembering my father's reaction in the car, from my therapy session, his anger, his irrational behavior, I now understand. But then I also remember my mother, who was trying hard to calm my father, but also recalling the sound of resignation in her voice, it all makes sense now. They were members of this community, why would they not have known? Unless their memories were also taken away. Turning to Liam I nod, I believe him.

"How," I repeat, mind running through a thousand different scenarios but not coming up with a single viable way.

"Us wolves Ava, we are not the only supernatural creatures roaming the earth. We consulted a woman who is gifted in the art of the mind, a Cailleach, but you might call her a witch. Her coven assists our clan from time to time and we, in return, assist them."

_Witches, wolves what next, vampires. Oh, God!_ "So, she did some spell, and then what, everything was gone?"

Nodding, Liam runs his hand through his beard, curling it between his fingers, "aye lass, just like that."

"Okay, so we knew each other before, we kissed, and that made you think you had, what, rights to me, or something?"

"Oh Ava, it was not like that, never like that. We all thought. On the day of the accident, after your parents were killed, that Griffin had made the decision to let you go, it was 10 years ago, and we had not seen you since, but he was still here, doing his job, helping the pack. We all believed he had released your claim. But then you walked into my bar." His eyes giving off a faraway look. "You were as beautiful as I remembered." He smiles, dimples showing. "I thought he had given up his claim, Ava. I swear on my clan. When your parents took you away and then the accident, that he had let you go." Reaching out and touching my arm, he gently squeezes, "and you flirted, there was genuine chemistry between us Ava," his smile turning sheepish as he attempts to capture my gaze, "well on my side there was. Was I wrong?"

It is my time to be sheepish, my head starting to pound more. Cracking my neck, I bite my lower lip, peering at him through my eyelashes, "you were not wrong Liam. But, what I don't understand is why did you continue, you knew at some stage that Griffin had marked me, didn't you?"

"Aye, I figured it out at the festival, that he had finally laid claim to you."

Recalling that night, the phone call, and Liam being called away back to the bar, an emergency. It all clicks, "it was Griffin on the phone, wasn't it?"

"Aye, lass." He replies, playing with his scruff.

Nodding, "and after?" I push, trying to understand.

"You did not complete the bond Ava, you ran, so I thought..."

_Bond, did he believe that the cabin was the first time Griffin had marked me?_ Recalling the conversation from earlier about a one-sided bond, I ask, "Liam, what happens to someone that bonds with another who does not return it?"

Eyes diverting, a look of pain pinching his features, he sighs, "It can drive a person mad."

_10 years, 10 FUCKING years_ , _Griffin has been dealing with this, alone. The voices he spoke about, the pain he felt..._

Guilt starting to build, I change the direction of the conversation back onto Liam, "So you knew he would be dealing with a one-sided bond and you still pursued me?" _Bitch move, I know, but right now it is easier to direct the blame onto someone else. I will deal with my own shit and guilt, soon enough._

"It is our culture, that a bond cannot be forced Ava, it must be mutual and if one party does not reciprocate, then there is no original claim. It is our way of making sure our women are safe, and Griffin, he spat on those rules, he opened the bond without your consent." He growls.

_He does not know. Liam and the clan have no idea that Griffin created the original bond to save my life when I was 18. FUCK! I am the bad guy in this story, and they know NOTHING about who he is or what he has been through._

Refusing to take ALL the blame I throw back at him, "well what about Isla?"

Letting my arm go he moves off the bed and begins pacing, his actions so similar to his mother's that I almost laugh, "aye, Isla. I do not even know the lass, not well anyway. She has lived with her brother for years, and then, she gets attacked and now, now she won't even talk, she is..." He trails off, his eyes becoming unfocused, and the colors of his irises begin to swirl.

Head really starting to pound now, I also stand up, my own anger for the girl down the hall beginning to surface, "so because she is hurt and quiet, she is not good enough for you."

"It is not like that, Ava!" He growls, the amber of his eyes starting to overtake the warm chocolate, as he moves towards me, pausing when he is only a hair's breadth from my face.

Raising my index finger and poking him in his solid chest, my rage overpowering the banging in my head, and yell, "then what is it, Liam, what the fuck is she missing that you need?"

"Fire! FUCK Ava, I need fire, I need passion. Not some little girl that needs a lot more than I am able to give."

"That's rich, so what, if it was me, and I was attacked, would you have given up on me?"

"You are a fighter, Ava. FUCK! Look at you, you have been fighting your mate bond at every fucking step. You have not let circumstances break you, and yes, my wolf desired that strength."

"You're an ass..." before I can finish that sentence, I scream, the pressure on my head feeling like it is going to explode, and I drop to my knees.

"Ava, lass, FUCK! What is happening, talk to me?" Liam yells, falling beside me and placing his hand on my back.

Pain continues to explode, my eyes beginning to fill with black spots, and I can hear Liam talking to someone, another voice in the distance, but the pounding in my head stops me from any coherent thought.

"Ava, love, it is the bond, he is awake and is trying to get to you." Liam's panicked voice cuts through the darkness," let down the wall love, he can't feel you and he is... FUCK!"

Taking a deep breath I begin to lower my wall, which I did not realize were so strong, and as soon as there is a little break, his voice, his beasts voice comes flooding through, **" _Mate, need, hunt, kill."_**

**_"Griffin."_** I send through the link, hoping it will calm him, _but his voice, oh God, his voice. I think I have finally broken him._

**"** ** _Mate, you been bad, need to punish!"_** His voice guttural, deranged, the monster I witnessed in his memories fully in control.

**_"Griffin, I, I didn't."_** I plead, trying to explain that I did not know what they were going to do, but buckle as his anger smashes its way through the bond.

**_"Kill everyone, they think me a monster, well I am ready to play!"_** There is no warmth at all coming from him, no gentleness, no love, nothing. Just anger, so much anger, and hate.

**"** **_Run little Doe, because when I catch you..."_ ** _His beast growls,_ _**"run Doe. I'm coming for you** _ **!"**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I know some of you will still NOT like Liam after this chapter... He is a complex character and I can promise you that there is more to him than what has already been revealed... I do not want to give too much away just yet, but don't hate him too much.
> 
> So my readers... we are now on the downhill slope, riding towards the finish line of book one, so be patient, most secrets will be revealed in the coming chapters...
> 
> I also just want to say another THANKYOU to the people leaving a Kudos and comments... If you haven't already figured it out, most readers who are looking for something new to read will see if it has good reviews or a good vote to view ratio... 
> 
> SO PLEASE - if you enjoy this book, leave a kudos, and comment - I know I have a lot of ghosts out there reading the chapters - this is directed to you...
> 
> HAPPY READING


	51. THE CHASE

"Fuck, Ava," Liam shouts into my ear, arms on my shoulders and squeezing me, attempting to draw my attention as my body shakes with fear. "Ava, love, we cannot hold him, his beast is in complete control, FUCK! He has found a way out of his bindings and has somehow managed to get past the secure door, he has already taken down several of my men. We cannot stop him!" Taking my hands in his, he pulls me up until I am standing, placing a set of keys in my palm. "Ava, take my truck, and get as far away from here as you can go, we will hold him off for as long as we can, but Ava. Fuck I am so sorry lass, he is too strong, his beast we cannot win when he is fully in control."

"Liam, what is happening." I sob, Griffin's voice, the Beasts voice, so wrong, no love or warmth coming from him, the pain he has experienced over the past 10 years, and then the shooting, has caused him to revert, all sense of humanity gone _. He is going to kill me!_

"Ava, it was never meant to be like this, we were meant to buy you time, but his _Wolf_ , his _Beast_ is stronger than any of us imagined. Griffin is no longer in control and nothing and no one will be able to stop him from getting what he wants." Cupping my face with his finger, his face sombers with resignation, "Ava, and what he wants is you. We will try and hold him off as long as we can, but you are going to have to make a choice." 

Trailing off, his gaze becoming unfocused before clearing, the amber in his eyes glowing as he curses, "Ava, you need to run, he has taken out more of my men. There is no time."

Moving towards the door, I turn back toward Liam, "Where Liam, where do I go?"

"Ava, you just need to go. NOW. Go anywhere, just get away whilst you can." Liam pleads, almost forcing me out the door.

"Liam please," I beg, planting my heals, "I don't know what to do, I did not want this, I just wanted to be free!"

Swallowing deeply, his adam's apple bobbing, he raises his yellow eyes to mine, sadness, burning within their depth. "I know love, just go Ava, and hope that we can hold him long enough for his humanity to come back. If he gets you now, FUCK! Just go. Please, Ava."

**_"Let me in."_ **

I am cold all over, my heart, I swear it has stopped, my vision starting to cloud, the pounding of my skull extreme as the _Beast_ tries to push through my walls.

"Ava!" I hear Liam's voice again, but it is muffled, white noise filling my head as he tries to put my jacket over my shoulders and my feet in my boots. "Ava, love, you need to go. NOW!"

Frozen in place, panic overwhelming me, Liam stands before me, his figure blurry. Grabbing my shoulders, he pulls my face to his and smashed his mouth on mine, our lips meeting and pain immediately lancing through me. The excruciating jolt of electricity, knocking me out of my stupor and I try to push him away, but am met with only air. Liam now standing several feet away. "Had to do something lass, had to snap you out of whatever was holding you frozen. Now for the love of all things good, RUN!"

The fear still fills my every pour, but the lingering pain of our kiss, makes adrenaline pump through my veins, assisting in pushing me forward, my feet moving as I exit the room, breaking into a run. Moving down the passageway, I can see the women, worried looks on their faces as they move towards the lower levels. Passing several of them, I bound down the staircase and out the front door. Panicked voices coming from all directions as fighting, shouting and more screaming comes from the direction of the barn.

Moving along the porch to the rear of the property, I turn towards the multiple car garage and locate Liam's red truck, thankfully parked out the front. Running down the stone stairs and onto the gravel road I reach for the driver's side door, which is already unlocked, and lift myself in. Starting the engine and putting my belt on, I pause, and reach through the bond, hoping to find a flicker on Griffin but only feel the beast, his voice coming through immediately. **"Run little Doe, I will enjoy chasing you. I AM GOING TO HUNT YOU!"**

 ** _"I'm sorry Griffin, I didn't mean for this to happen. Please come back."_** I sob, tears building behind my eyes, pushing deep within our connection to find him, to find _My Wolf,_ but there is nothing. Swallowing deeply and wiping the water from my eyes, I place the truck into drive and release the hand brake. Wheels turning on the stones, the vehicle launches forward as I turn the massive truck towards the front of the Ranch and onto the long driveway, giving it a little gas.

Gripping the smooth leather of the steering wheel as I straighten, the chassis is rocked by an enormous explosion coming from the barn, raising my eyes to look into the review mirror, I can make out the shape of a gigantic black beast bursting from the side of the building, wood splintering in all directions, as it makes its exit, using lightning-fast speed, it massive body darts up to the truck and leaps onto the roof, causing the ceiling above me to buckle. Screaming I slam on the breaks, causing the what remains of Griffin to fly off the top, only to land gracefully several feet in front of the bonnet, furry ears back, and what should be yellow eyes, now glowing red, the true sign of the beast.

**"** ** _DOE!"_** He growls through the bond, eyes locked on mine as he prowls towards the truck, blood, and other items dripping from his muzzle.

 **"** ** _Griffin please, I know you are in there."_** I push back.

 ** _"Found you,"_** Dark head tilting, jaws opening, I can see his long tongue dart out as he licks the blood from his face. Sensing my unease, he lunges, front paws resting on the bonnet as he pushes his nose against the glass of the windscreen. ******_"Come out Doe, it is time to take your punishment, you have been a BAD girl."_**

Frozen in fear, those words, Viktor's words filling my mind, he bangs his face against the glass. ******_"Come out DOE!"_** he growls, smashing the windscreen again and causing it to crack and making me scream again.

Seeing him raise his head, an almost smile forming on his face if that was possible, he moves to crack the glass further but is stopped when he is knocked off the truck by another massive white and brown wolf, the smell of grass and wood floating in. LIAM!

Black and brown fur flying everywhere, their movement almost majestic in their viciousness, however, the beast seems to be gaining the upper hand. I know that Liam is trying to buy me time, but I see within moments, that Griffin's beast has his massive jaws around Liam's neck and I know through the bond that he is about to bite. On impulse, I send through the bond. ******_"If you want me, come get me."_** Waiting until the beast releases Liam, his focus back on me, I slam my foot on the gas and burn out of the drive, my mind on one destination only... THE SPUR...

***********************************************

The wheels skid on the asphalt, in an attempt to grip the road as I take yet another turn at a dangerous speed, causing the truck to swerve in what I hope is the correct direction of the Spur. Trying to navigate in the dark is hard but I allow my senses to direct me and feel that I am close. Feeling the beast through the bond I know that he is not far behind me, his hunger for the chase palpable and I know that it is only a matter of time before he catches me.

Seeing a sign showing the turnoff to the Spur, I take a quick right and floor the truck up the steep incline, gravel flying. Pushing the vehicle up the almost 40-degree angle to make the journey, I am relieved when I see the tips of the rock formations peaking in the near distance. Pumping the gas again, the vehicle lurches when I hit the uneven ground causing the rear of the truck to fishtail and spin into a fallen log, the side of the chassis landing in an embankment. Attempting to right the vehicle, I know it is useless when the right-side wheels spin and do not make any traction with the ground below. Sensing that Griffin's beast is only minutes behind me, I open the driver's side door and climb out, deciding to make the remainder of the distance on foot, slipping in the mud as soon as I hit the ground.

Pushing myself up, feet unsteady, I begin the trek, hoping and praying that I make it to the cliff face before he arrives. Thankfully, it only takes me few moments to reach the rock formation, the moon full and clear as I wrap my coat around me tighter, placing my hands in the pockets and noticing something sharp in the left side one. Reaching deeper, fingers skating around the sharp edge, pausing when I touch what feels like wood, clasping the handle I gently remove the object from within the material.

Raising the item to eye level, I can see that it is a small but very sharp knife, the wood old and hand-carved, the blade, pure white stone, and held together with old twine. _Sharpie_ , it is the knife from Griffin's visions, the same one that cut Isla cord, the same one used this to help end the pain of multiple wives. _Isla_ , she must have slipped it into my pocket when we were in the barn. Placing it securely back inside my coat pocket, I continue my way to the cliff face, moving past the stone alter until all I can see is the vast valley below.

Inhaling the cool night, whips of frost coming from my mouth as I release the air within, I smell him before I feel him, pine, and musk, strong but now slightly tainted with the metallic scent of blood.

 ** _"Doe,"_** the beast growls as he strides into the clearance, causing me to turn to face him, white steam pluming from his nostrils as he stalks towards me. ******_"Nowhere to run now, is there Doe? Nowhere to go, nowhere to hide."_**

"Griffin please, stop, you do not need to do this." I plead, tears falling freely down my face, "please."

 ** _"Stop what Doe?"_** The beast toys, voice cold, jaws widening, sharp canines on display, as he inches forward, causing me to take a step back, loose stones crunching under the heels of my boots.

"Stop this, whatever you are doing. Please, Griffin, you are scaring me." Tugging on the bond again, all I can feel is rage, hunger, and blood lust...

 ** _"You should be scared little Doe, you betrayed us,"_** he growls, venom dripping from his thoughts, ******_"you let them hurt us, you let them CAGE us!"_**

The hatred in his words and his thoughts are overwhelming. The memories of being locked away pushing themselves through the bond from his time at the facility, causing my vision to blur, my head pounding and my knees wobbling as I inch backward.

**_"You, MATE, have been a BAD girl, and BAD girls get punished!"_ **

"This is not you, Griffin." I try again, my hand moving back to my pocket, my fingers wrapping themselves around sharpie. "Those words are his, not yours, Griffin. You are not bad; you are not evil. Please, Griffin, you are not Viktor."

 ** _"I AM EVIL, AVA!"_** He yells through the bond, causing me to buckle with pain, ******_"and you have been a BAD girl."_**

Pulling out _sharpie_ , I raise it towards him, causing his head to tilt and his eyes to flicker ever so slightly the red dimming. "Please Griffin, I, I know you are good, I know what he did to you, those horrible things. It was not you; it was him. You are not, him, you are..."

Before I can finish, he lunges, knocking me on my back, causing me to drop _sharpie_ on the ground as my body lands roughly on the cliff edge and my head hitting one of the jagged stones causing stars to swarm before my eye, . _I cannot breathe, I cannot..._

His massive body, fur matted with blood, climbing on mine, his sharp canines grazing my skin as his maw nudges my neck, exposing the jugular **, " _such a bad little Doe, how should I punish you? Should I bite your neck first, sink my teeth into your creamy flesh, tear open our mark?"_**

I whimper in response, my heart thudding, blackness seeping into my vision. _I want My Wolf back..._

Moving lower, my thoughts starting to fade as I begin to slip out of consciousness, he nudges my breasts, ******_"_** ** _Mmmm_** ** _so soft. Should, I sink my teeth here, Doe? Rip the plump flesh from your body as I fuck you in this form?"_**

"Please, Griffin, I lo..." the words struggling to pass from between my lips as his weight on me now completely constricts my ability to breathe.

Lowering himself further, nose digging into my stomach, pushing deep and inhaling, nausea threatening to return at the pressure being applied by his sheer size **** ** _, "or should I bite here and take,"_** the beast pauses, growling low, causing me to look down, his massive form stilling as he sniffs again, nostrils flaring, head raised and red eyes blazing back at me, and I know he has made his choice. 

**************************************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dah Dah Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa... Okay so there is a little cliffhanger - I say that, as I run away and hide... Keeping all my secrets to myself... 
> 
> But I will be nice and let you all know that I do update EVERY 5 days, so Friday 6th will be the next posting (let us see if you readers can guess what part of the world I am posting from as its Sunday evening here now) 
> 
> I would like to once again thank my readers for their comments and KUDOS - the last chapter blew me away - LITERALLY!!! I love the passion and support for the characters, not to mention the conspiracy theories... Some of you are right and some of you are wrong - who is who, you will have to read my future chapters to find out...
> 
> In addition to the above, I would also like to point out that this book IS complete and I will post the remaining chapters (every 5 days)... So for new readers that HATE being left hanging by authors that become ghosts - never fear - you will get to finish BOOK 1...
> 
> Finally, as mentioned in a lot of my chapters - NEW readers will find my book based on reviews and votes - if you are reading and NOT voting, I BEG you, please leave a KUDOS if you have enjoyed my story, don't leave an author handing...
> 
> Happy Reading Peeps


	52. THE CHOICE

Sharp claws rip at my jacket, his long canines digging into the fabric, shredding the material, and going straight through to my sweater and pants, the cotton falling away with each slice to reveal the flesh underneath. I turn my head not wanting to watch, a lone tear trailing down my cheek as I give in to the beast. I have hurt him, rejected him, ignored his pleas when he begged for my help, my help to contain the animal within and I shut him out; locked him up, caged him. I have broken him!

Knowing that there is nothing left but to wait for the inevitable, I move my right arm, which was free from the wolf's body, and raise my hand so that it is resting on his course fur at the back of his head. Licking my lips and taking a shattered breath, I allow my fingers to entwine themselves within his thick coat and slowly move them up and down; a final gesture of tenderness before he kills me, knowing that this action will destroy him is he ever gains his humanity back.

Feeling his teeth on my skin, I brace myself for the pain. Closing my eyes, I allow my mind to drift to the memory of meeting him for the first time, his gentle but pain-filled eyes and his beautiful smile. Even though the memory was his, through our bond, I can feel it, the warmth, the innocence that was between us. The indescribably pull to each other, the light. Holding onto that feeling, my heart growing full, I jolt when I feel a warm, wet tongue trail along the space between my belly button and panties, followed by a whimper as bones begin to crack and shorten above me.

Keeping my eyes closed shut, I feel the fur beneath my fingers start to recede, his claws shortening, now replaced by strong fingers and his muzzle morphing to soft lips which are now gently kissing my pelvis as the body on top of mine shudders.

"Doe," Griffins guttural voice breaks above me as he moves up my torso until he is resting on top of me, his hands and fingers tentatively reaching for my face, turning it upwards to face him. "Please baby, look at me." He begs, his voice, broken.

Forcing my eyes to open, they widen when I take in the glowing red of his orbs, slowly dimming to yellow than to blue, blood covering his naked flesh which is now covering mine. "It is me, Doe. It is me."

My hand still in his hair releases the silky strands before traveling around to rest on his face, his head moving to nuzzle my palm, his lips gently kissing the flesh, "Griffin, I didn't know what they were."

"Hush Doe," he soothes, his warm breath tickling my fingers before he moves his head and pushing his massive naked frame off mine and standing. Leaning down he reaches for me, his hands taking mine and lift me to my feet as if I weigh nothing more than a feather, before pulling me into his chest, ripped arms wrapping around my shaking body, drawing me closer until our flesh is molded together.

"It does not matter," he murmurs as he buries his face in my hair, inhaling, a gentle purr rumbling from his torso. "All that matters is that you are safe, my light." Kissing my head, he squeezes me tightly before releasing my body and stepping back, a soft yet broken smile on his dirty face.

Swallowing back sobs, I reach for his warmth, the shaking of my body becoming move violent from the loss of him. I have to explain, let him know what I know, "Griffin, I."

"It is okay Doe, I know." He cuts me off again, kneeling to retrieve something from the grass before standing back up and returning to me, stopping a few inches away. Eyes crinkling, wetness trailing down his dirt-caked cheeks, he swallows, his prominent adam's apple bobbing, and licks his lips. "I know Doe, I understand," his voice gruff, thick with emotions, "and it is okay," reaching for my face, his fingers glide across the skin, so tenderly, almost hesitantly as he steps in. "You, my light, my Doe, the only one to ever see me, the real me and not just the beast. It is okay, I can give you this." He nods, as if in agreement with himself before leaning down, his warm lips ghosting over my temple, then my nose. His thumb moving in tandem, swiping away at my own wetness that is freely flowing. I feel my heart drop but do not understand, why do I feel such grief, it does not make sense. Tugging on the bond I search to feel him, to sense what he is feeling and find nothing, only an empty void at where _My Wolf_ has always been.

"Griffin," I whisper, as he slowly drops to his knees, his lips trailing my torso until it rests lightly on my bare stomach where he pauses, inhales deeply and kissing it one last time before shifting back to rest on his heels, head tilted to peer up to mine.

"Doe, my beautiful Doe-eyed light. You woke me up from the darkness, gave me warmth in this cold, cruel world, and for that I will forever be grateful." He smiles, his blue eyes are glassy, wet with unshed tears. Raising his hand to mine, he places something in my palm, closing my fingers around the solid edge, before letting go. "You have been the joy in my world, from the moment I first saw you. So bright, so full of life, of sunshine." He sniffs, using his now empty hand to wipe some of the moisture from his face, before resting it on his bare thighs, "Do not cry for me Doe, this is for the best, I can, I will give this to you."

Looking down at the object he placed in my hand, I can see that it is _Sharpie_. Turning back to Griffin, I can see that he has tilted his head, neck bared, waiting patiently for... _For what?_

"I don't understand Griffin, what are you giving me?"

Moving his head so that his eyes blazing into mine, he nods. "It is okay Doe," his usual strong voice chokes. "I understand now, and I am so very sorry, I never meant to take you against your will. I did not understand at the time, that it was wrong, I just, the heat, Isla, I did not want... I did not know, and I hurt you," he sobs, "I hurt my light, the one person gifted to me, who I was meant to cherish, to protect. The one person the powers above gave to me, and I hurt you."

Lifting his hand to mine, he brings _Sharpie_ to his neck. "The blade, it is embedded with ancient magic, if you cut the jugular, it will enter cleanly, and break the tie, so you can be free. So," blinking several times, he swallows, his voice soft, "so, I can be free."

"What, I." I choke, knowing that he intends for me to slit his throat. I do not understand why he wants this.

"Doe, it is the only way," he replies, reading my thoughts, "It is the only way to break a completed mate bond. My death will set you free, will set us both free. I can no longer control the beast when it comes to you," he says defeatedly, "he will never stop until you are his, and I am tired. So tired of keeping him caged Doe, I do not want to go on fighting and hurting you."

_Death, that is what Siobhan did not tell me. The only way to be free is for one of us to die and he is giving me that choice. The choice to end his life so I can live._

Pursing his lips, he blinks before offering me a devastatingly smile, "just promise me something, Doe. Take care of them, love them fiercely, Isla can be a handful, but she would do well with a woman's influence, and she will go with you if you allow it." He chuckles, his eyes turning away to look at the valley below. "That girl has been through so much," he chokes out another sob, crying freely now, no longer hiding the tears or wiping them away. "We have tried to give her the love she needed, Grama and I, but I know, if you are willing, you can help her heal, and be strong."

I am so confused now, I understand Isla, but who are the, _they,_ that he is referring too. _Could he mean his other sister, the one from the facility?_

"Aye, Doe, Ciara, she is lost to me, to Isla, but no," he speaks, his voice barely above a whisper, raising his hand again, he rests it on my stomach, the warmth sinking through, just above my groin where my, my womb is.

"I need you to promise me, Doe, that you will protect this one," he begs, his fingers massaging the flesh, "promise me you will let them grow within you, let them live. I know I have taken so much from you, but before I go, please promise me you will let this one live." He breaks, hands dropping to the ground to support his unsteady weight as he crumbles. "I have lost so many," he cries, "but I know, I know you can do this, this is what we were destined to do, as my ******_Maité_** ** _Fíor_** you will carry the next generation of the clan."

Pulling himself up off the ground and burying his face in my stomach, he kissed the flesh, whispering to the child I now know is growing inside, "I love you little one, I will always love you. Just like my Da did me, remember, you are wanted." Turning back to me his eyes pleading, he begs, "please Ava," _he used my name again._ "I know the choice is yours, but please, let me die knowing that you will let my child, our child live."

 _I am pregnant, I am pregnant._ I repeat as I fall to the ground beside him, my body in shock, I allow the idea of a living being growing inside of me to fill my mind. It makes sense, the nausea, the sensitivity to food, the hunger, that, and the fact that I have missed at least one cycle. How could I have forgotten that?

Reaching for my body and drawing me into his arms, he holds me to him, his signature scent of pine and musk filling my nostrils as I draw him in, the smell of him, the smell of home. _I am pregnant, I am carrying his child. His child._

Rocking my body with his, I hear a wail and know it is from me. From the grief that I feel, for him, for his pain, of losing all those little lives, lives that were never his choice to make, but were loved for just being his. I understand now how he did not see what he did as wrong, he was never given the choice, he was taken against his own will, but was taught it was natural and that consent was not required in what the body wanted, what the body needed.

My heart breaks even further as I continue to wail in his arms, my tears mingling with his own as he holds me close, like a fragile doll, about to shatter if he lets me go. And he is right...

This broken man, this broken beast, this broken wolf, is giving me his life so I can be free and in return, all he asks for is for me to take care of his sister, who Erin and I have already claimed. And to let the child, his child, our child, live... This wonderful, beautiful, broken man, would sacrifice his life for me...

I know what I must do now, I think I have always known. His life has been nothing but misery. Rejected by his own kind for things that were done to him, that no child should have to witness, let alone endure. But he did, he survived and protected not only his sister but his pack, and all he ever asked for, was me...

I am the only thing he has ever wanted, ever needed and now he is giving me the choice, the choice on if he lives or dies.

Clutching the blade in my hand, I swallow, my heart swelling as I move back, and take in his face, _My Wolves_ beautiful, lost face, blurred by the water in my eyes and raise my hand. 

****************************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I know what you are thinking - ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER!!! 🤬🤬🤬
> 
> I do apologize, whilst I cackle an EVIL laugh, but I do promise that the next chapter will be delivered as promised, 5 days from now, which will make it the 11/11th 
> 
> I am curious, how many of my readers started this book, hating Griffin, but now want to save him? And how many of you still don't like him?
> 
> It has been interesting looking at my reader's comments as you all move through the chapters, commenting on how amazing Liam is, to now hating him and vice versa with Griffin... To wanting Ava to be with Liam, to being frustrated with her actions towards Griffin whilst at the ranch... I almost feel like I am sharing your emotions as I see your words...
> 
> So for that - THANKYOU! personally, I don't want my readers to dislike Ava, I mean, shit, it has been 48 hours since she ran from Griffin (again) thinking that he was a mass murderer... But I also get that some of us want our Anti Hero to be loved... I mean DAMN - if he was next to me, I would love him too (but then the book would only be 3 pages long)...
> 
> I am also curious as to if any of you got a tear in your eyes reading this chapter - Only reason why I ask, is that I even had a tear writing it... Also - when was the last time you read something that made you cry? What was it? and If it's a Wattpad story, please feel free to share it - I struggle to find things that can evoke the emotions I am looking for, but I know that there are hidden gems out there that are not in the current rankings...
> 
> Anywho - thank you again for your support and votes - keep them coming...


	53. YOU.ARE.MINE

I release the blade, the sharp end embedding itself in the dirt. Griffin's eyes widening in surprise at the action as I grab the back of his head and crash my mouth onto his.

He opens immediately for me, our lips and tongues meeting as I flood our closed bond with as much love as I can for the man before me, I push and continue to share my emotions with him until I feel his side open, as he allows us to become one again.

"Doe," he groans between kisses, "Doe, what are you doing?" He questions, his voice tentative, still reserved with a tone of vulnerability, even with the bond open.

"I am making my choice," I reply between kisses, pulling him to me, as I use my legs to kick off my boots, "I am choosing the only thing I want, the only thing I need," leaning into him, I use my hands to pull down the remains of the shredded pants, "and what that is Griffin, is you." I kiss him again and push him on his back, his arousal prominent between us and climb on top, "can I have you, Griffin?" I ask, my own voice tentative as I await his response, knowing that he has never been asked before.

Gazing into my eyes, a look of shock, awe, and lust, penetrating the stormy orbs, he moves his hand to my hip, ripping my panties to the side, and waits.

Smiling, I already know his answer as I lift my hips and he guides himself inside, my core clenching around his girth as he enters, filling me completely until he is deeply embedded inside my wet heat.

We groan in unison his thick cock pulsing inside me as we sit there and breathe each other in, our breaths one, "I choose you Griffin Lorcan O'Connell, _My Wolf_ , my mate, my world."

"Doe," raising a dirty hand to move the unruly tangles of my hair from my face and looking deep into my eyes. "Do you mean it? No more running?"

I lean in and kiss his soft lips, "no more running." I agreed, squeezing my center around his shaft, and giving a gentle twist of my hips.

"No more fighting?" He groans at my movement.

"No more fighting," I repeat grinding again, moaning at the delicious heat building between us.

"You will stay with me, with us?" Griffin implores, his blue eyes searching mine for any sign of rejection as I know he is referring to his _Beast._

"Yes Griffin, I Ava Louise Hughes, claim you as my own," I thrust again, forcing him to begin moving with me, "and," I moan again as he pushes himself up to meet me. "I. Am. Yours."

Growling, Griffin flips us until he is on top, my back resting in the solid earth beneath. A strong hand clasps my ass as he thrusts himself deep inside of me over and over again, our bond completely open, his thoughts flooding mine. ******_My Doe, my light, is ours, ours..._**

 ** _Yes, Griffin, I am yours...both of yours..._** I send back through the link, meeting his frenzied pace as he fucks me into the earth below.

 ** _Mine, mine, mine... Love you, Doe, always you..._** Thrusting, his pelvis grinding into mine, my orgasm building as I wrap my legs around his taut hips, drawing him closer as he continues to drive into me, his cock rubbing against my pleasure point.

 ** _Yours, only yours,_** I push back, kissing his mouth, our tongues battling as the heat courses through me, tingles building into solid electric pulses until releasing into a crescendo of stars as I clamp down on him and scream, "I, I love you, Griffin," the orgasm flooding my body and flowing through the bond bringing him to his own climax with a guttural groan, his cock swelling and pumping his seed deep within my already full womb.

"Say it again Doe, please." He begs as he continues to release deep inside me, his lips moving to my neck.

"I love you, Griffin," I whisper as his lips travel back to mine, before releasing them and raising his head, his eyes piercing into mine and filled with a light I have not seen before.

"Do you mean it Doe?" he queries, his gaze still searching mine, I can feel through the bond that he is preparing himself, even after everything I have just said to him, for my rejection.

Reaching up and running my fingers through his tangled mane, pushing it back from his face, I smile, forcing as much love through the bond that I can. "I do, I really do."

Leaning down to kiss my lips, his cock still thick within my womb, locking us together until the swelling recedes, "why?" He pushes, still uncertain, still vulnerable, "what changed Doe, I, I never thought. I only dreamed, that one day you would feel for me the way I feel for you."

"You, Griffin, you changed me." I murmur as he twists his massive body, obviously feeling my discomfort until he is lying on his side dragging me with him until I am partially resting on top, our bodies still stuck together. "Thank you," I sigh, laying my head against his chest and basking in his warmth. Considering that we are currently lying on the edge of a cliff, exposed to all elements, I do not feel the cold when I am with him like this.

"I still do not understand Doe," Griffin mumbles kissing my head, his muscular arm running up and down my back. "How did I change you?"

Resting my hand on his chest, I lift my head slightly until I can see his face, "I saw you, I saw what you lived through, what you experienced, through the bond." I reply, leaning down to kiss the skin over his heart. "I experienced it, Griffin, what you went through, what that man did to you." My eyes begin to sting with unshed tears as I recall some of those memories.

"How? When?" Griffin pushes, even though his tone is tender. "It started with dreams, a vision here and there, then after you were, subdued." Hating myself for having him caged like that. I shudder but am immediately calmed by a gentle rumbling coming from Griffin's chest. "After you were subdued, I visited you in that, that cell, and after touching you, through the bond, I saw, I saw..." I choke.

"Do not blame yourself, Doe," Griffin soothes, running his hand through my hair. "Liam and the clan were only doing what they thought was right, what any of us would do to protect something so precious."

"Still, I did not know what they intended. I am so very sorry for that Griffin."

"Hush Doe, all is forgiven, I do not blame you for what happened, the clan, the others, were only following protocol."

"Protocol?" I grumble, still angry at the way he was treated.

"Doe, don't think too bad of them, I was out of control, it is what I would have done."

Burying my face into his warm flesh, I sigh, "I still feel terrible, seeing you chained like that, knowing what you experienced. If it were not for Isla, I would never have known the truth."

"Isla," Griffin chuckles, "I thought that was her handy work in the cell."

Peering up at him with a question on my face, he smiles, "what did you see Doe?"

Swallowing, water beginning to leak from beneath my eyelids, "I saw a young, vulnerable boy, be subjected to things no one should ever experience." Continuing to stroke my hair he tells me to continue.

"I saw your loss, your pain, your abuse. Oh Griffin, what happened to you was nothing short of horrific. I saw your mother, the birth of Isla, the loss of Ciara and, and... those women, those, unborn, babies..." I sob, recalling the grief he experienced after each and every one of those losses.

"But then, I also saw, a boy, so strong and loyal, protect his family the best he could, survive, then when free to that place, be rejected by the clan that should have helped him."

"They do not know Doe; Isla and I do not speak of that time." Griffin offers, then groans, "Doe, I know what you must be thinking, but the clan, they are not bad people, they just do not understand what they do not know. And apart from you, I have made it that way."

"But why, why do you not want them to know what you and Isla went through?" I query, not understanding his motives.

"Through birth Doe, I was born to lead, born to bring this clan into their rightful power, but all I wanted when we returned, was quiet and a safe place for Isla and myself to heal."

His strong fingers continue to massage my scalp as he continues, "my priority was Isla, and we were happy for several years living with Gramma, learning about the world, knowing that one day I would be made to return and take my place. But then I met you..."

"By the large ash tree," I add, recalling the day through his eyes.

"You remember?" he questions, voice raised in surprise.

"Yes, and No, I do not remember that day from my memories, only that time through yours."

"That witch, does good work," Griffin grumbles, shifting beneath me until he is lying flat on his back.

"Liam told me," I reply, pulling myself up so that I am resting on top of him, our faces aligned. "He said that my parent thought it best that I forget." I continue, reaching down to place a chase kiss on his lips, "forget you."

I kiss him again, this time with more feeling, his mouth opening to mine, his tongue tracing the seam of my lips before sucking on my bottom one. The heat between us beginning to grow, his cock, still slightly swollen beginning to thicken again.

"I may not remember you, but I know," I groan into his mouth, as he flexes himself, gently thrusting inside. "I know that deep down in my heart, on that day, I had decided that you were the one, the only one for me."

"Doe," he moans as I start to move, riding him as he grips my pelvis, pushing himself deeper inside as we move together.

"I have waited, what feels like an eternity for you." Griffin pants as his hips move with mine, tingles starting to fill me. "And I will always wait for you. Never going to let you go."

"Good," I moan, lifting myself and arching my back, "because, Griffin. You. Are. Mine."

"Yes Doe, ride me, baby, take what is yours. I. Am. Yours..."

We both climax simultaneously, my body collapsing on top of his, as I come down from my high. I am exhausted, sated, and completely and utterly in love. Resting my head in his chest, I allow the afterglow to soothe me as I close my eyes to the gentle rhythm of his heart.

*************************************

I awake to feel a thick blanket being placed over my body; Griffin's strong arms still firmly wrapped around me as we continue to lie on the earth.

"I see you have kissed and made up, or should I say fucked and..."

"Shay," Isla's soft voice chides before I can hear a skin hitting skin. Peeking open one of my eyes, I can see Shay rubbing one of his massive arms and looking sheepish down at the small brunet.

"Sorry Ma, I forgot that you are such a prude." He teases causing the warm body underneath mine to rumble with silent laughter.

"I am not a prude; I just think that some things should be private." Isla retorts, before moving closer to us, causing me to close my eyes and pretend to be asleep, my cheeks burning at the thought of them seeing us naked and covered in mud.

"We know you are awake Bambi," Shay chuckles, "And yes you have a lovely ass, but an ass is an ass, am I right brother?" He asks as Griffin growls in response.

"I would suggest you forget the image of her ass if you do not want me to gouge your eyes out. Brother."

Raising his hands in mock surrender, Shay laughs, "Roger that, I have already forgotten the cute little dimple above her luscious crack."

Growling again, it is Isla who speaks next. "Quiet, Goldie Locks, stop riling my brother up, we do not have much time before the others use their minuscule brains and figure out where we are."

"I am actually surprised it took you this long to find us, sister," Griffin responds, sitting up, his now flaccid cock slipping out of me, kissing my head as he pulls me into his lap.

"It didn't, Trouble knew exactly where you were the whole time. What took us this long was me figuring out that she was playing possum which I only discovered after I noticed. SOMEONE," he continues with emphasis on the word, _someone_ , "had found a way to bypass the security settings and unlock the cell, which I knew immediately was our girl and that she was back to getting up to her old tricks. Then when I went to her room, I found her sitting and waiting for me, it then took another 30 minutes to convince her to share your location."

"They needed time to connect," Isla replies, her tone nonchalant, "and I see it worked."

"They certainly did, you can smell how well they connected," Shay laughs, causing me to open my eyes just in time to see him wriggle his blonde eyebrows before Isla smacks him again. "Ouch, that stings Trouble," he grumbles, then smiling again when he notices me looking at him, "welcome to the shit show, Bambie, I hope you enjoyed the ride."

"Enough Shay," Griffin growls, standing and taking me with him, my arms wrapping around his neck as he holds my body to his. "Did you bring transport?"

"Trucks parked next to Liam's, nice driving by the way Bambie, you have left Mr. Arrogant an awesome surprise when he finds his baby." Guilt flashes through me as I recall the now damaged vehicle.

"Good," Griffin replies as he begins moving us down towards another massive black truck, this one I know is his. "You drive," he directs Shay, "My mate and I will ride in the back."

"Will do boss," Shay responds, causing me to raise an eyebrow at Griffin who chuckles lifting us into the back seats, sitting me on his lap, and drawing me close, "the little shit does not seem to understand that I am not his Alpha."

"Firstly, I am by far. NOT little," Shay quips alluding to his package. I now know why he and Erin got along so well. Climbing into the driver's side, Isla in the passenger, he continues, "secondly, you are my Alpha, I do not care what those fuckers back at the Ranch say, even Liam knows it, although he will not go against his proud father. And thirdly, where to BOSS?"

Kissing my head again, he looks down at me, his eyes a startling blue, filled with joy, "take us home." 

*************************************************************

**_Evening Readers... Thank you for your comments and threats about Griffin in the last chapter, each and every one of them made me smile (some of them made me burst out laughing)_ **

**_I am so glad that you have fallen in love with our Anti Hero, and for those readers that still don't like him - well, well done for continuing to read..._ **

**_We only have 2 more chapters after this one for book 1 - so once again, I will be posting the next one on Sunday 15th_ **

**_Keep the votes and comments coming..._ **

**_Happy Reading_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Evening Readers... Thank you for your comments and threats about Griffin in the last chapter, each and every one of them made me smile (some of them made me burst out laughing)
> 
> I am so glad that you have fallen in love with our Anti Hero, and for those readers that still don't like him - well, well done for continuing to read...
> 
> We only have 2 more chapters after this one for book 1 - so once again, I will be posting the next one on Sunday 15th
> 
> Keep the votes and comments coming...
> 
> Happy Reading


	54. HOME

Pulling into the winding driveway to Griffin's treehouse, I nuzzle in closer to his warm chest, basking in his scent, the pine and musk reminding me of home. Griffin **_is_** my _**home** ,_ and he could take me anywhere right now, and I would be happy as long as he is with me.

"Home sweet home Boss," Shay declares as he shifts the truck into park, "you mind if I crash with you guys for a while. I feel that I will be on the _Ranches_ shit list for the next few weeks?" he asks, turning off the ignition and opening his door to get out.

"You know where your room is." Griffin grunts as he too opens the rear door, getting out with my body still wrapped tightly around his.

"Certainly do." Shay whistles, moving around the vehicle to the opposite side and opening Isla's door, taking her hand and helping her down, "hey, _trouble_ , my favorite, most beloved, genius," he coos to the small girl, "wanna cook me something to eat, my tummy is rumbling, and I am beginning to get hangry?" Ending with a moan, he guides her to the porch, then up the stairs before opening the door, which is unlocked.

"You do know what a kitchen is?" Isla responds, slowly making her way inside, her movements still showing signs of fatigue.

"Yeah but you cook so much better than anyone I have ever had the pleasure of knowing. PLEASE, PRETTY PLEASE!" Shay begs, his massive hands clasped before him in a pleading gesture whilst he comically bats his blonde eyelashes, causing Isla to sigh and swat at him.

"Fine, you start the fires, I will make something for us all something to eat. Griffin, Ava, go bathe, you both stink!" Isla states before moving towards where I know the kitchen is.

"Sure thing Boss Lady," Shay salutes and goes back outside for what I assume is wood for the fire, pausing at the door he shouts, "trouble is right, you both stink like sex, and it is making my horny."

Growling as Shay closes the door behind him snickering behind him, Griffin pulls me in tighter and carries me up the stairs and into his room.

*********************************************

After we are both thoroughly cleaned, and I mean thoroughly, Griffin using his tongue to reach places the washcloth could not, and bringing me to climax again. _A girl could get used to showering like that_ , we dress and move downstairs to find perfectly cooked steaks, potatoes, and greens waiting for us at the table. Shay and Isla already seated and waiting for our arrival.

"It is about bloody time, I swear I almost had to have a shower myself to relieve my now blue balls after hearing how well you cleaned Bambie," Shay chuckles causing me to blush.

"Enough Shay," Griffin growls, "Bambie as you call her, is my mate and you will treat her with the respect that my mate deserves."

"Fine, but next time give a guy warning before you decide to make her purr like a little sex kitten." Shay fires back, taking a bite of his red meat.

I burst out laughing, Shay's light banter is so like Erin's, that I almost feel that she is here with us. _I need to call her tomorrow._ Understanding that Shay's comments do not offend me, Griffin grumbles and begins cutting into his meat.

"So Bambie, you going to be my new Luna?" Shay asks with a mouthful of bloody meat.

"Your what?" I reply, eyebrow raised in confusion.

"You know Luna, aka - mate of the Alpha?" he replies, taking a bread roll from the center of the table and starting to break it into pieces.

Sighing, Griffin shoves more food into his own mouth rather than offering a reply. Turning to Shay, understanding more about the Ranch dynamics, I nod. Griffin should be their Alpha; they should not have made him give that up to be with his true mate. So, I guess if he is the Alpha then by default, I am his Luna.

"Excellent, so when are we getting your things? I assume you will be moving in with the Bossman over there." Shay questions, plopping a large piece of bread in his mouth.

"Shay, Doe, and I have not even discussed."

I cut Griffin off mid-sentence, placing my hand on his thigh underneath the table. "I think sometime over the next few weeks should be good, I will need to get in contact with my work, hand in my resignation, and look for a realtor to put my house on the market," tilting my head to look at my mate, I add, "which will take a couple of days, and then I guess we can pack up what I want to bring with me here and sell off or donate to charity the rest."

"Doe," Griffin questions, his brow raised and voice, filled with hesitation but also hope, lines appearing on his forehead as he searches my eyes for the truth, "are you sure?"

Smiling at _My Wolf_ , I send my response through our bond, ******_Home is where you are, and I want to be with you._**

 ** _I can come with you;_** Griffin sends back immediately, causing my heart to flutter.

Squeezing his thigh gently again, his cock beginning to thicken at my action, I giggle, then using my voice, I respond. "I am positive, my home is with you, Isla, and our family," lowering my other hand to my stomach, causing Isla to nod knowingly, "and the Spur is where we belong."

 ** _I love you so much Doe,_** Griffin beams at me, our connection so full of light and warmth that I shiver at the intensity.

Tilting her head, and gently sniffing the air, Isla lowers her knife and fork to rest on her plate and raises a white napkin to her mouth before standing. "We have guests," she advises, nodding to Shay who stands and escorts her out of the kitchen and up the stairs to what I assume is her room. The room with the red jacket? _I will need to ask them about that later..._

Looking back to Griffin, he grimaces when we hear the sound of vehicles move up the long drive and stop out the front of the cabin. "Liam," he tells me before standing up and moving towards the door.

"How did you, actually how did Isla know someone was coming?" I ask, noting that it had been several seconds between her going upstairs and the arrival of the car.

"Later Doe, right now we have a very concerned male wolf, about to be on our doorstep that will want answers or at least want to know that the decision to be with me is your own." Nodding, I move to stand in front of him, reaching behind me to pull his body in close so that his chest directly against my back as we move to the entrance. Opening the door, we are greeted by several men from the Ranch, Liam at the front.

"Ava," looking me up and down, Liam sighs, visibly relaxing when he sees that I am okay as Griffin and I step out onto the porch, my mate's arms wrapping tighter around me, his heartbeat beginning to race.

 ** _Calm My Wolf,_** I send to him through our link, ******_I am not going anywhere, I am yours._**

"Liam," I reply then nod to the several others, standing around him in greeting.

"Are you, are you good." He asks, as I lean further into Griffin, feeling his body mold into mine, I smile and nod.

"Yes Liam, for once, I am, I truly am," then reaching down to my stomach I add, "we are all good." The gesture causing several comments to come from the crowd and a look of knowing from Liam, who offers a small smile, before nodding to the others.

"It is done, go home lads." He tells them before turning to go with them.

"Oh and Liam," I call as he begins to walk away, causing him to pause and turn back to me, "Speaking on behalf of my mate and as a member of the O'Connell family, I formally rescind the request for Isla to be claimed by you or anyone else in the clan."

"Ava," Liam hesitates, taking a step towards us then pausing thinking better of it. "Are you sure, if not me there are plenty of others that would be willing to claim her?"

"I am positive, if Isla decides otherwise, then it will be her choice, but if I have learned anything over the past few months, it is that the ******_Maité_** ** _Fíor_** does exist, I knew that from the first moment I met Griffin all those years ago." My statement causing _My Wolf_ to purr gently behind me, and for Liam to drop his head, a look of pain crossing his features. "I fought it, but in the end, you cannot fight fate, and if and when Isla finds her ******_Maité_** ** _Fíor_** it will be up to her to claim him and not the other way around."

I swear I can see another emotion pass over Liam's face but cannot make it out before he nods again, "Agreed, I Liam Brady of the ******_Mac_** ** _Tíre_** ** _Dubh_** clan, accept your decision as matron of the O'Connell family to rescind the offer to claim Isla O'Connell." Offering me one final smile, Liam begins moving towards one of the waiting vehicles. Pausing as he reaches the passenger side door, he turns back to us, "Ava, tell her, tell her I am truly sorry. And Griffin," he adds, looking directly at me, "she made the right choice, you always were the better of us."

"Thank you, for protecting them," Griffin calls out from behind me, causing my head to tilt in slight confusion as I watch Liam nod once more before gets into the truck and leaves, all the other vehicles following closely behind. Turning me in his arms, Griffin peers down and me, a slight frown showing on this face, "what made you do that Doe?" He asks.

Walking back inside and pulling my mate in behind me, I look up to see Isla her sitting at the top of the stairs, a small smile on her face. Winking at her I turn back to Griffin, "a wise girl once mentioned something about us having a thread, I did not know what that meant at the time and have been pondering it for a while now, it was not until you offered your life to me that it made sense. I think the thread is what binds **** ** _Maité_** ** _Fíor's_** together." Moving up the stairs, Isla stands and throws her small body into mine, arms wrapping around me and holding me tight. Whispering into her hair, I tell her, "you know there is someone out there for you, and when you find them, we will 100% support whatever decision you make. Isla you are free to make your own choices and know that Griffin, Erin, myself, and I assume Shay, who is ears dropping."

"Guilty," Shay replies, walking out from a door further down the hall, one I had not yet explored, and raising his arms in surrender.

"And Shay," I continue, "we have your back, we are all family now and family stick together."

*********************************************

"I still can't believe that Liam and the others were only following your orders."

"It is part of the agreement, our treaty, if any wolf losing their humanity, even if briefly, then it is the pack's job to protect their own. They were in their right to kill me Doe, but there are still those that are loyal to my father, Patrick, and Siobhan being some of them. They did what they had to do to buy you time, time to decide."

"I still wish they would have told me about the consequences of breaking the bond." I grumble.

"I wanted you to want to be with me Doe, for me. Not because you felt obligated."

"Still, if I had of known."

"Doe, it was my choice, do not think too badly of them. It was their job to protect you, Isla, and our child."

Swallowing at his words, I use Griffin's chest as my pillow, slowly tracing the faint scars that run down his torso with the tips of my fingers. I am astonished that I never noticed them before, those fine, spidery white lines that cover his body, each and every one of them telling a story of what he endured and what he sacrificed to become the man he is today.

Kissing one slightly larger one I hum, "tell me what is on your mind Doe," Griffin purrs, running a strong arm up and down my naked torso.

Biting my bottom lip, I lift my head up so that I am looking at him, my breasts pressed flat against his chest. "I have been wondering a few other things," I start, wanting to ask something that has been on my mind since the beginning, "that night, that night I hit you with my car, and brought you home." I pause watching him.

"Go on," he prompts, little crinkles forming at the corners of his eyes and running his tongue over his plump bottom lip.

"What were you doing out there, so late at night?"

Sighing, he raises one of his hands to cup the side of my face, "I was cleaning up Doe," and before I can ask for more details, he adds, "you know exactly who I was cleaning up."

Nodding, knowing he is referring to Jase and Evan, I offer him a soft smile, resting my face more firmly in his palm, "was this something you did for Isla or the clan?" I push and wait for his response.

"My smart, beautiful mate, you already know the answer, I did it for both. But tell me when did you figure it out?"

"The red jacket, and something Shay mentioned about you being an enforcer for the pack. I assumed they tied in together."

Offering a gentle laugh, he pulls me up so that I am resting on top of him, "does that frighten you, Doe, to know that I am a killer and I would do it again to protect my own?"

"No," I respond immediately, raising my hands to run them through his hair, causing him to groan his cock throbbing against my pelvis, seeking its home. Feeling Griffin tilt his hips, knowing that he is finished with discussing that part of his life any further, tonight. I tighten my thighs around him so he cannot move me to his desired destination and laugh, "I am not finished with my questions mate."

Groaning, Griffin pouts, "can we not talk after I am inside of you?" Flexing his hips again, I move my hand to his nipple and twist it, "fine," he huffs, "but make it quick, I need you, Doe."

Feeling the moisture from to tip of cock, weeping onto my skin, I can tell just how much he needs me. "Why did you leave that night, I know you bit me, and I assume that strengthened your claim. But why leave, why not just stay and claim me fully?"

Turning us, so that I am lying beneath him, he peers down at me, leaning in to place a soft kiss against my mouth. "I was not in control that night Doe, the beast, when he recognized you, he laid his claim." Moving his hand to position his cock against my slick entrance, he adds, "when I woke up, and discovered you, lying next to me, my mark reopened on your flesh, and without your permission, I panicked, I, I was ashamed and left."

"But you stayed close?"

"Always Doe," pushing just the tip in, causing us both to groan, "I watched you, with Liam, with Russell." He growls, "that night, out the back of Brady's when you were attacked, I lost it, Doe, I knew that you would never be safe, and I allowed my instincts to take over. And for that I am sorry."

Hooking a leg around his ass and thrusting up, I pull him in deeper. "And I have forgiven you for that. I love you, Griffin, I love that you saved me on more than one occasion, I love that you tried to fight what was always meant to be just so I could have a choice. And most of all Griffin, I love that you will always fight for me, for us. But." I pause, growling out that last word and grabbing his hair and fisting it in my hand, pulling it with all my strength, "if you ever offer your life for me or anyone else, I will personally find you and kill you myself. YOU. ARE. MINE. Griffin and I will decide your fate and no one else."

"I. AM. YOURS." Griffin responds, smashing his mouth down onto mine and thrusting into me until we both lose all words and can only communicate through the movement of our bodies... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG I am so thrilled by the comments and votes from the last chapter... Thank you, thank you, thank you...
> 
> We are now drawing to a close for book 1 - some of you have asked where can book 2 take us - lets just say the next chapter will provide some of that information...
> 
> Next update - will be Friday 20th 
> 
> Happy Reading...


	55. EPILOGUE

"Fuck me, Bambi, how many boxes of shoes are you taking with you?" Shay groans as he watches me finish packing another box of my must-haves, which cannot be donated, shoes, and pass it over to him for taping.

"A girl can never have enough shoes," I reply, laughing as he frowns down at the large, brown box.

Opening the lip of the folded cardboard, Shay reaches in and pulls out strappy silver and crystal stiletto and holds it up to eye level, inspecting it closely before smirking, "well," drawls, "I suppose, these can be worn at home after Griffin installs a stripper pole."

Pushing myself up from my sitting position, I gently remove my favorite, Jimmy Choo Misty 120 sandal from Shay's fingers, elbowing him in the gut as I turn, and delicately place it back in its box before returning to my spot on the floor. I hear Griffin chuckle as he moves into the bedroom, ready to collect another box, a large grin appearing as he looks at Shay, "now that is one of the smartest idea's I think you have ever had brother," he compliments, before coming over to where I am sitting and bending down to place a kiss on my head, whispering in my ear, "what do you think Doe, if I put a pole in our room, would you wear them, and only them, for me?" The last few words coming out as a purr.

Blushing, I wrap my hands around the collar of his plaid shirt and pull him down for a real kiss, biting his lip and responding through our bond, ******_only if you will also use the pole to dance for me?_** My mind sending images of his taking me against, said pole.

 ** _Anything for you Doe_** _,_ he sends back, causing my stomach to flutter. _I love this man so much..._

"Can you two focus, we have only like 1 million more shoes to pack before we can be on the road, and I am getting hungry," Shay grumbles, causing Griffin to chuckle again and stand up, moving towards the pile of boxes, waiting to be loaded into the trailer.

"Less complaining and more working will also help everyone in getting this job done quicker," Griffin tells Shay, patting him on the back as he passes and lifts two boxes, that would take at least 4 guys to carry, using only one of his arms for balance, and moves to the door, "why don't you take those boxes down to the trailer and then we can go down the street and get you girls something to eat." He adds, pointing to the 2 remaining boxes before walking out.

"Sir, yes sir," Shay salutes, then adds. "Hey, did you just call me a girl, cause I am more than happy to pull out the evidence to show that I am most certainly male!" He shouts, taking the boxes and following Griffin out the door.

"Child," Isla sighs, shaking her head, as she closes the now empty dresser causing me to laugh.

Over the past weeks, away from the Ranch, Isla has gained more strength and is now able to walk by herself with only requiring to rest her body, every now and then. She is still quiet, but Griffin assures me that this is normal behavior, and Isla only speaks when she has something worth saying. I am still yet to ask her, her story, but I know over time, when she is ready, that she will tell me...

Placing the final shoe in the box, and standing, I look at my now empty room and smile. My time here, in my little house, has been nothing short of amazing. Memories of Erin and I staying up all night, eating ice cream and watching chick flicks, memories of us dancing in our pajamas, and passing out over several bottles of wine, and also memories of us crying on each other's shoulders when the world just seemed too hard.

Moving in with Griffin is the right thing for me but leaving here is bittersweet. Erin of course was not surprised when I told her, after speaking with her for several hours over the phone, the day after Griffin and I reconciled, I was able to tell her everything, and in typical Erin fashion, she is happy as long as I am happy. I still have not been able to talk to her about what happened to make her leave the Ranch, or what is going on in her world, but she has promised to visit regularly, especially since she is going to be a proud aunt in the next 7 or so months. I know I will eventually get it out of her, but like Isla, Erin will tell me when she is ready.

"Sister," Isla whispers, tilting her head and smiling widely, her white teeth showing.

"Erin?" I ask, causing her to nod and start moving towards the downstairs level. It still amazes me that Isla can sense things that not even Griffin can. Griffin assures me this is also normal, but I have watched the three of them over the past two weeks and Isla seems to be different again, at least, she is very different from me.

Following her down the stairs and onto the porch, I can hear Erin's red Mercedes speed into the street before pulling up in front and stepping out. Lowering her black, Gucci glasses, she squeals before rushing towards us and throwing her arms around Isla and me, bursting into happy tears as we embrace. "I have missed you bitches, so much." Erin sobs into our arms and drawing us close.

Giving her a squeeze and pulling back I can see that she is dressed in dark jeans and a red, plaid, jacket, very unlike Erin. Noticing me looking her over she laughs, "what can a girl not dress Hill Billie when she chooses?"

"Sure, she can," I reply then looking at her car, I can see that her back seat is stacked with suitcases.

"Erin, are you going somewhere?" I question, looking her up and down.

"Well," biting her bottom lip and looking sheepish, "I may have arranged with Siobhan to stay in the cabin for a few weeks whilst you settle in."

It is now my turn to squeal, as I pull her in for another hug before the three of us move back inside to the kitchen. Taking out 3 glasses and filling them with water, as we sit on the bar stools and toast to new adventures.

"So, I hear you got an amazing price for this place," Erin states, filling her now empty glass of water with what looks like Vodka from her little silver flask.

"Yes, the realtor managed to get me well over the asking price and the new owners have purchased all the furniture as well," I reply, still overjoyed with the outcome. Not that I need the money, but it is one less thing that I need to worry about. "Apparently the new owners are a married couple from Australia who are migrating over here for work. The wife fell in love with the place from the photos the realtor took, and that was that."

"Well, it is a fucking fantastic place to live." Erin salutes, her glass raised high.

Hearing the front door open, the scent of pine and musk hitting me, I stand and smile as my mate walks inside, Shay close behind both carrying massive bags full of food from a well-known local café.

"Tiger," Shay greets, making my eyes roll as he smiles widely at Erin who turns to greet him, glass still raised.

Moving my gaze back to Griffin who is surprisingly quiet, I stand when I notice that my mate has frozen in place, his face going white before he drops the bag of food to the ground, and rushes at Erin, taking her face in his hands, looking her up and down and smelling her.

"Griffin," I yell, seeing Erin, eyes wide and mouth open, "Griffin what are you doing? This is Erin." I ask, panicked at his actions.

Eyes still scanning, he turns her around and pulls her hair to the side bending her neck ever so slightly. That is when I see it, something I have never noticed before. At the base of her skull, so faint and aged over time, is a small scar in the shape of a V...

"Sister," Isla says again, grinning at her brother.

Griffin, still in a trance turns Erin back around, taking her in his arms and pulls her in close, smelling her hair, and whispers, "Ciara..."

STAY TUNED FOR BOOK TWO 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG! I cannot believe I wrote a book - COVID gave me the time to finally get off my ass and write...
> 
> I am wondering HOW many of you are sitting back smugly saying - I knew it, I knew E was C - I called it!!! - Well done to those readers, I didn't hide it as much as some of the other secrets to be revealed, but it is still impressive to those that picked it...
> 
> Thank you so much to my readers that have reached this page (unless you cheated and skipped - GO BACK, all chapters have little secrets, if you skip them, you will miss them)
> 
> So I know some of you are thinking - when will book 2 be released... I have to admit, I cannot confirm that. COVID gave me ample time to write book 1 - but being back at work has ceased all NEW writing for book 2.
> 
> BUT, now that BOOK 1 is complete, I feel that I can focus on book 2 and commence writing with a clear mind and a clear focus... Also, I am a writer that will not publish something that I will not finish - so WHEN I post the first chapter of book 2 - know that I have completed it (rough draft only) but that you will get to read every chapter until the end without me ghosting you...
> 
> So if you have not already, please subscribe or bookmark the series - that way you will not miss out on any updates that may come...
> 
> Finally, to my loyal readers that have left Kudos and commented - it is for YOU that I write! listening to you fall in love with Griffin has made everything worth it... So once again THANK YOU from the bottom of my heart...
> 
> KnightWaters


	56. SNEAK PEEK

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy End of 2020 My Readers!!!
> 
> I thought I would drop a little something to bring in the new year...
> 
> I will admit, I have not had time to write much over the past few months, BUT I plan on making book 2 my priority...
> 
> As for when I will post the first chapter - I cannot confirm, but be assured that I have at least written 20 chapters (but they are BAD and need editing before I will subject you to my words)
> 
> Anywho - thank you again for your ongoing support and don't forget to follow either the book or my profile to make sure you don't miss anything...
> 
> X0X0X0 KnightWaters


	57. THE CONTRACT (BOOK 2)

Hello Readers,

Just a quick update - I have started posting book 2 on Wattpad https://www.wattpad.com/user/knightwaters

I know some of you are waiting for me to post it on A03 and I will, eventually - but at the moment, as I am editing and refining the story, I will be only posting it on that platform...

IT IS A FREE website and the book is also FREE

So for any reader that cannot wait for me to post it on here, please feel free to check it out on there

X0X0X0X0

KnightWaters


End file.
